Lovers and Killers
by Emerald Ash
Summary: (AU) What do you do when a powerful group of criminals want you and your friends dead? Simple. Run like hell. Fight for your life. Trust only those closest to you. But sometimes, not even that approach can save you... InuKag, MirSan
1. The New Girl

Hey people, this is my first fan fiction! I'm really excited to put this up. My ideas are building... but they could change. Please enjoy!

**1- The New Girl**

The early morning breeze blew happily as the little blue car parked in the school parking lot. The driver side door swung open as the young man driving the car hopped out, a scowl imbeded into his facial features. His long silver mane swayed gently with the wind as he went around the car to get the bookbags from the trunk. He grabbed one and tossed the other to the girl that got out of the passenger seat. She caught the large bag with ease and closed her door.

"Thanks for the ride, Inuyasha," she told his as he came around and closed his door.

"Feh. Only because you conned me into it," he replied scathingly. "Next time I'm not falling for the 'car broke down' act."

"It did!" she exclaimed as they started toward the hellhole they called a school.

"A mirror breaking off the side is hardly what I would call 'unsafe to ride in', Sango!" Inuyasha hollered at her.

"Whatever. I can't believe your mad! I'm your cousin, for heaven's sake!"

It was true. Sango was his only remaining living relative, except for his half brother. She had always been there with him through everything. When his parents passed away, he lived with Sango and her family. Three years ago, however, Sango's home mysteriously caught on fire, killing her parents and her little brother. They moved into seperate apartments a couple miles apart and saw eachother frequently. Sango was one of the few people the inu-hanyou trusted, which was saying something, considering his stubborn attitude.

They went into the age old high school and blazed a trail for their homeroom. Futal High was definentally one of the worst schools in the district. Not because of the teachers or the building or anything like that. No, it was because of the students. Futal High was the only school in the area that allowed for demons to attend classes. There had been laws passed for the equal rights of demons, of course, but that didn't change people's opinions. So many parents felt uncomfortable with their children in class with the 'vicious creatures' that they confined all the demons in the city limits to this school, plus any humans who had enough guts to enroll. Sango was one of those humans, but she grew up with a half demon as a cousin, so it didn't bother her. Besides, she could definently stand up for herself. She had her blackbelt to thank for that.

As they entered the room, they heard a farmiliar voice from the back corner of the room. "Inuyasha! Sango, my love! Good morning!" Miroku yelled from across the room, making Sango's cheeks invent new shades of red. She stalked over and hit him over the head with her bag.

"Moron, I'm not your 'love'!" she told him heatedly.

"Not yet anyway, you just wait," he replied to her still-blushing face as she stormed off. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Hey." He looked over at his cousin, sitting in her seat in the back row. "Why do you say that everyday to her? You know she doesn't like you."

"Ahhh, but see, the thing is she doesn't know that she's in love with me yet," Miroku replied, trying to sound wise. It didn't work. Inuyasha starred, confused. "It does't matter. With a body like that, I'll wait forever and a day for her to come to her senses. Such a wonderful body..." He spaced out for a moment before moving toward the back of the room to sit infront of Sango.

'That coming from a preacher's son... But he always was a little off' Inuyasha thought as he went to sit in the seat to Sango's left, putting him in the far corner of the room. Miroku and Inuyasha had been close for as long as either could remember. There was a unspoken agreement that neither would turn their back on the other. It was as simple as that. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango had been the best of friends forever. In Inuyasha's opinion, they were the only friends he needed.

He hated people who's only goal in life was to be popular, especially since everything that happened last year with his ex-girlfriend. She accused him of cheating on her, and then went out and cheated on him with his arch rival, Kouga. Kouga was captain of the football team, prom king, class president... everything Inuyasha despised. She broke off their two year relationship over a rumor, and now she would walk down the hall, holding hands with Kouga. Just thinking of the wench made his blood boil. Kikyo was his first love, and after that he swore off dating.

The bell rang and everyone else got in their seats. The teacher went to the front of the room. "Settle down!" the old man yelled, at the same time emitting a column of flames from his mouth to get the unrully seinors attention. 'I had to teach high school...' he thought in pity of himself. "Okay," Mr. Totosai said as they immediately calmed down. "Today we have a new student joining our school, so please make her feel welcome, and boys, keep your claws to yourselves!" he shot at the wolf demons who were snickering in anticipation. "Okay, you can come in dear," he said to the door.

It opened slightly and a small firgured girl walked in. Her raven black hair fell down her back and her chocolate brown eyes looked extremely nervous. She walked to the front of the room. Inuyasha, not paying attention to anything the old man had said, suddenly sniffed a scent that smelled like heaven to him. It was a soothing mix of vanilla and sugar, relaxing him to his very core. He slowly opened his eyes to see the pretty young woman near the front and made eye contact with her. At that moment, it was like the rest of the world dissappeared around them, leaving only the two of them to look into eachother's eyes. He held her gaze for what seemed like hours, even though it was only about three seconds.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Hiragashi. I just moved here from Shinbuku," she said softly as she looked toward the floor to get away from his beautiful eyes. Her cheeks turned a light shade of red from embarrassment.

"Okay, Ms. Hiragashi, please take a seat infront of the boy with the furry white ears near the back and welcome to Futal High," Mr. Totosai told her gently as she made her way back to the seat infront of Inuyasha. His thoughts got more clouded with every step she took, her relaxing scent coming ever closer. She sat down and silently looked around her making eye contact with Miroku and Sango. After a moment, she twisted her head to look at Inuyasha. Instantly she turned back around, red creeping up her cheeks when she relized the inu-hanyou had been starring at her.

"Now I've got some papers to grade, so talk amongst yourselves for the remainder of the bell," Mr. Totosai announced as he sat at his desk.

Instantly the room filled with chatter as desks were swung around to better face people and a low hum of music came from near the front of the room. "So," Miroku said as her turned to the new girl seated next to him. "How do you like Tokyo so far, Kagome?"

She turned to him, surprised to hear her name. Her cheeks went red again as she twisted in her seat to look straight at Miroku. "Oh yes, the city is wonderful, so lively. The school seems nice too. By the way, whats your name?" she answered all in one breath.

"I'm Miroku, and I was wondering if you would consider bearing my children," he told her as he took both her hands in his. Suddenly Inuyasha felt a growl trying to escape from deep within his chest. He surpressed it, trying to figure out why he felt so strongly for the girl infront of him, who at the moment was shocked into silence.

BOOM! A fist made contact with the side of Miroku's face, making him lose his grip on Kagome's hands. Sango's eyes were filled with the fire of anger as she admired her handy work when she saw a purple lump swell up on Miroku's left cheek bone. 'That'll show him...' she thought scathingly.

"What was that for, Sango!" he said, sounding hurt in more than one way.

"Maybe I'm tired of you asking every pretty girl you meet to have your children, you lecher!"

'I'm just glad she punched him before I lost control...' Inuyasha thought. 'Why did I feel so... defensive when he held her hands? I don't know her at all, and yet I feel such a strong bond with her.' His thoughts wandered off as he sensed an immense blush on her pretty features. As he looked at her face, he felt his own cheeks reddening, to his surprise.

"I appologise for him," Sango said as she turned to Kagome, after she got her rage under control. "My name is Sango. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she replied. "That was one heck of a punck, by the way. Do you weight train, or something?"

Sango smiled. She was a very humble person, but her fighting, that was something she was proud of. "Yep. I'm a third-degree black belt," she replied with a hint of pride in her voice.

"Wow, that's amazing! You must have been at it for a long time," Kagome gushed.

"Oh, stop it!" Sango said happily. "By the way, the dog eared demon behind you is my cousin, Inuyasha."

Kagome's cheeks flushed at the thought of the guy behind her. When she had walked into the room and made eye contact with him, it was as if he looked into her soul. She had felt such a strong connection to the inu-hanyou, and it scared her senseless. But yet... it felt so right. As if with him, she was safe from anything that could come her way. She needed to feel that feeling, especially since the incident. That's the reason she moved here. But that was in the past, this was the start of her new life. She turned to look him directly in the eyes.

When Sango said his name, he snapped out of the daze he was in. He had been thinking about that moment when she came in. When their gaze met for the first time, it was like he was floating. She was beautiful, and it didn't hurt that her scent was heavenly. All he wanted to do was take this girl that he barely knew and wrap his arms around her. When she turned to look at him again, he was startled. 'She's much prettier up close' he thought as he looked into her eyes. They held a sparkle in the deep brown that excited all his senses. Her raven colored hair flowed gracefully off her shoulders, tickling her lower back. The creamy skin of her face made the blush reaching across her cheeks more prominent. She wore a chain that hung down to her collar bone with a large lilac-colored stone on it. He looked pensive as he was getting drunk from her scent.

"Hi there, Inuyasha," she said carefully, testing out his name. It rolled off her tongue, making her heart jump into her throat. She was having a hard time remembering to breathe. He was absolutely goregous. The white dog ears on to of his head instinctively twiched with every sound in the room. His waist length silvery-white hair shined from the sun beams streaming through the open window next to him. And those eyes... they sent shivers down her spine the first time she saw them. They shined with a golden amber color that refracted all the light that hit them. She could tell his build was good, but she really didn't care. It was that feeling she got from looking at him that drew her. Even though he was a hanyou, she had never felt a deeper level of trust. 'Wait, I just met the guy! Snap out of it, Kagome!' she told herself furiously. But still... the feeling that she felt...

"Hi, Kagome," he replied softly. Sango and Miroku looked stunned at the gentleness in Inuyasha's voice. He had never had that tone of voice, not even with Kikyo. They looked into eachother's eyes, as if making sure the person they saw infront of them was real.

Suddenly, the school bell rang, sending them back to reality. "Hey Kagome, where do you go next?" Sango asked, touching her shoulder lightly. She lightly shook her head and turned around to pull out her schedule.

"Um... I think calculus, maybe?" she said unsurely as she looked at the piece of paper.

Miroku took the paper gently and told her, "Yep, you have calculus with Inuyasha. Sango and I go to advanced chemistry next. It looks like we won't see either of you until lunch."

Kagome's eyes widened. She had to spend all morning with him! 'I can barely form a sentence when I look at him! How am I supposed to do math, especially when I'm already bad at it?' she thought as she stood and gathered her books. She took a deep breath and turned to him. "So, where do we go, Inuyasha?" she replied as cheerfully as she could with her heart in her throat.

He looked startled at her forwardness, but immediately erased the expression as soon as it came on to his face. "Come on, I'll show you. Follow me. See you guys," he said to Miroku and Sango as he stepped toward the door with Kagome on his heels.

"Have fun." Miroku called sarcastically.

"Feh," he replied.

When they got into the hall and made sure Inuyasha was nowhere near by (those ears of his had killed many secrets and private conversations), they made their way to their class on the opposite end of the school.

"Did you sense the tension between Inuyasha and Kagome back there?" Sango questioned.

"You could cut it with a butter knife," he replied. "Our young inu-hanyou has seemed to take a liking to the little lady. When I held her hand I heard him growling," he chuckled.

Sango smiled. "You did too?"

"It's true love at first sight."

"Inuyasha's not romanic enough for that to happen," replied Sango.

Suddenly a blush went furiously up her cheeks as she turned and slapped Miroku, sending him and his books flying. "You pervert! Quit feeling me up!" she yelled at she stalked off toward a set of stairs.

Miroku sighed and picked up his books. 'She'll come around eventually' he thought as her watched her go up the stairs.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please read and reveiw so I can see if I'm any good at this at all. I won't keep this up if no one except for me likes it. Be gentle... like I said, this is my first fan fiction! Constructive critisism is compleately welcome and wanted! Thanks! Adios!

-Ash


	2. Study Buddies and Wolf Demons

Hey everybody! Thanks for your support! Because of the good response to the first chapter, I'm updating now! Aren't you excited?! Enjoy!

****

**2 - Study Buddies and Wolf Demons**

They entered the calculus room without saying a word. Kagome had followed Inuyasha there silently on his heels. He was always aware of her presence behind him, making him feel comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time. He went to the back of the room again, where he sat in all of his class. Kagome followed meekly, wonderng if she should sit by him.

"Are you gonna sit or not?" he questioned her in an aggrivated tone. 'Does she not want to sit by me?' he wondered as she sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry," she said with her eyes focused on the desk.

"What are you apologising for, wench?" he said. As soon as he saw the look in her eyes, Inuyasha knew he made a mistake.

"What did you call me!" she yelled with fire in her eyes.

"I called you wench. Got a problem with it?"

"We've just met and you go and called me names already! What a jerk!"

"Hey, if you don't like it, don't hang around me," he told her as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest.

She was silent. After a minute he opened his eyes to look at her. He could smell salt mixing with the delicate balance of her sugar and vanilla scent as tears streamed down her face silently. He got up, alarmed, and crouched down by her desk. A clawed hand reached up and took her chin in it.

"I'm sorry," he said in a struggled voice.

She looked at him shocked. Then, she started laughing.

Inuyasha was furious that she thought his attempt to help her was funny. "What's so funny!" he yelled so loudly that the students entering the class starred. He looked at them and shouted, "You got a problem or something!" Kagome was still laughing.

"I'm sorry," she said as she suddenly stopped. "I guess I've just been stressed lately and I needed a good laugh. Thanks."

He removed his hand from her face and sat in his seat, not taking his eyes off her. "Then what exactly was so funny, anyway?"

She smiled a smile that made his pulse quicken. "I could tell from your voice that you're not used to saying your sorry. It just struck me as funny, that's all."

"Well, don't make a habit out of laughing at my expense, okay? Next time I might not be so nice about it."

She giggled and sent his heart to his throat. The bell rang and the teacher stood and started teaching.

* * *

Later, while they were doing an assignment, Inuyasha looked over to see Kagome extremely aggrivated.

"Hey, are you okay?" he whispered.

She looked mad, and as he glanced at her notebook, he saw why. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing. There were eraser marks and scribbles all over the page and she was doing the problem compleately wrong.

When she looked at his paper, she made an audible gasp. He had finish all of the problems without messing up once! And here she sat, not able to figure out the first problem. 'He must think I'm a complete moron!' she thought as she put her head on her desk.

"Alright, anything you didn't finish will be homework. Have a nice day," the teacher said as the students made their way toward the door.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha said as the walked out of the room.

'Oh, here it comes. He's gonna tell me I'm an idiot and to go back to elementary school!' she thought as she turned to him in the hallway. "Hai, Inuyasha?"

"Um... I was wondering if you needed any help with your homework. Not that I care or anything," he added hastily.

She disregarded the last part. "Inuyasha, I would love some help! Arigato!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck with joy.

Her touch on his skin was like fire, burning for more. When she realized what she was doing, she released his neck, her face countless shades of red. He wanted her touch again, more than anything, but he wouldn't impose himself on her. "Okay, can you stay after school?" he said as he walked away to prevent her from seeing his own blush.

"No, I have to catch the bus or I can't get home," she said with a depressed voice.

"I'll give you a ride home. Sango's staying after school anyway," he said as they walked into another room.

"Really?" she questioned as they sat in the back of the room again.

"Hai, we'll go to the library and I try to help you, but I'm warning you, I have a short temper," he replied.

"I would have never guessed," she said sarcastically. He scowled at her, but enjoyed the smile reaching across her pretty face.

* * *

The rest of the morning was uneventful, until they were heading to the cafeteria, that is. As they were walking down the hall after their last bell of the morning, by the doors of the cafeteria they saw the wolf demon pack. In other words, the football players. The whole team consisted of wolf demons, and even though they lost every time they played, they were loved among the student body. Except for a few individuals, including Inuyasha.

When he and Kagome approached them to go into the cafeteria, Inuyasha leaned down to Kagome's ear. "Hey, these guys are really perverted. Don't look at them or they might try to hit on you," he whispered gently. She nodded her head and kept her eyes focused on a brick on the opposite wall.

"Hey, woman!" called none other than Kouga himself. He walked over to them and stopped when he heard Inuyasha's low growl. "What are you doing near this girl, mutt face?" the muscular football captain said as he attempted to stare Inuyasha down.

"What's it any of your business?" he replied scathingly. "Besides, don't you already have a woman, Kouga?"

"Feh, Kikyo?" he questioned. "We broke up a couple days ago. Things just didn't work out," Kouga said with a shrug, a little miffed by the intrusion into his personal life. "So I'm free to get any woman I want, and right now I want that one," he said, pointing to a startled Kagome. "So move your hanyou ass and go down wind. Your stinking up the air." The rest of the football team literally howled with laughter as Inuyasha became red in the face. Not for embarassment as the wolf demons thought. He was pissed.

But before he could make a move, Kagome stepped forward and slapped Kouga right across the face. All the wolf demons were stunned by the small girls actions and starred with open mouths. Inuyasha was stunned as well that sweet little Kagome would do something like that.

"Now you listen here," she started. "Keep your hands off me! What do you think I am, property! You think your Mr. Hotshot, don't you? Well, let me tell you something. I wouldn't go out with you and your ego if you were the last person on earth! So stay away from me and Inuyasha and don't insult either of us again! Got that, or can you not hear through that dense head of yours! Now, we're leaving!" She took Inuyasha's hand in hers and dragged him into the cafeteria to find Sango and Miroku.

* * *

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Horrible? Reveiw and tell me! I can't love you if you can't reveiw! (In the future, the more reveiws I get, the quicker I update! Got it?) Adios!

-Ash


	3. Stroll through the Park

****

Hey guys! This chapter is a bit longer than the last two. Thanks to everyone who reveiwed! Also, I don't own Inuyasha. Just thought I would let you know. Enjoy!

**3 - Stroll through the Park**

Kagome was still fuming ten minutes later from the run in with the wolf demons. "I can't believe the nerve of some people! They think they're such big hot shots, those football playing idiots! Well, he won't get me, that's for sure!" she said as she stared at the table and chugged her water furiously.

Inuyasha watched the usually mild tempered girl kill her sandwhich as she bit into it. Honestly, he liked this side of her, even though it made him nervous. He made a mental note not to be on the other side of her temper.

"Calm down, Kagome," Miroku said kindly. "I'm sure they'll be back, but if your lucky, Inuyasha will protect you."

Miroku was silenced with two withering looks from Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango giggled at the sight.

"Oh, Kagome don't let them get to you. That's what they want, you know," Sango told her with a smile.

Kagome suddenly smiled. "You're right! Why am I letting them get to me? Those wolves are idiots if they think I'll follow them around like most of the other girls do." She was right. Over in the corner where the wolf demons sat, a huge group of pretty teenagers gathered aroung the table. Some of the girls looked over at Kagome angrily.

"Are they mad at me for slapping Kouga?" she questioned.

"Feh. They're probably more mad that he likes you instead of them," Inuyasha replied.

The group laughed and finished their lunches.

* * *

After school, Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves in the library. A frusterated inu-hanyou looked over the young woman's shoulder as he tried to explain the problem for the tenth time. She just couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. Around the fourth attemted to get her to understand, he got up and went around her to look over her shoulder. As his soothing voice poured into her ear from a couple inches away, she tried her hardest not to just melt in her seat. Even to her human nose his scent was intoxicating. All the numbers on the page swirled as he leaned closer to take her pencil and fix the problem himself. She tried to grab the pencil back. "Inuyasha, you're supposed to explain how to do the problem, not do it for me!"

"Well, you're not getting it so I'm going to show you," he replied, struggling with her to get the pencil back. He had to admit, he wasn't paying much attention, either. She sat there looking so cute and innocent, asking questions with obvious answers. Her scent calmed his body, helping him stay patient with her. She really just wasn't getting it. Luckily, math was Inuyasha's best subject. When his frusteration got the best of him, he tried to take the pencil to show her how to do it, but she tried to grab it back. She was extremely determined to get it right by doing it herself. He was surprised when she had accepted his offer to help her so happily, since she seemed like a fairly independent person. Now, fighting over a pencil with her, he sensed her stubborn nature, along with her playfullness as she got out of her seat to pull harder on the pencil. He had her now. Within a second, he shot forward and went nose to nose with her while taking her small hands with the pencil in them in his large clawed ones, looking deep into her sparkling chocolate brown eyes.

When he shot toward her, Kagome thought he was going to hit her. Instantly she regreted the thought as he stopped mere inches from her face. She looked up into his intense amber eyes, stunned by their sudden closeness. He gently took the pencil from her hand and sat it on the table by her book. Slowly their faces started to come together, the gap between them becoming ever smaller. Just as their lips were about to touch, the library door was busted open and Miroku came flying into the room, landing with a thud.

"I told you to keep your hands to yourself and off my butt!" the two heard Sango yell as she came into the library. Suddenly both Miroku and Sango realized Kagome and Inuyasha were there, standing very close together.

Miroku shakily got to his feet, rubbing his right cheek as a bruise appeared in it. "Sorry if we interupted anything that might be going on..." he said with a grin, his perverted mind working overtime.

The two blushed furiously, Inuyasha stepping over to Miroku with one stride. "Ya know, you'd look really stupid with three bruises on your face instead of two!" Inuyasha yelled, refering to the two he had from Sango. He stepped forward about to hit him, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't hit him, Inuyasha. Please, don't hit him," Kagome said in a shaky voice. She just couldn't stand it if she came to find out Inuyasha solved all his problems with his fists. She looked into his eyes, her hand still on his shoulder.

He didn't understand what had just happened. Kagome, a human girl, had just stopped him from fighting with the tone in her voice. She sounded so sad and hurt. 'Why did she react like that?' he wondered.

"Why can't I hit him?" he questioned her, feeling the pain in her eyes.

"I... well... I don't like violence, if it can be helped. That's all," she replied. In truth, there was more. Much more, in fact. But, before she divulged her secrets, she would get to know Inuyasha and the others better. You couldn't trust just anyone with your secrets.

'She's lying' Inuyasha thought. 'I can see it in her eyes that she's lying. Maybe she doesn't feel like she can trust us yet. Or maybe she can't trust me, because of what I am... No! She's different! I won't let prejudice take her away from me!' He was stunned at his last thought. 'Take her away from me... she not mine... but why did I think that, and why did it feel so natural...'

By now Kagome had snapped out of her thoughts and looked tentavely at Inuyasha's amber eyes. "Hey, Inuyasha, awake in there!" she said, jarring him from his thoughts as she waved a hand infront of his face. He reached out and grabbed it instinctively.

"Sorry," he mummbled to her as he let go and walked to the table, picking up Kagome's book and pencil.

"Inuyasha..." she trailed off, seeing his behavior as strange. He gently handed her the book and walked toward the door.

"Come on, Kagome, Sango, I'm leaving."

"Okay," she said as she followed him. 'I think he could tell I wasn't telling the whole truth. Did he think I didn't trust him because he's a hanyou? Oh, dear. If that's the case, I'll have to talk to him. When he does find out why I don't like fighting... Well, then we'll see if there can really be a relationship between us'

Sango and Miroku were stunned at the scene that just unfolded. First they walk in on them, nose to nose, looking longingly into eachother's eyes. Then Kagome stops him from fighting, sending him into deep thought, and whatever he came up with in that brain of his really pissed him off. Then Kagome turned quiet and submissive as she followed him out of the room.

Sango suddenly blinked out of her confusion. "Oh, Inuyasha, I was looking for you to tell you... Well... You're not gonna like this," she said, nervous at the inu-hanyou's reaction.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to her with the sparks of anger in his eyes. "What is it?" His tone sent shivers down the spines of everyone in the room. It was deadly.

"Well, I was out in the parking lot, getting ready to put my karate outfit in the back seat and come find you when..."

Inuyasha was getting agrivated at Sango's attempts to beat around the bush. "Out with it already!"

"Kouga backed into your car!"

Inuyasha was shocked. Then he started to shake with anger. In a surprisingly calm voice he said, "How bad is the damage, Sango?"

She cringed. She was hoping she wouldn't have to tell him herself. "I don't think you'll be driving that car anytime soon... "

His shoulders sagged as he walked out of the library. His friends followed. They all walked out to his car in the school parking lot. The group gasped when they saw the entire back end was totaled. This was no fender bender. The damage went into the backseat of the car, the seats torn compleately in half with the metal from the trunk. The back tires were flat, imbedded with glass from the windows and back windsheild. There was no way that car would ever work again.

Inuyasha looked at the car that he bought himself with wide eyes. Of coarse, he could buy a new car, but still...

"What about Kouga's car? From how this looks, shouldn't his car have been damaged too?" Kagome asked softly.

"Kouga drives a damn hummer! Like the back of my car would even cause a fucking scratch on it!" Inuyasha replied as he walked to his car. He opened the driver side door and reached to where he kept his insurance information and pulled out his cell phone.

"Inuyasha's right. Kouga backed into the car, then rolled down the window and laughed when he saw who's car he backed into," Sango told them.

"Give me a fucking break! He planned this! Next time I see him, I'm pounding his wolf ass into the ground!" Inuyasha said while he pounded the off button on his cell phone. "The tow truck will be here in an hour. I'm walking home," Inuyasha said as he walked out of the parking lot, leaving the three high schoolers standing in a daze.

Kagome snapped out of it. "Hey Inuyasha! Wait up!"

He didn't turn around, but he waited for her to catch up and started walking again. They walked in the direction of the park.

"Do you think Inuyasha is really that pissed off about his car being smashed?" Miroku questioned as they watched the odd couple walk away.

"No. He was complaining about the car anyway and said he was going to buy a new one soon. The only reason he's pissed is because it was Kouga who forced him to buy a new car," Sango said as she balled her hand into a fist and made contact with Miroku's skull. Satisfied with the lump on his head, she smiled and walked toward Miroku's car. "For putting your hands where they don't belong, your going to give me a ride home. Got that, hentai?"

Miroku sighed as he pulled himself to his feet. 'Some day she'll come around. But until then, I'll just watched her from behind...' he thought as he walked after her, being slapped once again for his roaming hands before heading to Sango's apartment building.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked in silence through the park. Kagome felt slightly nervous. Even though she trusted the inu-hanyou, she could feel his anger. She thought it might be wise to keep her mouth shut, but then the silence would kill her. Besides, she really didn't know where she was going.

"Um... Inuyasha?"

"Feh?"

"What are you gonna do about your car, Inuyasha?" she questioned softly as they came to the path near the lake.

"Duh. I'm going to buy a new one, stupid wench. Then I'll go find Kouga and murder his wolf ass." Suddenly he felt Kagome stop. He looked back to face her just in time to see the crystal tears running down her cheeks. In an instant, all his anger vanished for concerned for her. He cupped her face in his hands and brought her eyes up to look at him. "Hey, I'm sorry," he said in a soothing tone.

She shook her head. "It's not your fault. I... I just don't like to hear... about people dieing... that's all," she mumbled inbetween sobs. She started shaking harder and Inuyasha pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her. Her sobs stopped for a moment from shock, then started again as she burried her face near his shoulder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Inuyasha closed his eyes. Her scent was covered with the salty smell of tears and fear.

'Is she scared of death?' he thought as he kept a hold on the fragile young girl. 'No, it's more than that... But what could've happened that would make her this upset with even the mention of violence?' He kept his hold as though she would break if he let go.

Kagome's breaths were ragged a couple minutes later as her tears stopped. She had cried more that day than she had since the incident... Was it because in a strange way Inuyasha reminded her of him? 'No! I said I wouldn't dwell on the past!' she thought as Inuyasha pulled away and looked her in the eyes.

"You okay now?" he asked her in a soft tone. She slowly nodded her head.

"Thanks, Inuyasha."

"It's okay. Where do you live?"

"At the Sunset Shrine," she replied, hoping he knew where it was.

"Sunset Shrine?" he questioned her. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

They walked in a relaxed silence for about ten minutes. When they exited the park, Kagome started to recognize where they were.

"Hey, we're near my house!" Suddenly a thought hit her. "Inuyasha, did you go out of your way to walk me home?"

"No," he replied, walking her to the foot of the emense staircase leading to the shirine itself. He turned, pointing to an apartment building across the street. "You see that building?" he asked.

"Hai," she replied. 'Where's he going with this?'

"You see the window farthest on the left, on the top floor?" he asked her, pointing to the window as he spoke.

"Hai. What about it?"

He sighed. 'Man, she's cute and all, but she is a bit slow...'

"I live there," he told her with a grin.

"Seriously? That's awesome!" she replied, hoping around excitedly.

"I'll walk you to school tomorrow, okay?"

Suddenly she stopped bouncing and blushed. "Hai. I'll meet you here at seven. Okay?"

"You got it," he said as he turned around to leave. "Oh yeah, Kagome?"

"Huh?"

"Please, if you ever have any problems, any at all, don't hesitate to come get me, okay?" he said without looking at her.

She smiled to his back. "Of coarse, Inuyasha," she repiled with her heart in her throat.

As he walked away, she turned and started walking up the steps. 'Who would've thought I'd make such good friends the first day of school? Sango, Miroku... and especially...' she turned from the top of the stairs to see his silvery hair shine with the light from the setting sun. '...Inuyasha'

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome are neighbors! The plot thickens! ...Well, not really. I haven't even gotten into the real plot of the story. I still have quite a few character building chapters planned before I get into it. So, please stick with me! Reveiw, reveiw, reveiw! Love ya!

-Ash


	4. Prejudice

Hi everyone! It's me again! Hope you're all doing well! I wanna thank the readers who reveiw on every chapter of my story! Thanks for always being so nice! Well, here's a new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**4 - Prejudice**

When Kagome entered her new home, she was bombarded with a series of questions from her mother, grandfather and little brother.

"Where have you been!"

"How was your first day, dear?"

"Did you bring me anything?"

"Stop talking!" Kagome yelled above the voices. Everyone went quiet immediately. "Okay," she started. "One- I was at school, getting tutored in math. Two- my day was fine, thank you. And three- no, I didn't bring you anything, Souta."

The young boy let out a sigh. He was hoping she brought him something.

"Kagome, dear," her mother said. Mrs. Hirugashi stepped forward and looked at her daughter with worried eyes. "You should have come home right after school, or at least called. I thought something might have happened... You know what I mean."

Kagome went over and hugged her mom. "I sorry for making you worry. Next time I'll call, I promise," she told her. With everything that happened over the last year and moving into a new house, Kagome didn't want to be the cause of any excess worry.

Her mother pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Just don't take any chances, dear."

Kagome nodded and sat at the kitchen table to eat with her family.

"So, did you make any new friends, Kagome?" her grandpa asked. He was an old geiser with ancient ways, but he had run the shrine for years all by himself. When Kagome and her family moved in, he wouldn't let them help at all in the shrine except with cleaning up after lazy tourists.

"Yeah, I met some great people. First I met Miroku. He's a nice enough guy, just a little odd. Then there was Sango. She's so nice and she has a blackbelt in karate! And there was..." She hesitated before continuing. Her grandpa had a problem with demons. He had told her many storied of years ago when the demons ran rampant over the land, killing people and desroying cities because they were treated unfairly. Finally the government made a bargan with the demon population. In exchange for the demons stopping their attacks, the govenment would pass a law for the equal rights of demons. The demons readily accepted and they were declared equal japanese citizens - in law, that is. Many people who lived through the demon attacks harbored deep feelings of resentment toward them; they felt as though the demons deserved no lienency and should be punished. Kagome's grandpa was one of them.

"Spit it out, sis," Souta told her.

"Well, there was Inuyasha, and..."

At the moment Inuyasha's name was said, Kagome's grandpa spit out the coffee he was drinking.

"Dad!" Mrs. Hirugashi yelled as she went to the counter to get some paper towels. His face was so red with anger, steam could of come out of his ears. In fact, it did. "Kagome! You mean that half-breed that lives in the apartment building across the street!"

"Don't call him a half-breed! That's rude! Hey, you know him?" Kagome said as everything sunk in.

"Know him! Remember when I had to remodle the whole well house about eight years ago?" he questioned.

Kagome nodded with recollection. When she was ten, the small house that held the bone eater's well was destroyed and had to be compleately rebuilt. She also remembered it costed a pretty penny.

"Well you can thank your little dog demon friend for that! Him and the little boy with the ponytail and the little girl with the iron fist!" her grandpa ranted.

She could only assume that he was refering to Miroku and Sango. "How in the world did he do that?" she asked as she remembered the extensive damage done to the building.

"He and his little friends thought it would be fun to try to get in the well. When they couldn't break the seal, they decided to invent a bomb! Well, it didn't break the well open, but it was powerful enough to destoy the well house!" he hollered. "I don't much like demons, but I especially don't like that one! You shouldn't hang around... creatures... like that! You hear me?"

Kagome's face held a shocked expression. Her grandpa was a grumpy one, but she never expected him to yell at her like that. "Grandpa," she said in a quiet voice. Suddenly she stood, flames of fury in her chocolate brown eyes. "I'll be eighteen years old in a week! Don't treat me like a baby, because I'm not! You can't tell me who I can and cannot be friends with!" she said with venom in her voice as she stood and stalked out of the house, into the yard.

* * *

The shrine under the weak moonlight was beautiful. Pale shades of blue and white covered the grounds, casting long shadows as the sun decended on the horizon. Kagome walked to the center of the shrine, where the god tree was planted. It was the largest tree she had ever seen. When she was little, she would come to the tree when her family came to visit and sit under it, feeling safe under it's thick branches and canopy of leaves. Her father would come out and sit with her, talking to her about the world. She smiled.

'It was because of my father that I turned out how I did. If it was left to my grandpa... Well, I would be pretty different' Kagome's father had told her ever since she was young that even though demons looked different and some had special abilities, they had hearts just like humans. The generational gap between her grandpa and herself was just to great for them to come to terms with something like this.

She sat under the god tree, pulling her legs up and tucking her knees under her chin. Her eyes gazed at the star- filled sky holding a sad expression. They slowly filled with tears that leaked out with no resistance. She cried for a lot of things under the tree that night: for the demons that still suffer from prejudice, for her grandpa and his judgemental ideals, for her father, and for herself and Inuyasha. 'Having him as a close friend will be hard' she thought. 'But the best things in life aren't easy' She stayed under the tree for at least another hour until all of her tears dried. Her coal black hair swayed as she stood and took a deep breath. The leaves in the god tree stirred with the light breeze as her slender legs carried her to the house. As she closed the door, she had no idea that a pair of amber eyes followed her every move.

* * *

As soon as Inuyasha arrived at his apartment, he called the car dealer that he purchased his last car from and ordered a new one exactly like it. Unfortunatly they were out of light blue, so he got his favorite color instead. A bright red car would suit him just fine. The only reason he bought a blue car in the first place was because it reminded him of his mother. Her favorite color was light blue. It dissapointed him that they were out of it; in reality he loved the color, too. He made arrangements to pick up the car the next day after school.

The breeze slowly came through the open window, carrying the scent of vanilla and sugar. Kagome's scent. 'Oh crap, that's gonna drive me insane!' he thought as he got up to close the window so he could concentrate on his global history homework. Suddenly he stopped, his sensitive ears picking up yells from across the street.

"... I don't much like demons, but I especially don't like that one! You shouldn't hang around... creatures... like that! You hear me?" His ears drooped. They were arguing about him. Instantly he recognized the old man's voice as the geiser that lived in the shrine. Inuyasha guessed that he was Kagome's grandfather when she said that she lived there. Then heard Kagome speak. His ears perked to hear what she had to say about the matter.

"Grandpa," he heard her say in a quiet voice. "I'll be eighteen years old in a week! Don't treat me like a baby, because I'm not! You can't tell me who I can and cannot be friends with!" she said with venom in her voice.

The silvery ears on his head dropped with the anger in her voice. He was shocked that she would talk like that to anyone, much less her grandfather. Suddenly he heard a door slam and her scent became clearer. His amber eyes spotted her small form stomping out of the main building into the yard. She slowly walked to the large god tree planted in the center of the shrine grounds and sat under it's large branches. When he was young, he would sneak out of his home and come to this shrine just to sit in the tree. It comforted him, and he hoped that it comforted her, too. His delicate nose picked up the traces of salt laced in the air. Every sob that escaped her throat felt like a blade stabbing his heart.

'I'm sorry, Kagome. In a way, this is all my fault. If you weren't friend's with me, then you wouldn't be so sad' he thought as her body convulged with every gasped cry. He sat and watched her, wishing he had the courage to go down there and comfort her. In his heart he knew his apperance near the shrine would only make it worse for her, so he planted himself on his windowsill. 'Tomorrow I'll have to talk to her about it. I would have had to eventually, anyway. If she doesn't like me because I'm part demon, then... well... I don't know what I'll do'

The cresent moon shined beautifully and millions of little stars twinkled like diamonds on the vast black night sky before she got up again. His eyes never left her, wishing every tear that dropped down her face would disappear. She walked slowly back to the house, unaware of his loving gaze. "Please, don't be the second woman to break my heart, Kagome," he whispered to himself, wishing it could reach her ears as she closed the front door behind her.

* * *

The next morning Inuyasha met her at her steps as promised. After small greetings, the two walked together in silence, both thinking about the other.

'She probably hates me. No, if she hated me, she wouldn't walk with me. Maybe she feels sorry for me? Damn it, I'm confused!' Inuyasha argued with himself furiously as he watched her raven blach hair sway in the breeze. She walked a couple feet infront of him, her green backpack slung over her shoulder. He assumed her favorite color was green. She wore a jean skirt and a light green tank top, covered with a white jacket. The fundings for Futal High were very low, so no one expected them to all wear uniforms. Especially sense some of the larger demons coulndn't fit in one, anyway. 'She's so pretty, damn it!'

'Inuyasha's mad at me, I can tell. Probably because he thought I couldn't tell him about my past because he's a hanyou. Oh, if only he knew how wrong he was! I love every single thing I know about him so far, including his demon side' she thought while she walked. She could tell he was looking at her back. 'What are we gonna do, Inuyasha? Grandpa thinks you're bad news, but I can already tell you have a good heart! Somehow, within a day you've gained my trust. I just don't know anymore...' she inwardly sighed to herself. Today was going to be an interesting day.

They remained quiet until they reached the school. Sango and Miroku were sitting on the front steps under the large 'Futal High School' sign.

"Hello! Inuyasha! Kagome! Good morning!" Miroku called as he stood.

"Good morning, Miroku," Kagome replied with a forced smile and sad eyes.

"Feh!" Inuyasha breathed his normal greeting in a harsh tone.

Sango and Miroku gave eachother a stare. 'What happened here?' they both thought at the same moment. They silently agreed to help their friends work this out.

"Come on Kagome," Sango said, pulling on her arm.

"What? Where are we going?" she managed to studder out as Sango dragged her up the stairs.

"Bathroom!"

The two young men watched them go. Once they were out of earshot, Miroku turned to Inuyasha. "What happened?" he asked patiently, knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

"Who said anything was wrong, lecher?" he snapped back. Miroku sighed.

"Come on Inuyasha. Even a moron could see something is wrong. Now out with it!" he replied.

Inuyasha growled, knowing immediately that he was defeated. "Okay, last night I happened to overhear a argument between Kagome and her grandfather. They were arguing about her friendship with a demon..."

"Oh. Well, Kagome doesn't seem like the type to fall for the misconceptions. When you talked to her about it, what did she say?"

Inuyasha remained silent.

Miroku sighed. "You didn't talk to her yet, did you?" he said, aggrivated at his stupid friend.

"You know it's not that easy, Miroku!" Inuyasha hollered over the bell that suddenly rang, signaling that class started in five minutes.

"You need to talk to her today, you know."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, knowing Miroku was right. 'I'm gonna have to talk to her about it. And it has to be today.'

* * *

When they entered the bathroom, Sango cornered Kagome. "Okay, what did I miss?"

Kagome looked confused. "What are you talking about, Sango?"

"Something happened between you and Inuyasha, didn't it?" she questioned. She took the look on Kagome's face as a yes. "So, what happened?"

Kagome bit her lip to stop the tears from coming. 'What's with me lately? Why am I crying so much?' Deciding she would find out eventually, she told Sango about the walk home last night up to this morning when they got to the school.

"Oh, Kagome. It's not fair. Even though demons have been declared equal to humans, very few people think they are. And it's even worse for Inuyasha," Sango said in a sad tone, soaking up all the information Kagome had told her.

"How is it worse for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha's a hanyou," she said, thinking the word would explain it all.

"So?"

'Sometimes she's kinda slow to get things...' Sango sighed inwardly. "He's not quite human, not quite demon. The humans hate him because he's part demon. The demons hate him because he's part human. Miroku, you, and I are Inuyasha's only friends.

Kagome gasped, feeling more tears sneak up on her eyes. "Poor Inuyasha..."

"Inuyasha doesn't want pity. He wants you to like him for who he is on the inside."

"But I do!" Kagome said, breaking the dam that held back her tears. Sango comforted the girl until she stopped crying.

"Then you need to tell him," Sango told her. 'Because if I know Inuyasha, he's coming up with some idiotic ideas about why you're acting weird around him' she thought.

Kagome nodded as the warning bell sounded for the start of class. "Come on," Sango said, grabing her elbow and leading her out of the bathroom, snaging a few paper towels to dry her eyes.

* * *

So, I have a question. Do you guys think I should put Shippo into this story? I wasn't planning on it, but if ya want him in, I'll try. If you say yes, then give me some suggestions for fitting him in. Thanks! Reveiw, reveiw, reveiw! Adios!

-Ash


	5. Birthday Girl

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reveiws! I have 44! Wow, that's more than I expected out of the whole story! And a special thanks to everyone who answered my question at the end of the last chapter! Really appreciate any kind of input y'all have. After all, I'm writing the story for you guys to enjoy. If ya wanna know what I decided, then check out my bio. X-tra long chappy this time around! For now, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**5 - Birthday Girl**

As they entered their homeroom, Kagome and Sango spotted the boys sitting over in the corner. Kagome walked quickly and silently, the whole time not looking at Inuyasha.

'She really must not want to see me anymore after last night' he thought, disheartened. 'But who can blame her? If I was risking pissing off my family, I wouldn't want to see me anymore, either' His ears drooped down to touch the top of his silvery hair of head. He sat there silently, looking at her back.

'Poor Inuyasha' Kagome thought. 'Sango told me not to pity him, but it's hard. I can't imagine being disliked because of something out of my control. It's not like he chose to be a half demon. Not that there's anything wrong with that. His ears are so cute! And underneath his rough and tough exterior, he has a gentle heart, I can tell' She gathered her courage and decided to talk to him.

Just as she was about to turn around, Mr. Totosai began to speak. "I have been told to inform you of the dance coming up on Saturday, December 18. It will be formal, so dress nice. At this dance you will vote for a young man and young woman to be crowned 'Winter Fest King and Queen'. It runs from 7:30 to 11:30, and pictures will be avaliable for friends and couples. So, now that I've told you that, I don't care what you do for the rest of the bell," he said as he said at his desk.

"Do we ever do anything in this class?" Sango asked.

"Nothing so far this year," Miroku replied, turning to face her. "Easy grade."

"I guess," she said, glancing at the pair beside her, oblivious to the conversation. They seemed lost in their own little worlds.

"Did Kagome tell you whats wrong with her?" Miroku said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah. She and her grandfather got in a fight about Inuyasha last night."

"I know," he replied.

Sango gave him a withering look. "How would you know? Did you sneak into the girls bathroom again, lech?"

He gave a little blush, but a wide grin. "Tenth grade was a good year..." he said as Sango was about to hit him in the head. He caught her hand in his own easily. "Learn a new trick," he told her sarcastically. "I'm tired of this one." He released her smaller hand from his large one slowly.

"No, I didn't sneak into the bathroom again," he said in reply to her previous question as a furious blush went up her cheeks. "Inuyasha told me. Aparently, he and Kagome are neighbors..."

"Wait a minute!" Sango exclaimed with a pang of reliazation on her face. "You're not saying she's related to that cranky old man that runs ths Sunset Shrine, are you?"

Miroku nodded. "She lives there now."

"Now I understand why she's so upset. He maybe old, but he's mighty mean," she said. "That explains everything."

"What do you mean?" Miroku replied.

"She grew up very sheltered. When I told her that we were his only friends, she was shocked. She started crying. Miroku, even though they've only known eachother for a day, she likes him so much. She told me herself that she dosen't care what he is, only who he is. It was very sweet," Sango said quietly, knowing very well that Inuyasha was hanging on every word they said.

His ears twiched quickly when he heard Sango's last comment. 'She doesn't care? With a grandfather like that, how can she be so open? And she already likes me? Oh shit, I'm blushing!' He tilted his head down so his silvery bangs covered his face.

The whole time Miroku and Sango had been talking, Kagome was staring at her desk, thinking over her options. 'One: I can stop being friends with Inuyasha, losing the friendship of Sango and Miroku, thus being friendless, and feeling horrible for being hateful to a great, wonderful guy. Or two: I remain friends with Inuyasha and make my grandfather go ballistic, probably have him kick me out of the house after I'm eighteen, and having to live in a dumpster somewhere. Okay, so maybe that was a bit drastic. But on the bright side, I would still have friends' She kept on staring harder at the desk, as if the grains in the wood would somehow spell out the right answer. When she was young, her father always told her to follow her heart. 'If I do follow what I feel in my heart, then it's not even a question' She took a deep breath and turned to face Inuyasha. He had his head bent so she couldn't see his eyes.

"Hey, Inuyasha," she said to get his attention. He quickly looked up, his cheeks becoming a deeper shade of red with every second she looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you think that I had a problem with you. I really like you and I don't want something stupid to stop what could be a good friendship. I don't care what you are. All that matters is who you are. And I can already tell that beneath that gruff exterior is a nice guy. So can't we be friends, Inuyasha?" she blurted out quickly. Inuyasha looked shocked. 'Oh crap, he's not gonna forgive me, and to make matters worse I just made a total idiot of myself! Oh crap, oh shit!' she curse herself mentally for her stupidity.

Inuyasha was dumb founded. 'Did she really just say that?' he thought, astonished as her boldness toward him. With the way she had been acting all day, he thought he was going to have to trap her in a corner so she would talk to him face to face. Yet, here she turns around and just let all her feeling out as if they had been building up for a while. 'She doesn't care that I'm a half-breed? Isn't she embarrased to be seen with me? No, if she was, then she wouldn't have walked with me in public yesterday or this morning. Maybe she felt sorry for me? No! Not this again!' He was tried of arguing with himself. He also felt extremely stupid diong it.

Kagome sighed and turned back around. "I guess that's a no..."

Sango reached over and slugged him hard in the upper arm. He shook his head and looked at her.

"Quit being stupid and talk back to her, dumb ass!" Miroku hissed.

'He's right. Well, here goes nothing' He reached out a clawed hand and put it on her small shoulder. "Uh, Kagome?" She turned to look at him, tears leaking slowly out of her deep brown eyes. Now he really felt bad. "Come on, I hate to see a woman cry. Especially you." That last part accidentally slipped out, but didn't go unnoticed by Kagome and their friends, who were enjoying this little show. 'Damn it, now she'll think I'm a stalker or something!'

To his surprise, Kagome smiled. "Does this mean you forgive me?"

Now he was lost. "What do you mean? You didn't do anything," he replied in a very confused tone.

"I thought you were mad at me for something I did," she replied.

"No, that's not it..." he hesitated. He didn't want her thinking he was eavesdropping, but he couldn't think of a better way to get her to understand. "Last night I heard you and your grandfather arguing, and I assumed..."

Her eyes widened with realization. "That's why you're being weird! You think I hold a prejudice against demons like my grandpa, right? Well, you're wrong," she told him in a matter-of-fact tone. "I would never be like that toward anyone! Someone once told me that even though we look different, we all have the same hearts, and I firmly believe that! So please, dismiss any thoughts you have about that. You can trust me, Inuyasha."

He suddenly smiled. 'She's really not like that... Now I feel bad for even thinking it' he told himself. "Okay, I guess we can be friends. But, we gotta lay down some ground rules."

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "Rules?" she said skeptically.

Inuyasha's face held a boyish grin. All of the sudden, she blushed madly. 'He's so hot... Oh come on girl, stat focused!' She returned his grin, picking up on his mood. "Like what?"

"Well, for one, you can't talk to Kouga in any sort of friendly way, other than being polite."

"No problem," she replied confidentally.

"I didn't think you would mind that. Okay, number two, you can't try out for the cheerleading squad."

"Why not?" she questioned. Not that she had any intent of trying out, she was just curious.

"It's a story for another day," he replied uncomfortably. He didn't want to go into this now.

"Got it. Any more?"

"Hmm... You have to be open with us about your problems if there is anyway we can help."

She went quiet. 'I really don't want to talk about this now... But if the time comes...'

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said while flicking her in the forehead.

"Ow! Inuyasha, you have claws!" she said, her hand over the little scratch.

"Sorry. Well..."

"Fine. If there is anyway you can help me. Otherwise, please let me tell you in my own time. Deal?" she said, sticking out her hand.

"Deal." He grabbed her hand and shook it easily. Her hand fit easily in his, almost naturally. Both blushed with the feel of eachother's skin.

The bell rang loudly, signaling the class change. Inuyasha and Kagome released eachother's hands and stood. Sango made eye contact with Miroku. They smiled at eachother, knowing that from now on, things were going to be okay.

* * *

The gang sat themselves around the small table in the cafeteria to eat their lunches. "So, anybody have any plans this afternoon?" Miroku asked.

"I have karate at 2:15 right after school until 4:00," Sango replied.

"My new car's coming in today at 3:00 and I'm gonna go pick it up form the dealership," Inuyasha said through a mouthful of ramen noodles that he bought from the lunch line.

"Don't chew with your mouth full," Kagome scolded out of instinct, earning a glare from Inuyasha. "Mind if I go with you? My mom said she would get me something expensive for my birthday, and I was thinking about a car."

"Sure, you can come."

"Hey, when's your birthday?" Sango questioned.

"Thursday."

Inuyasha swallowed a large bite whole on accident. "Thursday? That's two days from now," he said while trying to catch his breath.

"Good job, Inuyasha. You learned how to count," Sango told him sarcastically, receiving a sneer in return.

"Feh. Shut up, wench. All I meant is it's kinda short notice, that's all."

"That's a good point. Why didn't you tell us sooner? We could've planned a party or something," Miroku asked her.

Kagome's eyes narrowed with a sad gleam. "I just don't like to make a big deal out of it. Sorry."

Inuyasha growled lightly. "Will you quit appologising for things you didn't do!" he said, aggrivation lining his voice.

"I'm sor-" She was cut short by a clawed hand covering her mouth.

"What did I just say?"

She moved his hand away from her face. "Okay."

"Now that we've got that settled, what shall we do for Kagome's birthday?" Miroku asked.

"You really don't need to-"

"Well, why don't we go to the carnival in the park? They're setting it up today, so it should be open by Thursday," Sango said quickly, cutting Kagome off.

"Guys, that's not nessecary-"

"That sounds like a good idea. Inuyasha can pay for everything," Miroku said, ignoring Kagome's comment.

"But I don't wanna have a-"

"Why the hell do I have to pay for everything?" Inuyasha hollered.

"Because you have the most money," Sango said with a grin.

"No matter what I say you guys are gonna do something, aren't you?" Kagome whined with a look of defeat on her face.

"Yep!" Sango and Miroku chorused, nodding their heads enthusiastically.

Kagome sighed. 'It's too bad they're such good friends. If they only knew... but I'll put on a happy face for them' she thought as she gave a half hearted grin. 'This will be an interesting week'

* * *

The sun was almost ready to set when Inuyasha and Kagome were riding home from the car dealership.

"Isn't this car exactly like your old one, except for the color?" Kagome questioned.

"Yep. I liked it so I got another one. My favorite color is red, anyway."

"Then why did you have a blue one?" She looked at him as his clear amber eyes clouded with memories and sadness.

"It was my mother's favorite color," he replied. "The blue reminded me of her. Thats all."

"Is your mom..."

"Yeah. She and my dad have been dead for almost thirteen years."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. I know how you feel," she replied, trying not to let him see the tears welling up in her eyes. 'So he lost his parents. Maybe he could understand...'

"Feh. How in the hell can you relate to me on any level about this?"

She gulped. "My father will have been dead a year on Thursday."

He suddenly slamed the brakes on the car. Luckily, they were on an empty road. "Seriously?" he said with compassion filling his eyes.

She only nodded. If she had said anything, her tears would have spilled all over him. She tried her hardest to hold them in, but they just persisted on coming. Finally, she broke down and her tears came in an unrelenting torrent of salty water staining her cheeks as her breath became ragged. Inuyasha pulled her across the seat to him and wrapped her in a hug. She gripped his red t-shirt and cried into his shoulder. He slipped his hand away for a moment and turned the car off. This position seemed so natural that they stayed like that for an hour before Kagome stopped crying.

'I think I'm starting to understand why she acts like she does now. All the tears, all the mood swings; she's still recovering from losing her father. Compared to her, I was lucky. I hardly even remember what they looked like. That doesn't mean I don't miss them, though...' he thought as they pulled away from eachother.

He started his new car up with a turn of the key. They drove down the road silently, both lost in their own thoughts. 'There's more to Kagome than just a pretty face. More even than I know now. She'll tell me on her own time. I'll wait for her to tell me the whole truth. I won't press it. And with the anniversary of his death coming up... wait a minute!' A thought struck Inuyasha's mind hard. 'She said her dad will have been dead a year in Thursday! He must've died on her birthday last year! No wonder she didn't want to have any sort of celebration... I guess all I can do is try to help her have fun on Thursday and keep her mind off it. That's the least I can do'

'I can't believe I just told him that. At least I didn't lose my head and tell him everything... even though I almost did. I don't want him in danger, and if he knew why my father is dead right now... well, I don't even want to think about it. All I can do is put on a brave face and have fun Thursday' she thought as he pulled up to the stairs leading to the Sunset Shrine.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Inuyasha," she said as she got out of the car.

"Okay. I'll be here at seven to pick you up."

"Got it. And Inuyasha... " she trailed off.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks... for everything."

He smiled one of his rare smiled that sent a blush up Kagome's cheeks. "Anytime, Kagome. Anytime," he told her as she shut the door. His little red car drove into the parking lot across the street as she started to walk up the stairs.

"Oh, Inuyasha. You're the best guy I've ever met. Am I somehow falling in love with you?" she whispered to herself as she continued to walk up the stairs. Unknown to her, a certain hanyou picked up her voice with his ultra-sensitive dog ears as he walked to his apartment building.

* * *

_2 days later..._

Kagome entered her room at 11:52 pm on Thursday night. She fell on her bed exhaustedly and laughed her head off. 'Tonight was the best night of my life!' she thought happily as she changed into her pajamas and sat by her window. She opened it quickly, and started starring out into the blanket of stars that covered the pitch black sky, the half moon grinning wildly at her. The cool night air blew by her face as her deep brown eyes surveyed the veiw from her sencond story bedroom window. Her eyes glistened when she spotted a certain window on the building across the street. The farthest window to the left on the top floor. Inuyasha's window. She fingered the loose-fitting jade choker around her neck as she sighed heavily, thinking over the events of the day.

_flashback - _

Kagome had walked to school with Inuyasha that morning. When she asked him why they weren't driving, he simply replied, "It's a nice day. Beside we're going straight to the carnival after school, and I'm not leaving my car in the damn parking lot of the school to be vandalized."

The day had pasted quickly. Not one of her friends had wished her happy birthday. By the end of the day, she was actually dissapointed. 'After the big deal they made about it, you would think that they would at least say something to me!' She walked out of the high school to find her friends standing at the bottom of the steps. Inuyasha holding a small cake with 'Happy 18th Birthday, Kagome!' written on the top with green icing.

"Oh my gosh! You guys shouldn't have!" she gushed at her friends as they approached a picnic table to eat it.

"Feh. You knew we were going to do something, don't act so surprised," Inuyasha said to her as Sango started cutting the cake.

"It's just... well... no one's ever done anything like this for me before."

"It's okay, Kagome. You're our friend, so don't worry about it," Miroku assured.

"Yeah, I didn't take three hours to bake this cake for nothing!" Sango announced proudly as she handed everyone a slice of cake.

Inuyasha put it to his nose and sniffed it. "If you made it then I don't know if I want any," he said.

Sango, not picking up on the sarcastic tone in his voice, hit him in the head with her fist.

"Damn it, Sango! I was just kidding! You didn't have to go and do that, wench!" he said as he got back up and started to eat his cake. Miroku and Kagome fought to surpress their laughter as they watched the inu-hanyou blush with embarrasment.

"We better hurry up and finish eating. Don't want to be late," Miroku said casually.

"Late for what?" Kagome asked. "I thought we were just going to the carnival."

"Shut up, Miroku!" Inuyasha and Sango said simultaneously, giving him withering looks. Under their glare, Miroku sunk down in his seat until he was sitting on the ground.

* * *

When they were through eating, the group headed toward the fair grounds in the park. Sango constantly checked her watch, at times hurrying them along. They reached the carnival quickly, thanks to Sango's constant proding.

"Just in time!" Sango said as the sun began to set on the horizon. "Now, watched the blimp, Kagome!" she said point to a large blimp circling the fair grounds. She watched and saw what Sango was so excited about. On the scrolling sign on the side of the blimp, it flashed 'Happy Birthday, Kagome!'

"Aww! That's so sweet of you guys! Thanks!" She hugged Sango as the message disappeared, replaced by 'Tenseiga Hotels, best stay in town!'

They continued through the night, playing games and riding some of the collapsible carnival rides. By 11:00, they were exhausted. Kagome had been carrying around a large dog stuffed animal Inuyasha had won her for nearly an hour. She had wasted well over $10 on baseballs to attempt to knock down the milk bottles that were stacked up on the table. After her eightenth miss, she yelled, "No stuffed animal is worth this much greif, even if it is totally adorable!"

Inuyasha had been watching with amusement at her aggrivation. He wished Miroku and Sango were here to see her go ballistic at the milk bottles that could easily be knocked down. They had gotten bored and went off together, and he wasn't one to get in the strange couple's way. Now he felt sorry for her, trying her hardest when she wasn't going to win. He went and paid for another baseball and easily tossed it and knocked down every milk bottle. Kagome's look of shock and amazement was priceless. He grinned at the cute expression.

"Why in the hell didn't you do that before I wasted all that money?" Kagome hollered at him.

"Because it was funny watching you try. Don't feel bad," he added, pointing to the stuffed dog that Kagome wanted so the vendor could get it. "Sango and I played these games all the time when we were kids. Won every time." He took the stuffed dog and handed it to Kagome.

She hugged it close to her body and whispered, "Thanks, Inuyasha."

"Why did you want that thing anyway?" he questioned.

"Well, it might sound silly, but it's ears reminder me of yours."

He blushed and she snickered at the rare event.

They met at the ferris wheel at 11:00 to ride it before they left. Inuyasha and Kagome got in one car, and Sango and Miroku got in another. As they rode up into the sky, Kagome broke the silence.

"Thanks for everything tonight, Inuyasha," she said, snuggling up to the large stuffed animal in her arms.

"Feh. It was no big deal," he replied.

"No, Inuyasha. It was a big deal. You know what happened to me at this time last year. Thanks for making my eighteenth birthday something to remember." She leaned over and quickly pecked him on the cheek before she lost her courage. His cheeks turned crimson with the touch of her lips on his cheek.

He turned to her. "Kagome..." He faltered, remembering what she said on Tuesday night.

"Inuyasha, come on, the ride's over," she said as she pulled on his sleeve as her face flushed a pink color.

They stepped off the cart and waited in silence for their friends to get off. The group of four walked to the exit of the carnival, talking about the fun they had that night. They reached Miroku's car and Sango said, "Now it's time for some presents!"

_- end flashback_

Kagome smiled as she remember the gifts she recieved. Sango had gotten her a pretty green tank top and a plaid green and magenta skirt, which she loved. Miroku had gotten her a bouquet of yellow roses with a card stuck in them that read 'Happy Eighteenth Birthday, Kagome. Would you please reconsider bearing my children? Love, Miroku'. That earned him a knock in the head from Sango. Inuyasha had waited to give her his present until they got to the front steps of her house.

_- flashback_

"Goodnight, Inuyasha," she said as she started to go up the steps.

"Hold on!" he said. "You aren't leaving without taking this present." He handed her a small package wrapped in silvery paper.

"You didn't have to do this, you know," she told him as she looked at the beatiful gift in her hands.

"Well, I did, so hurry up and open it. I don't want your grandfather to come out here and see me anywhere near you. No offense," he added.

She smiled at his nervousness. "None taken," she replied. She almost didn't want to open it because it was so pretty, but her curiosity got the best of her and she carefully removed the paper. Her fingers delicately opened the jewelry box that was uncovered.

"Oh, Inuyasha!," she gasped. She took out a goregeous choker necklace. It was made up of jade stones that glinted in the moonlight and the largest stone in the middle was shaped like a cresent moon, the sniny jem winking at her. "It's so wonderful! Thank you Inuyasha, I love it!" She practically tackled him in a bear hug, over-whemled with emotions. He hugged her back. When she realized that she was still hugging him, she let go. Her face began to pinken as she thanked him again and ran up the stairs. Inuyasha stood dumb-founded, until he regained his senses and walked home.

_- end flashback_

She snuggled up with the large, white dog stuffed animal. 'It really does reminid me of Inuyasha' she said as she rubbed it's ears subconciously. 'Someday, I'll tell you how I feel. I promise'

Kagome got up and got into bed. With the sheets tucked over her, she felt safe from anything that could come her way. And even if she couldn't handle something, Inuyasha would resuce her. She was sure of it. 'But there are some things I don't think you'll be able to save me from' She sighed. 'Only time will tell'

* * *

I don't know if I'll write chapters this long anymore. It takes a lot out of ya, but I'll try to keep it up. Hope you guys liked it! Adios!

-Ash


	6. Kisses and Glitter

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter for ya! Thanks to everyone who reveiwed! I have like 56, I think. Lets go for 65. Am I aiming too low/high? Oh well. As long as you like the story! Enjoy! (p.s.- I still don't own Inuyasha, but I'm working on it...)

* * *

**6 - Kisses and Glitter**

Inuyasha pulled up to the front of the shrine the next morning only to see Kagome sleeping on the steps, wearing the outfit Sango had given her yesterday and using her bookbag as a pillow. He sighed and opened his door and walked around the car.

'Stupid wench. Falling asleep on the steps was real smart' His heart skipped a beat when her eyes fluttered slightly and her body shifted, an innocent look on her face. He took a deep breath, trying to get the rising blush in his cheeks to go away before he woke her. No such luck. 'Damn it! How does she do that!' he thought as he looked at his watch; 7:15. 'We need to get to school' He approached her to wake her up, when all of the sudden he heard a small murmer escape her soft pink lips.

"Inu... Inuyasha..." The inu-hanyou retreated a couple steps.

'Is... is she dreaming about me?' he wondered with awe as she continued to mumble something that even his demon ears couldn't decipher. Then he saw it. The necklace he bought her for her birthday was draped lovingly around her neck, sparkling in the early morning sun light. It complimented her skin perfectly, the jade standing out against the light peach. He looked at his own clawed hand, with it's tanned skin. 'You and I are like polar opposites, Kagome. On the outside, we aren't anything alike. Yet, we have a deep connection that I can't even explain to myself...' The inu-hanyou made a deep sigh and bent down so he was face-to-face with her.

"Come on, Kagome! Wake up!" he said as he gently shook her shoulder. Her eyelids fluttered open and her eyes were met with Inuyasha's intense amber ones.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing in my room?" she questioned him grogily as he lifted her up by her arms, picking up her bag in the process.

"I'm not in your room. You were sleeping on the stairs when I got here and we need to get to school," he explained patiently. He waited a moment for her to blink and recognise her surroundings.

'That's odd' she thought, her mind clouded with sleep. 'I don't even remember getting up this morning...' Inuyasha led her to the car, opened the passenger door, and started to walk to the other side of the car as she got in. She leaned into the black leather interior and curled up, slipping her pink flip-flops off. By the time Inuyasha sat in the car, she was asleep.

He sighed. 'I'll cut her some slack. We did get in late last night' he thought as he drove to the high school. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her small movements, trying to get comfortable on the car seat. Suddenly, an evil grin spread across his face. One of his clawed fingers reached over to the right side of the steering wheel and push a button labeled 'Roof' Instantly the roof retracted, letting the cold morning air pour in over the car's passengers.

Kagome awoke instantly and gasped, gripping her arms to keep warm. "Inuyasha!" she yelled.

He chuckled and put the roof back down. "Awake yet, sunshine?"

"Idiot," she murmered as Inuyasha parked the car in the parking lot infront of the high school.

"I heard that, wench," he replied with a fake growl as he came around and opened the door for her.

Ignoring the gesture, she quickly got out of the car, taking her bookbag from Inuyasha and huffed into the school. 'What a women' Inuyasha thought, a grin on his face.

* * *

'What a man!' Kagome thought heatedly as she walked through the front doors, Inuyasha only a couple paces behind her. However, her bad mood dissipated as soon as she stepped into her homeroom. Sango and Miroku were sitting in the corner together, Miroku turned compleately around to talk to her. As Kagome approached with Inuyasha on her heels, she saw the excited look in Sango's eyes and the slight glow on her face.

'Something must've happened last night for her to be that giddy around Miroku. Go, Sango!' Kagome thought excitedly. Ever sice she moved here, she could tell the pair had a thing for eachother. She decided that she would ask about it later.

"Morning, guys! Sorry, am I interupting something?" she said micheviously as she slid in to the seat next to Miroku.

"Shut up, Kagome," Sango said as her cheeks became redder with embarrasment.

"Good morning, Kagome. Hope you slept well," Miroku replied with a large smile on his face.

"Feh," Inuyasha said with feigned disgust as he sat down behind her.

Kagome gave him an evil glare that sent chills down his spine. Miroku and Sango gave the pair a bewlidered look.

'Last night they were all over eachother' Sango thought. 'What happened now?' she mentally groaned.

'Did Inuyasha make a move on her...' Miroku thought, his distorted mind going into overdrive, a grin on his lips.

Inuyasha felt a low growl in his chest. "Damn it, woman! Are you still pissed about the car ride!"

"Yes! That was rude!"

"Who cares, wench! I didn't want you drooling all over the interior of my car!" he replied.

"I don't drool, damn it!" she yelled, causing the rest of the class to turn to look at her. A fierce blush covered her face as she sat down.

"You done making an ass of yourself?" Inuyasha questioned her with amusement in his voice.

To Miroku and Sango's surprise, she replied, "Yeah, I guess..."

"Good. I like you much better when your acting like yourself, wench."

'I guess I'll take that as a compliment...' she thought, bewildered by his comment. "Anyway, what were you guys talking about when we came in and started fighting?" Kagome questioned.

"The Winter Fest Dance. It is tomorrow, after all," Miroku replied, reaching around under his desk for something.

"It's tomorrow! I don't even have a dress yet!" Kagome declaimed.

"Chill, Kagome. We'll go shopping this afternoon. Just the two of us... Get off me lecher!" Sango said as she slapped Miroku across the face. Apparently he found what he was searching for.

"Why do you always do that when you know you're just gonna get slapped or punched?" Inuyasha said to the odd teenage boy as he got to his feet, rubbing the red mark on the side of his face.

"Because it's always well worth it, my friend," he replied. Seeing the look on Inuyasha's face, he laughed. "I guess different men have a different appreciation for the female body, huh, Inuyasha?"

"Feh. Nothing wrong with 'the female body', just the way you act is compleately ridiculous, that's all," he replied with a slight color to his face. Miroku just continued laughing at him.

"Anyway," Sango said loudly to cover up her own blushing face. "As I was saying, we'll go shopping today after school, okay?"

"Okay. Just let me call my mom," Kagome said as she pulled out the new flip-top cell phone.

"Kagome, that's an expensive phone!" Miroku said, throughly impressed with the new gadget.

"My mom got it for me for my birthday," she replied.

"I thought you were going to get a car?" Sango questioned.

"Well, when we were at the dealership earlier this week, I did look at cars. You wouldn't believe the prices! I'm not a millionair, and that's the only kind of person who could afford those!"

'Oh shit' Inuyasha thought. 'Please, don't let her ask where I got that money. I don't want her to think I'm just a snobby rich kid'

"Instead, I told my mom to get me a cell phone. She always complains that I don't call, so I thought this would be a perfect solution. Besides, I wanted one anyway," she said with a joyful smile on her face.

Inuyasha gave her an odd look. 'Sometimes her slowness can be a good thing... I think'

Kagome tapped in her number easily. When her mother answered the phone, in a sugary-sweet voice she asked if she could go shopping. She hung up and said, "Okay, we can go."

"Cool, and no, you guys aren't invited," Sango told Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Why not?" they both said at the same time.

"Because when you pick us up at Kagome's house tomorrow, you're gonna be surprised. Got it?" she said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Both boys sighed as the bell rang to signal next class. Kagome and Sango went ahead of them, giggling and talking about the afternoon.

"I guess we're taking them to the dance, huh?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Not exactly," Miroku said with a grin.

Inuyasha gave him a bemused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I'm going with Sango and you're going with Kagome."

"How in the hell did that happen!" he yelled at Miroku as he scurried down a different hall. 'Bastard. What makes him think I want to go with that wench? Well, not that I would mind... Damn, snap out of it!' he thought as he walked into his next class, spoting Kagome in the back. She sported her signature smile and waved to him lovingly. 'Maybe this dance won't be so bad after all...'

* * *

As Inuyasha and Kagome were walking down the hall at the end of the day toward the exit of the school, they were approached by none other than the football playing wolf prince himself, Kouga. He came up to them and forced his way between them, shoving Inuyasha out of the way. The wolf demon wrapped his left arm around Kagome's shoulders, holding a bouquet of roses in the other.

"Hey Kagome. I see you're still hanging around with mutt face over here," he said, jerking a thumb in Inuyasha's direction.

"Yeah, so what?" she questioned, shifting her sholders to remove his arm.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Winter Fest Dance with a real man," he said in a silky voice, handing her the bouquet of roses. She took the deep crimson flowers and sniffed them quietly, making Inuyasha's heart crash to the ground.

"Kouga?" she replied softly.

"Yes, my lovely woman?"

"Tell that real man you spoke of that I would love to meet him someday!" she exclaimed, hitting Kouga in the head with the bouquet, the thorns leaving little scratched on his face. "I'd rather go to the dance alone than with a chauvanistic pig like you!" She punctuated her last word with a punch to Kouga's jaw, sending him to the ground. "Let's go, Inuyasha. Sango's waiting for me," she said haughtily as she entwined her arm with Inuyasha's and dragged him to the door.

"I'm a wolk, not a pig! And get your fucking claws off my woman, mutt face!" they heard Kouga yell from the floor.

Without turning, Inuyasha called, "Go fuck yourself, bastard!" Kagome's laughter was heard echoing down the halls as they left the school, still arm in arm.

* * *

After ditching the guys and 'borrowing' Miroku's car (they didn't dare touch Inuyasha's), Kagome and Sango found themselves in the mall after school. As they walked around trying to decide which store to go into, Kagome decided to ask the question that had been on her mind all afternoon.

"So, Sango," she said with a mischevious tone in her voice. "What's going on between you and Miroku?"

Sango stopped in her tracks, her cheeks coloring. Kagome stopped and turned to her, a grin spread on her face. Her reaction confirmed Kagome's suspicions. "He asked you to the dance, didn't he?"

"How the hell did you know that?" Sango proclaimed, trying to sound angry while hiding a smile.

"The look on your face! I'm so happy for you!" Kagome said as she stepped forward and hugged Sango.

"I'm kinda surprised that you are."

"Why?" Kagome replied as she stepped back from her friend.

"Well... That kinda means you have to go with Inuyasha."

Kagome looked at the floor for a moment, a confused look on her face. Sango gives an exasperated look while thinking 'She is so naive'.

"That's not fair!" Kagome finally said, fully understanding Sango.

Sango just sighed and pulled her into a dress shop.

* * *

The guys were sitting in Kagome's living room, waiting for the girls to come down from her room. Miroku was looking at the white roses on the corsage he purchased for Sango earlier in the afternoon. Since he didn't know what she was wearing, he firgured white would be good. It had taken him almost an hour to convince Inuyasha to go to the florist with him. When he suggested that he buy a corsage for Kagome, Inuyasha's cheeks turned fire truck red and he went off on Miroku.

_flash back _

"Hell no! I will not buy a fuckin' corsage for the wench! The only reason I'm even here is because you said you would buy me some ramen! You never said a fuckin' thing about buying flowers for her!"

Recieving a strange stare from the florist, Miroku excussed himself and Inuyasha from the counter. He grabbed Inuyasha's collar when they were out of the elderly woman's sight and started skaking him, causing him to gag.

"Damn it, Miroku! Get off me!" he said as he pulled himself out of his friend's grip.

"Listen here, Inuyasha," Miroku said with venom dripping from his voice. The tone frightened Inuyasha into temporary silence. "I finally convinced Sango to go on a date with me. You are going to go to the dance with Kagome. I will sweep Sango off her feet and make her realize she loves me, and you are going to at least be nice to Kagome. She nice and she likes you. The girl even defied her grandfather's wishes to be with you. Don't forget that when you talk so mean about her," he added softly as he stepped to the counter to pay for the corsage.

Miroku's words had floored him. 'He's right... I should treat her nicer' he thought as he recalled Friday morning when he rudely woke her with the crisp morning breeze. He stepped to the counter, pointed out a corsage with white lilies in it and slapped down the money. Miroku grinned as they walked out of the store.

'I knew he held feelings for the girl' Miroku thought, quickly letting his mind wander back to Sango.

_- end flashback_

Inuyasha leaned against the wall, Kagome's corsage in his hand. He sniffed the air in the house. 'This whole house has her aroma in it. Damn, why does that smell relax me so much?' he thought as the vanilla sugar blend filled his nose.

Suddenly, he heard a door close upstairs. Mrs. Hirugashi came to the foot of the stairs and smiled at the two young men that were waiting for her daughter and Sango. She smiled wide with joy. 'I don't care what grandpa says. Inuyasha is a good boy, and I trust Kagome's judgement. I'm glad she did what she wanted. I'm also glad grandpa is out of town for the week'

"Okay, boys. Are you ready to see your dates?" she asked them in her sweet tone. Miroku shook his head enthusiastically, a large smile spreading across his face. Inuyasha gave a small nod, trying to hide his excitement to no avail. Mrs. Hirugashi smiled at the boy's reactions. "Okay girls come on down!" she yelled up the stairs.

The two girls stepped to the top of the stairs. Both guy's eyes were glued to their dates. Miroku almost jumped out of his seat. Sango's halter top dress was a light pink color. It cascaded down to her ankles, showing off her silver open-toed sandals. A silver necklace was draped around her neck, the small pink diamond pendant resting between her collar bones. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a fancy up-do, with small strands falling into her face. The pink diamond earrings set off her shining magenta eyes. She didn't have tons of make up on, which suited her just fine. Her eyes shined as she saw Miroku in his tux, waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her. She stepped down easily, reaching the bottom quickly. Miroku took her hand and kissed it slowly, never taking his eyes off of Sango.

"Sango, my dear, you look absolutely radiant," he said as he held on to her left hand. He easily opened the box and took out the corsage covered with white roses and slipped it easily onto her wrist.

"Oh Miroku! It's so beautiful!" Sango gushed.

"Yet it pales in comparrison to it's wearer."

Sango blushed and took his arm as he led her to the door.

Inuyasha just stared as Kagome gracefully glided down the stair. Inuyasha thought his cousin looked pretty and all, but Kagome blew her out of the water. She wore a black dress with spaghetti straps that held it up. It was covered with silvery glitter, making swirling designs. From the waist down it poofed out slightly, and as she walked her toes poked out, revealing a french manicure. The necklace Inuyasha gave her was placed lightly around her neck. Her raven black hair was down, swaying with every step she took. She also didn't have much make up on, but that was okay. Inuyasha thought she looked beautiful anyway. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled as she approached him, her fragrance filling Inuyasha's nose, making him feel like he was floating on a cloud.

"Inuyasha?" she said, snapping him out of his daze.

"Huh? Oh, Kagome... you umm... well... you look really pretty tonight. I mean, you look pretty all the time, but... no! That's not what I meant to say! Damn!" he said, his voice changing pitches rapidly.

Kagome held back a giggle. "Calm down, Inuyasha. Thanks for the compliment."

"I umm... Well, Miroku dragged me to a florist this morning and I thought you might like this," he said, holding out a box to her. She held a confused look on her face until she opened it, seeing what it was.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she said as she threw her arms around his neck. "I didn't think you cared enough to get me something like this!"

"Umm..." Inuyasha was stunned into silence. Kagome let go, a vast smile streched across her face.

"To tell you the truth, this is my first real school dance."

"Really?" This fact shocked him. She was pretty and nice. He thought guys would be all over her. "Haven't you been asked before?"

"Oh, sure. I just never found anyone who I actually wanted to go with."

"So, you wanna go with me?" he asked, sounding unsure of himself.

"What do you think, silly?" she said as she reached a hand up and rubbed one of him ears. She was surprised when she heard a deep growl, almost a purr, coming from the inu-hanyou.

"Stop that," he whined. He felt like a baby whenever someone rubbed his ears. Usually, he never let anyone touch his ears, but he made an exception for her. This feeling sent chills all over his body, but he liked it.

'Oh God, if she doesn't stop, I don't know what I'll do' When he couldn't take it anymore, he took her hand in his and pulled it away from his ear. She looked at him surprised, but seeing the smile on his face, she gave one right back. He took her arm in his and they headed out to his car to follow Sango and Miroku to the dance.

* * *

After three and a half hours of hanging out at the dance, both couples were exhausted. Every time a remotely slow song came up, Sango and Miroku were in eachother's arms, gazing longingly into their partner's eyes. Inuyasha found this quite sickening. As for Kagome and Inuyasha, everytime a slow song came up, one or both of them would excuse themselves from the group to avoid dancing together.

"We need to run some intervention," Sango whispered in Miroku's ear.

"Yeah. This is getting stupid," he replied. "You take Inuyasha, I'll take Kagome. A slow, romantic song should be coming right up."

She gave him a confused look. "How would you know what song is coming up?"

He just grinned and walked away quickly to cut off Kagome's exit route into the girl's room. Sango just sighed, knowing Inuyasha was around here somewhere.

When the next song came up, both Sango and Miroku had cornered their friends and respectively convinced them to dance with eachother.

Inuyasha approached Kagome. 'It's not like I don't wanna dance with her, it's just... what if she doesn't like me how I like her?' he wondered as he stood infront of her, looking into her glimmering chocolate eyes. He inadvertantly gulped. 'How in the hell does she do this to me? I can't even think straight and I'm not even toucking her, damn it!'

"Inuyasha, are we gonna dance?" she said shyly as the song started.

'Good. She's nervous, too' he thought gratefully. He slowly nodded his head as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She circled her arms around his neck and drew close to him. Inuyasha felt fire shoot up his cheeks, but this was different than any other time. This time the blush felt good and right with Kagome there in his arms. The strange, but cute, couple swayed slowly to the music as they listened to the words...

_I see the questions in your eyes... I know what's weighing on your mind... _

_But you can be sure I know my heart..._

_Cause I'll stand beside you through the years  
you'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I'll make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart  
  
I swear  
By the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there_

_I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there  
For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear_

* * *

Sango and Miroku looked over at Inuyasha and Kagome, dancing like there was no one else in the world. "I can just imagine his face when I tell him that he's making 'lovey-dovey' eyes at her, as he so lovingly refers that look to," Miroku said with a grim from where they were dancing.

"You will not! They're finally dancing together. Let's leave them alone," she said, wanting the attention back on her.

"Of coarse, my love," he said, looking into her deep magenta eyes.

"Miroku... Do you really love me?" she questioned unsurely.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't. Why? Don't you?" he repiled, his voice slightly panicked.

She smiled slightly, confirming his feeling for her were mutual. He leaned down slightly, their faces only inches apart. Their lips met softly, sending electricity throughout their bodies. Miroku tightened his grip on her, drawing her closer. They would have continued, but the need for air was too great. Sango broke the kiss, and Miroku placed his forehead upon hers.

"I truely do love you with all my heart, my dearest. I always have and I always will," he said in a soft tone as he brought his mouth down to met with her's for the second, but definitely not the last, time.

* * *

_I'll give you everything I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the wall  
And when there's silver in your hair  
You won't have to ask if I still care_

_Cause as time turns the page  
My love won't age at all  
  
I swear  
By the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there_

_For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear_

Kagome's heart was beating fast. She tried to act relaxed, but it was pointless. 'When I'm near him I'm so nervous, yet so comfortable' she thought as she inched closer to him. Suddenly he pulled her into what was almost a hug, still swaying lightly to the music. She sighed softly. 'I really think I'm starting to fall in love with this jerk'

_I swear  
By the moon and the stars in the sky  
I'll be there  
I swear  
Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there_

_For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
I swear_

_I swear_

When the song ended, they reluctantly pulled apart. Sadly, they realized that the dance was over. They both mentally sighed at their own stubbornness. They walked out holding hands, only to find Sango and Miroku making out on the hood of his car.

"Hey, you bastards! Get off my car and get a room!" he yelled. Miroku and Sango stopped immediately, both flushed from lack of air. Suddenly, they both started to laugh. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Inuyasha," Miroku pointed. "How close were you guys dancing? You're compleately covered with glitter!"

He was right. Both Inuyasha and Kagome turn bright shades of red and pink. He started brushing himself off furiously, but no matter how hard he tried, the silver glitter wouldn't come off. Then Kagome started giggling, too.

"This isn't funny! I'll have to get this dry cleaned!" he said, looking at Kagome's shinning face. 'She's beautiful when she laughs' he thought, trying to calm down.

"I just never imagined seeing you covered with glitter, that's all," she sighed as her laughter subsided. "Come on, lets go home. I'm tired."

"Me too. We'll see you guys tomorrow at the movies around 4pm. Okay?" Sango asked the young woman and the inu-hanyou. They both nodded and climbed into Inuyasha's car.

They were silent throughout the car ride, until Kagome spoke up. "Thanks, Inuyasha," she whispered as she leaned into his side.

"For what?"

"I know you didn't want to come to the dance with me, and frankly I didn't want to come with you, but I had a lot of fun tonight. So, thanks."

"I had fun tonight, too," he said. It shocked Kagome that he would admit that to her. "It's been a long time since I could say that truthfully. Kagome, you've really turned my thoughts, my feelings, hell, you've turned my entire world upside down. And I just wanted to say..." He stopped as he realized her body had stopped figiting. Looking down to his side, he saw that she was asleep. He sighed. "...that I love you, Kagome."

* * *

So, what do ya think? Make sure you tell me. Yeah, I kinda borrowed the idea for this song from Kold's story. I had another song, but I like this one better. Hope you all reveiw! Adios!

- Ash


	7. Operation Christmas Present

Hey, guys! Hope you're all doing good! Well, anyway, make sure you read the author's note at the bottom, okay? Enjoy!

* * *

**7 - Operation Christmas Present**

Kagome awoke in her room the next morning. She sat up, taking in her surroundings. 'How in the hell did I get here?' she thought grogily. 'Last I remember, I was in Inuyasha's car and I fell asleep on him... Or maybe that was a dream...' Then she recalled the previous night, the winter dance. She blushed at the thought. 'I danced with Inuyasha, and the worst part about it was that it was one of the best times of my life' She curled her legs up underneath her body and leaned against the wall.

Her heart was bursting with love for the hanyou, ready to explode from the pressure of his presence alone. A deep emotion-filled sigh escaped her chest, causing her head to tilt back and hit the wall. "Damn..." she muttered as she rubbed the lump forming on her head. Her eyes went to her bedside table, where three photographs lay with a white rose. "Okay, this is weird." Then she remember. Last night they had all gotten their pictures taken. Each of them had bought three, one of each picture they had taken. The first was a picture of the happy couple, Sango and Miroku. Their smiles were bright and they had a certain gleam in their eyes. A bright smile spread across her face before she fliped to the next picture. It was of Inuyasha and herself. She gasped. 'That same look... The same look that was in Sango and Miroku's eyes... There it is!' It was true. Both Inuyasha and Kagome had unknowingly given eachother one of the most loving looks a person could give, full of adoration and tenderness. She shook her head. 'This is too much to handle this early in the morning' She looked at her alarm clock. 'Okay, so it's almost noon, but it's still too early'

She slowly flipped the photo to the last one. A large grin crossed her face as her sleepy brown eyes scanned the four people on the picture. All of them were there, grouped together to fit in the shot. Miroku and Inuyasha were in the center with their arms around the other's shoulder. Kagome and Sango were behind them, wrapping their arms around their necks. All of them had large smiles crossing their faces and gleaming eyes. Even Inuyasha. She'd never seen someone change so drastically in only a week. 'Only a week!' she realized. 'I've only been here a week! I feel like I have been here forever... I hope I won't have to leave... New Year's is coming up... No! Stop it now!' she mentally screamed to herself.

"I won't think of that now... I'm gonna enjoy what I have until... Well, I'm not gonig to worry about it," she decided, pushing the horrid thoughts from her mind.

Ever since her father died, night after night she would have nightmares. Awful nightmares of that night. The shadows, holding large objects, bringing them down with emense force on a person. By the time the shadows were through, the poor man was beaten to a pulp, barely hanging on to life. Then the unthinkable happened; one of the shadows reached into his coat, bringing out another object. Then, that explosion. The sound of a gun shot would ring through her dreams, echoing in the caverns of her mind, piercing her to her very soul.

The thing that haunted her most was after the shadow's left. She had gone out to him, while her brother had fainted after the gun fired and her mother called the ambulence. Hot tears streamed down her cold, pallid face. A drop fell on the man's face, causing his eyes to blingk open slowly. She gasped, thinking the man was dead.

"Daddy! Daddy, please hold on, Mom's calling the ambulence, please..." she quieted as her father reached up and touched a battered finger to her lips to hush her. She gingerly took his hand in her's, bringing it down near her lap.

"Honey, tell your mother that I love her and she was the sunshine in the darkness of my world," he started.

"No, Daddy..."

"Let me finish, Gome," he said, referring to her nickname. "Your brother is a strong boy, but he'll need your help through this time. Stick together." She nodded slowly. "Sweetie, never give up. No matter what life deals you, stay strong. Make good decisions. That's what got me into this mess in the first place..." Suddenly he coughed, blood coming out of his mouth.

"Daddy..."

"Please, live life to the fullest. Don't let my mistakes hold you back..." His eyes went dull, his hand going limp in her grip.

"Daddy!" she screamed, collapsing onto his still chest as the flashing red and blue lights approached from the street. With the aid of the bullet, the man died, leaving behind only his wife, two children, and his lifeless corpse.

The pictures, the sounds, his words... they stabbed through her dreams like a knife. She had nightmares about that night constantly for a whole year, until she moved here, that is. The first night she slept in her new house, she dreamed of her friends. For the first time in almost a year, she had slept easy. It had been like that since she moved here. The threat of the new year was pushed far from her mind as she picked up the rose, bringing it to her nose and inhailing the sweet fragrance of the silky petals. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a note that had been tucked underneath the rose. The scratchy handwriting had been writen with a black pen on her personal stationary, the one with the cute cats on it. It read -

_Kagome-_

_Here's a flower for making me have the best time I've had in years._

_-Inuyasha_

It was simple, yet so sweet. In her eyes, the only thing that he could've said that really would've beaten it would be 'I love you', but she knew that even if he did love her, he would never admit to it. She sighed as she got up and realized she was still in her dress. Slowly she got up and changed her clothes, putting on a tank top and some jeans. She pulled a brush through her tangled hair and took the pictures and pinned them on her cork board along with her friends from her previous school. Resting her eyes on the picture of Inuyasha and herself momentarily, she went down stairs to get some food for her rumbling stomach.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Inuyasha found himself at Kagome's front door. His cheeks flushed with the thought of going in her house again.

_flash back -_

Inuyasha scooped the sleeping girl up in his arms, trying not to wake her. He couldn't help thinking that she looked beautiful while she slept. Glitter was practically raining from her dress, most of it falling on him, but he stopped caring a long time ago. He carefully shifted her weight to where he was holding her with one arm and knocked on the door lightly. When he saw who answered the door, he was relieved. It was her mother.

"Good evening, Inuyasha," she said with a large smile on her face, letting him in.

"Good evening," he said, trying his best to bow with the sleeping Kagome in his arms.

"Kagome's room is the first room up the stairs and to the left. Would you mind taking her up there?"

"Not a problem..." he said, looking around nervously.

A large smile spread across her face. 'Now I know where Kagome got her smile...' he thought as he started going up the stairs to Kagome's room.

"Inuyasha, dear, don't be so nervous. Grandpa isn't here at the moment and won't be until the new year. So please, feel welcome to come over anytime. I've never agreed with my step-father's ideals, and I think that you're a good boy," she told him as he ascended the stairs. At the top, he turned and looked down at her, granting her a smile. He looked to his left, finding the door and opening it.

Her scent hit him like a ton of bricks. His senses were overwhelmed with her sugar-vanilla fragramce, making it very hard for him to concentrate on what he was doing. Inuyasha's large amber eyes scanned the room. There was a bed and a desk with a stereo on top of it. Everything else was packed away in boxes, stacked in two out of the four corners of the room. 'I wonder why she hasn't unpacked her things?' Then it hit him. 'She has only been here for a week! How in the hell did I not remember? I guess it seems like she's always been here' he thought as he sat her on her bed. Her sleeping form curled up, her dress ruffling up to show her lower legs. He pulled a blanket over the sleeping girl, tucking it around her body. Remembering something, he reached into his pocket, taking out three of the six pictures. He looked them over, making sure she was getting the appropriate ones. Seeing the pictures made him smile, thinking over the night's events. The pictures were really good. His favorite was the one of himself and Kagome. The look that she gave him... and the look he gave right back... That look made life seem perfect. 'As a matter of fact, life has been fairly perfect lately' he thought contently. He pulled the rose he had picked on the way here out of a back pocket (luckily it had no thorns) and set it on her night table. Then he looked around, finding a peice of stationary and a pen. He quickly scrawled down a note to her, setting it under the exquisite white flower. 'There. Perfect'

He looked down at Kagome, and brushed a couple stray hairs away from her face. His rough thumb ran over her silky cheek, sending chills up his spine. Sighing, he removed his hand and walked to the door. Grazing the light switch, he turned to the darkness of her room, the slight moonlight coming in through the blinds on her window.

"Someday I'll tell you exactly how I feel..." he whispered, as not to wake her up. "And I'll make sure you're awake, too..."

_- end flash back_

He gingerly knocked on the door, expecting to see Mrs. Hirugashi. 'She's really nice' he thought. But when the door opened, his amber eyes spotted a boy of about twelve or thirteen looking at him with wide eyes.

"Are you Inuyasha?" the young boy asked.

"Yep. Who wants to know?"

"I'm Souta, Kagome's kid brother," Souta replied, holding out a hand. Inuyasha took it and shook it lightly, not wanting to hurt his future love prospect's little brother. "I think it's so cool that you're my big sister's boyfriend! Maybe someday we'll be brothers!" the young boy added happily.

Inuyasha's face held a look of panic. "We're not going out!" he replied quickly. Maybe too quickly.

Souta's face fell as he looked down at his feet. "So you don't even like my sis?" he said in a sad tone.

"That's not what I said..."

"Okay! So you do like her! You're so cool, Inuyasha!" he said as he ran into the house. Inuyasha stood there, dumbfounded, as Souta went to the foot of the stairs and called, "Sis! Inuyasha is here!"

"Coming!" he heard Kagome's voice call in a sing-song tone. Her door opened and she popped out, skipping down the stairs and tackling Inuyasha, sending him to the ground with her on top of him.

"What in the hell are you doing, wench!" Inuyasha yelled, yet making no attempt to push the pretty girl off him.

"Man, Inuyasha, if you guys are just friends, then I don't think I'd wanna see what would happen if you were dating!" Souta said as he darted out of the room before either teenager could react.

But instead of getting up and chasing Souta, Kagome just layed there, her hands near his head and her face burried into the crook of his neck. Her fingers found his ears and rubbed them, causing his tense body to relax. He brought his hands up to rest on her lower back as a deep purr rumbled in his chest. Kagome felt it and giggled. Her laugh sent Inuyasha's heart into his throat, making his mind fog up. They stayed like that for several minutes.

Finally, Inuyasha whispered, "Are you okay, Kagome?" Suddenly he felt warm drops of water on his neck and picked up a trace of salt laced in with her sweet fragrance. He took her shoulders and helped her sit up, concern filling his amber eyes. "Come on, what's wrong, Gome?"

Even through her despair, she heard the sweet and farmiliar nickname. Her heart almost stopped with the sound of those words gracing her ears, especially from his soothing voice. A small smile spread across her face.

This really confused Inuyasha. 'First she's crying, now she's smiling? Man, she's one odd girl... yet I like her so much...' he mentally sighed. "You okay?" he questioned again.

"... Yeah, I guess. Just thinking about things. With Christmas coming up, memories are flooding back," she said as she wiped the remaining tears from her face.

Inuyasha's eyes widened with the mention of Christmas. He had forgotten about Christmas. 'Oh shit! What am I gonna get Kaogme?' he thought as he helped her up.

She took a deep breath. 'Where did that come from?' she thought. 'I've been fine all day. Why did I just completely lose it?' When she looked over to Inuyasha, she saw that he was starring off into space.

A smirk crossed her face as she gazed at the distracted look on his face. She brought her hand up and flicked his nose lightly. "Earth to Inuyasha! Awake!"

He shook his head. All his thoughts of Christmas left as he saw her chocolate eyes fill with happiness. He easily looped his arm in hers, dragging her to the door. "Come on, we're already late to the movie."

Kagome giggled as they walked down the stairs from the shrine to the street and climbed in Inuyasha's little red sports car. "Well, if I know Miroku, they won't be paying attention to the movie for very long..."

Inuyasha let out a quick burst of laughter. "Hell woman, I don't think Miroku has ever went into a movie theater to actually watch a movie!"

"Is he that much of a playboy?" she questioned as she stared at the passing scenery on the way to the theater.

"He wishs. Damn pervert can't keep a girlfriend for ten minutes."

Kagome turned to him, confused. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled at her slowness. "Well, you know why Sango slaps and punches him all the time?"

"Yeah."

"That's why."

"He does that to other people, too?" she gasped.

"Duh, stupid wench. All the girls in school know not to come within five feet of him anymore."

She giggled and they sat in silence throughout the remainder of the ride. As they pulled up to the theater, Kagome spoke. "Oh, Inuyasha? Thanks for the rose. That was really sweet of you..." She opened her door and got out of the car, jogging toward the door. He just smiled as he also got out and went to the theater, finding Kagome buying her ticket.

"What are you doing?" he asked her. "I was gonna pay for your ticket, stupid wench!"

The ticket guy gave him a weird look, while Kagome only sighed. "Oh, come on! You did enough already! After last night at least let me pay for my own ticket!"

He pouted, sticking out his bottom lip and letting his ears droop.

"Fine, how about this. You can buy the snacks, okay?"

"Fine," he grumbled.

* * *

The next day Inuyasha and Miroku were walking around the mall around noon. "Man, am I glad that Christmas break is here! I needed a break from school!" Miroku said.

"Yeah... Hey, what are you getting Sango for Christmas?" Inuyasha asked, looking around nervously.

"Why? Oh! You want to get something for Kagome, right?" he said as he nudged Inuyasha in the ribs.

"Feh!" he replied.

"Well, let's just say I'm buying it from there..." he said with a grin as he pointed to a store to their right.

Inuyasha sighed as soon as he saw him point to the entirely pink store. "Come on, Miroku! Not Victoria's Secret!" he said as he hit himself in the head.

"Why not?" Miroku aske innocently.

"Sango would kill you."

"Good point," he said as they walked on. "Anyway, I guess I get her jewelry, or something."

"I got Kagome jewelry for her birthday!" he growled, aggrivated with his simple-minded friend. "Besides, I want to get her something special..."

"Well, you better get thinking my friend!" Miroku said as he patted him on the back.

"Thanks, bud!" Inuyasha replied sarcastically.

"No sweat! Now come on, we've got Christmas presents to buy!" he said, dragging Inuyasha behind him. "Hope you have you're credit card!"

* * *

Kagome and Sango sat in the livingroom of Sango's apartment, also brainstorming ideas on what to give the boys for Christmas. They had been thinking for hours, yet neither of them came up with a good idea.

"It's so hard to buy for guys," Sango complained as she punched a couch cushion out of boredom.

"Um, Sango?" Kagome said cautiously.

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna kill that pillow..."

Sango instantly stopped and threw the pillow across the room. She sighed heavily, thinking harder.

"Well, I know what Miroku would like, but I'm not giving him that..."

Kagome laughed. "No offense, but he's such a pervert!"

Sango looked defeated. "Yeah, I know, but I love the guy!"

Kagome paused. "Wait a sec. You 'love' him? Like, 'I wanna marry you' love?"

"Well... Maybe..." she said through a deep blush.

Sango was tackled to the ground by Kagome in a hug. "Oh Sango! That's so cool! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, but I wonder if he feels the same about me. I mean, he's such a pervert, I don't know if he can be content with just me, ya know?"

"Miroku totally likes you!" Kagome said as she got up.

"How do you know for sure?" Sango asked uncertainly.

"Well, when Inuyasha and I came out of the dance, he sure seemed to like you..." Kagome said, a mischevious hint in her voice.

Sango colored multiple shades of red and pink in memory of their make out session.

"Well, after seeing that glitter all over Inuyasha from your dress, I wouldn't be talking!" Sango said, immediately changing the subject.

Kagome got quiet. It was her turn to have the rosy color settle on her cheeks. "Shut up," she mummbled.

"Just kidding, Kagome!" Sango said, patting her on the back. "I know Inuyasha likes you. He has never acted so nice to anyone other than Miroku and I. Actually, he's a lot nicer to you than he's ever been to Miroku... Anyway, let's get back on task! Operation Christmas Present is a go!" Sango said as she shot off the couch, punching a fist into the air.

Kagome nodded and sprung up, saying, "Let's go!" They both hurried out the door, still no idea of what they were going to get or where they were going.

* * *

_2 days later - _

"Yay! Snow!" Kagome hollered as the gang walked through the park on the chilly winter afternoon. She spun around, trying to catch the delicate white flakes on her tongue. Sango plopped down on the ground and swung her arms and legs around.

"Miroku! Help me up!" she called. He stepped over, making sure to stay a safe distance from her, and reached out a hand and jerked her off the ground. She left a perfect imprint of an angel on the ground.

"Looks just like you," he said in her ear. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Feh. What so great about snow?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Come on, Inuyasha. Snow just sets the scene for Christmas!" Miroku called as he was cheching the lake to see if it was compleately frozen. "The lake will be compleately frozen by tomorrow. We should come ice skating!"

WHACK! Suddenly, a large ball of snow slammed into the side of Inuyasha's head.

"That's it! Who the hell did that!" he yelled. Then he spotted Kagome giggling over near a bare cherry blossom tree. "Oh, now you're gonna get it, wench!" He ran toward her, picking up a large amount of snow in the process. Kagome screamed and ran toward the lip-locked Miroku and Sango.

"Damn it, Kagome! Don't come toward us!" Miroku hollered. Just as Inuyasha threw the huge snowball, Kagome dived out of the way, leaving Miroku and Sango to take the full blunt of the snowball.

"Snowball fight!" Sango called.

"Me and Sango verses Kagome and Inuyasha!" Miroku called. They instantly seperated into their respective teams, both finding a tree to hide behind.

After a couple minutes of vigorous snow ball making, the game was ready to being. "Okay, Sango. You go to the far left and I'll go to the far right and we'll close in on 'em," Miroku told her.

"Okay, got it." They both started to creep off, only to be hit with a full frontal assalt from Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Now you guys are going down!" Miroku called as they retreated. The fight went on for almost ten minutes, the war almost a deadlock tie.

"Miroku, I think it's time to get 'it'!" Sango told him softly. He jerked his head in the direction of the tree, signaling for her to get it.

Inuyasha was a snowball throwing machine. They had run out of their pre-made snowballs a while ago. Every time Inuyasha would throw a snowball, by the time it hit it's target, he already had another made, ready for launch. Kagome stayed off to the side, throwing random snowballs when they wern't suspecting to get hit. They made a great team, and Sango and Miroku were currently losing.

Suddenly Sango brings out a snowball about the size of a soccer ball. "What the hell!" Inuyasha called as he saw it. Instantly he knew what was going to happen. When they were young and would have snowball fights, everytime Miroku and Sango were losing, they would make a gigantic snowball. Then they would run up, smacking him in the head with it and knocking him out, thus ending the game. But this time they wern't running for him. "Watch out, Kagome!" he called as he ran toward her.

Just as they were about to throw the snow soccer ball, Inuyasha dove in the way, causing it to hit him instead. "Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome proclaimed as she fell to her knees next to the dog-eared hanyou. "Are you okay, Inu?"

"I don't know if I'll make it," he said as he lie on his back with Kagome looming over him. "Please forget about me." His hand reached up and took hers.

Kagome surpressed a giggle. "Oh, Inu, what will I do without you?" she gushed.

"You should move on with you're life. There's no hope for me now." He faked a chough and pretended to die.

"Poor Inuyasha! What am I gonna do?" Kagome said sadly to the sky. "I guess I'll have to tell Kouga that I can go out with him now..."

Suddenly Inuyasha's arms sprung up and wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug. "Like hell you will!" he told her.

They all laughed and headed to the closest home, which was Kagome's, to dry off and warm up.

* * *

_2 days later - _

It was Christmas eve and the gang had all agreed to spend it together at Kagome's house. Since Inuyasha and Sango had hardly any family, besides eachother, and Miroku's dad was never home, Kagome's mother insisted on them staying for the night and spending Christmas day with them as well. They readily accepted, glad they could spend Christmas together. Mrs. Hirugashi and Souta had gone to bed, leaving the teens sitting near the roaring fire place, gazing at the twinkling of lights on the tree.

Sango's head rested on Miroku's shoulder. She snuggled closer to him for warmth. Miroku reached his arms around her and pulled her closer.

'Here it comes' Sango thought. 'He's going to ruin another perfect moment by groping me...' She waited, but it never happened. 'Maybe he truly loves me, too...'

"Sango, my love?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas." He tilted his head back and gently kissed her on the forehead.

Sango felt tears swell up in her eyes as he said this. "Merry Christmas, Miroku. Here," she said as she handed him a box wrapped in candy cane paper.

"For me?" She nodded slowly as he unwrapped the gift. Inside the box was an envelope sitting on the bottom of the box. His light blue eyes gave her a skeptical look as he picked it up and opened it slowly. He pulled out a single slip of paper, which read

_This is a promise that I, Sango, will love you, Miroku, until the day that either __we die or you grope another girl. (in which case you'll die anyway) _

_Yours forever, __Sango_

"No worried, my love," he told her as he wrapped her in a hug to hide his tears. "Since I have you, there isn't even another option. This is for you," he said as he pulled away, handing her another box.

She gave him a look. "This had better not be from a lingerie store!"

"Ummm... You should give me that back then..."

"Miroku!"

"I'm kidding!" he laughed. "I'm kidding! Go ahead and open it."

She opened it hesitantly. Inside the larger box was a small velvet jewlery box. She opened it carefully. "Oh my gosh! Miroku, it's beautiful!" she said as she saw the peice of jewlery. It was a long silver necklace with a small pink pendant hanging off of the chain. Upon closer inspection, she saw that benethe the semi-transparent rosey colored stone was an ingraving. It read 'Miroku loves Sango Forever'. Tears swelled in her eyes as she read the endearing message.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing it gently. "Sango loves Miroku, too," she whispered. They sat like that for awhile, just holding eachother close.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome sat near a dark corner, far away from the fire. Inuyasha had said that the flames hurt his eyes, so they moved. Kagome was sitting on his lap, his chin resting easily on her shoulder.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Ummm..." She didn't know how to say what she wanted to say. 'How do I ask him if he loves me?'

"Kagome."

"Huh?" she said as she snapped out of a daze.

"I love you, Kagome," he said as he nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"What? You... You do?" she asked insecurely.

"Duh! Stupid wench..." he mummbled. "Here," he said, not giving her time to respond as he shoved a gift to her.

She turned so she was sitting sideways on his lap, partially facing him. She opened the box to find a small jewlery box. When Miroku had said to get jewlery for her, he had thought it was stupid. But after he saw this, he knew it was the perfect Christmas present.

Kagome cautiously opened the small box. Inside was a silver ring, embedded with small emerald-colored gems. She was so shocked she couldn't talk.

"This is a promise ring," he said, carefully taking the ring out and sliding it on the ring finger of her left hand. "A promise that I'll get you an even better ring after we graduate."

Tears slid down her cheeks like tiny rivers as she held her hand up, examining the glistening ring in the fire light. Inuyasha's ears drooped. "I understand..." he said as he reached up and tried to take the ring back. She violently jerk her hand away and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his chest.

"What's your problem, wench," he whispered in her ear.

"You're a jerk!" This shocked him. "Why didn't you tell me earlier that you had feelings for me? I've been stressing out about telling you how I felt, and you just come right out and say it? You jerk!" She punched the back of it's shoulders lightly as she said it.

"What are you saying..." he asked her, kind of confused.

"I love you, idiot!" Instantly Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, whispering comforting words in her ear. Once she calmed herself down she moved away from his body, finding one of the only genuine smiles she'd even seen on his face. She smiled back as he brought his clawed hands up and wipe away the evidence of her tears.

She reached down and picked up her present to him. "Here. This is for you," she choked out, feeling nervous. He unwrapped it quickly, revealing a necklace made up of black beads and white fangs.

He smiled. "Thanks, Kagome."

"I made it myself..."

He just grinned as she picked it up and put it around his neck. It looked natural there, as if it belonged. Suddenly he closed in on her face, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. As he pulled away she followed him, bringing her lips back to his. Their first kiss was filled with magic, and as they separated, she said, "Inuyasha, I love you so much..."

"I love you too, Kagome." It was then, as she was leaning on his chest, he realized that Kagome had given him the best gift he'd ever recieved. 'She gave me even more than she thought. Beside the necklace, she gave me her love and trust. I'll love her forever for that'

* * *

This is to those of you who reveiwed-

**Suaru** - Hehe! They said it AND they kissed, all in the same chapter! How's that?

**knifebladenails** - Thanks, buddy! You know that I try!

**xox.:Mandie:.xox **- Thanks! Wait no longer!

**InuYasha's-1-and-only-lov **- Yeah, I had to create so kind of suspense... I hope you like this chappie!

**Mori'quessir **- No! Don't die! Sorry for the long wait! Hope you're still alive to read this! I'm SO glad you loved it!

**Sarcasm Girl8 **- Thanks! Sorry for the wait, but it's explained later on.

**Tesse** - I know Inuyasha's slightly OOC, but I had to have him say it! It was just too sweet to not do!

**anna marie-the pirate **- Thanks! I got the glitter thing from an experience at my homecoming! Let's just say my dress had glitter on it... ;P

**ranmayuusuke930** - Sorry about ff not letting you read ch. 6! I hope you liked it anyway!

Now, for those of you who didn't reveiw, I have one thing to say: Why not! Come on guys, I know you're out there! It's taken me so long to update because 1) I've been really busy 2) I had hardly any encouragement! I know there's more people reading cause there's more than nine people who have me on an author alert! Come on guys! It only takes a minute. Just click the little 'Submit Reveiw' button and tell me what ya think! Please! I miss hearing from all of you! Thanks again to those of you who did reveiw, I love ya and you're awesome! I love the rest of ya, too, but please tell me that you're out there! The more reveiws I get, the quicker I update! Okay! So please, reveiw! Adios, my amigos!

- Ash


	8. What the New Year Brings

Hey, people! Notice how early this update was? Well, I've been home sick the past two days with a cough, so I've had plenty of time to write! Well, I hope you like this new chapter, straight from the desk of your's truely! Enjoy!

**8 - What the New Year Brings**

It had been two days since that magical night. The respective couples were hardly ever apart, which didn't surprise anyone. Well, except maybe for Kouga.

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking through the mall, hand in hand. Kagome had explained that after Christmas, everything becomes really cheap because the holidays were over. So, she decided they would go shopping.

'Man, I hate shopping!" he thought as he was being tugged along. 'It so boring... Just trying on clothes all day. Why can't women just pick up something off the rack and be done with it, instead of being here for hours and trying on things they probably won't even buy?'

"Oh! In here, Inu! There's a 75 off sale!" Kagome announced as she practically sprinted to the clothing store.

He smiled, seeing the joyful expression on her face. 'Seeing her so happy really makes this all worth while' he thought as they were being pushed roughly through the crowded store. He took a deep breath, and told himself to not get angry with the slap-happy women. But when some crazy plump woman grabbed Kagome and pushed her down, it was the last straw.

"Damn it! Get out of our way, idiot women!" That cleared out the store except for him, Kagome, and the cashier, who was a demon.

Inuyasha bent down and helped her up. "Inuyasha, that was really rude!" she said. Then she loooked around, seeing that the store was clear. "But, effective!" she added happily as she strolled over to the cashier. "I'm really sorry. My boyfriend sometimes loses his temper," she told the demon.

"Feh!" was Inuyasha's only reply.

"No problem," the cashier told them. "All the noise was starting to get on my nerves anyway."

Kagome smiled at him as she skipped off through the now empty store to where Inuyasha was. "Come on, lets shop while people are still afraid to come in here!" she said as she dragged him to the dressing room, picking up almost ten outfits on the way.

* * *

Sango and Miroku walked quickly down the street, the icy wind nipping at their heels. Once they got to their destination, the movie theater, they shed their heavy winter coats and shook all the snow off them. After putting them in coat check they went over to stand in line to buy their tickets.

"Miroku, please remind me why we walked instead of taking your car!" Sango said through chattering teeth as she snuggled into his side, hoping to warm herself against his wool sweater.

"I thought it might bring us a bit closer, and I was right!" he practically cheered as he pulled the young woman closer to him.

She got even closer and whispered, "Pervert."

"Yeah, but you still love me, right?"

"I guess..." she said sarcastically.

He smiled and bought the two tickets, leading her shivering body into the dark theater.

* * *

_the next day - _

The park was packed the next day. All the people in the neighborhood gathered around the frozen pond to watch their favorite winter past time: hockey. The teenagers in the area would come and play an intense game of ice hockey every year two days after Christmas. It was a tradition that was never broken.

All the teenagers gathered in the center of the pond to pick teams. For the past three years the team leaders had been Inuyasha and Kouga. They both stepped to the center of the rather small group, not taking their eyes off each other. You could cut the tension with a butter knife as they stared eachother down, neither backing off. Finally, Miroku skated between them, a quarter in his hand.

"Okay, I'm gonna flip a coin, and-"

"We know the drill, moron!" Kouga yelled.

'What's up his ass?' Miroku thought. "Anyway," he said, "Inuyasha, call it." The silver coin flipped up in the air, glinting in the sunlight.

"Heads," Inuyasha called, praying that he won. He knew that if Kouga won, he would pick Kagome to be on his team. The thought pissed him off greatly as he saw Kouga eyeing Kagome. 'Damn it, stop looking at Gome, dumb ass!' he thought furiously as the coin came down,

It landed in Miroku's hand. "It's heads," he announced.

A smirk crossed Inuyasha face as he saw the look on Kouga's face. "Let's see... I pick Kagome!" he called as he grabbed her arm and lead her over to him. She giggled lightly as he put his arm around her waist and held her to his side. Kouga practically barked with anger when he saw this. Then an evil smile crossed his chisled face.

"I pick Kikyo." A pale girl with long raven colored hair slid easily out of the group and went and stood beside Kouga. Her deep brown eyes were more icy than the air and her face held very little expression.

Kagome inwardly gasped. 'She looks exactly like me!' she thought. She felt Inuyasha tense up and pull her closer, running his thumb nervously over the botton of her coat. Trying to comfort him, she layed her head on his chest.

After that the remainder of the teens were divided into the two groups. Inuyasha's team consisted of Kagome, Miroku, Sango and two other boys from the neighborhood. Kouga's team was made up of Kikyo, another girl and three football players. Souta decided he was going to be referee, so he skated to the middle of the pond, holding the puck. Inuyasha and Kouga went to the center for the face off.

"Okay, I want a clean game, boys," Souta said seriously, earning a grin fron Inuyasha. "Now shake hands." They both begrudgingly grasped hands, trying to break the other's knuckles. Finally they separated, both practically growling. "Get ready," Souta said loudly enough for everyone playing and watching could hear.

"Go Inuyasha's team!" a woman yelled loudly from the sidelines. Everyone looked to see Mrs. Hirugashi hopping up and down, holding up a sign that read 'Go team Inuyasha!'.

"Mom!" Kagome and Souta said at the same time. Mrs. Hirugashi sat down on her lawn chair, still holding up her sign.

Inuyasha laughed. 'I love her family' he thought momentarily. Then he turned his attention back to the game. He put his stick down to the ice, glaring at the place he knew the puck would hit.

"Ready?" Souta asked. "Go!" he yelled as he dropped the puck, moving quickly out of the way. The game started so fast that no one saw who hit the puck first, but it went off to the side toward Miroku, who took it down the ice. The game was vicious, with many minor casualties.

* * *

By the fourth quarter, the game was tied, 6-6, and everyone had sustained some sort of small injury. Inuyasha had been hit in the head with Kouga's stick, causing Inuyasha to retaliate by hitting him in the back. Kagome had run directly into Kikyo and attained a bloodly nose, while Kikyo had a good bruise forming on her jaw. Miroku had gotten and elbow to the chin after groping Sango while she had the puck, causing her to miss the goal, and Sango

had been shoved by one of the wolf demon football players, earning her a large scrape on her cheek and the guy a black eye.

Everyone was playing hard, skating up and down the ice as if their life depended on it. There was only a minute and a half left on the clock when Inuyasha called a time out. The bruised and battered team gathered in a small circle to listen to their team leader.

"Okay, we need to score another goal, cause we can't let that son of a bitch Kouga win this game!" he told the team.

"Damn straight!" Kagome announced, still pissed about Kouga feeling her up after she scored a goal. That had earned Kouga a few good bruises.

"I've got a plan," Inuyasha started. "I'm gonna take the puck up the ice. I want Sango and Kagome to the left and right of the goal. Miroku, you stay behind me. I'm gonna go to the right and pretend that I'm going to take the puck around the goal and hit it back to Miroku so he can shoot it in. Instead, I'm going to pass it off to Kagome, and she'll shoot it in to make the point and beat that stupid wolf's ass!"

"Yeah!" they all yelled, ready to put the plan into action. The group skated out onto the ice, getting in position. The game resumed, sending Inuyasha up the field with the puck. Kouga went for him, and he slid around the cocky wolf. He went to the right toward Kagome. Giving her a quick smile, he gave he the puck. From the way the opposing team chased after Inuyasha, their plan had worked. She took the puck further back away from the goal, giving her a good shot. Right before she slapped the puck in for an easy point, she heard a small creak underneath her feet. She ignored it, lining up her shot and slapping it into the goal. As soon as the puck hit the back of the net, the creak became louder. Suddenly the ice shattered below her feet, sending her into a frosty world of darkness.

She struggled to the surface and yelled, "Help!" Inuyasha was instantly there, trying to pull the flailing girl from the icy depths. Her body had gone dumb and her limbs felt frozen. She slowly fell in and out of conciousness as the chilly water took over her body.

Suddenly she stopped moving, causing Inuyasha to lose his grip. By now everyone was gathered around the small hole, putting more weight on the already fragile ice. The inu-hanyou's sensitive ears picked up the small cracking sounds coming from the ice. He turned to the large crowd as he pulled off his skates and yelled, "Everyone get back right now!" His tone was so frightening, the crowd shot back immediately. Inuyasha dived into the fridged pond, looking around for his love. She had sunken about ten feet, her mouth open, letting all the water torent inside. He swam hard and fast, scooping her up in his arms. His legs pumped hard as he dragged her up to the surface.

The water burst open as the boy dragged his girlfriend out of the deadly waters. He held her in his arms, trying to keep her warm while whispering for her to wake up. Miroku, Sango, Mrs. Hirugashi and Souta ran up to the drenched teenagers.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Miroku said while he helped him up. "Let's get her home, okay?"

They all walked back to Kagome's house in silence. Inuyasha's ears were flat on his head as he walked infront of the group, his amber eyes never leaving her pale face. Her body shivered and he held her tighter, confirming to him that she was truely alive. Once they got back, they took Kagome to her room. After much convincing, the women finally got the men out of the room so that they could get Kagome out of her soaking wet clothes and dried off. While they were changing her she woke up. She looked around confused, then drifted off to sleep again. They changed her into some flannel pajamas and tucked her into her bed before they let the guys back into the room.

As soon as they opened to door, Inuyasha sprung in and went straight to her side. His eyes ran over her now flushed face, scanning for any extra injuries. He sat his clawed hand on her forehead, feeling heat eminating from it. "Get her a wet wash cloth," he said. "She has a fever."

Everyone went down stairs except for Inuyasha. He stayed right by her side and vowed not to leave it until she awoke. While Souta prepared a damp washcloth, Mrs. Hirugashi, Sango and Miroku were talking.

"Mrs. Hirugashi, you're gonna have to understand Inuyasha's behavior toward her," Sango said.

"Oh, dear, I have no problems with his behavior!" she said with a large smile on her face. "I think it's absolutely adorable how he is so attached to her! His devotion is unnerving! It's unbelievable that somebody so young can be so in love. I think it's wonderful. Kagome's been so much happier since she met all of you," the older woman gushed at them joyfully.

"Mom, here," Souta said as he handed the wet cloth over to his mother.

"Thanks Souta. Let me take this up to Kagome and I'll make us some tea," she said as she headed up the stairs.

"Hey, I'm coming too!" Souta said, right before he was grabbed by the collar.

"Sorry little man," Miroku told him as he sat the young boy back down.

"It's better if you let Inuyasha and Kagome be alone, okay?" Sango said, bending down to face him at eye level.

"Well, okay..." Souta said with disappointment in his voice.

"There!" Mrs. Hirugashi said as she came back down the stairs. "I think Kagome will be fine. She just needs some rest. When I was up there, I noticed something," she said with a confused look on her face. "How did Inuyasha get dry clothes? Weren't his wet after diving in the pond to get Kaogme?"

Both Souta and Miroku started to laugh. Sango and Mrs. Hirugashi just stared at the crazed boys.

"What?" both women asked at once.

"Well, while you were changing Kagome out of her wet clothes, I told Inuyasha that he better run to his apartment and get some dry clothes on before he got sick," Miroku started. "That stubborn hanyou would not move from his spot right next to the door if his life depended on it! He just fiddled with the necklace Kagome gave him for Christmas and told me to, and I quote, 'Mind you're own business, dumb ass! If you're so worried about it then go get some for me!' So I ran across the street and retrived some clothes and came back, only to find him stll sitting faithfully infront of that door. Well," both boys started to snicker at this point, "apparently, I had forgotten something very important."

Both women gave him a quizical look.

"I had forgotten a dry pair of boxers!" After hearing this, the whole room erupted in laughter. "So, I give him the clothes, and he still wouldn't move from the doorway. Get this. He made Souta and me go to a different room so he could change in the hallway!" The room erupted with laughter again at the thought of the proud inu-hanyou, changing his clothes in the hallway with soaking wet, cold boxers. "So as we speak, he sitting up in Kagome's room with cold, damp boxers on!" Miroku said as he concluded his story.

After the laughter died down, Sango spoke up. "I kinda feel bad about making fun of Inuyasha. I mean, it's not like he's acting like this for a selfish reason. We shouldn't laugh at his devotion to Kagome."

"Oh, Sango my love, lighten up! It's all in good fun and Inuyasha knows that!" Miroku said as he pulled her down onto the love seat beside him. "Now, let's have that tea!"

* * *

"Good fun, my ass," Inuyasha muttered from Kagome's side as he listened to the conversation taking place below him. "Do they think these ears are just decoration for my head? Stupid idoiots," he muttered again, as not to wake Kagome. When her mother was up here, she had said Kagome had woke up and now she was just resting to regain her strength. Yet, he would remain here by her side until she was better.

He wouldn't have done this for anyone... not even Kikyo while they were dating. Kikyo had always been cold and distant as long as he'd known her. After they went out a couple time, he hoped she would lighten up, but she was always uptight and worried about something. Most likely something stupid. When someone told her that he was cheating on her (which was a lie), Kikyo believed it immediately. Then she did something unforgivable. Instead of coming to take to him, like Kagome would, she went off and cheated on him with Kouga. Of all the people in the world, she chose Kouga. Remembering that period of his life would not be on his 'to do' list anytime soon. It was like living in a constant hell. The only reason he survived through it without doing something stupid was his friend's support. Miroku and Sango had been there with him through thick and thin, and he would give his life for them any day of the week.

Then here comes Kagome, with her bright smile and sunny personality. She changed his world instantly with just a look. They had already been through laughs, tears, anger, sadness, and so much happiness since she moved here a couple weeks ago. He couldn't imagine life without her by his side.

Suddenly, the sheets began to stir. Inuyasha was alert and starred at her face intently, wanting her to wake. Her soft brown eyes fluttered open, looking deep into his amber ones. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey." He looked at her gentle face, his heart jumping for joy to see that she was awake. "How do you feel?"

She to a moment tp process the question, then shrugged. "Just fine, I guess. Did we win the game?" she asked.

Inuyasha laughed. 'That's just like her. To be more concerned about a game than her own safety'

"Inu? Did we win the game?"

"Well, Gome, it was close..." he dragged on. "I mean, you shot the puck then fell in the water. Not many people were paying attention to the shot..."

"Inuyasha, come on! Did we win or not!" she exclaimed as she gripped his collar with a grin across her rosy face.

"Luckily for you, the goalie wasn't paying attention to where the puck went, either. We won!" She embraced him, showing that her strenght had returned.

"That's awesome!" she said as she let go. The couple stared at eachother, their faces inching together. Just as they were about to kiss, a gurgle came from Kagome's stomach.

"Um... I guess I'm hungry," she giggled. Inuyasha easily picked her up bridal style and started to move toward the door. "Inuyasha! I can walk for myself, thank you!"

"Well, I'm not gonna let you, you're welcome!" he told her as he decended the stairs, only to be laughed at again for his wet boxers.

* * *

_2 days later - _

"Let go play lazer tag, guys!" Kagome said as they walked along the busy street on a blustery day.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked with disgust in his voice. "We haven't done that since we were like, twelve!"

"That's exactly why! To do something different!"

"It actually sounds like fun," Miroku thought outloud, rubbing Sango's butt in the process.

"Yeah, we should go now," Sango replied as she slapped the lecherous boy's hand away from her rear end.

"Okay, let's move it! We've got a game to play!"

They arrived at the local gaming center, being bombarded with younger kids playing arcade games. The group made their way through the crowded room, ending up at the counter in the back. After brushing herself off, Kagome started talking to the man behind the counter to find out how much it was to play. She turned and walked bach to where Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango were standing. They were trying to calm Inuyasha down after a little kid had jumped on his head and pulled his ears. Hard. He was twitching them furiously when she came back.

"Okay, it costs seven bucks per person to play. Us four are the only ones playing, since apparently these kids only have quarters," she said refering to the little monsters around her.

As they geared up, they split into teams ramdomly. It was Kagome and Miroku verses Inuyasha and Sango. Kagome's gun glowed green as the game was about to begin. Inuyasha and Sango high-fived, and Miroku gave Kagome a knowing look.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" she asked.

"Yep."

The game began with a whistle. The respective teams ran different directions to get their strategies worked out.

_on the red side -_

"We should split up and take them by force!" Sango proclaimed, punching a fist in the air.

"Sounds good," Inuyasha replied, holding his gun up and targeting a glow in the dark star on the wall. "I'll get Kagome, you might hurt her."

"Would not!"

"I said might. Besides, I thought it would be more fun for you to go after the lech."

A wicked smile crossed Sango's face. "Yeah, this is good..." she said maliciously as she looked over the tip of her gun.

"Scary," Inuyasha whispered to his gun.

_on the green side -_

"We should split up and take them by force," Kagome said timidly. "Right?"

"Oh yes, Kagome. That's what we should do..." Miroku replied, his mind wandering to new depths in the gutter.

"Come on Miroku, focus!" Kagome said. "We should prove that they aren't all that! Let's get 'em!" she said, now confident.

"I'm going after Sango!" Miroku sang as he skipped away.

'Who would've thought that...' Kagome thought as the real game started.

* * *

Miroku snuck around a corner in the dimly lit room. He'd kept quiet for five minutes, just so he could sneak up on Sango. Problem was he couldn't find her anywhere! 'She never stands still! Man, I love her...' he thought. Suddenly he spotted what he was looking for.

Sango had been running around like a maniac, wanting to shoot her perverted boyfriend. She practically growled as she came to the same corner for the seventh time, not finding anyone. "Damn it! Where is he!" she whispered as she stood at the corner, trying to catch her breath. All of a sudden, she felt a small pressure on her back censor and a hand on her butt. "Hello, my love!"

SMACK! Miroku was on the ground, his chest censor blinking.

"HA! You're out! That's what you get for groping me!" she said proudly.

"Ah, but my dear, if you would look down, you'd see that you're in no better shape than me..." he said with a grin.

At the last moment, he had shot her in the chest as he was falling. "Grrr!" she exclaimed. "I wanted to win, too!"

Miroku stood and dusted himself off. "Now come, my love, winning's not everything!" he said as he extended the crook of his arm to her. "Especially when you have love."

She took it and linked her arm in his and they walked out of the arena together.

* * *

"Oh crap, I'm starting to get paranoid!" she said. She turned, her eyes seeing a flash of red and white. Inuyasha. Either she was imagining it or he was running circles around her. Both sounded reasonable. She snuck away and hid in a small cranny that you couldn't see from the aisle way. 'Perfect!' she thought as she got comfortable, ready to wait for her lover to pass by. She wouldn't have to wait long, though.

Inuyasha stopped circling the area Kagome was in and looked around. 'Now where did she go?' he thought as he walked around slowly. His ears were perked up, listening for any sign of movement. Hearing none, he continued to walk. Out of nowhere, his pack started blinking and the screen on his gun read 'Game Over, Loser'. He'd always thought they were a little too harsh. "Pack must've broke," he said to himself.

"Nope! I shot you! I win!" Kagome said as she hopped out of her hiding spot and did a little victory dance.

"Wait... You won?" he said, his voice full of disbelief.

"Yep! I'm good! Go Kagome! It's your birthday! Have a party!" she sang, adding dance moves. She blew the imaginary smoke away from the tip of her gun and looked at him. "Oh, what's the matter? Can't take a woman beating you?"

"That's it wench! Now you're mine!" he said as he put his gun away and ran after her.

She giggled, letting herself be caught and wrapped in the tight embrace of the inu-hanyou. They walked out with difficulty, considering that Inuyasha wouldn't let go. Let's just say they got some odd stares and an approving comment from Miroku.

* * *

_2 days later - _

The clear night sky was shrouded with bright, diamond-like stars that covered the large town like a blanket. The four teen walked down the street on that chilly last night of the year. New Year's Eve was one of the hottest party nights of the year. Almost everyone between eighteen and twenty-six could be found in one of the local clubs or bars. Fortunately, the gang really didn't like to party. They knew drinking just messes with their judgement and no good could come of it. Also, they were too young to drink.

They walked along the sidewalk in a large line, enjoying the beautiful winter night. Miroku checked his watch, not wanting to be late.

"Come on, guys! It's 11:58! If we want to see the ball drop, we need to hurry!"

They all sprinted down the street to the packed center of town. Everyone was being shoved and hit, people trying to get closer. "Damn it, I hate this noise!" Inuyasha said, his ears flat on his head. He picked up Kagome and Sango, swinging each one over a shoulder and grabbing Miroku by the back of his collar. Then he jumped up, away from the street and the crowd. He landed on the roof of the tallest building in town gracefully, setting down Sango and Kagome carefully. Miroku layed spread-eagle on the roof, hitting his head when Inuyasha landed.

"Get up Miroku, it's time!" Sango said excitedly as she pulled him up from the ground, wrapping her arms around his chest. He layed his head on hers as the count down began.

10...

"You know that there's a legend with New's Years?" Inuyasha asked Kagome

9...

"No, what is it?" she replied.

8...

"Well, when the colck reaches zero..."

7...

"... you're supposed to kiss the one you love,..."

6...

"... and declare your love to the world."

5...

Kagome thought for a moment.

4...

"Will a crowded street work?"

3...

Inuyasha grinned. "I don't see why not."

2...

"Happy New Year, Gome."

1...

"Happy New Year, Inu..."

The zero wasn't heard over the eruption that occured from the street below as streamers flew, ballons were dropped and mini firecrackers giong off.

But that never reached the roof. Kagome and Inuyasha kissed passionately, only parting for air. Inuyasha ran to the side of the building. "I'm in love with Kagome!" He yelled to the patrons of the celebration on the street, about half of who looked up.

Kagome reached the side and took a deep breath. "I love Inuyasha forever!" she yelled, and they came together for another kiss. Everyone below cheered for the stranger's love. It was the perfect night.

* * *

But perfection just can't last forever.

Kagome and Inuyasha were walking home around 12:30, hand in hand. Suddenly, a fire truck passed by, the sirens blaring loudly.

"I feel sorry for anyone who's house caught on fire tonight," Kagome said as she hugged Inuyasha's side.

He sniffed the air and an alarmed expression crossed his face. "Shit," he breathed as he picked Kaogme up bridal style and flew into the air, hopping over buildings to reach their destination.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing! I can walk for..." she trailed off as she saw what Inuyasha's nose had suspected. They were standing on top of Inuyasha's apartment building, looking over the surrounding area.

There, in a ravenous blaze, stood the half destroyed Sunset Shrine, the fire hoses blasting torents of icy water to calm the vicious beast. Two or three ambulances were parked at the shrine steps. Laying near them was three plain white bags, zipped up to hide whatever was inside.

"No... No... Please no..." Kagome said, tears streaming down her face as she took in the horrific sight before her. She dropped to her knees, trying to hide her face in her hands. Inuyasha bent down and wrapped her in a loving hug, comforting her in the only way he knew how. She snuggled to him, his warnth and strength helping her think clearly.

'Tonight Garndpa had come home, worried... I told them to leave the house, but they wouldn't... I should have been in there with them... Now they're gone. All three of them are gone. Just like dad..'

"Oh, shit," she said, a look of revalation on her face.

"What?" he asked her as she started to cry harder.

She took a moment to calm down. After taking a deep breath, she was able to reply. "I need to run, hide, something!" she said as she tried to free herself from his grasp.

"Gome, what the hell is wrong!" he yelled.

She faced him with a look of udder terror. "They found us... After a whole year, they found us."

"Who?"

"The Blue Moon Syndicate."

* * *

To my faithful readers -

**Sarcasm Girl8 **- Thanks! ;P

**knifebladenails** - I think I do fairly well, considering I've only been in high school for a couple months! Thanks, buddy! I won't stop writing at least until I get this story done, no worries!

**Mori'quessir **- I'm in love with fluff, too! You kinda have to be to write a fluffy stroy, I guess! Please, don't say mean things! See, I updated REALLY quick this time!

**Hanyou Vixen **- Greetings to my new friend! Thanks, I think my stroy is 'cute', too!

**ranmayuusuke930** - I wouldn't leave the story like that! It has a real plot! You'll see! Woot!

**Kanon-Chan **- I'm a freshman, too! Yeah, those were the days... (j/k) Anyway, thanks for the compliment!

**Anime-Devil-101** - Regular rooms are okay, but fluff-filled ones are the best! Thanks!

**Amunett** - I tried to make it how I'd want to fall in love. To me, they are real people with real lives. If you think like that, it helps to keep it in perspective. Besides, I wanted their love to be real, and real love take a little time and effort! (not that I would know..) Thanks!

**Inuyashasonly1** - Thanks, I thought so too!

**Tesse** - Thanks! Who doesn't love a love story?!

**xox.:Mandie:.xox** - Aww... I'm so touched! Thanks! I never thought I was good at writing. I just did it cause it was fun. But I'm so glad that you love it!

**Suaru** - That's a big compliment! ... my story, one of the greats, huh? Stop! You're maknig my ego swell! (j/k) Seriously, thanks. I really appreciate it! I've started reading you're story and I'm like on ch. 3, but I promise that I'll finish it soon and reveiw! Count on it!

Okay guys! You know the drill. 1) read 2) reveiw! It's not hard! Only take a minute! Tell me what ya think! Adios, my amigos!


	9. How the Past Works Against Us

Hey everyone! This chapter is filled with info that I know you're all dying to know. I'm sorry if is slightly confusing, but I had to get this stuff out there before I moved on with the story! So, please, enjoy!

Disclaimer - Yay! I stole Inuyasha from Hanyou Vixen, so I have him! Unfortunately, I don't own him, but I'm working on the paperwork!

**9 - How the Past Works Against Us**

"The Blue Moon Syndicate?" Inuyasha asked, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"Yeah, well... It's a long story..." she struggled as she talked, trying to follow her instincts and run away. Inuyasha wasn't going to let that happen anytime soon.

"I'm not going anywhere. So why not tell me what going on?"

She sighed. 'I knew this would happen eventually... I'd have to tell everything to my friends... But I thought I'd have the rest of my family there to back me up...' Remembering this, fresh tears slid down her face. She buried her face in his chest, trying to hold back the tears.

"I know, I know..." he whispered gently in her ear. After that, she lost it. The salty tears slid down her face as her breath caught in her chest. Her small body heaved, and her strangled cries of pain ripped through Inuyasha's heart like a knife. He tightened his hold on her, and kissed her head tenderly. His amber eyes looked out to her former home.

'Well, if the Blue Moon Syndicate is after her, then we need to hide... But I wonder how in the hell she got involved in that crowd?' She snuggled closer to him, using his body for support while crying. He burried his nose in her hair, inhailing her soothing scent. 'It doesn't matter. But staying here isn't helping. We need to get Miroku and Sango and run for it' He slipped his left arm under her limp body and picked her up. Silent tears streamed down her face as she gave him a look of confusion.

"If you're right and the Syndicate is after you, then we all need to go into hiding. You, me, Miroku and Sango," he told her as he ran to the side of the building away from the formerly beautiful shrine and hopped off the building, landing on the next. The last image Kagome saw before letting herself float into sleep was the burning shrine, and the enormous god tree falling to the ground, engulfed with flames.

* * *

Later, the teens found themselves in Miroku's house on the other side of town. They were all seated in his livingroom, silence blanketing the area. After Inuyasha mentioned the Blue Moon Syndicate, everyone went quiet.

Suddenly a thougth occured to Kagome. "Do you guys somehow know of the Syndicate?"

"No duh!" Inuyasha replied sarcastically. "All of us have had some sort of problems with the Syndicate, and they were all my fault!" he said angrily as he stood up and balled his fist and stared intently at the wall.

"We've been over this before, Inuyasha," Sango said soothingly. "It's not your fault."

"But in a way, it is." He sat back down next to Kagome and stared at the carpet.

"What is what?" Kagome asked, compleately lost.

"Okay," Inuyasha said as he took a calming breath. "When I was young, my parents were filthy rich. I'd always had anything I wanted and more. But, when I turned five, my parents were both murdered. I hardly remember them. I probably would've been killed, too, if it wasn't for my half brother, Sesshomaru. He knew something was going down, so he came to our estate and arrived just in time to save me. Unfortunately, he was a little too late to save my parents..." His words wandered off. He went deep into thought for a moment.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, gently bringing him back to reality.

"Right. Well, after that, I went to live with Sango's family. My brother would've taken me in, but he already had a wife and two kids. There just wasn't room for me there. Anyway, after I turned fifteen, I got curious about my family. So Sango, Miroku and I went to see my brother at his home in Kyoto. Well, he told me some very interesting things about my father's past."

Kagome could guess where this was going. She had experience in this field.

"He told me my father was an assassin for the Blue Moon Syndicate."

'That's what I thought...' Kagome's thought drifted as Inuyasha spoke again.

"Apparently, my father was one of the best assassins on the field. He and his partner were the best team ever in the history of the Syndicate. But when the association got suspicious of his partner's activities, the leader told him to kill his partner. My father wouldn't do that. He and his partner were best friends. So he left the Syndicate. He met my mother, and they got married and had me. All the money he earned over the years kept all of us safe, for a while, anyway. They finally caught up to us after seven years, killing my parents. Sesshomaru knew they would come after me, so he pulled some strings in the Syndicate, making them think I was dead. I mean, it was an easy feat for him, considering he was involved in it at the time."

"So your brother was in the Syndicate, too?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. It's nothing I'm proud of. He met his wife while he was there. They had the twins and he separated himself from the illegal activities."

"But how come he quit the syndicate and they didn't come after him?" she said with rage in her voice.

This confused Inuyasha slightly, but he ignored it and continued. "You can't 'quit' the syndicate. Both him and his wife are still in it. They just seprarated from the activities. You are gonna ask how they did that, right?" he asked Kagome after seeing her mouth shoot open to interrupt. She nodded meekly. "Well, neither of them were assassins. They both managed the business side of the deals. So it was a lot easier for them to get off unharmed." He stopped for a moment as he recalled the last time he'd seen his brother. Shaking his head slightly, he sent the memory back. "Anyway, while we were gone, Sango's home burned down, killing her entire family, and Miroku's parents were in a car accident, killing his mother and severly harming his father. They went after the family of the people closest to me!" His fist pounded the coffee table with a vengance. "Damn them!"

Everyone was silent. Kagome soaked up all this new information, putting together the many pieces of her life that hadn't made sense to make one large picture, but it was still blurry.

"So, Kagome. Tell us how you're involved with the Blue Moon Syndicate?" Miroku said quietly.

She let out a sigh. "Okay, here it goes. Well, up until a year ago, I led an average life. I lived in a nice home in Shiboku and went to a private school. We had quite a bit of money. Anyway, sometimes at night my father would take off work and disappear for a while, like two or three days, then come back. After that he would buy me and my brother nice things, spoiling us. Two years ago, though, he stopped going away and stayed home, only working his regular job. I dismissed the thought from my mind, accepting that my dad could spend more time with my brother and me. Everything was going great, until the night that I turned seventeen, that is."

Inuyasha involentarily shuddered as she said the last sentence. 'She said her dad died on that night...'

"I had gotten back from going out with my friends and was spending the evening with my family. Just as I was about to blow out my candles, someone knocked on the door. Souta answered and said that there were two strange men outside, wanting to talk to dad. He went to the door and closed it behind him and..." Tears started sliding out of her eyes as she was about to go into the most painful part of the whole ordeal. Inuyasha wrapped a comforting hand around her waist, and she took a deep breath and continued. "He went outside and he talked to the men for a while. Suddenly, we heard a loud noise. Then, shortly after, we heard a lot of smaller noises and grunts," she said as more tears streamed down her face. Although her face was covered in salt water and was flushed, her tone remained calm and collected. "I went to the window to see what was happening. What I saw would scar me forever. There lay my father, beaten to a bloody pulp. Then, one of the men took a gun out and shot him right in the chest, and left. I ran out to him while my mother called the ambulance. Souta had fainted after just glimpsing at him. I sat beside him and held his hand. With his last breaths, he told me to make good choices and stay close to my family. Man, I did a hell of a job doing that, huh?" With that she put her head in her lap, trying to calm down before telling the rest of the story.

Inuyasha rubbed her back in a circular motion, trying to help soothe her pain. She sat back up and took a deep breath. "After that my mother sat down and told me of my father's 'part-time' job." She started to explian as the memory from a year ago rushed back to her.

_flash back -_

"Mother! How could you not tell me!" Kagome yelled furiously as she shot out of her chair. It had only been a week since her father was killed, and she couldn't deal with this right now.

"Honey-"

"No! I don't want any excuses! Why didn't you tell me he was an assassin! A murderer!" Kagome was furious. She had no idea where her father would disappear to when he would leave, but she would never have imagined in her wildest dreams that he would get caught up in that kind of thing. It tore her heart to little peices to be this mad at her deceased father, but her mind couldn't get over it. Her father, her sweet, kind, compassionate father, was a murderer. Somewhere in the depths of her heart, a little voice was screaming 'Don't feel sorry! He got what was coming!' She cursed herself immediately for even entertaining those kinds of ideas, but they stayed, dancing around her head and taunting her with their evil thoughts.

Suddenly all of her energy left, and she collapsed on the sofa next to her mother. The stinging pain of truth consumed her heart as tears tried to break the dam within her eyes. She had to get some more information before she could properly mourn for her father's death, even though in the depths of her soul she knew that he probably deserved it. With a deep breath that sounded like a sigh, she turned to her mother. "How long have you known?"

Her mother's eyes were the coldest Kagome had ever come close to seeing them. Tears wouldn't help the heart-broken woman; she understood that. "Well, I'd say since I was pregnant with Souta. One day he came home from one of his 'jobs' with a large slash across his chest, dripping blood everywhere. That's when he told me. I was just as furious as you, but then he explained how he got pulled into the Syndicate. His story hit my heart, and I just couldn't leave him. Besides, I loved him, and I still do."

Kagome just sat there, dumb-founded. Her own mother had known that her father was a killer for almost thirteen years of her life, and she forgave him! "Okay, what kind of excuse could you have for going into the most notorious crime group in all of Japan?"

Mrs. Hirugashi was silent for a moment, recollecting the whole story. Finally she looked her daughter square in the eyes, and started talking. "When your father was very young, his parents died. Having no other living relatives to speak of, he was sent to an orphanage. Well, this particular establishment was run by the Blue Moon Syndicate. So, when a young child came in, they trained him or her to be an assassin, making up fake adoption papers for them. Your father was one of the unlucky ones who were young enough to be drafted in. You see, he'd been in the Syndicate all his life. He knew no better. Until, that is, he got a new partner. His partner became his best friend. The two of them went everywhere together. Well, they were out stalking a future victim, when he saw me. He told me all other thoughts left his mind, and he came over to talk to me," she said as a flush covered her face.

'It's amazing she can still remember everything this well' she thought as her mother continued.

"Well, he asked me out, and of coarse I agreed. I mean, he was an absolute hunk! Anyway, he would go out with me quite a bit, buying me all sorts of presents. I guess eventually, the leaders of the Syndicate got suspitious about him sneaking out all the time. Understandable, I guess, considering he knew a lot of information that he could take to the police. They ordered his partner to kill him, which was pretty stupid. He refused, of coarse, dropping the Syndicate there and then. Well, they didn't really like that. One night they went to his home and killed him and his wife. The couple's son got away unscathed, at least. Anyway, your father was heart broken. He just told me a close friend died. Then he asked me to marry him. After that, we lived peacefully, considering that he was an assassin. We had you and were so happy. I never thought of where he got all the money to buy our house and nice things. I guess I just figured that it was inheritance, or something. Then, I got pregnant with souta when you were about six. That's when I found out. I was mad for awhile, but I got over it. The thought that my husband was out killing people went to the back of my mind, hoping he would straighten it all out eventually. Well, he did. About a year ago he was fed up with the new leader. He came home and said 'Oh that man! I'd just like to strangle him! Damn that Naraku!' He said this Naraku character would just order him to kill people for amusement, not for betrayal or monetary gain. Your father quit, cutting himself compleately off from them. They wern't very happy. Then, you know what just happened, which brings us to now..."

Kagome sat there, wide eyed. Shock took over her body after hearing the story. She wanted with every fiber in her body to hate her father, but she couldn't. Her mother wrapped her arms around her stunned daughter and cried. "Mom?"

"I'm sorry. Please, don't hate your father. He loved you and Souta and me so much. Please don't think of him as an assassin, but instead as your father. In his true heart, your dad wasn't a killer. If anything, he was a lover."

_- end flash back _

Inuyasha's mouth was hanging open. What Kagome just said was... so deep. He couldn't believe it. His father had known Kagome's father. They were best friends. It was because of Kagome's father that his parents were killed.

* * *

To my friends and reveiwers -

**ranmayuusuke930** - Thanks! Yeah, they're all dead. :( It was neccesary, though. So sad. (sniffs) Anyway, thanks for the shout out in you story! You inspire me, too!

**Kiche** - Hey, I want Inuyasha, too! Thank you so much! I've been trying to improve my writing, and I'm glad you like it!

**Suaru** - Yep, good guess! ;P Thanks, but I'm not THAT brilliant... okay so I am, but you don't have to say it! My ego will swell! It's okay, though. It motivates me!

**Kanon-Chan** - I love winter break and all, so I had to just go and ruin it! ;P My cliff hangers rock! Thanks!

**Kold** - Haha! You and me should start the evil author's club! Thanks!

**Mori'quessir** - No elvish, no elvish, please!!!! Thank you for always reveiwing, you're so awesome!

**Anime-Devil-101** - They're evil, I'll tell ya that! Haha...

**xox.:Mandie:.xox** - Thanks! Well, I'll see about publisking it after I get it done! (j/k) Anyway, that's a huge compliment! Snaps for me!

**alejandra** - Some could be demon, some could be humans. Hope this was quick enough!

**Tesse** - No, I don't think Kagome will die. It depends on which way my story goes. Inu and Kagome are too cute for one of them to die, but that would be an interesting plot twist! Hehe... I'm so evil...

Shouts to my buddies, Hanyou Vixen and ranmayuusuke930! You guys are so cool and motivate me so much! (looks at Hanyou Vixen and backs away from butcher knife slowly)

* * *

Okay guys, I know this chappie was kinda short, but I thought it was a good and evil place to stop! So, if ya wanna know how Inuyasha will react to this new information, then please reveiw! Until next time, adios, my amigos!

Ash


	10. Hidden in Tenseiga Hotels

Yay! Hit the 100th reveiw mark! (throws confetti and blows on party favor) Woot! Snaps for me! Thanks so much for supporting my story, guys! I appreciate it! (whipes away tears of joy) This chapter is dedicated to every single one of you who ever reveiwed for LAK! Thank you so much! I love you guys! So please, enjoy!

* * *

**10 - Hidden in Tenseiga Hotel**

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry," she told him as she put her head in her lap, unable to look him in the eyes. 'Now he'll reject me and blame my father for his parent's murders. I would if I were him'

Instead, he pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on her shoulder. "I love you, Kagome," he whispered in her ear. "It doesn't matter now what happened in the past. All that matters is that we have eachother now."

She leaned back into his chest as tears of relief pooled in her eyes. "Thanks, Inuyasha." His arms wrapped around her small body and her heart melted with the intensity of her love for the dog-eared boy.

"Well," Miroku said after a few minutes. "What shall we do about our little problem?"

"Tonight we stay here and relax, at least," Sango said as she leaned her head on Miroku's shoulder. "I'm exhausted!"

"Yeah, you're right. Tomorrow we'll head for safety," Inuyasha said as he laid down on the couch, pulling Kagome down next to him and hugging her to his chest, not wanting to let go of the precious warmth of the young woman.

"Inu, where are we gonna go, anyway?" Kagome asked him sleepily as she snuggled into his chest.

"No worries, Gome. You'll see."

The inu-hanyou and the raven-haired girl instantly fell asleep. Sango and Miroku moved into the next room and turned on the television. As they got comfortable on the couch, a news report crossed the screen. "At 1:30 this morning, two teenagers were found brutally murdered outside Futal High School." The couple looked at eachother, worry filling their eyes. A picture flashed on the screen, showing two teens, lying on the ground, beaten and stabbed into eternal sleep. The demon boy wore a football jersey and the girl's long raven hair was extremely ruffled as her emotionless brown eyes stared off into space. "Kouga Ookami and Kikyo Nisou were supposedly killed by the infamous syndicate, 'Blue Moon'. The investigation has had no other leads. If you have any information, please call 284-....." A small click echoed through the small den as Sango turned the television off.

"Do you suppose..." she asked.

"Yeah, they probably thought that Kikyo was Kagome." He pulled Sango closer and layed his chin on top of her head. "Oh, my love, I know, it's hard. There's nothing we can do now."

Sango's body gently shook as tears filled her magenta eyes. "I know we didn't like them or anything. But they didn't have to die..." She turned and buried her head in Miroku's chest until she fell asleep.

Miroku looked at the young girl's head and sighed. 'I have a feeling that the next couple of weeks are going to be very hard. We're going to have to stick together, otherwise we won't make it out alive' He layed his head back on Sango's and let the sweet darkness of sleep overcome his mind.

Unknown to him, Inuyasha layed awake. His head rang with the sound of the news reporter's words. Kikyo, his Kikyo, was dead. 'No! She's not mine!' he thought furiously, banishing the words from his head. 'Really, she never was mine. Kikyo was always so... distant. Hopefully, she'll be happier where she is now' He looked down at Kagome. Her face was calm and peaceful as he felt her body rise and fall with her deep breaths. 'I won't let that happen to Kagome. Never. I'd die before I ever let them touch her again' He gently kissed her forehead and closed his large amber eyes, resting his body for the long day ahead.

* * *

The gang awoke the next day to a loud banging sound. Inuyasha and Kagome dragged themselves into the den, only to find Miroku on the floor with a large bump on his head.

"That's what you get! You can help but feel me up, even in your sleep!" she said as she stormed into the kitchen.

Kagome and Inuyasha just stared blankly at the lecherous boy on the floor as he got up and looked around. After he realized Sango wasn't in the room, he walked to the kitchen. "Oh, Sango! Come back, my love!" he called.

Inuyasha let out a large sigh as he sat on the love seat in the den. "That guy will never change."

"Oh well. If he didn't act the way he does, then he just wouldn't be Miroku," Kagome told him as she sat down next to him. He slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "But I do feel sorry for Sango," she said after a moment. "I'm just glad you're not a pervert."

Inuyasha put on a sly smile. "Who said I wasn't a pervert?" he said as he moved her closer.

"If you are, then you'll end up just like Miroku," she said as she pushed his face away with a hand. "Sango has been teaching me some karate on the side, you know."

"Hehe... I was just kidding, Gome," he said with no hint of sarcasm.

'If she really has been taking lessons from Sango, then I'd better be good...'

"So, Inu, where are we going today?" Kagome said carefully after a moment. Inuyasha rested his elbows on his knees. His amber eyes darted around carefully; his ears twiched with distress.

"Well," he said. "We're gonna go to Kyoto."

"Kyoto! That's so far away!" she yelled.

Inuyasha reached up and rubbed his ears with a pained expression on his handsome face. "Well, that's the whole point, isn't it? To get as far away as possible?"

"Yeah... I guess. Did I hurt your ears?"

He gave her a look. "No, I'm just rubbing my own ears for the heck of it..."

She rolled her eyes at him as she pulled his head into her lap and rubbed his ears. "There, you big baby!"

"Gome..." he practically purred as his whole body relaxed on the couch. Suddenly her hands stopped moving and dropped to rest in his long silver locks, which were draped over her lap. "Gome?" he asked as his eyes opened and his gaze rested on her face.

"We're really going into hiding..." she said in a distant tone. Her eyes were glazed as she thought about what was going to happen.

"Yeah, well, we really don't have a choice at the moment. But don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," she said. He pulled her down into a sweet, passionate kiss. As they pulled apart, Inuyasha felt a small drop of water fall to his cheek. Kagome's scent was laced with salt as the tears fell silently from her eyes. He sat up and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It will be okay... It's okay..." he whispered gently into her ear. She snuggled into his chest, taking a deep breath.

"Life will never be the same, Inuyasha... I'm so sorry," she said in a depressed tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Miroku and Sango just got away from all your problems with the syndicate, and I just came along and pulled you right back. It's not fair that you got dragged along with me." Her tears came quicker as she smothered her face in Inuyasha's shirt.

"Hey, it's okay," he tried to tell her. "They would have come after us eventually. We just got really lucky. It's not your fault."

"Okay," she said, even though she knew he was just saying that to make her feel better.

* * *

Later that day the group set out. They arrived at the train station and bought their tickets for the long ride ahead. The tired teens grouped into a small car and waited for the train to depart. "Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Yeah?"

She snuggled closer to Miroku, shivers running through her body as the train started to move. "Are you sure we're gonna be safe wherever you're taking us?"

Kagome had been thinking the same thing. "I guarentee you," he said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and slid her across the seat to him, setting his chin on her head. "We'll be safe."

The car was very small, allowing only two people on either side. With their bags, the space was even smaller. The group was very cramped, but as they sat beside the people they loved, it really didn't matter. Eventually, everyone was asleep except for Inuyasha. He was always alert, knowing that if the syndicate had caught wind of where they were going or which train they were on, there would be very limited chance of escape.

For the next two hours, everyone was fast asleep, escaping from the nightmare that was their lives and into a fantasy world where syndicates were the least of their concerns. Inuyasha watched over all of them carefully, mainly watching Kagome sleep. Suddenly, her eyes started moving rapidly underneath their lids and her face obtained a scared expression.

_Kagome's dream - _

"Inuyasha?" she called out into the foggy night, her arms wrapped around her small cold body. Her eyes strained against the mist as she scanned her surrounding. Nothing was farmiliar; she couldn't see more than five feet infront of her face. "Inuyasha?" she called again, hoping the inu-hanyou would hear her calls of distress.

"Hehehe..." A low laugh came from the fog. It seemed to come from all around her, as if engulfing her in the despair of her situation. "So, the last living Hiragashi..." a menacing male voice said, surrounded her. "I must say I'm impressed that you survived this long..."

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" she yelled into the fog, scarred out of her whits.

"Isn't it obvious?" The voice sounded amused with the stupid question. "I want you dead, of coarse."

Suddenly she heard a gun shot, and she preapred herself to be hit by the bullet. Her eyes squinted closed, waiting for the small metal fragment to pierce her flesh, but it never came. Instead, she heard something fall infront of her. Her chocolate brown eyes opened slowly, already knowing what they would see.

There lay Inuyasha, blood flowing from the puncture wound in his chest. "Inuyasha!" she screamed as she knelt beside him and pulled his dying body onto her lap. "Oh, Inuyasha, why?" she said as she cried into his bleeding chest. She felt a pressure on her cheek, wiping away the tears that flowed freely from her eyes. Her gaze fell instantly to Inuyasha's face. His eyes we're half open, the amber in them still bright.

"Kagome..." he whispered. To kagome he sounded as if he was distant, instead of in her lap.

"Shh... don't talk..." she told him.

"Kagome, wake up... Please wake up, sweet heart..."

_- end of dream_

Her eyes shot open and she took a deep breath. "Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as his clawed hand wiped away the tears on her cheeks. She looked at him, and saw that he was alive and well.

"Oh Inu!" She wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her face into the hollow between his neck and his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her, confused at her sudden display of emotion.

"Gome, what's wrong?" he whispered in her ear gently.

"I had a bad dream, that's all," she said as she sat up and reached into her bag next to her. She pulled out a small pill bottle, fumbling with the child proof seal, unable to get it open in her shaky condition.

Inuyasha took the bottle from her and opened it with ease. "What are these for?" he asked as he handed her the open bottle.

"They're sleeping pills," she said as she popped one into her mouth. "They let you sleep a dreamless sleep." She streched her arms up and yawned. "These are great..." she said as she snuggled back into Inuyasha's chest. "And they work so fast..." She was asleep before her head hit his chest.

He reached up and stroked her silky raven hair with his claws. 'Sweet dreams, Gome. You're dreams are the only place you'll get to roam freely...' He sat his head back on the head rest and allowed himself a few minutes of rest.

* * *

"Inuyasha, wake up, stubborn hanyou!" he heard someone yell. In his current state of sleep, he couldn't tell wether the voice was in his dream or reality.

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes to see Miroku standing above him, yelling at him.

"Inuyasha!" he yelled again.

"I'm awake damn it! Shut up, you dumb ass!"

"Okay, he's awake!" Miroku announced to the two girls standing in the hallway, carring their large suitcases and backpacks.

"Damn..." Inuyasha rubbed his eyes and got up, grabbing his two duffle bags with one hand and taking one of Kagome's suitcases from her.

"I could've carried it, you know," she said.

"Do you really think I care?" he said as he looked at his watch. "Our ride should be here by now."

They exited the train and followed Inuyasha out of the treminal and toward a strech limo with tinted windows. The driver got out and opened the back door for the group.

"Thanks," Inuyasha mumbled as he climbed into the back. The three remaining teens just stood there, their jaws on the ground. "Are you guys coming or not?" Inuyasha said as he poked his head back out of the limo's door. They all picked up their jaws and got into the luxury car.

As the limo's engine started up and it pulled away, Kagome was the first to regain her voice. "How in the hell did you get us a limo?!" Kagome said, stunned with her boyfriend.

He grinned at the look on her face. "Let's just say I have connections..."

"Inuyasha are we going to Sessh-" Sango said before she was cut off.

"Yep." Inuyasha gave her a signal to shut her big mouth.

The rest of the ride was silent, except for the occasional slap from Sango to Miroku for his wandering hands.

"They have minds of their own..."

"I don't want to hear it!"

* * *

When the car stopped, they all got out reluctantly. "When I get older, I'm getting one of those..." Miroku said as they entered a door.

"Where are we?" Kagome questioned as they entered an elevator with mirrors on the walls and slow music pouring in through a speaker on the ceiling. The man standing by the door pushed a button that read 'Restricted'.

Sango grabbed the side of the small box as it lurched upward. "Ohh... I hate these things... I'd rather take the stairs anyday..." As the doors slid open, they were confronted with a handsome man. His eyes were an amber color and his hair was silver, just like Inuyasha. However, this man had pointed human ears instead of dog ones and two small purple stripes on either side of his chisled, emotinless face. He was dressed in a shape-looking buisiness suit, a large fluffy tail coming over his shoulder.

"Come," he said as he motioned for the group of teens to follow him. They ended up in a large hotel room, which included a kitchen, living room, at least three bathrooms, and four or five bedrooms. "Welcome to your new home, at least for the time being." He exited the room with no more words.

As the door shut behind him, Kagome looked at Inuyasha as she sat down her remaining suitcase and back pack. "Who was that?" she asked.

"That's my half brother, Sesshomaru, and before you even ask, we're in the Kyoto branch of Tenseiga Hotels."

"Tenseiga Hotels?! The ones that cost like, $700 a night?!" she said, her voice full of disbelief.

"Yep," he replied.

"It helps when your brother owns the chain, doesn't it, Inuyasha?" Sango said as she jabbed hin in the ribs.

"Feh!"

"So... we're going to be living here?" Miroku said as he poked around the expansive minature house.

"As long as we can," Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Well, if we're comprimised in any way, then we have to move again."

"Oh..." Kagome said.

"But let's not worry about that now, Kagome!" Sango said as she grabbed her best friend's hand. "Let's go grab some bed rooms with their own bathrooms!" she said as she and Kagome grabbed their bags and ran to the back hallway toward the bedrooms.

"This will be fun..." Miroku said as he rubbed his hands together. He followed the girls back into the hallway, looking for which room Sango picked and making sure he got the one right next to it.

Inuyasha sighed and plopped down on the white leather couch, closing his eyes. 'Thank God for my brother. Without him, we'd all be screwed'

Suddenly he felt a small weight on the couch next to him, and he opened his eyes to see Kagome looking back at him. "Are you okay, Inu?" she said as she scooted closer to him.

"I just am wondering how long we'll have to stay in hiding," he thought out loud.

"How will we know when it's safe?"

"Well, like I said back in Tokyo, my brother and sister-in-law are still involved with the syndicate, so they can inform us when they stop looking for us."

"But isn't this endangering them, then?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, but when I told my brother that we were going into hiding, he wouldn't let me go anywhere else." With that, Inuyasha got up and picked up his duffle bags and went into the hallway. Not wanting to seem over-protective, he used his nose instead of asking where Kagome's room was. Figuring out that her room was the closest to the end of the hallway, he made his way down to the room next to it. As he passed the first room, Miroku was thrown out of the door and it slammed shut.

"What did you do now, lecher?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Well..."

Sango came out of the room with a bath towel wrapped aroung her nude body, her wet hair clinging to her shoulders. "He snuck into my room while I was taking a bath! And don't even say you didn't know I was getting in the tub!" Sango said as she slammed her door.

Miroku sighed. "What a woman..." he said as he got up and made his way to the room beside Sango's. Next to his room were two empty rooms, then Kagome's room. Apparently the first and last rooms were the only ones with adjoining bathrooms.

He put his things down in the room right next to Kagoe's and came back out, only to find Miroku sitting on the couch watching t.v., and Kagome in the kitchen trying to figure out what to fix to eat.

"Why aren't you calling room service?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the kitchen behind Kagome. She handed him a small note card that apparently was taped to the phone. It read-

_Don't order room service. It's too risky. Don't use the phone, unless you're calling me. My line is compleately private, so you don't need to worry about the phone being tapped. If you need something, call me, not the lobby._

_-Sesshomaru_

"Oh, well..." Inuyasha said as Kagome kept tinkering around. "Hey! Do they have any ramen?!"

She opened the pantry and looked around. It was expansive, full of enough food to last them months. This made her sad, so she focused on looking for ramen. "Yeah, there's a lot back here."

"Yes! Fix it, fix it, please?!" he said as he crawled over to her and pulled on her jeans.

"You don't have to beg!" she told him as she took out enough packages for all of them.

"Yay!" He jumped when the phone rang. Everyone just kinda stared at it, not sure wether to pick it up.

Inuyasha approached it and answered. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha." The voice on the other end of the line was low and flat, yet farmmiliar.

"Oh, it's you, Sesshomaru." Kagome and Miroku relaxed and went back to what they were doing.

"What's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing-" Suddenly in the background, Inuyasha heard a crash.

"What's going on, Sessh?"

"Nothing. Rin accidentaly knocked over a plant. Hold on." What he heard was his young neice crying and Sesshomaru telling her it was okay and that he didn't like that plant anyway. He ordered his assistant, Jaken, to clean it up and returned to the phone. "Sorry about that."

Inuyasha grinned. "Well, aren't you 'daddy of the year'?!" he said jokingly.

"Feh."

"Now I know where I got that from..."

"Anyway, I also called to tell you that we will be over tomorrow for dinner so we can talk."

"By we, you mean..."

"All of us."

"Cool. It's been awhile since I've seen you guys."

"Rin still talks about you all the time and asks when 'Uncle Yasha' is coming to visit."

"It has been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Yes. Is Sango well?"

"Yeah, she's great. Her and Miroku are together now."

"Really? I would have thought of Sango not to go for perverts."

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah, well... Nothing we can do about that."

"And what about you?"

"Well... there is someone..."

"It's that Kagome girl you were telling me about, right?"

"... Yeah."

"I can't wait to meet her," Sesshomaru said, almost sounding sincere. "I'll see you tomorrow, Inuyasha."

"Yeah."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

With that, Inuyasha put the phone on the hook. His nose smelled the heavenly aroma of cooking ramen and went back to the living room. Sango was sitting on the couch, wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants with her long dark brown hair wrapped in a towel on top of her head.

"Sesshomaru and his family are coming over tomorrow for dinner, you guys," Inuyasha announced to the group.

"Great! I can't wait to see Rin! She's so cute!" said Sango.

"Dinner's done!" Kagome announced.

Inuyasha was in the kitchen and had half of the ramen noodles on his plate in his mouth within three seconds.

"Inuyasha! You pig!" Kagome said as the other two walked into the room to see the ravenous boy wolfing down his dinner.

"I'm a dog, not a pig," he said between bites.

"Grrr..." Kagome growled as she sat at a bar stool next to him and started eating.

* * *

Inuyasha lay in bed that night with a full stomach. He rubbed his belly in saisfaction, thankful that Kagome made another batch of ramen noodles. His door creaked open and there stood Kagome, wearing a spaghetti straped shirt and blue pajama pants covered with rubber duckies.

"I just wanted to say good night," she said as she walked into his rooom and sat on the edge of his bed. "I hope you're full now."

"Yep," he announced happily as he pulled Kagome down to him for a kiss.

"What was that for?" she asked after they pulled apart.

"For fixing me more ramen."

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of coarse it was."

"And this is good night." He brought her back down again and gave he a much more passionate kiss. They would've stayed like this longer, except they heard a loud banging noise in the hallway. Kagome stood and stepped out of the door.

"Miroku got himself thrown out of Sango's room again," she said with a sigh. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." She was about to close the door, whem Inuyasha called to her. "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

A smile graced he beautiful face. "I love you, too. Night." She closed the door carefully.

"Night." He rolled over and fell asleep, dreaming of the life he would someday have with the woman of his dreams after this whole business with the syndicate was over. 'Hopefully, there won't be anymore casualties. I won't let anyone elso die'.

* * *

To all my friends and reveiwers - 

**ranmayuusuke930** - I'm so glad that I can inspire you! That makes me feel all fuzzy inside! (j/k!) Anyway, hope you liked this chappie! (p.s. - vote Sesshy and Rin! ;P)

**Mori'quessir** - As you can see, he doesn't hate her! Yay! Inu could never hate Kagome! That would be awful! And that would mean no more fluff, and the fluff never stops in this story!

**magical knives** - Thanks! .

**Halfbreed Kagome** - That's okay, I forgive you! Just don't let it happen again! Thanks!

**Kanon-Chan** - Good! I'm glad that at least you got it! I'm not even sure if I got it, but I 'm probably just dense... oh well, you can't have everything! My Geometry teacher hunts me, too... 00

**Suaru** - Thank you! I do rock, don't I? (j/k!) Anyway, that sucks! :( But please update as soon as you can, okay?

**What-Happens-To-A-Fallen-** - I know! Hopefully it will get kinda happy again!

**Sarcasm Girl8** - Thanks! :P

**alejandra** - Thanks so much! :D

**Rikunimelive** - Glad that I can be so awesome!

**Hanyou Vixen** - So happy you like the new twist, too! Don't worry, I wouldn't go and make it boring now... :D

**Anime-Devil-101** - Thanks! I did!

**treehugginchickie** - Thank you! ;P

**Calyne** - That's so cool that my story is the best fan fic you've ever read! I don't think mine's the best, but it's cool that you think so! I mean, that's why I write! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! ;D

**knifebladenails** - Oh, I've missed you too! Where have you been! Geesh, you had me worried! As long as you're back, I'm happy! (c:

**animebaby08060** - Okay!

**starlitdreams** - Don't worry! I won't leave ya hanging!

And a special thanks to Hanyou Vixen, who was my reveiw # 100! Yay! Snaps for you! Love you so much! Everyone should read her story, too! Big hugs!

* * *

Okay guys, this chapter took me awhile to write, cause I was having a little writer's block. So, you'd better reveiw! Tell me what you think. I don't care if it's good or bad, long or just saying 'update soon!'. It really gives me a kick in the butt when I have a lot of reveiws! So reveiw! Oh yeah, and whoever can guess who Sesshomaru's wife is first will have the next chapter dedicated to them! 

**p.s. - Check out my new story, 'Summer of a Lifetime'! YAY!**

Ash


	11. Another Disaster

Hey guys! Hope your week is going well! Anyway, this chapter is dedicated to... Mori-quessir! Okay, I know the pairing is overdone, but I like it! I think Sesshy is really good at heart! . And a special surprise to those of you who wanted Shippo in the story... Enjoy!

* * *

**11 - Another Disaster**

Inuyasha awoke the next morning to a scream and a burning smell. "Miroku!" he heard Kagome yell.

He ran out to the sound, thinking Miroku's hands had got a little too far this time. But what he saw surprised him even more.

There was Miroku, running through the living room and kitchen. And chasing him, frying pan in hand, was Kagome. Sango sat on the couch, watching this little display while laughing her head off. "Miroku, damn it, you ruined our breakfast!" Kagome hollered as she swung the frying pan at him, missing his head by a couple inches.

"Oh, come on, Kagome! I was just trying to help!" he said in his defense as he dodged another swing from the frying pan. Fearing for Miroku's head and Kagome's sanity, Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist.

"Gome, what did he do?" Inuyasha asked her as she struggled to got out of his grip. "Well, he poured an entire bottle of hot sauce on our eggs, put cinnamon-sugar all over our bacon, and skittles in our pancakes!" she yelled.

"Did you really?" Inuyasha asked him seriously.

"Yep," he said proudly.

"Awesome!" Inuyasha said as he and Miroku ran into the kitchen to eat Kagome's 'improved' breakfast.

Kagome's jaw dropped to the shag carpet as she watched them wolf down all the food. "How can they stand to eat that?" she asked Sango in pure amazement.

Sango laughed. "They've eaten weird stuff like that ever since they were little. Some of the things they've concocted have been fairly good, now that I think about it." She shot out of her seat and ran to the kitchen. "Save me a skittle pancake, you guys!"

Kagome sat on the couch with a look of disbelief on her face. 'What have I gotten myself into! I'm stuck with these guys in this suite for Lord knows how long!' She sighed as she watched Miroku gobble down the rest of the bacon and Inuyasha and Sango fight over the last pancake. "Yet, I love them all..." she said as she got up and ran to the kitchen, entering the fight for the sugary pancake.

* * *

The rest of the day went by slowly. By 6:00, Kagome was done with the large dinner that she prepared. With a little persuasing from Sango, she begrudgingly let Inuyasha and Miroku make the appetizer. When she saw the concoction, however, she regreted her decision.

"Doritos, covered in peanut butter and grapes, with chocolate sprinkles?" she said in a monotonous tone.

"Yeah! Isn't it great?" Inuyasha said with a smile, obviously proud of his and Miroku's new dish. "Just thought it up today!"

"Then how do you know it tastes any good?" Kagome questioned.

"Hmmm..." the two young men said together.'

"Only one way to find out!" Miroku called as he and Inuyasha both picked up a dorito and stuffed them in their mouths. They chewed thoughtfully for a moment, trying out the tasted of the patch work snack.

"And...?" Kagome said impatiently. Suddenly, Inuyasha and Miroku both shot toward a bathroom and started puking their brains out. Sango was compleately grossed out and all Kagome could say was, "I told you so..."

Sango went and rubbed Miroku's back and Kagome held back Inuyasha's hair as the boys emptied their stomachs into the porcelin toilets. A while later, Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting on the couch, rubbing their growling tummies. "Come on, I'm hungry!" Inuyasha called to Kagome.

"Grrr... With you shut up already!" Kagome yelled. "You've been complaining for an hour!"

"Well, now our stomachs are devoid of food, leaving a large whole..." Miroku said.

"Whatever! All's I know is that I'm hungry!" Inuyasha proclaimed.

Kagome let out a large sigh. "Well, if you guys would've just let me fix the appetized in the first place..."

"Feh!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They all looked at it expectantly, waiting for it to magically open on it's own. "Inuyasha. Stupid brother, open the door!" Inuyasha sighed as he went to the door and opened it, finding his brother, family in tail.

In less that a second, Inuyasha was attacked by two small bodies, one gripping his shirt collar and one wrapped aroung his right arm. "Hey! My favorite neice and nephew!"

"We're your only neice and nephew, silly goose!" called Rin from his arm. He scooped her up with his left arm and gave her a light hug before putting her down.

"And as for you, runt..." he said to the small ball of fluff attached to his shirt. The young boy's green eyes sparkled and his orange-brown hair was tied in a bow.

"I told you guys not to tie his hair in a ribbon," he said as he started to pull at the boy's hair tie. "It makes him look like a girl!"

"I do not look like a girl!" he pouted as he dropped to the floor to escape his uncle's claws.

"Give it a rest, Shippo. I was just kidding," Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I see you're as fiesty as ever Inuyasha," a woman said as Sesshomaru closed the door behind her. Her short black hair was up in a high ponytail and her ruby red eyes gleamed happily.

"Nice to see you again, too, Kagura..." he replied with a grin. She swept over and gave him a hug. His smile broadened with the show of emotion from his sister-in-law. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug tenderly.

"We were so scared for all of you," she whispered in his ear. "I'm so happy you're safe." With that she released him and walked over to her husband, who was chatting with Miroku about his little 'problem'.

"I swear, my hand is possesed!" he told Sesshomaru after being karate chopped of the couch by Sango.

"Yeah... I'm sure... lecher..."

"Hey! Come on! Be kind! It's been forever since I've seen you!" Miroku said with a punch to Sesshomaru's arm.

He looked down at where the teenager hit his upper arm. "Don't ever do that again," he said in his flat tone.

"Gotcha!" Miroku replied with a grin as he ran and hid behind Sango. At first she didn't know what to do, but after feeling a farmiliar hand rub her bottom, she flung her elbow back, hitting Miroku right in the rib cage. As he fell to the floor, Sango walked over to Sesshomaru.

"So, long time, no see, cousin," she told him as she embraced the stoic dog demon. To her surprise, he hugged her back.

"Kagura and I have been very worried about all of you. We'll do everything in our power to help you," he said emotionlessly. Despite this, she knew he ment every word.

"Thanks, Sessh."

He nodded quietly as Kagura approached him. Seeing Sango, she went and hugged her cousin-in-law tightly. "I've missed you, Sango sweetie!" Kagura said happily. "After this all blows over, you and me will go shopping, okay?" Her attempts at cheering up the young woman did not go unnoticed.

Sango smile brightly. "I would love that! But would you mind if mu best friend, Kagome, comes too?"

Suddenly everyone looked over to the couch, where Kaogme sat with Rin and Shippo. Rin was snuggled to her side and the fox demon was curled up on her lap as Kagome ran her fingers through the coarse fur on his puffy tail. She looked to the group and smiled. "Go on. When they wake up, we'll eat, okay?" Kagome whispered, as to not wake up the sleeping children. The group nodded and entered the kitchen.

Making sure they couldn't be heard in the livingroom, they sat down at the large kitchen table. Miroku and Sango sat next to eachother near the end, holding hands underneath the table. Inuyasha sat at the head of the table between Sango and Sesshomaru, who was sitting next to his wife. They were quiet for a moment, looking to eachother's eyes for reassurance.

"Let's get right to the point," Inuyasha said bluntly. "Exactly how much danger are we in?"

"The boss wants to get rid of the Hirugashi family all together. He fears that the girl," Sesshomaru said as he jerked his thumb to the livingroom where Kagome sat, "knows too much information."

"But she doesn't know anything!" Inuyasha growled.

"Maybe so, but the syndicate won't accept that she knows nothing about it. She witnessed her father's murder, am I correct?" he replied cooly.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Just because of that fact, she's a liability."

Inuyasha looked down at the table. "So there's no hope of getting them to leave her alone without violence?"

"None." Kagura finished.

He cradled his forehead in the palms of his hands. "Damn it, we can't just live our lives indoors!"

Sango put her free hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Calm down. We'll figure some way out of this."

"Will we Sango? The syndicate is too powerful. They'll kill us all!" Just as he was about ot hop out of his seat, sesshomaru punched him in the side of the head. The only one who seemed concerned at all was Sango, and that was because he fell on her foot.

"Damn..." she said as she rubbed her foot.

Inuyasha stood up and rubbed where the bruise would form. "Thanks, I needed that," he said as he sat down. "Now, what can we do?"

"The only way they will leave us alone is if they think we're dead..." Miroku pondered.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's narrow eyes widened with an idea. He got up and went down the hallway, pulling out his cell phone in the process.

"He has a plan. Don't worry," said Kagura, the same idea also coming to her.

"Mommy!" two young children wailed as they ran into the kitchen and pratically tackled their mother.

"Grrr..." she said as she was pushed out of her chair by the force, landing on her rump. "Oww..." she said as she got up, haulinh the children with her. "It's rude to tackle people without warning them, especially mommy..."

"Sorry Mommy!" the two cute children chorused as Sesshomaru glided back out of the hallway.

"But it is okay to do it to your daddy..." Inuyasha said to them with a grin.

"Yay! Pile on Daddy!" they said as they made a mad dash toward Sesshomaru. Hearing their little footsteps, he braced himself for impact. Each child bull-dozed though a leg, sending one of the wealthiest men in Japan to the floor. An uncharacteristic grin spread across his thin fae as he grabbed each of his children with one hand and started tickling them. Happiness filled the room as the twin's joyful giggling spread. Eventually, everyone started laughing, releasing all the tension of the previous discussion.

Once the laughter died down and Sesshomaru regained his icy composure, Inuyasha pulled Kagura to the side. "So, what's this plan you guys have cooked up?" he whispered.

She smiled as she looked over to where Kagome, Sango and Miroku were playing with the kids under the watchful eyes of her husband. "Inuyasha, don't worry about it now. Let's just enjoy the time we have togehter as a family. Besides, I can tell your friends need a little break from the stress."

"Uncle Inu, come play beat up Miroku with us!" Shippo called as Rin was smacking Miroku in the head with a couch cushion.

"Come on Rin, this hurts!" Miroku yelled as the firm pillow hit him again. "Sesshomaru, make her stop!"

"Don't be a wimp, pervert," he said as he slammed Miroku's head with another cushion.

"Daddy," Rin asked as she continued hitting the young man's head with the cushion. "What's a pervert?"

"Ummm..." he said with a surprised expression.

"Hahahaha!" Miroku laughed at the man's predicament. Sesshomaru slammed the cushion into his head twice as hard, sending him rolling into Sango, who in turn slammed into Kagome. She then did a backwards somersault, rolling to the corner where Inuyasha and Kagura were standing, stopping upside down at their feet.

"Ummm... hey?" she said, feeling very stupid with her butt facing up to them. Suddenly a mischevious grin spread across Inuyasha's boyish face. He brought his hand down, and in one motion smacked Kagome's butt -hard- sending her tumbling the opposite direction.

"Inuyasha! You're gonna get it!" she said as she stood, wobbling slightly as she ran toward him. A frightened expression crossed his face as he started running toward the end of the hallway, being followed by laughter and his mad girlfriend. When he reached the end of the hall, he had no means of escape. Seeing Kagome's room to his left, he shot into the room. In his haste, he forgot to close the door behind him.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome said as she sprinted into her room. She saw Inuyasha trying to hide under the covers on her bed, and jumped on him and started throwing random punches.

"Owch!" the people in the living room heard over and over again.

"I think they need some 'alone time'..." Miroku said as he grabbed a chair from the kitchen and ran down the hallway. He slammed the door shut and placed the top of the chair under the knob, jamming it. He giggled stupidly and went back out to the group of people and told them that Inuyasha and Kagome wouldn't be joining them for dinner this evening.

* * *

When Kagome heard the door close, she instantly stopped beating on Inuyasha (the blanket lump) and went to the door. After pulling on it for several minutes, she gave up. "I'd bet you anything that perv Miroku locked us in here! Grrr... I'll get him..." she said as she hopped onto her bed and crossed her arms as she sat indian-style.

Inuyasha slowly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck tenderly. "So... you forgive me?"

She smiled and leaned back into his chest. "Yeah, I guess..."

Inuyasha scooted back to where he had his back against the head board of the bed. Then he pulled Kagome to him, sitting her on his lap. She circled her arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me the truth. Are we gonna be okay?" she asked as pain filled her eyes.

As he looked into those deep brown eyes, his heart melted. "Gome... I'm not sure," he said after a moment. "But we're gonna try. I... I have something I want to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know that you've changed me. Before I met you, my world was a living hell. After I broke up with Kikyo, I thought that my life was pointless; that I would never find anyone who could understand me. Until I met you. When I saw you, my heart skipped a beat. You're everything to me, and you're the reason I live." Kagome's eyes were wide and were very close to tears. "What I'm trying to say, is that if I had to chose only one friend for the rest of my life, I would pick you without a second thought. You're the most precious thing in the world to me, and I won't let anything come between us. Okay?"

The walls that held Kagome's tears broke as she burried her head in his chest.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

She sniffed and looked to his warm amber eyes. "No, silly puppy. You said everything just right." She hugged his shoulders tighter as she took a breath.

"Inu, I miss you if we're apart for just a moment. If I could chose, I would spent every day of my life with you. Every single day. You're the first person to break me to where I could talk about my feelings. I know in my heart that you'll protect me from anything that comes our way. I just wish I could be more helpful..." she said with a sigh.

"We can't do anything about our situation right now, so lets just let it go for now, okay?" he said as he pulled Kagome closer and kissed her forehead gently.

She nodded her head and cuddled closer to his body.

"I love you, Inu."

"I love you, too, Gome."

They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, until their perfect evening was cut short.

* * *

After dinner, the rest of the group sat in the living room. Miroku, Rin, Sango, and Shippo were playing go fish at the clean kitchen table as Sesshomaru and Kagura sat snuggled together on the couch, admiring the crackling flames in the stine fireplace.

"Go fishies!" Rin called as Miroku stuck his hand into the 'pond' and pulled out another card. So far Rin won three games, Shippo won four, Sango won one, and Miroku had a big fat zero wins.

"I stink at card games..." he whined.

Sesshomaru was saying something to Kagura when he heard a small clicking noise coming from the fire place. He stopped talking abruptly, causing Kagura to ask what was wrong. Putting a finger to her lips, he got up and went closer to the flames. As he approached, the clicking got quicker. Suddenly he saw an odd shadow in the flames and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong, love?" Kagura said from the couch.

"We need to get out."

"What?"

"Now!" He ran to the kitchen and grabbed his kids with one arm and sprinted back into the living room. He picked up his wife with his free arm and went to the door.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Sango asked, very confused.

"Quick, get out! There's a bomb in the fireplace!"

Sango and Miroku ran to the door and the group sprinter to the fire escape and ran. As they ran down the many stair wells, they warned the staff about the bomb and the building was evacuated immediately. Everyone made it out just in time to see the upper half of the building explode.

"Shit! Where's Inuyasha and Kagome?!" Sango yelled.

"They're still in Kagome's room!" Miroku said with wide eyes as he sunk to his knees.

"No..." Sango said through her tears as pieces of the once regal hotel building fell off in chunks as the bright orange flame engulfed the building, the crackle drowning out the ringing sirens of the fire trucks in the distance.

* * *

To my Friends and Reveiwers -

Hanyou Vixen - Well, I tried to add some fluff in there for you, my buddy! Thanks! Big Hugs!

Suaru - Oh, stop! (no, I'm kidding, keep going...) Thank you so much! I put my heart into it, and I'm so glad that I have people out there who appreciate it!

Mori'quessir - Inu could never hate Kag! It just wouldn't be right! Fluff rocks my socks! ;P p.s. - no more elvish, please!!

xox.:Mandie:.xox - Thank you! The moon's pretty far... that's so cool that you like my story that much!

Kanon-Chan - Oh, I wouldn't ask Inu for his ears. They are way too cute on him! I love Inu and Sesshy, so I had to have them get along! I think at heart, Sesshy is nice. I thought hiding in a hotel was a good idea, too, but see where it got them... :( But thanks!

yunatidus - Thanks! It's nice to hear that my writing is improving! :D I read your story! It's really good and original! Very cool!

Anime-Devil-101 - Thanks! I'd love you if you checked out my other fic, 'Summer of a Lifetime'! I think it will be good! I have a vision for it... well, not really. I'm just kinda winging it! But it's worked so far! .

moonlight blossom - Thanks!

MikoMimi89 - Yes, they will! Be patient! Thanks!

Inugirl540 - Thanks! I am really excited about the encouragement I'm getting in this story! It's really awesome!

Lost-in-Dark - Props to you! You reveiwed for every chapter! Very cool! I appreciate that you took so much time just to read and reveiw for my little old story! I wish I had more readers like you!

Kagomegirl56 - Hey, girl! Thanks!

knifebladenails - Thanks! I love you, too! TTYL chick!

Sarcasm Girl8 - Thanks! I wish more people would!

animebaby08060 - OKAY OKAY OKAY OKAY!

* * *

Dang, even I hate what I do to them... So if you wanna know if Inuyasha and Kagome survived the bomb, **REVEIW**! That's very important, you know! From now on, I will dedicate the chapter to my first reveiwer, so get out there and **REVEIW**! Adios, until next time!

Ash


	12. Race Against Murder

Hey, guys! From the reveiws I got, I see you guys really 'LOVED' mu little cliffie... (hehe) Anyway, I'm sure you guys don't want to listen to me ramble on, so here's the chapter! Enjoy! Oh yeah, I'm only one reveiw away from 150! Go reveiw!

This chapter is dedicated to my buddy, Hanyou Vixen, who was also my first reveiwer! You rock!

* * *

**12 - Race Against Murder **

The group looked at the large building being engulfed by the flames. It had been almost fifteen minutes since the bomb exploded, yet the firemen had found no one in the building- alive or dead. Sango was clingling to Miroku, crying her magenta eyes out. Miroku was silent. It was all he could do not to get up and throw himself in the flames. 'It's all my fault...' was all that ran through him mind continuous.

Suddenly Sesshomaru, who haden't taken his eyes off the intense flames for a second, called out. "Look!" he hollered in an uncharacteristic voice full of surprise. All the heads turned as a shadow crept toward them in the flames. From what they could see, it was a man, carrying something, with distinguishable little triangles on his head...

"Inuyasha!" the group called as the figure emerged from the flames. It was indeed Inuyasha, covered in small burn marks, carrying an unconscious Kagome bridal style in his arms. He staggered over to the group, being bombarded with hugs from everyone, even an emotional Sesshomaru.

He plopped down on the ground, not letting go of Kagome. Kagura called over the ambluence, noticing that Kagome wasn't waking up. "Kagome... Kagome..." Inuyasha called to her lifeless body in a hoarse voie as his mind also started to cloud over with unconsciouness. Finally, after a struggle with the medics when they tried to take Kagome away from him, Inuyasha submitted to the comfort of darkness that now blanketed his mind.

* * *

Sesshomaru pulled some strings in the hospital to get the most exclusive room for the two burnt and tattered teens. Miroku and Sango stayed by Kagome and Inuyasha's side at all times, seeing that they were in the same room with their beds next to eachother. Miroku still blamed himself for what happened, no matter what Sango said. Kagura and the kids came everyday to check up on them, and Sesshomaru dropped by every couple of days to see if they had woken up yet.

It had been a week since the fire when Inuyasha first opened his eyes. He sqinted at the hospital lighting, his mind racing. But the first thing that came to mind was 'Where's Kagome?' He quickly sat up, regretting it as a sharp pain on his chest caused him to collapse on the bed again.

Sango and Miroku saw this and sprinted over to his bedside immediately. "Inuyasha!" Sango said as he carefully hugged her cousin. His body had multiple small burns all over it, causing great pain even to the ever-tough Inuyasha.

His eyes darted around him, examining his foreign surroundings. Even with over half of the room covered by a large white curtain, he could tell where they were. A hospital. The many machines made various noises and the white walls made his amber eyes burn. His nose picked up the sweet scent of Kagome, mixed with blood. He ran his eyes to the bed next to his, and there was his Kagome.

And what a sight she was. Her pale face was mostly covered with an oxygen mask, enabling her to breathe easier. The raven black locks that had once been shiny and full were now dull and flat, plastered across the linen pillowcase. Cloth bandages covered various points of her body where burns had been inflicted by the ravenous flames that compleately destroyed his brother's hotel. He couldn't even see her bright brown eyes underneath their lids in her sleeping state.

"Has she woken up yet?" were the first words that came out of his mouth. Miroku and Sango exchanged worried glances, confirming his thoughts. He slipped his clawed hand into her small, clammy one and held it tightly. 'Please, Kagome. Wake up. I need you with me.'

"So Inuyasha... What exactly happened in the hotel?" Sango asked slowly. She felt Miroku tense up behind her, and she slipped her hand in his.

"Well, it's mainly a blur, but I can remember most of it..." he said as he dug into his memory to find what took place before he trudged out of the flames.

_- flash back_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's sleeping face. 'Such a serene look... that's how I always want her to look. Happy.' Suddenly he heard the door of the apartment slam. Worried that something might have happened, he carefully picked Kagome up bridal style. 'Like hell I'm gonna leave her in here' he thought.

As he approached the livingroom, his silver ears were hit with a small ticking noise. At first it annoyed him, that constant clicking. When he found that nothing was wrong, except for the fact that the place was compleately empty, he decided to investigate that aggrivating ticking noise. He approached where he thought it came from. 'The fire?' he thought as he took a closer look. Then it hit him. 'A bomb!?!'

He sprinted for the nearest escape - a window. "Inuyasha, what's going on?" a sleepy Kagome said from his arms.

"Theres a bomb in the appartment."

She was stunned as he sat her down so he could unlatch the window. His ears were sensitive to the increasing speed of the ticking as he fumbled with the lock that had been placed there for their safety. "Damn it to hell!" he said as his fist connected with the glass, shattering it to millions of little pieces.

As soon as the glass shattered, he heard the final click. 'We're out of time!' he thought furiously as he dived at Kagome, who was sitting on the floor crying.

"Inu-" That's all he heard before the explosion. After a moment he shook his head. Over all, he was okay, beside quite a few burns on his body. Suddenly he looked down at Kagome. She was unconsious in his strong arms, small burns all over her body as well. Just as quickly as the bomb exploded, smoke filled the room. Inuyasha couldn't see, breathe, or smell anything besides smoke. He coughed loudly, trying to wave some of the smoke away. Kagome was coughing even in her uncoicious state. 'I've got to get her out of here, now!' he thought as he got up. 'But how in the hell can I get her out of here if I can't even tell where the window is, damn it!!'

He closed his eyes in concentration. On one side of his body he felt extreme heat, most likely where the bomb exploded. The other side felt a breeze hit his arm, even through the smoke. 'There! There's the window!' He picked Kagome up and went in the direction of the cool air. Reaching out a hand he felt to wall, and after a bit of searching found the window as well. By the time he did, the flames were licking at his heels, threatening to consume both of the love-struck teens. Holding Kagome with one hand, he punched more glass out of the window, making a hole big enough for himself and Kagome to slip out. He peeked cautiously out the window. A grim smirk crossed his face. 'Straight down from the top floor. Nice.'

The inu-hanyou hopped to the windowsill, and stepped out of the window. He flipped his body around, grabbing the side of the building with the arm that wasn't cradling Kagome. Unfortunately, he lost his grip, and the couple went plumeting to earth.

_- end flash back_

"That's the last thing I remember. How did we get here?"

"You came walking out of the fire, holding Kagome. Then you fought with the paramedics..." Sango started to say. "Wait. You don't remember any of that?"

"... No." he said after a struggle. "I don't remember anything except for what I told you."

He looked over at Kagome again. She looked so peaceful, yet he knew that she was lost in her own mind.

At that instant, Sesshomaru and Kagura walked in. "Inuyasha!" both said at the same time and ran to his bedside. After a small fuss, they sat down and listened to his story once again.

Sesshomaru looked worriedly over to Kagome. "She's not awake yet."

"No..." the three teens replied in unison.

Sesshomaru seemed to be thinking long and hard about something. "Umm... Sessh?" Sango said as she tapped him on the shoulder. Then he stood up and walked to Inuyasha's side and looked his brother straight in the eyes.

"They know the four of you are here."

Instantly Inuyasha shot out of the bed. "How?"

"I'm not sure, but they know. You need to get out of here now."

"But what about Kagome?" Inuyasha said as his eyes wandered back over to his girlfriend.

"I have an idea, but I don't think you'll like it."

"Who cares as long as we're safe? Now, spill it!"

"If you gave her some of your half-demon blood, then she would heal quicker."

Inuyasha looked to Kagome yet again. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

"... Okay, how do I do this?"

Sesshomaru looked at him. "You know there will be some minor side effects."

"Minor side effects?"

He nodded. "Her senses will be heightened and her apperance might change slightly."

"... I don't care, we need to leave." Inuyasha decided with a swift nod of his head. "How do I do it?" he asked again.

"Inuyasha, are you sure? I mean, what if Kagome doesn't-" Samgo started before Inuyasha interrupted.

"It won't matter what she thinks if she's dead!" he shot back to the wide-eyed girl. Miroku brought her to his side and kissed her cheek, calming her.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru expectantly. Then he did something that cause Inuyasha to lunge at him, claws outstreched. He had created a good sized gash in Kagome's arm.

"You bastard! Why'd you do that?" Inuyasha said as he struggled with his brother, who easily held him back.

"How else do we get your blood into her system? Since she's not awake, she can't swallow it. So if you have any better suggestions, go for it." he said with his usual monotone voice.

He was quite for a moment. "... Fine. Now do I just put some blood into the cut, or what?"

Sesshomaru walked over and made another slice, this time in Inuyasha's arm. "Hey!"

"Shut up, puppy."

"Feh!" Sesshomaru put Inuyasha's arm over Kagome's, having the blood drip in her system.

After ten minutes of wrapping up each of the teen's new wounds, they all sat down. "Well?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"Wait."

Another couple minutes went by in silence. Suddenly, Kagome's eyes shot open and she sprung up from the hospital bed. Inuyasha ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Inuyasha... I feel funny..." He stepped back to look at her. He couldn't see must a first, but then he noticed the small changes. Her visible muscles were toned, but not bulging. The raven locks that drapped over her shoulders were now shiny and healthy. To Inuaysha, the biggest change was her eyes. They were still brown, yet they now had minature flecks of gold that glimmered with the lighting in the bright room. Her pupils were slightly smaller, almost looking like Inuyasha's. But none of that mattered to him.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now we need to leave."

"Why?" she said with a sleepy expression as she tilted her head cutely.

"Just... we've got to go."

"They know were here, don't they?"

He looked to her eyes. It would take time to adjust, but he kind of like the new look to her eyes. They were almost wild, yet they still held her kindness. "... Yeah."

"Then let's go!" she proclaimed. "Now, where's my shoes..." she said as she scanned the room.

"You mean you don't hurt at all?" Miroku questioned.

"No..." she said thoughtfully as she slipped on her newly found shoes. "Not at all. Lucky, huh?"

"Yeah, really lucky..." Sango said with a glance to Inuyasha.

* * *

They raced out of the hospital to the car garage. When they arrived to their destination, all four teens stared in awe.

"That is the coolest car I've ever seen!" Miroku said, being the first to regain his voice.

"Take it," Sesshomaru said as he threw the keys to Inuyasha.

"Seriously?" Kagome asked, now fully awake from her week-long nap.

"Yes. It's the fastest car on the road. Inuyasha, the hag it expecting you."

"Got it," Inuyasha said, amused at the looks on his friends faces.

"But what about you guys..." Sango asked.

Kagura went to her husband's side. "We'll be fine. You guys get going, we'll see you later."

They all called good bye as they climbed in and Inuyasha turned on the ignition. He grinned as he listened to the mechanical purring noise, then pulled out onto the street, leaving skid marks in his wake.

* * *

It had been nearly fifteen minutes, and all had been calm. And quiet. No one spoke out of pure adrenaline and fear. It was Miroku who broke the ice. "Well, maybe Sesshomaru was wrong, and they aren't coming for us after all."

As if to answer his statement, a bullet shattered the back windshield and whizzed through the car, exiting through the front windshield. Inuyasha swerved slightly, but maintained control of the sports car. He put his foot down, putting the car to a speed of 90, now slowly rising to 100. Another shot cut the air as everyone besides Inuyasha ducked down in their seat.

"Hey, guess what I found!" Miroku called.

"This isn't the time for guessing games!" Kagome yelled from the front seat.

She gasped when he held up a gun. "Guess Sesshomaru thought ahead..." Sango mused. She was cut short by the sound of another shot ringing out from the quickly approaching car behind them.

"Inuyasha, there are other people around!" Kagome said suddenly as she saw the blur of a car as they passed.

"Got it." He made a jerky turn to the right, heading to a side road that no one used anymore. Of coarse, the black car followed behind them. Miroku sat up in the seat and turned around, attempting to hit the car with the gun he found. Instead, he hit a bird flying a good twenty feet above it.

"Hey, I hit a bird!" he said excitedly.

Sango sighed and grabbed the gun. "Let me show you how it's done." She aimed the gun at the car, and pulled the trigger.

A loud pop was heard and the black car swerved off the road into a ditch. "Yeah! Go Sango!" Kagome called, giving Sango a high five.

"That's what they get for screwing with us. Hope they have a spare tire..." Sango laughed.

As he shook his head, Inuaysha pulled onto another road, heading again for their new hiding spot. He didn't slow until he reached the main road. Twenty minutes later they found themselves infront on a large Victorian style house in the middle of nowhere.

As they got out, Kagome asked, "Is this where we're hiding?"

"Yep," he said with a grin as the large double doors creaked open, revealing a gleaming eye through the crack.

* * *

To my friends and Reveiwers -

Hanyou Vixen - Ahh! Not the hammer! (hides in corner) Hehe... TTYL!

Suaru - Well, hope this was okay! Sorry for being so evil... (sighs)

crypticgoddess - No, not this time. Try again, though! Thanks!

bby x dorii - Yeah, I guess I was slightly evil... but actually, it was knida fun... :P

Anime-Devil-101 - Yeah, I wouldn't have much of a story if I killed off the main characters, now would I? Hehe...

Mori'quessir - NO!!!!!! (hides under covers) I've had to do a lot of hiding this chapter... Anyway, I'm sorry! It was just a cliffie... no need for elvish... like I would kill the cutest couple on the face of the anime earth! (cries) No more elvish! Ahh!

ranmayuusuke930 - Aww, come on. Don't hate Miroku. He was just trying to give them some 'alone time'... (What a pervert...) But I think he feels bad enough, so don't bash him! Anyway, hope your legs aren't numb anymore. TTYL, jay!

xox.:Mandie:.xox - Hey! Don't have a foul mouth! J/K! Anyway, I have a good feeling it will last a little while at least. I haven't ran out of inspiration yet, anyway! Thanks so much!

fluffyearedinulvr - Well, I didn't update until now... Hope you're not in a straight jacket by now! ;P

Lost-in-Dark - Thanks! I wanted to make it kinda exciting, so I'm glad you thought it was! Nice to know some of my goals are being accomplished!

Inuyashasonly1 - Well, they're okay now... Yes, I'm so cruel to my characters! Hehe... (laughs evily)

maria - I never thought of being an author... hmmm... interesting idea. Anyway, Thanks! It's nice to know that you check everyday for a new chappie! (I usually update on weekends, cause during the week I'm fairly busy. Just thought Id tell you! :P)

Inugirl540 - So, was my lovely cliffie 'off da heesy'? I tried talking like that to my friends, and they looked at me like this - Oo - and said never to do that again... (sighs) Oh well! Thanks!

animebaby08060 - Hope this was quick enough... I am a busy girl! :)

kougamustdie - Thanks so much! :D

* * *

Okay, guys! What did you think? Good, Bad, Awesome, Crappy? Tell me! REVEIW! Let's see... the next chapter will be dedicate to , my first reveiwer of coarse, and the person who can guess who the gang it staying with in the house at the end of the chapter! YAY! Until next time, Adios, my amigos and amigas! (gotta love foreign language class!)

p.s. - Go read my other fic 'Summer of a Lifetime'! I'd really appreciate it!

Ash


	13. New Surroundings and Explanations

Hi everyone! Hope you had a great holiday! Anyway, this chapter is kinda short and slightly dull... but I thought you might like a break from the excitement in the last couple chapters. Look guys! 181 reveiws! WOOT! Thanks so much everybody for reveiwing! I love you guys so much for caring enough to tell me what you think of my story! It's really encouraging! Enjoy!

This chappie is dedicated to animebaby08060 for being my first reveiwer, and my good friend Hanyou Vixen for guessing the answer to my question!

**13 - New Surroundings and Explanations**

The group approached the house quickly, not feeling safe out in the open. Under the shade of the massive porch, they slowed, an uncomfortable feeling rushing over them. Like they were being watched. Suddenly, Kagome started realizing how much sharper her senses were. She could hear when someone shifted their weight or took a step on the old wooden porch; she could smell everything around her, including her various friends. One stood out from the rest, though. It was a musty smell, like a forest or a mountain. It relaxed her body, calming some of her frantic senses. She sniffed the air again, trying to identify the new scent. Of coarse, her nose led her to none other than Inuyasha. She stepped closer to him, inhailing the aroma that exuded from him.

He noticed this, and made a small step toward her as well. Due to the demon blood in her veins, her scent had also changed. It still held it's vanilla and sugar aroma, yet mixed in with it was a scent that seemed... wild. Like an animal. It excited him, and it took all he had not to lean over and kiss her right then.

The door creaked open, revealing an old, hunched over woman with a eye patch across one eye. "Come in, ye might be seen." she beckoned with a wave of her wrinkled hand. They all entered the partially destroyed home, only to find the compleate opposite of the outside on the inside. It was beautiful, with many colored rugs sprawled out over most of the hard wood floors. The walls were partially covered with large paintings, and the wall near the large staircase down the hall was filled to the brim with old black and white photographs.

"Follow me," the old woman said as she stepped into a large doorway to her left. They followed, taking in their new surroundings. "Sit," she commanded. The teens sat on the large fluffy couches that lined the family room. Quiet rested uneasily over the room, making everyone, except for the old woman, uncomfortable. It remained like this, until a loud thump came from one of the couches. There layed Miroku, on the ground with a considerable sized lump on top of his head.

"Lecher..." Sango muttered as she pretended to dust off her hands. Kagome laughed, then noticed that Miroku had slid easily over to her and started rubbing her legs.

Unknown to Kagome, Miroku was only trying to stand up, his head clouded from the previous knock to his nogin. She blushed profusely, not knowing how to react as Miroku climbed up her legs. Inuyasha sensed her nervousness and opened his previously closed eyes, only to see his best friend all over Kagome. His Kagome. A growl escaped his throat as he dived for Miroku. Sango, just noticing Miroku's 'position', also dived for him. Suddenly, Miroku's eye's re-foucused and within seconds he realized three things. One, he was trying to climb up a blushing Kagome's legs. Two, both Sango and Inuyasha were diving at him, for fairly obvious reasons. And three, he was in for some pain. On instinct, he grabbed the backs of Kagome's knees and tried to sheild himself. This caused Kagome to lose her balance on the couch, falling on the ground, on top of Miroku.

In the end, all four teenagers ended up in a dog pile on the floor. Inuyasha grumbled as he got up. He turned back around to help the others up, only to find both girls tangled together, laying on top of a very happy Miroku. Inuyasha freaked out and pulled them apart and away from Miroku, silenting a protest from Miroku with his fist.

"Why do I always get beaten up?" he questioned as he picked himself up and rubbed his new bruises.

"Because you're a pervert!" Inuyasha told him angrily, his arms wrapped around Kagome's small body.

"You didn't realize that?" Sango said as she walked over to him and looked up into his bright blue eyes. He matched her gaze with a goofy lop-sided grin, thanks to the hit to his jaw during the pile up.

'Why can't I stay mad at the pervert?' Sango thought, angry at herself for the fluttering in her stomach. He moved in a gave her a quick and innocent kiss. 'Oh, I remember now...' she thought with a grin.

"I'm sorry," he said with big puppy dog eyes. "I know I'm not perfect, but I do love you."

She gave him a large smile. "I love you, too."

Kagome was looking on with teary eyes. Then she turned to Inuyasha. "Why aren't you romantic anymore?"

He looked at her in shock. "We've only been being chased by people who want to kill us! Sorry I'm not paying enough attention to you, when I'm trying to save all our lives!"

"Inuyasha, I'm only kidding!" she said as she gave him a hug.

The old woman on the couch had been watching the entire incident, holding in her laughter at the children who had to grow up so quickly. Finally, she couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing loudly. All four teens stared at her in awe, as if they had never seen anyone laugh before.

"Something funny, old hag?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome scolded. "That wasn't nice!"

"Calm ye young head, child," the elderly woman told her with a smile. "I don't expect any better of him."

Kagome turned her attention to the woman. Somehow she failed to notice that she was wearing clothes from the futal ages of Japan until now. Her gray hair was pulled into a low ponytail, and her back slightly hunched as she stood up from sitting in an over-stuffed arm chair.

"I am Kaede," she told the teens, "And ye four will stay here in my home for a time."

"Hello, I'm Kagome!" she said with a bright smile. Kaede gave her a strange look, making Kagome nervous. "What?" Kagome blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Are ye part demon?" she asked.

This shocked Kagome. "Huh...?"

"It's a long story for another time," Inuyasha answered simply.

"I see..." Kaede responded.

'What's she talking about?' Kagome thought. Then Inuyasha shot her a look, telling her that he would explain everything later.

After the rest of the introductions, she approached the stairs and motioned for them to follow. After accending the stairs, they were faced with two doors. Turning to them, she said, "These are the only two bedrooms left in my home. I don't care how ye divide among them. There," she said as she pointed to a door across the hall, "is the bathroom. If any of ye need anything, never hesitate to ask." With that she left, returning to the living room.

"Well, this is simple," Sango said with a satified grin. "Kagome and I call one and you boys can have the other."

"No way!" Inuyasha belowed, shaking the frames on the wall.

"Keep ye voice down, Inuyasha!" Kaede called from downstairs.

"Feh!"

"Why won't you share a room with Miroku?" Kagome questioned. 'I thought they were best friends?'

"He thinks I'll accidentally grope him in the night," Miroku responded in a down cast voice.

"Oh, come on Inu! He wouldn't do that!" Kagome said as she cutely tugged on his sleeve.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku in horror.

"Oh, no... You're thinking of that one time when we were fourteen, aren't you?" Sango asked him with a laugh.

"Don't remind me..." Inuyasha said as he shuddered.

"Hey, I'm fairly new, remember? What happened?"

Sango laughed, Miroku blushed, and Inuyasha crossed his arms and replied with, "Feh!"

"Let me explain..." Sango said with a mischevious tone in her voice.

_flash back - _

Three young teens sat in the living room of a large house, watching a movie and eating popcorn.

"This movie sucks!" Inuyasha claimed as he threw popcorn at the screen. "I'm going to sleep!" He went to his sleeping bag and got inside.

"Oh come on, you big baby!" Sango called from her position on the couch with another bowl of popcorn on her lap as she rolled her eyes.

"He's right, it's not that good," Miroku said from the ground near Inuyasha's sleeping bag. "I think I'll catch some shut eye, too. Goodnight Sango, my love!" He immediately passed out on his sleeping bag.

'Will he call me that forever!' she thought. 'When will it get through his thick skull that I won't ever go out with him!'

She watched the movie quietly for another hour. Suddenly, she heard one of the boys shifting in theor sleeping bags. It was Miroku, turning over with a strange grin on his face. 'That's the look he gets when he tries to touch my butt...' she thought. 'Ewww! He's not dreaming about that, is he?!'

Then she saw something she wouldn't forget for the rest of her life. Miroku's hand escaped for the confines of his sleeping bag and wandered to Inuyasha's. Sango, not really understanding what was going on, just watched, interested in what he would do. His hand started rubbing on the inu-hanyou's sleping bag, apparently finding something solid underneath. Then he squeezed. Bad idea.

Inuyasha shot out of that sleeping bag like it was on fire. He turned and saw a very groggy Miroku turning in his sleep, and Sango on the couch, face as red as a cherry.

"MIROKU!!!!" he yelled loud enough for people in China to hear.

Said boy shot up and looked around. "Hey, where did Sango go?" he said.

"Sango was never near you, you... you... LECHER!" Inuyasha called and ran to his room upstairs.

"Why did you do that?" Sango asked, holding in her laughter.

"Do what?" he said as he scratched his head.

"... You don't even know what you did?" she asked skeptically.

"No. What? Was it something bad?"

A smirk crossed her face. "Well, you only felt Inuyasha up!"

Miroku's eyes widened and he passed out from shock as Sango's laughter erupted throughout the house.

_- end flash back_

"From that day on, whenever Miroku slept over at our house, he slept on the living room florr by himself," Sango finished her story as a giggle escaped her lips.

"I was sleeping!" Miroku claimed in his defense. "I didn't know it was Inuyasha! I thought I was groping Sango!"

Inuyasha stood in the corner, still furiously flushed fromt her re-telling of the story.

"I will not sleep in a room with Miroku!"

"Fine, you big baby. Now what do we do?" Sango asked.

"Well, you and I could stay in the same room, my love..." Miroku said as he slipped to her side and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

'Oh, great. Here it comes. He's gonna grope me now...' she thought, preparing herself to slap him silly. But, the hand with a mind of it's own never came. Instead, he kissed her on the cheek. 'How can I say no after that?'

"Okay, as long as you promise no funny buisness," she said with an audible sigh.

"Yay!" he said as he punched into the air.

"Remember, lech," Inuaysha said as he stepped forward. "We're right next to you, so you better believe if I hear anything that I shouldn't, I have no problems with breaking it up..."

Sango smirked at the dissapointed look on Miroku's face. The teens departed into their designated rooms, Sango and Miroku to the left and Inuyasha and Kagome to the right.

* * *

Inuyasha entered the room and tossed his jacket on the floor as he plopped onto the bed. "Man, am I exhausted!"

Kagome entered and closed the door behind her. "I'm tired, too." She looked around. The room wasn't tiny, but it was fairly small. It fit a queen size bed and two small night tables, plus a small oak desk, compleate with wooden stool. Suddenly, her legs buckled underneath her, sending her to the floor.

Inuyasha sprung up, and helped pick her up and put her on the bed. She shook her head, as if to clear her mind. "I still feel funny. When we got here, I could hear and smell things that I couldn't before. And I feel like I have an excess amount of energy one minute, and then I have none at all."

This earned a worried look in Inuyasha's eyes. 'Is her human blood having a hard time adjusting to the demon blood?' he wondered as she continued.

"I've been feeling a little off ever since we left the hospital." Inuaysha sat down behind her, pulling her back to rest against his chest.

"Well, I might know what that's about..." Inuyasha said with a scared tone.

This confused Kagome and made her slightly uneasy. 'Since when has Inuaysha had a problem telling me something? And what is he talking about?...' she thought as she turned her head to face him. "Like what?"

He was quiet for a moment, thinking of how to tell her. "Okay, so we were in the hospital..."

"Yes, I know that."

"Be quiet and let me finish!" he told her sternly. She crossed her arms and Inuyasha recieved a scowl, but she didn't say a word. "Apparently, we had been asleep for almost a week. I woke up and talked to Miroku and Sango, and they told me that you hadn't woke up yet. Well, of coarse I was worried. But then Sesshomaru comes in and tells us that the syndicate somehow found out where we were hiding. He tells us we gotta leave. But we of coarse can't leave without you. So Sesshomaru tells me that he has an idea to help you heal quicker."

"Well, what was it?" she said after his slight pause.

"I told you to shut up, wench!" Inuyasha said as his grip around her stomach tightened. She gulped and nodded, knowing he was serious. "Okay, well he told me the only way to get you to heal faster was to give you some of my blood. So he helped me put my demon blood into your blood stream so you could heal quicker." All was quiet. 'Here it comes. She'll get pissed, slap me, and dump me on my ass...'

"So, does that mean that I'm a hanyou?" she asked after a moment.

"Wait, you're not mad?" he questioned.

"No. Why would I be? You only did it to save me."

"I don't know... I just thought you might be mad, that's all..." he muttered.

"Well, I'm not. So, am I a hanyou?"

Inuyasha sniffed her carefully, inhailing her new exotic scent. "No..." he said after a moment. "From your smell, I'd say you're probably one-fourth demon. Or somewhere around that."

"Wow... That's really cool!" she said excitedly as she turned and gave him a hug. "I can't believe you were scared to tell me that!"

"Hehehe... I guess I was kinda silly, huh?" he chuckled.

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed for a long time. They didn't know why they laughed, but it helped release the stress built up inside of them. Eventually, they fell asleep in eachother's arms.

* * *

Sango had her ear to the wall, trying to figure out why Inuyasha and Kagome were laughing their heads off in the next room over. 'What in the hell could be that funny?' she wondered.

"Ahhh... love," Miroku said from his position on the bed. He sat indian style, his back against the head board.

"What did you say?" Sango said as she returned to sitting on an end of the bed, facing him and sitting indian style, mimicking him.

"Nothing!" he replied quickly, knowing that if he said what he thought was going on in the next room, he would be sleeping on the floor.

Sango gave him an odd look, but she remained quiet. It was silent for a time. Eventually, the laughter died down from Kagome and Inuaysha's room.

"You know, you have a good shot, Sango. I never knew that you could shoot a gun."

Sango blushed lightly. "Yeah, well. It comes from playing that duck shooting game."

"From the old Nintendo?" he questioned.

"Yep. It was the only game I always beat Inuyasha at when we were little. To this day he still says that I cheat," she laughed. "He just couldn't admit that I'd beat him."

"That's how he is." They were quiet for a moment, just looking into eachother's eyes.

"Miroku?"

"Yes, my love?"

She smiled. 'I love it when he says that' she thought. "Do you think we'll get out of this alive?"

"Inuyasha is too stubborn to let any of us die. Besides," he said as he slipped off the bed and walked to the window. He sat on the sill and continued. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You're everything to me... I won't lose someone else that I love."

"That's one of the things the four of us have in common," Sango said as she went to the window sill and sat next to him. "We've all lost people we love. But," she paused and looked out the window. The sky was blanketed with brilliant shades of pink, orange and red, all eminating from the setting sun. "I think what doesn't kill us, makes us stronger. Besides, it brought us closer together as friends. We're all we have left now."

The couple sat gazing at the array of colors on the sky until the golden sun fell compleately beyond the horizon, revealing an ocean of stars that flooded the darkness of night with dim specks of white light. Miroku wrapped Sango in a hug and kissed her cheek lightly.

'Okay, she's in a good mood... Don't ruin it by groping her!' was the thought that kept continuously running through his mind. She yawned loudly, causing her cheeks to hurt from the effort. "Let's get some rest, love."

"Yeah..." she replied and allowed herself to be drapped to the bed. There they slept until morning. And Miroku even kept his hands to himself, for once.

* * *

To My Friends and Reveiwers -

animebaby08060 - Hehe! .

Inuyasha-454 - Now, I couldn't go and kill them, could I? Thanks!

Suaru - Hehe... sorry... Sometimes I like to be evil! It's sorta fun! Mwahhahahaa... (rubs hands together like a maniac)

Kagomegirl56 - You asked for it, and here you are! You're story is really good and should have more reveiws that it does! TTYL! :P

InuFreAK247 - I wanted to thank you for reveiwing for some of the earlier chappies! Now, go and reveiw for this one! YAY!

Hanyou Vixen - Good guess, and you're right! YAY! (hands her a package of Ramen) YAY! Nope, no more cliffies for a little while... maybe sooner... hehe... ;D TTYL! Love and Hugs!

Strawberrie Bunny - Thank you so much! I love fluff, too! I will continue to update, so don't worry! I wouldn't leave you hanging!

Kold - Hehe... That's your opinion! Thanks, though! It means a lot! I always update soon enough! (unlike you... :P)

Sarcasm Girl8 - Thank you!

JadeElemental - Well, I can't tell you if they're gonna be okay, cause then that would kinda ruin the story, don't you think? Anyway, yes, they are perfect for eachother, aren't they!?! Thanks for reveiwing for all the chappies! You rock out loud!

kells - Well, I really can't rememeber where I got my inspiration for this story... And maybe it is a bit much... But it's what comes out of my head! Can't help that, now can I? Hehe...

knifebladenails - It's okay! I have a life outside of this, too! Hmmm... creative and unique... I guess that could describe me! That's cool that I'm like that, huh!? (j/k) Anyway, TTYL! Love ya!

Lost-in-Dark - Yeah, Sango kicked some major... tire? Hehe! Thanks! I would love to have eyes like that! )

* * *

Okay, hope you all liked it! Okay, now REVEIW! (pulls out trusty sledge hammer and swings it around) Or else! Muwahhahahaha! (sees reveiwers running away) WAIT! Come back! (throws sledge hammer behind Christmas tree) That's better... (sees them coming back) Okay, now PLEASE reveiw! (gives reveiwers puppy dog eyes and sticks out bottom lip) Thanks! Adios, my amigos and amigas!

p.s. - Go read 'Summer of a Lifetime'! Please!

Ash


	14. You've Got Mail!

Hey, I'm back with another chappie! Look guys! 192 reveiws! YAY! Only 8 more until the big 200! So please, get out there and reveiw! Please, REVEIW! Okay, anyway, on with the chappie!

This chappie is dedicated to my first reveiwer, JadeElemental!

Oh, and I'm just warning you ahead of time, another major twist up ahead! And I don't think you'll like it... But please, Enjoy!

**14 - You've Got Mail!**

Inuyasha and Kagome awoke in the morning to a thud from the room next door. "Pervert!" they heard a grogy Sango yell. Then all was quiet.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother, and quietly got out of bed, and snuck into the hallway. Creaking the door open slightly, they peaked into the room containing their friends. What they saw was Sango on the bed still asleep, clutching a pillow in her fist. And Miroku was asleep (or unconscious) on the floor, taking the comforter with him. They closed the door carefully, not making a sound.

When they got back into their room, Inuyasha sat on the bed. "Feh! You see? If that would have been me, I might have really killed him." He looked to Kagome, who was gazing longingly at the early morning sky. The sun was just rising, causing the clouds to turn several shades of orange, red, and pink. She sighed as her chocolate brown eyes glistened at the sight of the beautiful sun rise. Inuyasha came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek lightly. "What's wrong, babe?"

She still kept her eyes on the horizon as she replied. "I don't know. I guess I just miss the outdoors." Inuyasha gave her an odd look at this. "Well, I mean we've been inside so much lately, I guess I just miss the freedom of going outside when ever I want..."

"Yeah, I miss that, too," he replied. Then he had an idea. He reached forward and unlatched the window, pushing it open in one movement.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style. He just grinned as he hopped out of the large window, soaring into the early morning air. "Inuyasha!" she yelled as he leaped into the air once again after landing. She tightened her grip around his neck. Even though she was scared, she couldn't hold back her joy. Here she was, nearly flying through the air in the arms of her lover with the sunrise on the horizon. What could be better?

They sped along, the cold morning air whipping at their faces. Kagome sqealed with delight as Inuyasha carried her higher and higher into the sky, then gently came back to earth, only to go up once again. He smiled at the look on her face. 'I hope you enjoy this, Gome.' Finally, Inuyasha stopped on top of a hill.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome proclaimed. From where they stood, the most magnificent veiw was spread out before them. The golden sun reflected on to a massive crystal lake, snow capped mountain lining the distance. "It's so beautiful!" she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a quick kiss on his lips. He grinned at her.

'I wish I could take her out more often...' he thought as she ran to the farthest possible position to look out at the goregous scene. Her arms spread wide, as if to absorb the veiw into her very soul. She looked like an angel, with her wings out streched, ready to jump off the hill and fly away into the distance. He smiled at the happiness that radiated off her reached his heart, making it hard for him to breath. 'I love it when she's happy like this. If only we were normal... If only the world wasn't out for up... Then we would still be in school...' The thought had just hit him. "School!"

"Huh? What did you say, Inu?" Kagome said as she turned to face him, hef face flushed with the breeze of chilly morning air.

"Umm... Nothing, Gome." He couldn't tell her that they had missed nearly a month of school since they went into hiding. She was too happy right now. With a sigh, he went to her and wrapped her in a hug, bringing his face to meet her's. After a moment, she stood on her tip toes, deepining the kiss. They pulled apart for a moment, looking into eachother's eyes. Then they kissed again, and this time Inuyasha ran his tounge along her lips. Feeling her grin and hearing the light giggle as she opened her mouth gave him some confidence. He explored every inch of her mouth, as did she to him. They were so caught up in the tenderness and passion of the kiss, they both forgot to breathe. After what had to be a record time length, they pulled away, gasping for a breath and laughing into the air. Their laughs spread through the meadow and echoed through the mountains as the lover's lips met again, blanketed by the warmth of the golden sun as it beamed it's golden rays in happiness. They could have stayed there forever, just the two of them in the midst of nature at it's best.

But of coarse life came crashing back to them as the sky suddenly filled with gray clouds, and started pouring warm rain on top of their heads. They broke apart and looked up at the clouds, confused at to how they got there. But Kagome just smiled and laughed, sticking out her tounge and catching rain drops, easily swallowing them.

Inuyasha looked to her, then blushed furiously. Kagome couldn't figure out why he was nervous, then looked down. She was wearing a white shirt in the pouring rain, giving whoever was around a great veiw of her bra. She blushed and wrapped her arms around herself, covering herself. Inuyasha laughed and picked her up again, deciding it was time to go back. He leaped high into the air, practically ticklingthe clouds as he leaped back toward the one lone house out in the wilderness.

* * *

When Sango heard the rain start to pour, she went to the kitchen window and looked out. "Where are they?" she asked herself in an anxious tone. When she awoke that morning, she found herself alone on the bed, gripping a pillow in her hands. When she looked around, she found Miroku on the ground with their comforter, a good sized bump on his head. 'So he even gropes in his sleep...' she remembered thinking. Then she went to check on Inuyasha and Kagome, but found their room empty and the window open wide. When she told Kaede, she laughed and said they would probably be back soon. "It's been an hour." She sat at the kitchen table, resting her forehead in her palms.

"Oh, stay calm, my lovely," Miroku told her as he sat a cup of tea infront of her. "You know that Kagome is perfectly safe with Inuyasha. He'd rather die than see her get hurt." He sipped on his tea, his eyes closed to hide his own feelings. Really, he was quite worried too, but Sango was going ballistic. He felt sorry for Inuyasha when he got back.

"Yeah, I know..." she said as she picked up the tea and sniffed it. Seeing that it was very bitter, she picked up Kaede's bowl of sugar cubes and dumped them in the glass teacup. After taking a few sips, she relaxed.

"Come on now, let's watch some television," he said as he got up and placed his tea on the counter. Grabbing Miroku's out streched hand, she got up and sat her cup next to his. They went into the living room to find it empty and sat on the couch.

"Where's Kaede?" Sango asked as Miroku grabbed the remote control and flipped the television on.

"She said she was going into town for something. She'll be back in about an hour," he told her, flicking through channels to find something to watch. He stopped on the news, seeing that nothing else was on.

The news anchor shuffled his papers, and started his news report. "Good morning and welcome to channel 12 News, your only news who knows."

"Catchy slogan," Sango said sarcastically as he continued.

"Today's top story: four teens missing from Tokyo's public school, Futal High." At this both Miroku and Sango tensed up, knowing what was coming. "Inuyasha Tetsusaiga, Sango Taija, Miroku Houshi, and Kagome Higurashi have been missing since new year's eve after Ms. Higurashi's home burnt down, killing her mother, brother and grandfather. The other three also had practically no remaining living relatives. We caught up with Mr. Tetsusaiga's half brother, the wealthy owner of Tenseiga hotels, Mr. Sesshomaru Tenseiga himself." The upper right corner of the screen filled with a picture of Sesshomaru, emotionless as ever. "When we questioned him on why he didn't report his brother missing, here was his response."

The screen cut to Sesshomaru, looking slightly aggrivated. "My brother is an adult, so I treat him like one. I have no idea where he is." At that he walked away, looking destressed about something the reporter couldn't grasp.

"Despite Mr. Tenseiga's lack of enthusiasm to find his brother, we will continue the search for these four young souls." A screen split into four sections came up, each section highlighting a different member of their group. There was a picture, plus stats about them ranging from their name and age to the last place they were seen. "If you have any information concerning the wherabouts of these young men and women, please call 1-800-452..." At this Miroku flipped the television off.

Sango looked at him, sensing his discomfort with the program. Not that she felt comfortable watching herself on the missing persons report. She put her hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he replied, then looked at her and flashed his award winning smile. "I just had to turn it off, because I was tempted to call that number..."

Sango smiled and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "That's okay. I don't much like television anyway. Nothing good on anymore if you ask me."

"Well, then how about some music?" he said as he turned on the stereo with the remote. He smiled as he heard the beggining to the song 'YMCA'. 'I didn't think old Kaede would still be listening to this...' he thought, smiling wider. He got up, pulling Sango along with him. She laughed as she heard the lyrics begin.

_Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.  
I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town  
There's no need to be unhappy._

They dances around the medium sized room, bumping into eachother as they belted the lyrics at the top of their lungs.

_Young man, there's a place you can go.  
I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
Many ways to have a good time. _

They both jumped onto the couch with their socked feet, preparing for the part they knew was coming up.

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!  
It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!  
_

Their arms flew up, matching with the letters. They screamed the letters, not realizing they had an audience.

_They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...  
_

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!  
It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!_

Yet again, their arms made the shapes of the farmiliar letters as both of the crazed teenagers jumped from the couch on either side of the sturdy wood block coffee table. Sango gave Miroku a quick peck on the cheek, and both continued to dance around the room.

_You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal,  
You can do whatever you feel ... _

Young man, are you listening to me?  
I said, young man, what do you want to be?  
I said, young man, you can make real your dreams.  
But you got to know this one thing!

_  
_They started doing the most ridiculous dances they could think of. Miroku's arms flailed around as he attempted the 'Swim', and Sango rocked her hips back and forth with the swinging motions of the 'Monkey', her fists flying up and down at different times.

_No man does it all by himself.  
I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,  
And just go there, to the Y-M-C-A.  
I'm sure they can help you today._

Both teens jumped on top of the coffee table, too lost in the music to realize what they were doing. Their arms flew up once again.

_It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!  
It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A! _

They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
You can hang out with all the boys ...

It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!  
It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A!

Miroku jumped off the table, holding his arms out for Sango. She jumped, easily landing in the young man's embrace. They stopped moving as the music kept going with it's rythmic beat. Miroku stared into Sango's magenta eyes, knowing that those eyes were the only ones he ever need for the rest of his life. Suddenly Sango leaned in and kissed him. Miroku started massaging her lower back, making sure to stay a safe distance from her butt. He was not going to ruin this now.

She moaned at the movement on her sensitive back, and Miroku took the oppertunity to plunge his tounge into her mouth, kissing her hungrily. She was startled at first, then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, making the kiss more intense. They stayed like this, lost to the rest of the world, including the eyes that watched them from the front porch.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome had been enjoying the crazy display by Sango and Miroku in the front living room from the deck. Then they started kissing and they moved away from the window, respecting the privacy they thought they had the whole time. He pick Kagome up and jumped to their now closed bedroom window, finding it still unlocked. Sliding it open, he entered and sat Kagome down. "Hehe... That looked like fun!" she said as she clapped her hands, still making sure to keep her arms securely infront of her chest.

"What? The dancing or the kissing..." Inuyasha practically purred as he approached her.

She frowned. "No. Not while I have wet clothes on." She went to the closet, hoping that Kaede had something that she could wear. During her search, she found a box that was labled 'To Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango'. Deciding that since the box was really hers anyway, she opened it. What she found inside made her happy beyond belief. There were clothes; it looked like there were two or three outfits for each of them. When she sqealed with delight, Inuyasha came over, finding Kagome rooting through a cardboard box.

"What do you think you're doing wench? That's not yours!"

"Wanna bet?" she said as she showed him the lable. Then she grabbed an outfit. Making sure that it was her size (which it was), she made her way out the door and to the bathroom.

Inuyasha sighed, knowing that she would be in there forever. He picked up the box and sat it on their bed, and found himself some dry clothes. As he dressed, he found at the bottom of the box a letter that was addressed to him. It read,

_Inuyasha,_

_Thought you guys might like some clean clothes, since the ones you're wearing are probably dirty beyond belief._

_Love, Kagura _

He snickered, then decided to go break up the love fest down stairs and tell them about the new clothes. Inuyasha snuck quietly out the door, then stopped by the bathroom. He sniffed the air, finding the scent of vanilla and fresh rain. A smile crossed his handsome features as he went downstairs.

* * *

Kagome entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her hair was soaked and hung limply around her face, partially fallen out of the ribbon she normally kept it tied on. She took it down, then unlatched the jade necklace from around her neck and slipped the emerald stone ring off her finger. Her eyes glazed over as she remember getting the wonderful gifts from Inuyasha. The items in themselves were beautiful, but the thought behind them was even better. She slipped her shirt off, her bra also soaked. Sighing, she mentally was grateful she grabbed a pair of panties and a bra from the box along with her clothes.

Looking around, she saw a shower with some towels hanging over the bar. 'I wonder if Kaede would mind if I took a shower?' Not really caring about the answer, she discarded the rest of her wet clothes and climbed in the shower, making sure the water was hot. As she washed her hair with the herbal shampoo, she thought of her future with Inuyasha, the home that they would own, and the little kids they would have. 'Hehehe... Little Inuyasha's running around...' she paused as she saw three chibi Inuyasha's running around her, pulling on her skirt and scowling. She smiled. That would suit her just fine. 'Yet,' she thought as she picked up the conditioner and started slathering it in her raven hair, 'I might not have any future at all...'

* * *

After getting a smack from Sango and a sad look from Miroku for interrupting their make-out session on the couch, Inuyasha showed them the box of new clothes and the note that came with them. Sango was delighted and grabbed all the necesities of an outfit. After slaping Miroku for handing her lacy panties, she went upstairs to change into the fresh clothes. As she approached her room, she ran into Kagome coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Sango! Did you and Miroku have... fun?" she said mischeviously.

Sango smiled, and replied, "Yes... Oh Kagome, it was great! I'll tell you all about it later, just like you're gonna tell me how your morning with Inuyasha went..." Kagome blushed, and Sango laughed. "First I want to change my clothes."

"Do you wanna take a shower?" Kagome asked, pointing to the bathroom. "Kaede has some great herbal shampoos and soaps."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Sango said as she stepped into the bathroom. As she closed the door, she called out, "Don't think your going to get out of telling me every detail about this morning, Kagome Higurashi..."

Kagome just smiled and went downstairs, to find the guys in their new clothes, sprawled out on the couch, watching television. She kept herself where they couldn't see her, and since she just got out of the shower, she had a good feeling Inuyasha couldn't smell her.

"Come on Miroku," Inuyasha said. "Shavonda is totally hotter than Sarah!"

"No way! Besides, Sarah is always horny! What else could a guy want?"

"How about a girl with some morals and who doesn't want to screw a gay guy!"

Miroku was silent for a moment. "Good point."

She peaked around the corner to see that they were watching re-runs of 'The Real World: Philadelphia'. "Personally, I think that Sarah is just lonely." Kagome said as she stepped into veiw. The guys turned around, blushing from being caught talking about the girls on a reality show. "Hey, it's no big deal guys. I think Landon is hott myself." At that Inuyasha's ears dropped and he turned back to the television, where Willie and Sarah were asking MJ about a girl he brought home and had some 'alone time' with in the closet. "But he's nothing compared to my guy," Kagome said lovingly as she sat on his lap, giving him a kiss.

Seeing the display of affection, Miroku looked around, suddenly realizing that something was missing. "Hey, where's Sango?"

"Oh, she's taking a shower," Kagome replied as Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist, moving her over without taking her off his lap so he could see the show. He hadn't seen this episode yet.

"Really... Well, maybe she'll need some help washing her back..." he said quietly as he was about to sneak upstairs.

"Sit down now, pervert!" Kagome and Inuyasha commanded together, their attention now compleately on the show.

"Hehehe..." was all Miroku could say as he sat down and watched the end of the show.

* * *

By the time Kaede cane in to the house, Sango had come down from her shower and Miroku had been hit twice in the nogin, once from Sango for you know what, then once from Inuyasha for standing infront of the television screen. Now he and Sango were on the love seat, he laying down with his head in her lap as she pressed an ice pack to the place where Inuyasha had hit him. "Are you gonna be okay, Miroku?" Kagome questioned from her place next to Inuyasha, who was still concentrating on the screen.

"Oh, he's going to be fine," Sango replied when Miroku didn't. "But Inuyasha did hit him awful hard..." she said as she shot daggers at him through her eyes.

"Feh! He should have moved the first time I told him to!"

"I see ye have found the clothes in the closet," Kaede said, entering with three bags and a couple letters.

"Yeah," Kagome said. "I hope it's okay..." she said, blushing.

"I put it there for ye to find, child," she said in a calm tone with a smile. "Oh and Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" he asked, eyes still on the television.

'Man, it doesn't take much to amuse him...' Kagome thought as she saw the intense look of concentration on his face.

"A letter came for ye from Kagura." After hearing this, everyone shot out of their seats. Miroku hit the ground, making a loud thud.

"Owwww..." he moaned as he got up and made his way to crowd around Inuyasha with Kagome and Sango, trying to read over his shoulder.

Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes got really big and he dropped the letter, letting it flutter down to the ground. "Inuyasha? What is it?" Kagome asked as she pulled on his sleeve.

He gulped, then blinked and turned to her. Fear and sadness filled his eyes as he spoke his next sentence. "Sesshomaru and Kagura were discovered. They're dead."

* * *

To my Friends and Reveiwers --

JadeElemental - Thanks! I love fluff, too! Hehe... fluff rocks my socks! I love that saying... Anyway, thanks again! You rock out loud!

Strawberrie Bunny - Hehe! Yes, the fluff is never ending in my story! Mwahhahahaha... Thanks!

Suaru - Thanks, hun! Don't worry, I won't! Much love and I'll TTYL!

Hanyou Vixen - YAY! RAMEN ROCKS! Glad you liked it! OH AND CAKE! YUMMY! Don't worry, if youdo run out, trusty ramen is always there... (licks lips) Anyways, I will try to keep my sledge hammer in check... (makes sure it's still behind the Christmas tree) Yep, it's all good! Love and Hugs girl!

treehugginchickie - Thanks! I went and read your story... update! Anyway, I'm still deciding wether to have a lemon in this story. If I did the rating would have to go up... but after a discussion I had, I am definently thinking about adding a lemon.

ranmayuusuke930 - AHHH!!! EVIL PINK FUZZY BUNNIES!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!! ... TTYL... (hits big bunny with sledge hammer) Eww! Now I'll have to wash the blood off... ewww.... gross.... hugs!

PrincessKagomekk - Oh, thanks! I'm glad that my story is romantic, cause thats what I was shooting for! YAY!

Kagomegirl56 -Ha! My puppy dog pout is totally cute! Yes, and I did reveiw your next chappie first! Yay for me! Lots of Love and Hugs!

animebaby08060 - Yes... it was a long shot, but as you read, it didn't last very long... (sighs) But what can we do? It's Miroku for heaven's sake! Hehe...

* * *

Well, I know that was an awful place to leave it, but hey! Maybe I'll be more motivated to update sooner if you guys reveiw... And I'll even keep my sledge hammer put away... so please REVEIW! I love you all! Adios my amigos and amigas!

Ash


	15. Grief and a Notebook

Okay, guys, I know you didn't like how the last chappie ended... Yet, when the idea comes... (sighs). I almost bopped myself with my sledge hammer for doing it, trust me! Anyway, hope everyone's December is going well! Please, Enjoy!

This chappie is dedicated to my first reveiwer, InuKagFan! Thanks!

* * *

**15 - Grief and a Notebook**

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_By the time you read this, Sesshomaru and I will be dead. Unfortunately, after that little mishap on the evening news, the syndicate looked into Sesshomaru's spending records. Finding the hospital bills, plus the new clothes I bought you made them slightly curious. And you know what happens when they get suspicious of something. We sent the kids to a friend in America. They're safe there. And you will be, too. No details now incase this letter is discovered. Someone will be dropping by your current residence to give you further instructions. Please... don't feel like this is your fault. We would have been caught eventually. I just ask you one favor. Stay alive. Don't make our sacrifice in vain. Know that we love all of you, and we know that you will be okay. We're counting on all of you to make it out of this thing alive. _

_Love, Kagura

* * *

It had been two days since that letter arrived. No one did much on anything. Tears were shed, words were thrown, blames were laid. Eventually they realized that nothing they did or said could change what had happened. Along with the letter had come a picture. It was a family portrait of Sesshomaru, Kagura and the kids. On the back was a small message. _

'Don't forget us'

That was the least they could do for the people who saved their lives.

Inuyasha had been uncharacteristically subdued after getting the news. He sat on his bed, starring out the window at the stormy sky. It had been pouring rain for days. As if the sky was crying for the selfless sacrifice made by his brother and sister-in-law. 'No,' he thought. 'She's my sister. Truely.'

Kagome stood at the door, watching Inuyasha as he gazed listlessly out the window. 'I'm worried about him. He hasn't moved or anything since... Not that I can blame him...' She herself had been crying on and off the past few days. The tears would just come at different times, clouding her mind over with thoughts of the family she hardly knew. "Please Inuyasha. Come eat something. You'll get sick..."

"No," he replied shortly. She looked to the floor, hurt filling her eyes. "Sorry..." he mummbled. "I didn't mean to snap at you," he said, hoping to erase the saddened expression from her face.

"That's not it." She sat on the bed behind him and folded her legs indian style. "I'm... I'm just... worried about you..." she studdered as she reached her arms out and wrapped him in a hug from behind. "There's just so much going on lately... It's a lot to handle..." By now her voice was starting to crack and she got choked up, trying to prevent the tears from falling down her grieve stricken face. She rested her forehead against the indent between his shoulder blades as she finally let the tears stream down her face, landing on the back of Inuyasha's shirt.

He smelled the tears coming before a single one fell. In his heart he knew he wanted to turn around and wrap her in a hug, telling her it would be okay. But he couldn't do it. 'I decided along time ago I would always tell her the truth. So I can't reassure her, when I don't know what will happen to us...' he thought logically. 'Oh, to hell with logic! Damn it, I can't stand her crying!' a fierce voice popped into his mind. 'But why aren't I crying? I mean, I lost my brother... I don't care if real men don't cry...' the sensible voice said again. 'But what about Kagome!?! She needs you now, and all you can do is sit here and mope! You're not the only one affected by this!'

As this realization struck him, he turned quickly and wrapped Kagome in a loving embrace. The sudden movement hurt, his body stiff from sitting for so long. Yet, he didn't care. All his emotions flooded to him at one, released by the young girl in arms, crying rivers of salty water in her anger and sadness. And now he found himself attempting to hold back the tears that threatened to break from his soft amber eyes. Quiting the useless fight, he allowed the tears to fall down his face, finally feeling what had been out of his reach for days. With the ability to feel the feelings of grief, sadness, and sorrow, he could mourn for his brother and sister in peace, knowing that this would make his heart fonder for the only one's he had left. His grip on Kagome tightened, as the scent of vanilla mixed with the salty water of her tears reached his nose. He would never let this happen to them. Never.

* * *

Sango took the loss of her cousin hard. Very hard. 

No matter how much consoling Miroku attempted to do, she was lost in her own world, full of sadness and dispair. Of coarse, he was upset as well, but it was nothing compared to how Sango was reacting. But he couldn't blame her. Sesshomaru was her cousin after all, and she's very attached to her family. After her house burnt down, she went into chronic depression. It took an entire year to break her out of it.

Miroku wasn't sure if she would ever be okay. Much like Inuyasha, she never moved from the bed, her head buried in the pillow. She would cry for hours, then sleep. When she would wake up, she would start crying again. This process cycled on for two straight days. Miroku would sometimes go in and rub her back, whispering in her ears to get her attention. Yet, she never turned to him, just clutched her pillow tighter.

He was saddened by her actions. Just knowing that his love was so depressed made him upset. The worst part about it was he could do nothing to soothe her pain.

On the second day, Kaede came into their room. Miroku sat on the bed, gazing hopelessly at the forlorn Sango. Kaede found that since the letter arrived, the teens moped around the house in a very unhealthy manner. They barely ate and two of them stopped eating compleately! Not that she could blame them for their sadness. She herself was upset, but the young ones... They were just down right depressing! Kagome seemed to be getting through to Inuyasha, but Sango was a different case all together. Miroku would sit by her constantly, talking to her, trying to reassure her. Yet, she never moved. It was bad for both of them, and Kaede had a plan to help Sango release how she was feeling.

"Sango, child. Ye must get up," Kaede called as she shook her shoulder carefully.

"It won't work, Kaede," Miroku said in a tone so depressed that it would make a flower wilt. "She won't move."

"Well, when she decides to move, give her this." She handed Miroku a notebook and a pen.

"But why..." Miroku was about to ask as Kaede walked out of the room.

Then slowly, Sango lifted her head slightly, curiosity overriding her grief for a moment. When Miroku noticed this, he took the oppertunity and pulled her to an upright position.

"Sango! Are you okay? Can I get you anything?" he asked in a relieved tone.

She just stared at the notebook and took it from him, opening it to it's clean white pages. "Water..." she said in a raspy voice.

He quickly hopped up and bounded down to the kitchen, leaving Sango alone with her thoughts. She took the pen cap off, and slowly wrote one word on the top of the front page.

_WHY?_

It was a question she asked herself often. Why them? Why any of it? All because of mistakes their parents made... and now they were paying for it. It wasn't fair! Then suddenly, the tip of the pen hit the paper. She started writing slowly at first, then quickly, as if she had thought it all out previously.

_Why was it us that were cursed with this? Did we do something wrong? Why are we being punished when we didn't commit the crime? Or any crime for that matter? And why did they give up their lives? They had kids! They had eachother! Yet they gave it up! And for what? Us! How many people will have to be hurt because of our cowardice and unability to face our own problems? Are we that weak, that we can't defend ourselves? It's not worth having everything ripped away! The struggle isn't worth the outcome!_

Then Miroku entered the room, carrying a large glass of ice water, which contained a lemon and a little umbrella. She gave him a wierd look at the sight of the small paper umbrella sticking out of the water, and he just shrugged with a stupid grin on his face. Then he leaned over to see what she was doing. Without reading it, he walked back to the door and smiled. "I'll leave you with your thoughts, my love." She smiled and went back to her notebook. Reading over what she just read, she continued.

_...But maybe it's not all in vain. We may not have much, but what we have is more important than anything else. We have eachother. To pick us up when we're down. To laugh with us. To cry with us. And now I realize that no matter the struggle... the end result, to be surrounded by the people you love. That's what we're fighting for. Inuyasha, Kagome... and Miroku. Especially Miroku. I just wish that so many people wern't hurt by our problems._

She closed the notebook, feeling slightly better. Then she tucked it under the matress and exited the room. Now she knew what she could do to release her emotions. She could take it out on a harmless piece of paper, instead of affecting the people around her.

Speaking of people around her, she had someone she needed to apologise to...

* * *

Everyone found themselves at the dinner table that night for the first time in days. Kaede happily dished out bowls of beef stew to the teens, glad that they were more cheerful. Inuyasha about the food, saying that ramen would have been better. Then Kagome bopped him on the head and made him appologise by pulling his sensitive doggy ears. 

Kaede smiled silently as she sat down with her own bowl, glad to have their constant bickering back. Even though she lived alone for years, Kaede loved the sudden company of the kids. Well, they wern't exactly kids. More like young adult, on the verge of their futures. But first they had to conquer this problem. She recalled the phone call she received a day after the letter arrived...

_- flash back_

"Hello?" Kaede said as she picked up the phone. The ring had startled her with the quiet of the house. Everyone else was sleeping into the afternoon, still preoccupied with the previous days events. Not that she blamed the..

"Hello," a quiet voice stated. Kaede had to strain to here the softness of the voice that spoke to her.

"How may I held ye?"

"I am an associate of Sesshomaru and Kagura."

At that, Kaede froze. 'Is this person from the syndicate?' she thought. "I'm sorry. I have no idea who ye are speaking of."

"She said you would say that. She also said to mention that I held something in my possesion."

Kaede was quiet, confused as to what the young girl was talking about.

"I hold the Shikon no Tama."

With that, Kaede knew the woman on the other end of the line was trustworthy. Long ago, Sesshomaru gave Kagura a necklace. That's where this had all started.

Kaede used to run a jewlery shop almost 8 years ago. One rainy day, a tall, stoic man walked into the shop, dripping from head to toe. He bought a jem stone for a 'love interest', as he put it. But this was no ordinary jem. It was legended to hold magical properties. The Shikon no Tama. Legend said that whoever possesed the jewel would be protected from all danger that came their way. The man talked to Kaede, and they found that they had much in common. They both were involved in some way to the Blue Moon Syndicate.

"Who are ye?" she asked.

"That's not important. Just know that I will be coming to your residence in three days. We had a plan to get the kids out of danger, and now I must compleate this alone."

"I understand."

"Until then." With that, the mysterious quiet voice hung up, leaving Kaede's mind to wander.

_- end flash back_

'That's tomorrow,' she thought as she watched Miroku hit the floor. He just couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"Hey, you have really nice carpet..." he said, his cheek getting a rug burn.

Everyone else sighed and continued their meal as Miroku got back up and sat down, giving Sango's glaring face a goofy grin.

* * *

"I'm bored," Inuyasha complained. Kagome flicked his ear. "Ow! What was that for, wench?" 

She resisted the urge to toss hiss head off her lap, where it was resting. As soon as she had sat down, Inuyasha had sprawled out across the remainder of the couch, using her head as a pillow, despite her protests and red face. "Then get up and do something, lazy!"

"I know!" Sango called from the floor, where she was putting medication on Miroku's cheek. It was ribbed raw from sliding across the carpet. "Let's play a card game!"

"Oh, Sango..." Miroku said in a depressed tone as she hopped up to retreive some cards from the kitchen. "You know that I'm horrible at cards..."

She just grinned and sat down. Her hands took the deck out of the box, expertly shuffling them. The cards arched into the bridge as she let them fall, making one neat little stack.

"Oh shit..." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. 'Not cards... She wins every time, damn it!'

They decided on poker, having Kaede be the dealer. Having no money or poker chips, they were stumped. How could they play if they had nothing to bet! Then Kagome ran into the kitchen, coming back with a bag full of lifesavers.

"Do you mind?" she asked Kaede as she sat the bag on the coffee table.

"Of coarse not, child," she replied, happy to see them having fun again.

She sat and the cards were dealt.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the game was on it's last round. Inuyasha had been knocked out in the first 30 minutes. Kagome warned him not to eat all his poker chips. Miroku was the second one out... well, okay. He was out cold for groping Sango. Even so, he did lose all his chips. 

The only ones left were Kagome and Sango. They had been dead even the whole game, fighting for the lead. Now it was down to the last hand, both girls with all their chips in the pot. Both had hands they thought couldn't lose.

Sango grinned wickedly, sending chills up Kagome's spine. 'For such a mild mannered person, Kagome sure is aggressive when she bets!' Sango thought, eyeing her best friend as she took a peak at her cards.

'Sango is scaring the crap out of me!' Kagome thought as Sango glared at her wickedly, not bothering to surpress the shiver running up her back. But her cards... Hehehe...

The girl with the long dark brown ponytail and magenta eyes laid her cards down. "A straight! Ha!" Sango called as she started doing a small victory dance.

"Oh wow, Sango..." Kagome said with a sly look on her face as she gazed at Sango's hand, now face up on the table. "That's a great hand. Too bad you lost..."

That stopped Sango in her track. "What!?!?!" she said as she looked at Kagome's small smirk. Sango's jaw dropped as Kagome laid her hand down. "A straight flush!!!!"

She grinned wildly and took the large pot in her arms, sliding the lifesavers across the table as Inuyasha plucked one from the pile and popped it in his mouth. He choked when he saw the look Kagome gave him. "What?" he asked after painstakingly swallowing the lifesaver.

"You're gonna make yourself sick with all that candy!" she said as she hastily grabbed another one out of his clawed hand. "You already ate over 50 of them!"

He stuck his tongue out at her as she dumped the lifesavers into a bowl and went to the kitchen.

Sango was still stunned. 'I lost... I lost at cards... But... But I'm Sango... I don't lose at cards... Ever...'

She was rudely torn from her stuttering thoughts as Miroku's hand wandered to it's favorite place again. Her fist connected with his face before she could even react. She wa shocked when he yelped in pain, clutching the side of his face in pain. 'I didn't hit him that hard...'

Then she bent down and wrapped her arms around him, realizing that she hit him on his cheek with the painfull rug burn. "I'm sorry..." she said soothingly as she lightly kissed the injured cheek.

"Feels better already..." he said with a smile.

That's how the night went on for almost another two hours. Inuyasha and Kagome bickering over the candy and Miroku ending up admiring Kaede's carpet four more times was quite intertaining to the older woman. Finally they all stumbled up to bed, their eyes drooping with exhaustion.

An hour after they went to bed, she went up to ckeck on them. First she peaked into Miroku and Sango's room. She giggled as she pillow wall Sango built between them. Yet their hands came over the wall, grasped together in theri sleep. She closed the door and chuckeled and walked to the next room.

Kagome and Inuyasha were sleeping easily. As she opened the door, Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly, yet he never woke. He held Kagome in his arms, seemingly protecting her from the light coming in through the window. Kaede knew he would throw his life away before he let anyone harm the young woman who rested easily in his loving embrace. She smiled at the endearing scene and closed the door again.

Both couples were so different, yet they share such a deep love for one another. She just shook her head and went to her room, sleep overcoming her mind. 'Tomorrow our mystery guest arrives...' she remembered suddenly as she climbed into bed. 'Hopefully this plan will work. I don't want to see these kids harmed.'

* * *

Both couples awoke at the same time the next morning. Sango awoke to her clever pillow wall destroyed, and Miroku sleeping very close to her. 'Yet...' she thought, looking behind her back. 'No hand on my butt... Maybe he has some hope afterall...' At that point Inuyasha and Kagome came in to wake them up. Snago received odd stares at the number of pillows spread across the floor, blushing furiously at what they probably thought. "It was nothing like that, you two!!" she said urgently as Miroku woke up. 

"Uhhh..." he mummbled as he climbed out of bed.

"Oh, we know!" Kagome replied brightly. "We were just admiring all your lovely pillows..." she snickered and Inuyasha smirked.

"Grrr..." Sango growled as she smacked Kagome in the head with a pillow.

That's where it all went bad. They all got into it, grabbing one of the maky pillows pile on the ground and the bed. In the end, they were all in a pile of pillows and people, laughing their heads off.

Then they felt eyes staring at them from the front door. They looked toward the feeling, expecting to see Kaede with an amused look on her face. Yet they were shocked when they looked. Kaede was there alright, but there was someone else as well. A strange woman with long light colored hair and cole black, emotionless eyes stared back at them.

* * *

To my Friends and Reveiwers -- 

**InuKagFan** - Yes! I love my sledge hammer, too! Well, Kagura and Sesshy... oh you have know idea how sad I was to write it, yet it had to happen... (sniffs) Thanks for the reveiw!

**Kagomegirl56** - Oh, I know! I love him too! (sniffs) But you know how it is when an idea hits... (sighs) Yes, I am getting quite a good number of reveiws! Oh, I'm so happy! (okay, I'm getting big headed. Sorry!) Anyway, huggles and I'll TTYL! Love and Hugs!

**Tesse** - Thanks so much! Kaggy is a quarter demon, FYI!

**Julia** - Thanks! I was worried about it getting corny, so I'm glad you don't think it is! And I'm glad that I can evoke such emotion in a reader! That's so cool! And also, I know that it is sad... I was sad when I wrote it, believe it or not... (sniff)

**Suaru** - Hey, girl! You're the only one who asked where Shippo and Rin were! They are okay, and probably won't make an apperance in the story again. Maybe... hehe... Hugs! Love and hugs! (p.s. - UPDATE!!)

**Kagome's girl** - I thank ye for thy kind words, and I promise that I shall finish this story! No worries! Thank you!

**JadeElemental** - Okay, to answer all the numbers...  
1. That's okay! The author alert wasn't working properly when I posted the chapter, as I later found out!  
2. You are the best too! We should talk!  
3. No, unfortunately, they are dead... Besides, I woundn't play with people's heart strings like that... That would just be too mean of me!  
4. Yes, I love Miroku, too! What a lovable pervert!  
Hehe! Hugs and I'll TTYL!

**Tobias** - Thanks!

**Anime-Devil-101** - I do too! Yet, many people die in my story... How ironic! Thanks for the reveiw!

**PrincessKagomekk** - Okay! Okay! I'm hurrying! ...Oh wait, the chappie is already out... (blushed and sweat drops) Never mind! Hehe! Thanks!

**Courtnie** - I update every weekend unless I have an emergency or something... So please, be patient! I won't stop this story!

**inu crazy** - Well, I'm not sure if I'll make a sequel. Sometimes the sequels just take away from the original quality of the story, and I'm not sure if I'll want to risk it! But I'll decide when I get the story compleated, so stick with me! Thanks! I'm glad that I'm one of your favorite authors! Yay!

**Lost-in-Dark** - Thanks so much! Yes, I no... I think that was my sadest twist yet... (sighs). Oh, the pains of a good story... (sniff)

**Wesley** - Hey sis! No, don't hurt me! It's just how the story goes! Ahhh!!! (runs from made Wesley) Anyway, thanks for all the reveiws! You're the coolest sixth grader every! See you at choir, hun!

* * *

Okay, so thats the end of chapter 15... Wow! Chapter 15! That's awesome! And all of you are awesome! Thats why I make it a point to respond to every reveiw in each chappie, because I appreciate it so much! So please Reveiw! I should be updating at least one more time before the holidays, so don't yell at me just yet! Until next time! Adios, my amigos and amigas! 

Ash


	16. The Plan

Hello everyone! Here's the update I promised before Christmas! I warn you now, in the next couple chappies will be some plot twists. Plus, at the very end of the story (not this chapter), the biggest twist of all will blow you away! Hehe! I'm so evil! Anyways, here's my holiday present to all of you! Enjoy!

This chappie is dedicated to my first reveiwer and friend, Suaru! You rock buddy!

* * *

**16 - The Plan**

"Who are you?" Inuyasha blurted to the strange woman standing in the doorway to Miroku and Sango's room.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she smacked him in the head with a small pillow. "That's rude!"

"Sorry about the mess Kaede," Sango said as she got up and dusted off her pajamas.

"Ah, it's okay. Ye seemed to have fun," Kaede replied with a sparkle in her eye.

"Who is that?" Inuyasha asked again.

"I said stop it!" Another pillow whacked him in the head.

"Wench..."

"I am Kanna, Kagura's sister," the white haired woman said quietly. Her cole black eyes looked over the teens scattered along the room. She had seen pictures of Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku from her sister. The other raven haired girl must be Kagome. She had heard that Inuyasha was quite taken with the young woman. 'They will be safe...' she thought, hoping against all hope that this plan would work. "I'm going to help you get to freedom."

"Can you really do that?" Kagome said with a small voice.

"Yes."

"... How?" Inuyasha asked, trying to asses wether he could trust this woman. His nose confirmed that she was related to Kagura, yet that didn't mean she was loyal...

"We'll discuss it over breakfast," Kaede interjected.

* * *

"So, what's this plan you have?" Inuyasha said through a mouthful of Cocoa Puffs.

"Do you have any manners at all today?!?" Kagome said as she glared at him.

He choked down his cereal, but still stared at the woman with the sad emotionless eyes.

She shifted her eyes carefully, scanning the room for anything suspicious. Finding nothing, she returned her gaze to match the hanyou's amber eyes. This unnerved him to no end. "You're all going to America."

They entire table just stared at her, jaws hitting the table. Kagome first broke the silence. "America?"

Kanna just nodded.

"But how?" Sango asked the question on everyone's mind.

"You'll know in time. Not now, though." No one liked this response, but they kept quiet. "First I must give you one last gift from Sesshomaru and Kagura." As she said the names of the dead couple, her voice slightly faltered; true, she was fairly quiet, but they could all tell she was saddened by their passing as well. "Here." She held her hand out. Resting in her palm was the most beautiful jewel any of them had ever seen. It was lilac in color, and sparkled brightly, practically glowing in the dimly-lit room.

Kagome's gaze was transfixed on the stone, as if it was the only thing in the world. It was the most astounding thing her eyes ever beheld, but there was something else as well. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was as if she was drawn to it, like a moth to a flame.

"What is it?" Miroku finally said, breaking the silence that had taken over the room.

"I believe I can tell ye about it," Kaede said. "This stone is know as the Shikon no Tama. It holds within it magical properties, so the legend says. The holder of this jewel is said to be protected from all harm by a mystical force. And the jewel itself is absolutely amazing, and very rare. One of a kind, as a matter of fact."

"So you're saying that if we posses this jewel, then we're safe?" Inuyasha inquired, looking to Kaede with hopeful eyes.

"If the tales are true, then yes."

Inuyasha looked to Kagome to gage her reaction to this news. But all he found was her staring at the jewel still sitting lightly in the palm of Kanna's hand, eyes glazed over, as if in a trance. "Kagome?" he said as he waved a clawed hand infront of her face. Receiving no reaction, he flicked her nose gently, bringing her back to reality.

"Hmm? What?" she quetioned as she blinked for the first time in three minutes.

"Did you hear a thing that Kaede just said?"

"She was talking?" was Kagome's only response as she went back to starring at the lilac stone. Now everyone was confused at the young woman's fixation. Except for Kanna.

"Here," she said, offering the Shikon no Tama to Kagome. The girl held out her hand, catching it as Kanna let it slip from her fingers.

As soon as it hit her hand, her breath caught in her chest. The jewel sent a strange shock wave through her, as if it's power flooded into her through her hands.

Everyone saw her visible jolt when she caught the jewel, and Inuyasha immediately grabbed her shoulders. "Kagome!"

"I'm fine, Inu..." she replied in a slow, calm tone. "Just kinda... overwhelmed."

"Like I thought," Kanna said.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha practically snarled, feeling as though something strange had happened to his future mate.

"Well, I thought she might have an affinity with the jewel by the way she looked at it."

Inuyasha just gave her a blank start, showing his confusion clearly.

Kanna sighed, and continued. "When you have an affinity with something, you have a strong connection with it. I sensed that one of you would be connected with the jewel, and apparently Kagura did, too. Otherwise she wouldn't have given it to me to give to you."

They were silent after this, thinking about what Kanna just said. A jewel that could protect them... that would definently be handy. But the main thing that was echoing in everyone's mind was how were they getting out of Japan and to America?

"That's all for now," Kanna said as she stood. She wasn't a tall woman, being slightly shorter than Kagome. Yet she held such a knowing expression that it didn't matter. "I shall be back tomorrow at this time. Please be ready to go. Pack lightly; only things that are compleatly nessecary. Farewell," she said as she walked silently to the door.

Kagome shook her head lightly, clearing it. "Wait! What about this?" she said as she pointed to the Shikon no Tama still in her hand.

Kanna turned to look at Kagome with her dark cold eyes. "Keep it. It was intended for you anyway." With that she exited the house and hopped into her little car and drove into the sunrise.

* * *

Sango sat down on her bed, pen in hand. She pulled the notebook out from upnder the matress, and opening it to a new page. In habit she dated it at the top, and sat the pen point to the page. Lately she found that writing gave her a nice release from the stress of everyday life.

_Today I feel like writing about my friends instead of whats happening. It's all just a little too much. Anyway, first I'll talk about my cousin, Inuyasha. He's a half-demon, which repeled many people from him when we were young. Inuyasha was consistantly teased, which I think is what lead to his hardened heart in his early teenage years. He and I basically stood alone in the world, along with Miroku, but more on him later. That is until Kagome came along. After I saw the look he gave her that first day, I knew he would be okay. I didn't think he'd ever get over that Kikyo... but I'm so glad he did. Kagome is so much better for him and he would do anything for her. _

_Which brings me to Kagome. We only met Kagome a little over a month ago, yet none of us could imagine life without her. She is my best friend, and I know I can tell her anything. At times she can be ditzy, but overall she's so nice. I can trust her with anything. She was also forst to tame the heart of Inuyasha, and she handles him quite well. Besides Kikyo, she was the first one to look past the gruff exterior to the sweet, ill-tempered guy at heart. I don't know how our lives would be different of she wasn't here, but I know that she's done wonders for our sanity._

_Then there's Miroku... There's not much to say there. He's a pervert who loves to grope me, yet he's the one with a hold on my heart. I'm not afraid to admit it. I love him. I plan on marrying him someday. And if it were up to him, we'd have more kids than you could count on your fingers and toes... What a lecher! But, he's my lecher! And I'll keep him by my side (and far away from my butt) for as long as I can.

* * *

_

"America..." Inuyasha muttered to himself as he sat on the windowsill and stared out into the scenery. Kagome was bustleing around behind him, trying to think of anything they would possibly need to take with them when they left. She had all their clothes washed and stuffed into one book bag, trying to figure out what else they needed. As if mentally coming to a conclusion, she sat on the bed and layed her head on the pillow, eyes closing immediately. His sensitive ears twitched as he heard her breath slow and hit an even pace; she was asleep. Then he realized it, too. They had nothing except for the clothes on their backs. His amber eyes gazed at Kagome as she turned in her sleep to face him. A small smirk appeared across his face. 'The necklace and the ring... After all that, she still has them.'

Aroung the sleeping girl's neck rested the jade necklace he had given her for her birthday so long ago, plus the Shikon no Tama. And the ring... there it rested on her left hand ring finger, the emeralds glistening in the light from the window. He had heard her talking with Sango once after Christmas. As he recalled the conversation that he had eaves droped on, he grinned.

_- flash back_

"Oh Sango! We have the best guys ever!" Kagome said excitedly as she hopped up and down on her bed. Unknown to her, Inuyasha sat outside her house in the God tree, easily hearing everything the two girls said.

"I know! Look at this! Isn't it just beautiful?!?" He looked over to see the rosy colored pendant that Miroku had given Sango. Plus the engraving, it had cost him quite a bit, but he said that it was worth every penny.

"Yeah! But look at my ring!" Inuyasha smiled as he saw her hold the ring up to the light. Suddenly she frowned and took the ring off her pointer finger.

'What in the hell is she doing?' he thought, worried she might have reconsidered her statements from Christmas Eve.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Sango asked, as if reading his mind.

"Well, I thought that since Inuyasha basically proposed to me..." At that he blushed, knowing that she was right. "I thought I would let everyone else know, too!" She then slid the ring on her left hand ring finger. The finger her wedding ring went on. A blush crossed her face as she and Sango began chatting away in their girl talk once again.

But Inuyasha didn't hear anymore of it. 'She's not ashamed to be with me. She actually proud of it...' This thought comforted him greatly, knowing that the girl of his dreams would be his forever.

_- end flash back_

He stood from his position on the windowsill and went to the bed. The curtains ruffles with the breeze that flew gracefully through the window, passing over Kagome's napping body, causing her to shiver. Seeing this, Inuyasha pulled a sheet over her small body and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and exited the room, leaving her to her rest.

* * *

Kagome awoke to the sound of a large thump from downstairs. 'Miroku...' she thought, 'Can't keep his hands to himself for a minute...' She grumbled incoherently as she stood, streching her arms above her head and rolling her shoulders, cracking her back in the process. Slowly, she glided over to the window, finding a beautiful veiw of a pink and orange sunset. A smile crossed her face at the pretty picture infront of her; it wouldn't be out of place on a postcard.

She made her way downstairs, only to fing Miroku laying unconcious at the foot of the stairs. Stepping on his back, she made her way to the kitchen, her grumbling stomach persuading her to go faster. When she got there, she found Inuyasha and Sango standing aroung the stove, arguing over something. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

Both turned to see a groggy Kagome, rubbing her eyes. "Kagome! Maybe you can help us!" Sanog said as she pulled her over to the stove. "Inuyasha wants to put candy corn in the hamburgers." Seeing the look on Kagome's face, she grinned and continued. "So I told him that it was gross, and that he should put gummie bears in instead."

"Oh come on! Gummie bears? That's disgusting!" Inuyasha said in his defense. They continued like this, Kagome just standing there, watching them.

"Hey, how about not putting anything in and just eating the hamburgers like they are?" she offered.

They just gave her an odd glare and continued, as if the idea of plain food was as strange as going out in a snow storm naked.

She just sighed and went to the living room, realizing that she wasn't getting any sort of edible food soon. Her chocolate brown eyes spotted Miroku on the couch, still looking a little dazed. "Hey. You okay?" she questioned as she sunk down on the couch next to him.

"Yeah... Still kinda dizzy..." he said as he swerved his head to look at her. They both flinched as they heard a fight break out in the kitchen. "What are they doing?"

"Fighting over what to put in the burgers: candy corn or gummie bears," she groaned, realizing how foolish she sounded.

"That's compleately absurd," he replied. Kagome cracked a smile, happy someone finally agreed with her. "They should put those lifesavers in!" he said as he hopped up and joined into the continuing fight in the kitchen.

Kagome fell on the ground in shock, not believing her ears. 'Am I doomed to live the rest of my life eating weird food?' She groaned, her stomach tied in knots. 'All good things have their downsides, I guess.'

* * *

The sliver moon was high in the sky and casting it's erie glow before the teens climbed into bed. Actually, Inuyasha had to drag the unconcious Miroku to he and Sango's bed after one too many gropes. But it's the same concept.

Inuyasha and Kagome layed easily, Kagome's back against Inuyasha's chest as he buried his nose in her soft raven hair. "Are you scared, Inu?" she whispered softly as his grip around her waist tightened.

He was quiet for a moment. "Inu?" she whispered again, wondering if he fell asleep.

"Feh. Me, nervous? You must be kidding me," he said quietly into her ear.

She giggled at the soft breath flowing across her ear. The sound made Inuyasha's heart flutter, sending it to his throat. He couldn't talk just then even if he wanted to.

"You can't fool me," she replied.

After taking a deep breath and regaining his composure, he responded. "Never could."

She smiled and turned to face him. Her soft brown eyes met his sharp amber ones. They stayed like that for the longest time, jut looking into eachother's eyes. "Are you?" Inuyasha asked after a moment.

"What?"

"Scared."

She closed her eyes to prevent the tears from falling that she had held back all day after hearing the news. But she couldn't fool him either. His demon senses sould tell she was crying before she could hide it. His strong arms wrapped her in a bear hug, kissing her cheek gently.

"I'll never let anything happen to you, Gome," he whispered as he nuzzled the base of her neck affectionately.

"I know, but... America..." Even though her voice was muffled from the comforter that sheilded them from the light breeze flowing through the open window, he could hear her struggle through the worlds, as if they hurt her when she said them.

"Shhh. Just get some sleep, Gome. I have a feeling tomorrow will be a long day." With that both of the teens fell into an uneasy sleep, feeling the pressures of the following day even in their dreams.

* * *

Kanna pulled up in the driveway in her little car and got out, approaching the door quickly and silently. Her small hands tapped on the door, furiously, afraid of being seen. Kaede cracked the door open and let her in after seeing who it was.

The group was sitting at the kitchen table, in the midst of an intense Cheerio battle, flicking them with ease across the polished wood of the table. They came to a conclusion after the pillow fight that various activities, like pillow fighs and Cheerio battles, really helped to relieve stress. Sango and Kagome were flicking the little round cereal pieces left and right, smacking Inuyasha and Miroku in the face multiple times. Neither one of them had good aim, making it a very one sided battle.

"Ye are more immature than young children," Kaede said exasperatedly as they stepped into the door.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said, turning his head to face then. Unfortunately, at that very moment Kagome flick another Cheerio, hitting him in those adorable silver dog ears. A strange expression lit up his face as he felt the foregin object slide into his ear. Suddenly, his ears started flicking back and forth at a rapid pace, quickly dislodging the small circle piece of cereal.

"Um... Sorry?" Kagome said carefully as he gave her a hard glare. She blew him a kiss, causing him to blush lightly. Her giggle made him grin back, forgetting his anger.

Suddenly Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head, his eyes quickly darting over to Kanna standing in the doorway. Then Kagome felt it, too; something wasn't right. She looked over to Kanna, the gold in her eyes becoming slightly more evident. Kanna just stared back blankly, her cole eyes giving nothing away.

After a struggled moment of silence, Kanna began to speak. "Are you all ready?" Her quiet voice sounded fine, yet something was off...

"Yeah. I'll get out stuff," Kagome siad as she got up. Inuyasha stood after her, following her up the stairs.

Once they were there, Inuyasha closed the door. "You felt it too, right?"

"Yeah..." she replied. "But I'm not sure what it is."

"Me neither. Something just feels... wrong." He scooped up the backpack containing all their clothes, and they exited the door.

"Let's not mention it, okay?" Kagome said as they walked slowly down the stairs.

He nodded his agreement and walked into the living room, finding everyone waiting.

"I'm driving you to a small airport in the country about 200 miles from here. Then you will board a small air plane and fly to China. There you will connect with another flight, which will take you to New York." Her words were rushed, as if they were struggling to come out. They all nodded and turned to Kaede. They knew that they would never see the elderly woman again.

"Don't ye fret over me, children. Just keep safe and live." Kagome and Sango wrapped her in a large hug, and Inuyasha and Kiroku bowed to show their gratitude and respect.

A few tears were shed, many thanks and promises were made. Then it was time to go. They exited the house, walking slowly to Kanna's car. Her car looked quite small, with the back windows tinted darkly. "I need you all to squeeze into the back, and try to reduce any movement to a minimum."

They did as she said, and before they knew it, they were off.

* * *

After 200 miles of high way, they came to a stop. This jolted them all awake from their naps, the two hour drive making them grogy. Kanna quickly exited the car without a sound, slamming the door behind her. Inuyasha looked to Kagome, who was rubbing her eyes free of sleep.

He opened his door, attempting to see where they were. What he found outside of the car made his heart rate double.

"Long time, no see, Inuyasha."

* * *

To my Friends and Reveiwers --

**Suaru** - Yep! Good job! You guessed correctly! Now tell me who the new person at the end of the chappie is! Hehe! Lone and hugs to you girl!

**inuGome4ever** - Hey, I can't come out with long one's all the time! It takes the time, plus just getting the ideas out is a long process, so please, bear with me!

**JadeElemental** - Yes, the pillow all was fun, no? Hehe... but sadly, nothing went on! Get your mind out of the gutter, girlfriend! And Miroku admiring the carpet... that came from a saying that I heard a long time ago, that I absolutely love! Hehe! Thanks! It feels great knowing that people actually like what I do! It's really encouraging. When I get some free time, I'll read that fic you told me about! I bow to you and your awesomely long reveiws! Yay! TTYL hunny!

**Lost-in-Dark** - I felt like adding Kagura's note in the beginning would give it some sort of closure, but maybe there won't really be closure... (grins evily) You'll understand as the chapters progress! Anyway, hope you like this chappie!

**Causing Trouble **- Hehe! Poor perverted Miroku! Yet, he deserves it every time... (sighs) Thanks! I was getting depressed writing it, so I lightened the mood! Glad you liked it!

**Wes** - CHILL OUT CHICK!!!!!! Hehe!

**Tweak The Ears** - First off, I love your name! Second, I know Inuyasha's slightly OCC, and normally I'd be mad at myself for making him that way, but I'm happy with how this is going! Thanks for telling me! I appreciate it!

**ME!** - Thanks! Yes, it probably will come up again, considering whats going to happen later on in the story... but I can't tell you that, now can I? Again, Thanks!

**Inugirl540 **- Wow! I'm one of your fav authors?!? Thanks! I still get really happy when people tell me that! (smiles broadly) Thank you so much! And I liked them in this story too... a lot... maybe... but I won't go into much detail... I'm so evil!

**PrincessKagomekk** - Thanks so much!

**searchingstar** - I think that was my favorite chapter in this story! I loved it so much! I sometimes cry when I go back and read it myself! Thanks! It would be cool to publish a book... do you really think I'm good enough to do that? But thanks again for the reveiw!

**Inuyasha-454** - Yes, Sango loves card game, or any game that she can stomp people at! She's kinda like me in that matter... I love cards! It's the only game I'm actually good at! Thank you!

**esta** - Thats a good idea, but I already have someone else in mind for the leader of the Syndicate. But thanks so much for the input! I love when people try to help me! Even if I can't use their idea, I can usually get an idea from it! And I got an idea based off this... so thanks again!

**draginspirit888** - Thanks so much! Maybe I'll TTYL!

* * *

Okay, that's the end of another chapter! This is where the story gets pretty angsty, so watch out! There will probably more suspensful cliffies... Don't say I didn't warn you! Thank you all so much for your thoughts and reveiw, and I wish you all the happiest of holidays from the bottom of my heart! Please, give me a little Christmas present and Reveiw! Adios, my bien amigos and amigas!

Ash


	17. Captured

Well, guys, I'm finally back! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I feel absolutely awful for not updating in such a long time, but I had the worst writer's block, plus I was kinda busy. Anyway, hope everyone's New Year is going wonderfully! Enjoy!

Dedicated to my first reveiwer and friend, dragonspirit888!

* * *

**17 - Captured**

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he sprang at the man standing before him. His fist connected with the stranger's face, sending him flying backwards.

"Now, now Inuyasha... You must learn how to control that temper. My brother always did say you would be a loose cannon," the man replied as he got up. Inuyasha's golden eyes glares bullets at him, wishing they were real. This man stood tall, wearing a fine black business suit that matched his long waving black hair. But those eyes of his... they had haunted Inuyasha's dreams as a young boy.

_- flash back_

"Brother, you must do this! Your partner is a large liability to us!" the man said as he slammed his fist on the desk, making everything on top of it jump.

"No. I may have swore loyalty to you brother, but he's my best friend... he has a wife and a young child! And I would never take a father away from his child," another man said, glancing toward the two year old boy on a sofa near the door with narrow amber eyes. With a grin, he added, "Just the thought of a kid makes whatever you say not matter. I can tell you for a fact that if you went to him with the same proposition, he would decline just as I did. He's my best friend, and I will not kill him, no matter what kind of 'liability' he is." The man walked over to his son, tweaking his small silver ears as he picked him up, walking toward the door.

"You'll regret this!" the man behind the desk said with venom dripping from his voice.

"No I won't Naraku." With that the man left.

_- end flash back_

"Naraku..." Inuyasha growled, flexing his claws.

"Ah, glad you remember me... nephew."

"Damn you!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged toward Naraku again.

"I'd suggest you not touch me, unless you want your loved ones to pay the price."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and looked back to the car. Miroku and Sango were both struggling against henchmen that were grabbing their arms and legs, trying to restrain them. Kagome was still, though; a man held her hands behind her back while another pushed a little black gun to her temple, just inches from her frightened chocolate brown eyes. Those eyes pleaded with him, telling him to run. He just growled, not moving as he looked on at his friend's plight.

"What do you want, Naraku?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the gun that could end his lover's life.

Naraku just laughed a cold chuckle, making Inuyasha's blood boil in his veins. "It should be obvious by now. I want the girl's life."

Kagome's eyes widened and her heart shot to her throat, making it hard for her to breath. 'When people are about to die, they say they see their life flash before their eyes...' she thought, in a daze. But no flash backs came. Her eyes only looked around her, spotting Miroku and Sango, suceeding in knocking out at least ten henchmen with more coming toward them. Then Inuyasha; standing there, as if frozen in time, looking at her with wide eyes. A small smile crossed her face. 'These people... They are my life. I've already lost one family, and I will not lose another! I won't let them go!'

Suddenly, the Shikon no Tama, still hanging around her neck, began to glow a brilliant violet, blinding everyone in the area. 'The Shikon no Tama...' Naraku thought as he and his henchmen fled the area, into a helicopter waiting for them on the other side of the aircraft hanger. Then a smirk crossed his face as he was swept into the air. 'This should be interesting... That girl will prove more useful than first thought...'

* * *

The bright light subsided, leaving the four teens in a daze. Inuyasha, with his demon senses, was on the ground, rubbing his head as his eyes were throbbing with pain. Miroku was standing uneasily with dialated eyes, while Sango had hold of his right arm as her knees were bend, almost buckling under the severe pressure the flash of light had put on her eyes. Inuyasha blinked, finally regaining his senses. He looked around, finding Miroku and Sango swaying on their feet. Then there was Kagome.

She had passed out on the ground from the intensity of the light. Her hair was tossled wildly in the dirt; her clothes slightly ripped as she fell. Inuyasha shot up and ran to her, his heart sinking at the sight of her.

"Gome! Gome, please wake up!" he shouted as he shook her shoulders gently. When he recieved no response, he scooped her up gently into his arms and held her there. Miroku and Sango had finally regained their composure and walked over, sitting down next to Inuyasha with the unconcious Kagome in his arms.

"Is she..." Sango said, trailing off.

Inuyasha just shrugged and held her closer, gazing longingly into her calm face. Her eyes fluttered open, making his heart leap into his throat.

The first thing Kagome saw when she opened her eyes was Inuyasha, hovering over her with wide eyes. She closed them again, her head swirling with a bright light and a pounding pain. When she opened them again, a small grin crossed Inuyasha's face, despite the worried look still held within his eyes. She returned it witha small smile, still feeling a strange fatique in her body. "What happened to me?" she asked wearily, her voice hoarse.

"The Shikon no Tama reacted strangely when your life was in danger," Miroku said, standing in the bright mid-afternoon light. "It sent out a brilliant light, protecting you from harm."

"Which in turn protected us from harm," Sango added as she also stood.

Inuaysha just grinned stupidly. "Can you help me up Inuyasha?" she asked after a moment of just sitting there.

He shook his head slightly, apparently bringing himself back to reality. His arms wrapped aroung her lightly, pulling her up. Once they were sure Kagome was okay, they all gathered in the aircraft hanger.

"What are we going to do?" Sango asked as she sat on a wooden crate. letting her legs dangle.

"We need some sort of plan." Miroku leaned on the crate next to her, scratching his chin carefully.

"Could we go back to Kaede's?" Kagome asked from the small chair near a dusty card table.

"No," Inuyasha sighed, frustration edging into his mind. "We don't know how we got here. Remember, we all fell asleep in the car."

"And going back would only put Kaede in danger," Miroku added.

"So we need some alternate form of transportation, to take us to..." Sango let her sentence drag on, waiting for someone else to finish.

"America."

Everyone looked at Inuyasha as if he'd grown an extra head. "America?" Kagome asked. "It was a good thought when we had help, but how are we going to get there by ourselves?"

"Ah, come on woman!" he said, giving her a quick squeeze around the shoulders. "Don't be so negative! We shouldn't even be alive right now. We've escaped death so many times, getting to America will be a breeze!" he chirped hopefully, sounding more confident than he felt.

"And how are we going to do that, dear cousin?" Sango questioned, sliding off the crate.

"I have absolutely no idea!" Inuyasha proclaimed, receiving blank stares from his companions. "But we'll find a way."

His energy rubbed off on them, and after a few more minutes of pursuasion, all three of them felt that this goal was in reach. All they had to do was travel half way across the world to a country where they didn't speak the language or know anyone. Piece of cake.

They decided to explore the full inside of the hanger. All of them split up, looking around for anything they thought would be of help in their upcoming journey.

Sango was walking through the farthest corner from the door, bumping into crates and walls in the shadowy area. She stopped moving as she ran into a wall, rubbing her forehead. Suddenly she heard a soft whinning sound from somewhere nearby. Her heart stopped as she was frozen to the spot, straining her ears to hear where the soft sound was coming from. She scooted slowly to her left, sitting her ear against the aluminum wall of the hanger. A click sounded in her mind with recognition, and she ran at full speed to the door, leaving three very confused teens in her wake.

They followed her around the outside of the hanger, coming to a stop when they heard a soft neighing sound. There stood Sango, stroking the neck of a pure white horse. "Shh..." she whispered, motioning them forward.

Kagome walked up and ran her fingers through it's sivery white mane, savoring the silky feel. 'It's hair reminds me of Inuyasha's...' she thought, a small smile crossing her face. "Wonder how it got here?"

"She," Miroku said simply as he walked back to the front of the horse. Everyone gave him a odd look. With a grin, he added, "Spending a full year on a farm really comes in handy." He then found a rope and fastened it to the mare's head, forming a make-shift bridal.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he looked at the large beast. He had never really liked horses. Ever since he was young, horses seemed as if they were slaves to humans and demons alike, carrying them wherever the rider wished to go. 'No self-respecting creature would carry around a human against their will.'

"Feh! I'm not riding on that thing!" he said and turned around, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Good. We wern't going to let you anyway," Sango said.

"You can run, Inuyasha," Miroku told him as he climbed onto the back of the ivory horse, helping Sango up with him. Kagome just stood there, staring at Inuyasha.

"And why aren't you on the horse?!?" he said aggitatedly.

"I had a bad experience with horses, and I don't wanna ride it," she said, giving him a puppy dog look.

"Fine," he sighed, letting her climb on to his back, hugging his shoulders.

'I have absolutely no self-respect anymore...' he pondered as he leaped into the air. Kagome's light giggle danced to his ears, forcing a grin onto his face. 'She took every ounce of it, but I guess it's okay.'

Miroku flicked the reigns on the mare's neck, and she sped off after Inuyasha. "So, where are we headed?" he called up to the hanyou hopping through the air.

"We're heading west. If my senses are correct, the city is that way."

Miroku nodded, urging the horse to go slightly faster to keep up with Inuyahsa's demon speed.

"So tell me, what was your 'tramatic' experience with horses?" Inuyasha questioned Kagome.

"Oh, I have no problems with horses," she replied, gaining her a sideways glare from Inuyasha. "I'd just rather ride on your back," she added with a smile.

"You aggivate the hell out of me, woman," he replied, but it was a light tone as he grinned at the touch of Kagome's slender fingers rubbing his ears.

The growl emitting from his chest tickled her stomach as it vibrated through his back, making her laugh. "I love you Inuyasha."

He just grinned wider and kept on moving toward the sunset.

* * *

"The girl has the Shikon no Tama..." Naraku pondered aloud as he sat in the syndicate headquarters behind his large metal desk, tapping his fingernails against the stony colored desk top. "That could prove to be a problem. But no matter." he said as he stood. "Goshinki!" he called in a large booming voice.

A large purple demon entered the room, ducking under the large door frame. "Yes sir," he muttered in a low tone as he bowed shortly.

"Please check on our guest and make sure she's comfortable," he told him with a grin. "Then I have a mission for you..."

* * *

Kagome had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's back as they chased the sunset, hoping to find a city with an airport. 'When we get there,' Inuyasha thought, 'I'll use an ATM to get us enough money for plane tickets to America. Hmm... I wonder how much that is? Ah, what the hell! I'll just take it all out,' he decided, stopping near a highway.

Miroku slowed the horse to a stop, his bright blue eyes scanning up and down the busy highway.

Inuyasha growled as he looked at the faces that passed him in the cars. The people who actually saw him looked angry, gathering the attention of others in the car or grabbing their cell phones, dialing in a call to the police. It wasn't everyday you saw a hanyou standing on the side of a high way with an apparently unconcious human girl on his back. "Feh," he shot at them under his breath, knowing that they needed to move. "Miroku. You know where we are?"

"According to the street signs, we're near an airport, lucky us," he replied, pointing to said sign.

"So were only 15 miles away?" Inuyasha questioned, unable to believe that they were really getting out of the country.

"Yep!" Sango said happily as she tightened her grip around Miroku's chest, kissing the base of his neck.

Miroku's face turned a brilliant shade of red from her feather-light kiss, and motioned for the horse to move in the direction on the airport. The direction of their freedom.

* * *

Goshinki approached the dimly lit cell, waking it's occupant with a gruff knock on the bars. Her deep eyes opened, no light reflection off the dark orbs. As she sat up, her silvery hair slid over her shoulders, resting against her back. She blinked a couple times before realizing just where she was. "What am I doing here, Goshinki?" the even toned woman questioned, her shadowed eyes glaring at him.

"Ah, Kanna, I thought you would be happy to see me," he replied, a small smirk crossing his beastly face, sending shivers down Kanna's spine. "Did you think you wouldn't be caught? Aiding the half breed and his bitch was not a wise move." She remained silent. "Well I hope you enjoy your stay. Excuse me, I have some business to attend to..." he said, almost laughing as he went back up the large rock staircase.

As soon as she knew he was gone, she reached into the top of her blouse, producing a sliver compact. She opened it, a milky white fog pouring out of it. The mirror inside only showed her reflection, shadowed by the mist that enveloped the air around her. Her hand came to the glass, tapping it delicately with her right pointer finger. Suddenly the mirror did not show her reflection, but a swirling light as it searched for the scene Kanna mentally summoned.

Then she saw it. A man with long silver hair leaped inot the air, a young woman with flowing raven hair clinging to his back. A pure white horse traveled below them, carrying two people; one a man with a small black ponytail and a woman with long dark brown hair that clung to his body, easily keeping her balance a top the great beast. A small smirk crossed her usually emotionless face as she saw a near by bill board, advertising for the fabulous shops found in the airport -- which was only 3 miles from their current location. 'They'll make it. I know they will.' As quickly as the smile had come it was gone, her eyes spotting a large purplr figure in the distance. 'No...'

* * *

"We're almost there, Kagome," Inuyasha called to her, unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

"I can't wait! We'll finally be able to live freely!" she said as she kissed his jaw, unable to reach his cheek from her position. She had become quite accustom to riding on Inuaysha's back, adjusting to his every movement as he made it, giving her a very comfortable ride. It came as naturally to her as breathing.

"Um, Kagome?"

"Yeah, Inu?" she replied with a smile, silently stroking her fingeres through a portion of his hair.

"When we get to America and get settled and everything, do you think you want to... um... What I mean is..." He stumbled through the sentence dumbly, not being able to get the words out of his mouth.

"Inuyasha? What is it?" she asked, slightly worried at the normally confident hanyou's loss for words.

"Will you marry me?"

"Well, of coarse I will you silly puppy!" she said as she kissed him again, trailing sweet kisses along his jawline.

His growl of pleasure at her touch made her grin. She loved that she could make him so happy. Suddenly, however, the growl changed. It became deeper, less loving.

"What is it?" she said, her slight demon blood kicking in. It told her that something was approaching quickly, and that something was strong. Inuyasha landed infront of the horse, causing Miroku to stop. Before Inuyasha could speak a word, they were all force to the ground by a massive fore arm, hitting them at the waist. Unfortunately for the poor mare, it hit her neck, snapping it and killing the beast instantly.

Inuyasha's eyes blurred with pain as he tried to get up, only to find Kagome, unconcious, on top of him. His body gave out from the bone crushing blow it received and his mind floated into darkness. The last memory he had before he blacked out would haunt him. A large demon bent his head, taking Kagome into his fangs easily, laughing without a care in the world.

'Kagome...'

* * *

To my Friends and Reveiwers --

**dragonspirit888** - Thanks! Oh, the diary entry! I had so much fun with that! Hehe! So sorry for not updating in such a long time and keeping you waiting! Im so sorry!

**sirleo** - Thank you so much and I hope your Christmas went well!

**Hanyou Vixen** - Yes!!! That counts majorly!!! (glomps Vixen) Love you!!! Anyway, the cliffies shall be coming... must keep the reader's attention! So don't be surprised if there are more! Remember, I warned you! So much love!!

**JadeElemental** - Hey, give me back my sledge hammer! (takes hammer away from Chel and hides it behind bed) Yay! Your long reviews are always so much fun to read! It is truely your trademark. If I got a short review from you now, I would cry and think you hated me. Yes, I'm dramatic! (strikes a pose) Anyway, yes! You must absolutely adore the love going on in here! I'm addicted to the strength of love! Even though I myself have never been in love, I write it how I would like it to happen! Ah, the large imagination of a hopeless romantic! And the cheerio thing... that came from personal experience. Let's just say I'm not allowed to buy cereal at school anymore... ;P The sad part is it's true! I know! People get all defensive over a couple cherrios... Love and Hugs friend!

**MikoMimi89** - Oh, well little sisters are quite frigtening... (hides in corner from yelling nine year old) Anyway, thanks! ;

**Suaru** - All good thoughts! And one was right! And who knows... maybe I'm nicer than I appear... Hehe!

**alohaturtle** - Why, thank you! I really wanted these characters to develope nicely, hence all the character developing chapters! It's nice to hear that it worked! I did read one of your stories, which is marvelous, and I'm working on reading the other ones! I promise I will, though!

**abnormally cool** - Ahhhh!!! (runs from Inu and Sesshy chasing her) I know that I haven't updated in a while... I'm so sorry about that! And you were right! Great job!

**Lost-in-Dark** - Thankies! Oh, if you hate cliffies, then brace yourself... more will come! (smiles evily) But please do keep reading! No, sadly it wasn't Kanna... life just ain't easy for these guys, is it? Hope you holidays were happy!

**yunatidus** - Thanks so much! Oh, do tell me! I understand about being busy... (whistles innocently) Hehe!

**One&OnlyKagome** - Wow! So enthusiastic! 5:30?!? Geesh! Well, I have no room to talk. I was up until 7:30 am reading a story last night! (winks) Anyway, another fluff lover! If you can't tell, I love the fluff myself!!! Hehe! Yes, it's sad that so many people die... but I have a feeling the ending will surely 'surprise' you... (laughs evily)

**baku** - Ah, another lover of the infamous cliffie! So many people loved it... Hehe! Nope, not Kikyou.. Good guess though! Thanks!

**cutieangel­1814** - You weren't rude! No worries! I will finish! (smiles)

**Wes** - Hey hun, I love ya, too! Thanks!

**Inugirl540** - Thankies! Sorry for the update being so late!

**animebaby08060** - Hehe... (backs away, hands raised in surrender) Sorry I was so late!

**Blueness** - Thanks! Oh, if they make it to America... hehe, I'm compleately evil! (laughs evily) Oh, I love your story! Please update soon!

**treehugginchickie** - Dang, your alter ego has a potty mouth... hehe! Ah, I love my cliffies! So much fun reading the angry reviews! Ah, don't spaz! I'm glad you're so honored! (blushes)

* * *

Ah, another chapter compleated! I have no idea how long this will last, but I am thouroughly enjoying the progression of this story! I'll stay on top of my writing from now on, I promise! Now please go and Reveiw! I love all of you guys! Adios, my amigos and amigas!

Ash


	18. Truth Revealed Betrayal

Well, here I am again! Updating, like always! (smiles happily) Anyway, big plot twist in this chappie! No, seriously. There is. Please enjoy!

This chapter is dedicated to my first reveiwer, **Lost-in-Dark**, and my new beta reader, **Suaru**! You guys rock!

* * *

**18 - Truth Revealed -- Betrayal**

All he could see was darkness. It engulfed his mind, allowing him to go numb to the pain that he knew consumed his body. His mind was blank, devoid of thoughts or emotions, allowing his beaten body to rest. Suddenly, a scene flashed inside his eyelids.

_- flash back_

It was Kagome. She was on top of him and they were laying in a field. At first it seemed good, but then he felt a sharp pain travel through his body, causeing him to flinch at the unexpected feeling. Then he smelled it. Blood. The blood of friends. His golden eyes darted around him, seeing Miroku and Sango lying about seven or so feet away. A couple feet beyond them lay an ivory horse, it's neck snapped.

He looked to his chest where Kagome rested. At first glance he thought she was asleep, but after closer inspection, he saw that she was unconcious. He attempted to move his hands to try and wake her, but found that he couldn't move at all.

The now farmiliar feeling of darkness came over his mind again, the hanyou trying to push it away. He had to save his friends. Save Kagome. But his body prevented him from accomplishing this task. His mind was slipping back into the shadow, his vision starting to blur.

Then he saw it. A large purple demon with black horns and blood red eyes leaned down, his face only mere inches away from he and Kagome. Inuyasha growled lowly at his next action. The strange demon's jaw opened, and it lightly piched Kagome up within them, causing her shirt to tear and small spots of blood to appear.

His mind was screaming at him, telling him to get up and save Kagome. His lover. His future mate. But his body wouldn't respond, only causing him more pain as his limbs refused to cooperate. The extra energy he used to try and move exhausted him, causing him mind to fall back into unconciousness. Even as this was happening, all that he could hear was his own mental tattered screams, echoing through his mind. 'Kagome...'

_- end flash back_

"Kagome!" he whispered frantically as his eyes shot opened. All around him was darkness, his eyes straining as he triend to identify where he was. His next sense to kick in was his nose. The many scents around him hit him at once, his mind clouded as he tired to decipher them all. 'Let's see... Miroku... he's alive... Sango... she's alive and near by, just not here... Kanna... she's somewhere close by... that large purple demon was here recently... Naraku is somewhere very close as well.' At that thought he growled, but continued to sort out all these scents. 'Kagome... where is she? Her scent is near, but it seems so far... But I think she's still alive. According to the scent I'm picking up, she's alive... but she's lost a lot of blood.' His demon side was urging to come out, but he held it back. For now. 'And some scents that are buried... maybe years old... Sesshomaru and Kagura!?! I know where we are!' His eyes shot open again, only to find that an overhead light had been turned on. Standing on front of him was the one and only Naraku, smirking with a mischevious glint in his evil black eyes.

"Ah, so I see you're awake dear nephew?"

"Don't call me that you bastard!" Inuaysha again attempted to move, only to find that he was still unable to. "What the hell?" he murrmered as he looked down, finding that the ony thing holding him back was a long rope, coiled around him expertly. It was tied so he could not use his claws to escape, and brute strength wasn't working against it, either. Naraku laughed, thoughrouly enjoying his struggle against the rope.

"Having fun there, Inuyasha?"

"Feh!"

"You can try to get loose, but it is futile. A professional demon slayer tied that."

'Demon slayers are hard to come by in this day and age... Where in the hell did he find one?' Inuyasha thought as he pulled harder at the ropes. 'But these are expertly tied... I'm not getting out by force.'

"You are just as stubborn as your little lover," he sneered, knowing the reaction he wound get. Inuyasha started hopping, red filling his eyes. Naraku started laughing hysterically as he watched the proud hanyou reduced to jumping up and down on his butt.

"Where is Kagome?!?!" Inuyasha roared, waking Miroku in the corner.

"Inuyasha?" he murmered grogily, sitting up. Inuyasha looked over in the corner.

'Damn, he's tied up, too. We're stuck.'

"Well, I shall take my leave of you, half-breed. I have more... pressing prisoners to care for." With that he left leaving one very confused man and another man that was literally hopping mad.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Her head felt like she was underwater and her ears popped multiple times, leaving a throbing feeling near her temples. When she tried to move she gasped. She found that someone had chained her to a wall, her wrists and ankles in chains. "What the hell..." she said, her voice scratchy.

Suddenly she noticed the large figure looming over in the corner. It was a demon; the same demon that attacked them in the field. He had a large head, adorned with black horns, and purple skin. Just the sight of him made Kagome want to throw up, and the feeling doubled when she saw the drool dripping off an exposed fang as he merrily napped in the corner.

She tugged harder at the chains, finding them very sturdy. She had only one thought -- Go find Inuyasha. How she wanted to be wrapped in his arms, have him kiss her neck and tell her everything was okay. Her sigh echoed off the walls, making her cringe at the noise.

"Oh, don't be so depressed, my pet," a silky voice said from a nearby door way. He entered, exposing his apperance.

"Naraku!" she exclaimed, vemon evident in her voice.

"Now, now. You nave a choice," he stated, walking up to her strangling body chained to the wall. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he said as he ran his fingers along her chin, "and I much perfer the hard way."

* * *

"Kagome," Inuyasha said, destress in his voice.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, his voice low and depressed.

"Kagome's afraid. I can smell it." A low growl erupted from his chest, his eyes flashing red.

"Calm down Inuyasha. Transforming now will only bring disaster." It had only been three minutes since Naraku left, and Inuyasha and Miroku sat in silence. They hadn't even looked around, too depressed by the absence of their loved ones.

Suddenly a small movement caught the corner of Inuyasha's eye and he turned, spying another person in the corner of the cell. "Hey! Are you alive over there?"

"Nice, Inuyasha," Miroku sighed, astounded by his friend's forwardness.

"What? I just asked." He was silent for a moment, taking in the stranger's scent for the first time. 'Strange, why didn't I pick it up earlier? It's so very faint... But...' He inhailed deeper, finally figuring out who it was.

"Kanna!"

* * *

Kagome bit Naraku's finger when it came close enough to her mouth. "Go to hell!" she yelled, spitting in his face.

"So the hard way it is..." he said as he transformed his hand into a large claw, rearing it above her.

"You're..."

"A shape shifter? Yes. It's come in very handy in my line of work." He brought his clawed hand down, aiming for Kagome's stomach.

She shut her eyes, preparing for the pain. But it never came. Instead when she opened her eyes, she found that she was enfulfed in a light purple light, swirling around her body like fog. Naraku was on the ground, his clawed hand gone. Compleately gone.

"Damn you, you bitch," he snarled, reforming his hand with a flick of the wrist.

Kagome was dumb founded; how did that happen? Then the thought suddenly popped into her head. 'The Shikon no Tama!' She practically laughed as she remembered the large lilac stone hanging from her neck, still glowing brightly.

"So, the Shikon no Tama will protect you, eh?" he said, aggrivation in his voice. "Well, I have a way to deal with that." A smirk reappeared on his face as he got up, walking to her. She flinched as his fingers stroked her cheek, his black eyes looking into her brown ones. "I have the perfect way to deal with that."

* * *

Inuaysha and Miroku sat in the corner near Kanna. She wasn't tied up, but she couldn't get the roped loose either. "What happened to you? I thought you were going to come get us." Inuaysha looked at the woman worriedly, her face more pale than normal.

"I was on my way over to Kaede's home, and I was attacked..."

_- flash back_

Kanna was driving into the sunrise, making her way to the house in the middle of nowhere to pick up the kids. They were going to escape this nightmare. She would make sure of it. 'I'll get them to America if it's the last thing I do...'

Suddenly her car swerved to the side, crashing into the grassy field next to her. Fortunately she got out of it unscathed, walking a few feet away from the car. Under closer inspection, she found that her left tire had been blown out with a bullet.

She felt a hard blow to the back of her head, and fell forward, being caught by a man. His presence sent chills through her, knowing who it was. "Naraku..." she said softly, darkness clouding her mind.

"I think I'll take over from here."

_- end flash back_

"What bothers me is how he knew I was coming to get you. The only ones that knew of my plan were Kaede, myself, and the four of you." Her voice was small, mixed with fear and confusion.

"I don't know..." Inuyasha replied, his eyes showing the intense thinking that was going on behind them.

"The question has been bothering me. How has Naraku known our every move? I can understand a couple times, but he's beat us at every turn! How is it possible?" Miroku said, a look of intense concentration on his face.

"It isn't," Kanna said, startling them. "He's getting information from someone. He has to be."

* * *

The woman walked down the hallway, stopping at a door. 'He told me he was in here, and forbid me to go in,' the woman thought, her hand reaching for the door knob. 'But I'm tired of going on his threats!'

She finally gathered her courage and opened the door. What she saw would be burned into her memory forever. It was a freezer with a glass front, like the ones the supermarkets stored ice in. But this one didn't contain bag of ice for sale. Instead, it contained the body of a young boy, aroung the age of ten. The young woman ran to the glass, touching it tenderly as salty tears ran down her face.

The boy's face was racked with pain, and a large hole went right through his chest. "No... he lied..." she muttered to herself as she sunk to the floor, gripping the sword that was tied to her waist with a large ribbon. "Was this his sick idea of a joke?" she choke out, talking to herself. "Was he planning for me to give him what he wanted, then show me this and kill me? Why did I ever believe him? I did so much for him... and he went and did this..."

She then stood, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'll avenge my brother... You're going to hell, Naraku." With that, the woman walked confidently out of the room, knowing the decision she made was a long over due one.

* * *

Kanna, Inuyasha and Miroku sat in silence. The thought that ran though their head were the same, but none of it added up. Someone was giving Naraku information, but who? Everytime someone diffeerent had helped them, meaning that it had to be one of the four trying to escape. But that was impossible.

Naraku entered the room, a grin on his face. "Naraku..." Inuyasha growled.

"Ah, glad to see you missed me." Naraku walked forward, showing them the shadow of a figure behind him. From the delicate curves of the body, they could tell it was a woman, and a fit one at that. "I'd like for you to meet the one who will end your lives. Maybe you'll recognise her."

At those words, the woman stepped out of the shadow.

Miroku and Inuyasha's eyes widened at the apperance of the farmiliar woman.

"No... It's impossible..." Miroku said pleadingly, not wanting to believe what was right in front of his face. But it was true. There she stood, her bright eyes gazing sadly at them, as if trying to appologise.

But no one was prepared for what happened next.

* * *

To my Friends and Reveiwer --

**Lost-in-Dark** - Hehe... Yes, I somehow have a new found love for cliffies! So much fun! And I love hearing everyone so mad and threatening! And thank you so much! It's so nice to know that I have devouted readers like you!

**JadeElemental** - Taking the sledge hammer was smart on my part. Saved me some trouble (dusts off hands). In the case of the strange pairings, I give you permission to borrow my sledge hammer. But only for those purposes! Hehe! Yay! Go us fluff lovers! (does happy fluff dance) Not any fluff at all in this chappie... I am so sorry!!!! (runs for my life) And put that new sledge hammer down right now!!! (cowers in fear in the corner) But I still send my most sincere love and hugs! Thanks for your consistantly long reveiws! They brighten up my day!

**Suaru** - ... I'm not that evil... I just enjoy making people wonder whats gonna happen... Don't yell at me!!! (starts crying and runs in corner again) I'm becoming quite accustom to this corner... Anyway, love and hugs, friend!

**Causing Trouble** - Ah, like I would let them die like that! No worries! Thankies!

**Hanyou Vixen** - Ahhh!!! I'm being attacked by the 'kill Ash for evil cliffies' club lately... but I'll have to get used to it... many more in the future!!!! Hehehe!!! I'm incredibly evil!! (wrings hands and laughs crazily) ... I'm okay now! (smiles) Thanks friend for not killing me just yet! Love and hugs!

**dragonspirit888** - Yeah, I felt bad about the horse... (sigh) But oh well! Thanks!

**One&OnlyKagome** - Oh the poor horse! But sadly it had to happen... (wipes away tears) Anyway, go fluff lovers! Yay! Thanks so much!

**inuyasharules56** - Yep! Thanks!

**Lady Persephone** - Hehe... I seem to have a love for my own cliffies, but no one elses... if that makes sense! Oh, so many twists coming up! I'm crazy! (laughs) We do seem to have things in common! Email me sometime and we'll talk, okay! Thanks so much! Love and Hugs!

* * *

Ohh, I'm having an evil streak lately! Haha! Anyway, hope you all like it! Angsy, I know, but what can I say? If I haven't told you all before, I'll tell you now -- There will be more cliff hangers in the future, so be prepared! And please do me a favor and **REVEIW!!!** It make me so happy and really motivates me when you do! Thanks! Adios, my bien amigos and amigas!

Ash


	19. Confessions Of A Teenage Demon Slayer

Guess who's back with a new chapter?!? ...Oh, how did you guess? Anyway, loads of explaining in this chapter! Hope everyone likes it! Enjoy!

Dedicated to my first reveiwer, dragonspirit888! You're awesome!

And a special dedication to JadeElemental, in hopes she won't kill me after this chappie...

* * *

**19 - Confessions of a Teenage Demon Slayer**

A blade emerged from Naraku's chest, dripping crimson blood like rain. The man stood shocked, unable to move with the sword holding his body in place. Just as swift as it came, the blade left, leaving only a large patch of blood on the man's formerly pristine business suit. He fell to his knees, his right hand going to the spot on his chest where the blood leaked freely. His black eyes clouded over as his form hit the floor, his skull making a dull thud against the concrete.

Sango just looked at her blade, the blood somehow managing to get on her hand. Her magenta eyes that held so much emotion leaked silent tears, not in grief for the man, but in grief for her friends, her self... and her brother. The sword hit the ground as her grip loosened, and she sunk to her knees, staring at the blood that was still pooling around the dead syndicate leaders form. She regreted nothing. Her heart cold from the discoveries she made, she didn't notice the eyes that starred at her in disbelief, some more shocked than others.

Kanna just stared at the young teen girl, unfazed by her sudden act of hatred. 'I had a feeling it was her...'

Inuyasha looked at his cousin, his own flesh and blood, and felt a strong force tugging at his heart. Telling him that it must be a mistake. That Sango would never work for him. That it was all a misconception. But he knew it wasn't. And he knew she had a lot of explaining to do.

Miroku felt like his heart had been ripped in two. The love of his life, the woman he pledge his undying faith and trust to, wanted them dead? How was it possible? Was she working for them the whole time? And if she was, was everything she sadi, everything that happened... Was it all just a lie? He had known Sango all his life, and he would have never guessed that something like this could happen to them. To him. His love, his life... she betrayed them. One voice in his head was furious, yelling at him to dismiss all the feelings he had for her and leave her. But his heart told him to listen, and try to figure out why this was happening. Being one to always follow his heart, he stayed silent, looking on as a war waged in Sango's eyes.

She could barely keep herself up, much less rise to her feet. No matter if it was Naraku, she had just taken a man's life. Her hands were covered with blood that she knew could never be washed away. It would always follow her, haunting her thoughts and dreams. Finally, regaining a slight bit of her composure, she turned to the cell where she knew she would face her greatest judges.

They just looked back at her blankly, not knowing how to react. She stood, leaving the bloody sword on the floor. Her magenta eyes scanned the area around her, finding the keys hanging on the wall. Picking them up, she came to the cell and unlocked it. She stood there, her eyes locked with Miroku's as she bent and untied the ropes that bound his arms and ankels. When she was done she didn't speak, and moved on to Inuyasha's ropes.

As soon as the ropes dropped, his anger got the best of him. He shot up and with one movement pinned her against the wall by her neck, the other hand poised in attack. "Inuyasha, no!" Miroku cried, trying to restrain the enraged inu-hanyou. Inuyasha easily shook him off, turning his reddened gaze back to Sango. He stopped when he saw the tears in her eyes as she coughed, Inuyasha's grip cutting off the air to her lungs.

"Inuyasha... Please, just listen..." she strangled out, trying with all her might to pry Inuyasha's claws away from her neck.

Hearing her strangled cry, he let go, the red subsiding from his eyes. His breath was ragged as he attempted to calm himself. Miroku looked at Sango, and bent down to her level, wrapping his arms around her confidently.

At first she was startled, realizing that he was attemptiong to comforting her. 'Why would he do this? I decieved them...' In moments her instincts look over, allowing her arms to wrap around him. They sat like this for at least a full minute until Inuyasha interrupted.

"Look, I'm going and getting Kagome. Whatever Sango has to say should be heard by all of us." Miroku nodded and Inuyasha ran off, making sure to stomp on Naraku's back and mutter 'Fucker...' as he left.

* * *

Inuyasha scanned the area around him, his nose twitching with the effort of sniffing out Kagome. Her scent was faint, but still tracable. The metallic scent of Kagome's blood suddenly entered the air and his amber eyes widened, red leaking into the orbs slowly. Shaking it off, he ran in the direction, his mind forgetting everything that had just happened in the past couple minutes. Naraku's death. Sango's betrayal. Miroku's acceptance. But it was all gone with the thoughts of Kagome. His Kagome.

He busted into a room he knew from his childhood to be Naraku's office. His eyes instantly went to her. She was chained to the wall, the metal restrains tearing at her skin as she struggled fiercly against them. He approached her quickly, trying to calm her and destroy the chains that bound her. But she didn't stop struggling as he tried to hold her hand, touch her cheek.

Then he saw it. The soft chocolate brown of her eyes was ebbing away, only to be replaced with honey colored amber. He took a step back, noticing many things about her he missed when he had walked into the door. Her fingernails were slightly long and sharp, giving off a bluish tint as the flurecent lighting reflected off them. The raven black locks that ran down her back had grown nearly six inches longer, brushing the top of her jeans. And the ears... adorning her head were two perfect triangles, the soft pink insides unseen as the ears pressed flat to her head. Her eyes were getting more amber by the second, and he could tell pain was searing through her body, tearing her apart.

'Is this some strange after effect of me giving her my blood?' He knew there was nothing he could do for her. After a moment he decided to leave her on the wall until the change was done. 'Knowing Kagome's temper, she would go haywire and end up hurting herself,' he almost smirked as he thought. He raised his large clawed hands to her soft now clawed hands, holding them tightly.

Apparently this act brought her to some state of conciousness, because her eyes sightly softened as she really saw him. Tears flowed freely now, and her body went limp. Inuyasha quickly used his claws to rip the chains out of the wall, freeing Kagome of the obviously uncomfortable position. He sat, pulling the injured girl to his lap to hug her to his chest.

After a moment, he pushed her shoulders away from him slightly, allowing him to look at her face. She looked absolutely exhausted, her ears dropping. 'It's so odd to think of her with ears,' he marveled for a moment as she slowly opened her eyes. He was shocked. Her eyes were compleately colored a dark shade of amber except for a small chocolate brown band right around the pupil.

"Inu..." she mummbled, suddenly clasping her hand to her mouth. When she spoke, her tounge ran across her teeth by accident. Fangs. Her gaze fell to her hands. Claws. Then her dainty hands reached to the top of her head, stopping when she reached what she was looking for. Dog ears. "What... It must've been that drug!" she exclaimed, tears threatening to fall from her dark amber eyes.

"Hold on. What drug?" Inuyasha gazed at her, knowing immediately that he was going to like this little change. Her ears drooped to her head, an angry gaze replacing the tears.

"Some women came in about ten minutes ago and stuck me with a needle. Maybe it released some sort of reaction that allowed for the demon blood in my veins to come out more prodominately," she said calmly, trying to convince herself.

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"Who stuck you with the needle?" He sayed quiet as she thought of a description.

"There were two of them. The one that stuck me had short black hair and blood red eyes, and she had a facination with my hair. Kinda creepy. And the other woman stood off in the corner. She had long white hair and grayish blue eyes. Oh, and on the side of her face she had some sort of birthmark or tattoo."

He thought, matching the descriptions easily with members he knew that were in the syndicate. And both were equally dangerous. The one with the red eyes was a demoness by the name of Yura. She had a specific style when killing her victims: bind them with the invisible hairs that she controled and leave cuts all over their body, allowing them to blead to death. The other was named Tsubaki, an evil priestess with an attitide. She would use her pet snake demon to sneak up on a kill, striking swiftly before the target even knew what hit them. Both were very cowardly methods of killing someone, yet very effective.

"Let's not worry about that now," Inuyasha told her as he helped her up to her feet. "We've go more... important things to deal with."

Kagome looked around her, her dark amber eyes darting from corner to corner. "Where's Naraku?"

A smirk crossed his face as he led her out the door, back to where Sango and Miroku were. "Well, to my knowledge, he's dead."

"Really?" she chirped, hopping as they walked. "How?"

"That's where things get complicated..."

* * *

Sango was still crying when Inuyasha and Kagome returned. Miroku looked up to them, his blue eyes widening with Kagome's new apperance. He ignored it for the time being, seeing there were more important things at hand. Miroku easily lifted Sango away from him, silently telling her it was time.

She sniffed, knowing that she couldn't avoid this any longer. "Sango," Kagome said, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Kagome..." Sango replied, not able to look her best friend in the eyes.

"Start from the begining," Inuyasha practically growled. "You better explain yourself."

"Okay, it all started back when we were fifteen..."

_- flash back_

Sango stood in the cemetary, her gaze resting on the graves of her family. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she looked at them, thier live cut short by the flames. She fell to her knees, her vision blurred. "Why!" she whispered to the newly moved dirt, her fingers grasping the rich soil. "Why did you leave me?"

She stared at the tomb stones, silently getting up. Her feet carried her to one in particular. Her brother's. "You were so young," she told the stone. "Life was ripped away from you too soon..."

"What if I told you it wasn't too late for your little brother, young Sango?" a cold voice announced from behind her.

She turned, only to see a man with cold black eyes and wavy ink colored hair looking down at her.

_- end flash back_

"Naraku told me that Kohaku was still alive and he held him prisoner. He said that if I followed his commands, that he would release him. Being so grief-stricken, I instantly believed him. He put my demon slayer background into action."

"Wait," Kagome interjected. "You're a demon slayer? Like the demon slayers from hundreds of years ago?"

"Yes. My father's family was one of the last living demon slayer families in all of Japan. He practiced with me all the time to carry on the tradition. Usually it was customary for the son of the family to follow in the father's foot steps, but Kohaku was never the voilent type."

"But you're related to demons," she stated simply, her meaning clear.

"My mother was. She was Inuyasha's mother's sister. So, yes, I am. My father and Inuyasha's father never got along very well. When his parents were murdered, my father instantly stopped demon slaying as a profession, so we could take Inuyasha in. But he still taught me in the ways of the demon slayers, in case I needed to protect myself."

"Oh," Kagome said, feeling embarassed for asking.

"Well, I had done many small killing of demons for him since then, with the assurance that my brother was still safe. What a fool I was. But then you came into town Kagome. He told me to watch you carefully and be prepared for orders. Of coarse, I got too close to you and you became my best friend, so I made sure you were out of the house when the syndicate caught fire to it."

"That's why you insisted we go downtown, eh?" Inuasyah asked quietly, his eyes burrowing into Sango's.

"Yes," she said quietly. "After that we started running. I informed him of everywhere we went, telling him anything her needed to know. It hurt me so much..." The words caught in her throat as she attempted to speak. Miroku rubbed her lower back, encouraging her to continue. "It hurt so much that I was trying to kill you, but her still had my brother. It was all my mind could bear, to even think that he was with that... creature." She spit out the last word with disgust in her voice, her eyes attaining a hard glare. "When we were close to escaping, I got scarred. Scarred that I would never see my brother again. It was a relief with Goshinki came and attacked us."

"Goshinki?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked.

"Yes, that purple monstrosity of a demon that attacked. Anyway, when I got here, I was ordered to tie Inuyasha and Miroku up, and take Kagome to Naraku."

"How in the hell can you be so calm about this!?!" Inuyasha growled after hearing her talk so calmy. "How can you talk so calm about taking Kagome to her death!?!"

"Because I knew she wouldn't be harmed."

"Huh?" they asked, confused.

"The Shikon no Tama. I knew she would be safe. You see, I had a plan. I would take Kagome to Naraku. Then I would find my brother and release him. I'd come and get you two, then we would go safe Kagome and go to America. I... I thought it would work, but something unexpected changed my whole plan."

They all looked at her, waiting for her to speak. Her eyes filled with tears as she recalled what she saw, what she would never forget. "My brother had been dead all along. Naraku kept his body in a freezer, perserving it. Apparenty he would show him to me, then kill me as well. No lose strings, you see," she said with a light smile on her face.

Kagome blanched and clung to Inuaysha, who face was ghostly white. Miroku's eyes widened as he gave Sango a brief hug, the tears silently running down her face.

"So, I was fairly angry. Not at Naraku, but at myself. I belived that the filthy man would keep to his word. What an idiot, huh?" She wiped her face clean of the tears as she continued. "So I found him, and murdered him."

The group was quiet, taking in all the information they just recieved. Inuyasha was the first to speak. "So, this whole time, you've been acting?" His tone was hurt, his ears drooped to his head.

"No. Every emotion I felt and showed was real. Do you think it was easy for me toknow I had to kill my cousin, my best friend, and the guy I love?" she asked, hitting Inuyasha's heart.

They were quiet as Sango's heart was beating rapidly in her throat. 'I told them the whole story. It's up to them to pass judgement on my actions.' She bent her head, unable to look at them any longer. 'I don't blame them if they never trust me again.'

* * *

To my Friends and Reveiwers --

**dragonspirit888** - Ah, yes, my lovely cliffies! What can I say! I love them! Thanks!

**MidnightStormsArise** - Um, thank you! I hope I didn't bore you too badly, but it's getting better! I promise! Thank you for bearing with me!

**Lost-in-Dark** - Oh, don't cry! Yes, the cliffie was evil... but the end of this chappie wasn't as evil, was it? Ah, yes, Mr. King, I salute you! (salutes) Thanks so much! You're a great reveiwer!

**Hanyou Vixen** - Ah! I know, it was hard for me to bear, too! But they're together again! Yay! And yes, more are coming... you just wait! Love and Hugs, my friend! Thankies!

**JadeElemental** - AHHHH!!!!! (runs for her life) Don't kill me with your sledge hammer!!! (holds up own sledge hammer to protect herself) And you know I love you! I always dedicate my chappies to the first reveiwer! And the last one was to Martine because she's my beta! But I gave you a special one this chappie... see?!? (point up to top of chappie) And Sango had her reasons... oh, don't kill me!!! And Sango is my favorite character of the series, so I could never make her compleately bad!!! Promise! Oh and just remember... kill me and you don't know what will happen in the rest of the story! So there! But, despite all your death threats, I still love you! Thanks for your input! Hehe! Love and Hugs!

**InuKagFan** - I shall never quit updating! No worries!

**Anime-Devil-101** - Yep! Good job! Thanks!

**Suaru** - Ha! Go Martine! You tell that stubborn Chel! (hides behind Martine as Chel tries to hit with sledge hammer) Hehe! Anyway, I love you, too! You're awesome, beta! Love and Hugs!

**tangled-wires-of-doom** - Aw, thanks! And the cliffhangers... I love them! (laughs)

**xox.:Mandie:.xox** - Ah, I missed your reveiws! Thats okay! Aw, thanks! You're making me blush! Ha! Finally someone else who loves the cliffies! Yay! Thank you!

**Wesley** - Thanks for not telling anyone, Wesley! Oh well, quite a few people figured it out anyway! Sure, you can show me your story! See ya Monday!

**Mystique-Morgue** - First off, cool name! And thank you! I love all my reveiwers! And now you're included! And has anyone ever told you pointing isn't nice?!? Just kidding! (smiles) Thanks again!

**anna marie-the pirate** - Come on! You should know by now I wouldn't stop there and quit! And thanks for the reveiws!

* * *

Well, not much else to say... So please go **REVEIW!!!!** I love you guys! Adios my bien amigos and amigas!

Ash


	20. The Journey Continues

The next chapter of my story is here! And for those of you who thought the story would end, well... it's not gonna! And look! I almost have 300! So please, pretty please REVEIW! I love you guys! I never thought I'd get this kind of response to a story! Enough of that, you don't read this to hear me babble! Enjoy!

This chapter is dedicated to my first reveiwer, Suaru!

* * *

**20 - The Journey Continues**

Sango just sat, her gaze locked on to the ground. She couldn't look at them; not after what she had told them. Without looking she knew that all eyes were on her. Their judgements were the only ones that mattered; they would make her or break her, depending on the outcome.

Kagome looked at her friend, not believeing what she heard. But it was true. It had to be. Her eyes went to the floor, attempting to hide her tears. Everything that had happened up until that point made sense now. How Naraku had known their every move... she had wondered about that before. But Sango was their friend, right? She was only doing what was best for her brother. Put in the same situation, Kagome knew that she would have done the same thing.

Inuyasha stared Sango right in the eye shamelessly, his amber orbs caught in an intense state of thought and concentration. It wasn't getting throught to him. 'How could she...' was all that went through his mind. He wanted to stand and yell. Punch her. Cry. Scream. He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to do at that very moment, but he knew that nothing would help the pain in his heart that came from Sango's betrayal. Then the faint scent of salt hit his nose, causing his eyes to dart to his side. Kagome's head was down, tears welling in her eyes. 'Wonder what Kagome's thinking...' Then he mentally slapped himself. He knew what she was thinking. She was thinking of her lost little brother. How she would do anything for him. Even betray people she loved. Inuyasha's gaze returned to Sango, who had preoccupied herself with an interesting piece of concrete. 'I remember how it felt when my brother was killed... What I would've done to get him back... Maybe I'm looking at this the wrong way...'

The silence was getting to Miroku. His heart was beating fast, Sango's hand clenched in his own. How could this happen? Even though practically the whole world was against them, they still had eachother, right? They would still all be together, right? So many questions and concerns, plus the added pressure of the silence in the room made it almost unberable for Miroku. Finally, he had enough. "So, what are we going to do?" he asked, his voice laced with impatience. "Are we going to sit here and dwell on things we can't change, or are we going to move on? Come on guys!" He stood, looking at Inuaysha and Kagome with bright eyes. "Naraku's dead! Don't you realize? We can live again! Go back, and live!" His words were cut short by a small movement to his side. Sango was shaking her head, a sad smile on her face. He bent, his hands resting on her knees. "What is it, my love?"

"You think that just because Naraku is dead we're safe?"

"Um... Well, yeah," he responded, thouroughly confused.

A small laugh escaped her lips as she started to talk. "Just because their leader is dead doesn't mean that we're out of danger. The Syndicate is still alive and well, and now that we killed their leader, they'll be after us without restraint. They'll want us dead no matter what. All that Naraku's death brought us was a break. We can't go back to normal life. Ever."

The words rang through the teenager's heads, all of them trying to process what was said. "Then isn't that an even better reason to keep moving?" Miroku said, standing up straight. "We have to get moving!" He pulled Sango up from her seat, partially holding her up. The young demon slayer's body weight was almost compleately on him, her body emotionally and physically exhausted. But no one else moved. "Inuyasha? Kagome?"

Kagome stood, her eyes still on the ground. "Sango... I understand why you did what you did." After hearing this, Sango's heart lifted.

'Maybe she'll forgive me... Even if I don't deserve it...'

Then Inuyasha rose, his amber eyes locked on Sango's. "But I don't."

The room was silent. Everyone waited for something to happen, and it was Inuyasha who provided the relief from the constricting silence. "I don't understand why you didn't tell us? Did you think we wouldn't help you? That we wouldn't try to save your brother? What do you take us for?" His voice shook as red started ebbing into the corners of his eyes, aner overcoming his once again.

Sensing the shift in Inuyasha's composure, Kagome put a clawed hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha..." Her voice calmed his temper, her scent causing his mind to go blank for a moment.

"... I was scared." Sango's voice wavered as she said her next statement. "I thought if you knew, you would abandon me... Disgusted that I would work for that scum... I never wanted to betray you." Tears streamed down her face and dripped lightly to the ground as her fists balled, her nails digging into her palms. "I just thought..."

"No. You didn't think." Inuyasha stated, Sango's eyes darting to him in surprise. "If you would have thought logically about it, you would have told us."

Her expression fell, causing her whole body to slouch. "You're right..." she mummbled finally. "I should have told you..." Her voice was clogged with emotion as tears continued to fall freely down her face. "I'm... I'm so sorry..."

Suddenly a warmth surrounded her, closing her body in a warm embrace. She looked up to see Inuyasha, smiling down at her. "Look cousin, we all care about you. Just don't do it again, and let's move on, eh? I'm starving"

A small giggle escaped her throat, turning into a chuckle, then a laught that quickly filled the cell. Everyone else started laughing as well, the tension in the air evaporating like a puddle on a sunny day.

Once they stopped laughing, they all stood. "Okay! Let's go!" Miroku announced, marching out of the cell. Inuyasha and Sango followed, bright smiles adorning their faces. They stopped when they reached the stair well, realizing that Kagome wasn't following.

"Kagome? What's up?" Inuaysha said, looking back to Kagome. She was helping Kanna up, the woman's body shaking as she stood.

"Where do you think you're all going?" Kanna said quietly as she supported herself on her own feet. "Do you have any plan at all?"

They all looked at Miroku, who was bravely leading them out of the room. Seeing their questioning stares, he looked to the ceiling and whistled, trying to look innocent.

"So you were leading us out of this hell hole to absolutely nowhere?" Inuaysha said, shaking Miroku by the shoulders.

"Aw, come on! I was caught up in the moment!" he said, attempting to defend herself.

"Luckily, I have a plan," Kanna stated as she moved forward. She gave a wary glance to Naraku's corpse, as if not believing the sight was real. Her cole black eyes hardened as she looked at the body, they wheels visibly turning in her head. Then her eyes widened, as if realizing something that she should have caught earlier. "Come. Let's leave this place." They all walked to the stairs, walking up into the light of the room above.

* * *

"So are we really going to America?" Kagome squealed as Kanna pulled out four plane tickets from nowhere.

"Yes."

They all grew excited and looked at one another, happiness written all over their faces.

Suddenly Sango looked at Kagome, a shocked expression coming to her face.

"What?" Kagome questioned, sensing the eyes upon her.

Instead of answering, Sango walked up and reached a hand to the top of her head, running her ring finger down the side of one fluffy black ear. Kagome shivered at the touch against her new triangular appendage. It sent shock waves down her body, causing her heart rate to increase. She could only imagine how Inuaysha felt when she rubbed his ears frivously for long periods of time, while she was melting at just a touch. 'I must drive him mad!'

"You have ears!" Sango squealed, hopping up and down. By now Miroku had come over and took her hand, bringing it to his face to examine her new claws.

"How interesting..." He released her hand as he felt Inuyasha's eyes burrowing into his back. "It seems that our dear Kagome has become a half demon... Now how might that have happened" he questioned, a lecherous grin coming to his face.

"Come on, you pervert! You think we did... that... while we were in the Syndicate's base!" yelled Inuyasha furiously, his face reaching new levels of red.

"It could have been a delayed reaction. You know, you both did share a bed room at Kaede's..." With that, he was on the floor, a new bruise added to his growing collection. Sango stood, her fist still in the air as her left eye developed a tick.

"Thanks, Sango," Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.

"It's the least I can do," she replied, cracking her knuckles with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Now that that's settled," Kanna said, her tone still the same as every other time she talked"we can move on. The flight leaves in an hour and a half, and you all need to buy some new clothes.

They all looked down at themselves, finding dirty, ripped and bloody cloth hanging limply from their bodies. "Yeah... maybe you're right," Miroku chuckled.

* * *

"You're gonna pay for everything?" Kagome said, disbelief in her voice.

"In a way," Kanna said quietly, handing Inuaysha a credit card. "Each of you buy two outfits and some carry on luggage for the trip, plus anything else you think you'll need for the trip itself. Once you get to America, you can get more."

Kagome and Sango's gazes met, evil grins spreading across their faces.

"Um... Inuyasha, I'm sensing a shopping trip from hell in our futures..." Miroku muttered, backing up a few feet from the coniving girls that were starring at the credit card in Inuyasha's hand.

"Damn..." And that's when it all went bad. Kagome and Sango pounced at once, grabbing their respective lover's hand and dragging them toward the large strip mall near the airport.

For the first time in years the thin line of Kanna's mouth arched into a small smile. "It's nice to see that even though they've been through so much, they can still be normal teenagers."

"You boys are going first," Kagome announced as they blazed a trail to the men's section of the large store. "Stay," she told them as she and Sango ripped through the clothing racks, knocking three of them on the grond. Even the store clerks were afraind of the two young women as they viciously grabbed the boys and dragged them to a fitting room. Kagome shoved Inuyasha in one and tossed the clothes into his arms. Before she closed the door, she gave him a large smile, showing off her new fangs. Giving his a wink, she closed him in the stall and waited for him to come out. Poor Miroku wasn't as lucky. Sango literally threw him into the stall after he to a chance at groping her. She threw the clothes she picked out on top of him, slamming the door.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Kagome questioned, trying to hold back her laughter.

"I love him, but I swear he gets on my last nerve," she said as she sat on a small bench near the entry way. The four had the dressing rooms to themselves. Needless to say, when the frantic shoppers entered, everyone else exited. The first to come out was Miroku, wearing a vintage t-shirt and a pair of loose fitting blue jeans. Sango stood, pushing him to the three way mirror. "Not bad, if I do say so myself."

"You're taste is the best my dear," he said, giving her an award winning smile.

Sango smiled and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Well, this is interesting, my love," Miroku commented, resting his hands onto of Sango's.

"You see, this way you can't grope me!" she told him triumphantly.

He looked down, noticing where his hands were in relation to Sango's behind. Try as he might, he just couldn't seem to reach any farther than Sango's hips. A sad look crossed his face, tears forming in his eyes.

"Damn, Miroku! You are such a baby! Just cause you can't grope Sango for two seconds you're gonna cry!" Inuyasha said jokingly as he stepped out of the changing room.

Kagome looked to him, marveling at how well the plain red t-shirt and black jeans fit him. Inuyasha grinned wildly at the entranced stare from Kagome, her ears dropping slightly on her head.

He walked over to her, only inches separating them. Closing the gap between them, her placed a chaste kiss on her lips lightly, distracting her from where his hands were going. "...Payback time..." he growled lightly against her lips.

She gave him a confused glance. 'What's he planning?' she thought heatedly, but then all thought was lost to her as she felt a strange sensation all over her body, centralized t the top of her head. 'Ears...' she remembered numbly, her body going weak as his claws delicately scratched the base of her fluffy canine ears.

"Inu... Inuyasha..." she barely chocked out as the strange feleing passed through her body, making her feel as if she was standing on a cloud. The breath caught in her throat as she tried to say something else, the sensation over taking her body. Her dark amber eyes glazed over, starring blankly at a grinning Inuyasha.

Slowly, he removed his hands, supporting her now limp body with his strong arms. His lips traveled to her sensitive ears, and whispered in them slowly "How's it feel, princess?"

She just whimpered, and his smile broadened. 'That was... so... strange... yet...' Her breath finally slowed as she started to regain her ability to move. She narrowed her deep amber eyes, giving him a dirty look. "That's was a cheap shot..."

"Yeah... Now you know how it feels." He gently helped her stand on her feet, then walked over to Sango and Mrioku near the three way mirror to admire the clothes Kagome picked out for him.

'I'll get him back...' she thought, shaking her head as she tried to clear the fuzziness from her eyes.

* * *

An hour later they found themselves in the airport, with their bags sitting on the floor as they waited for their flight to be called. Kagome fiddled with the zipper on her bag with her claws, causing a light scratching sound everytime she moved the little piece of metal. She closed her eyes as she thought over the events of the day.

'Okay... We escaped. I still can't believe it! We're going to live a practically normal life! And me and Inuyasha... Once we get to America...' She looked longingly down at the emerald studded band that sat on her ring finger, running her fingertips carefully along each stone. A small smile lit her face as she got lost in her memories, in all her thoughts of her beloved hanyou.

Inuyasha was getting antsy. 'What's taking so damn long!' he thought impatiently as he checked his watch for the fifth time in the past two minutes. 'Security already was a pain in the ass, and now I have to deal with this waiting! This is so stupid...' His nerves were getting the better of him, his foot continuously tapping the floor to relieve his built-up adrenaline.

'That tapping is driving me nuts...' Sango thought as the constant knock of Inuyasha's shoe to the ground rang through her head. 'Oh well...'

"I am still confused," Miroku said, tired of the silence.

"About Kanna" Inuyasha asked irritably.

"Yeah... Why she would leave so quickly? And how does she know whats waiting for us when we get off the plane?"

_flash back - _

"You're what?" all four of them said, not believing their ears.

"I'm leaving," Kanna told them again, her tone remaining flat and emotionless.

"But..." Kagome said, her ears slightly flattening to her head.

"Don't worry. Someone will be waiting for you at the airport in America." Kanna almost cracked a smile at this. 'They are in for quite the shock...'

_- end flash back_

The woman had left without much more than a goodbye, and it left the teens wishing they could've shown their gratitude to ehr better. The thoughts flew form their minds as they heard what they had been waiting to hear for nearly an hour.

"Flight 239 to America, now boarding."

They stood, excitement overcoming every other emotion in their bodies.

"Finally Kagome, we can live again," Inuyasha whispered in a low tone as they walked a couple feet behind Sango and Miroku as they approached the gate.

"I can't wait," she whispered back, grabbing his hand with her free one.

He smiled and gave her hand a squeeze, then boarded the plane to their new lives.

Two women walked into the dark and desolate dungeon of a basement to the Syndicate headquarters. The woman with short black hair and blood red eyes stuck her foot out, kicking the lifeless corpse infront of her. Seeing it didn't move, she withdrew her own sword, slicing the body through the very center of the chest. "Good thing the demon slayer had poor aim," she told her companion. "If she would have hit a couple inches higher, the paln would have been ruined." Suddenly the body evaporated, leaving only a small wooden puppet wrapped in a dark hair. It snapped in two, the demon puppet's job complete.

The second woman with her long silvery hair and cold eyes took out her cell phone. Pushing a singel button, she put the phone to her ear, patiently waiting for the other line to pick up.

"Did it work?" a cold voice asked her from the other end of the phone.

A smile spread across her face as she replied. "Yes, Naraku. They don't suspect a thing..."

* * *

To my Friends and Reveiwers -

**Suaru** - Ahhh! Don't make her angry! She'll kill us! (notice I say 'us'!) Hehe! That corner has become one of my best friends lately... Anyway, thankies! Love and Hugs beta! TTYL!

**abnormally cool** - Oh! I would never leave you hanging long! And as you can hopefully see by the end of this chapter, the story shall continue! Hehe! Thanks so much! Hope you liked it!

**JadeElemental** - AHHH! (hides in corner with Martine) Don't hurt me! I could never make her entirely evil... in fact, she really wasn't "evil" to begin with, just tricked! And no worries! After that, none of the fabulous group of four shall be a traitor! Yeah, I just added the Kagome-doggy ears thing in on a whim, but I guarentee, it will become an important factor for a certain part of the story I have planned to come up later... Anyway, you go girl! Nail those guys with the cheerios! Last time they came after me, I hit them all with cheerios and they went away... I think... (looks suspiciously over shoulder) Love and Hugs, my friend! You're constant LONG... LONG... LONG... reviews are so fun! TTYL!

**anna marie-the pirate** - Hehe! Thanks! Hope you like this chappie!

**tangled-wires-of-doom** - Well, maybe not dead Naraku... it's not that easy to get rid of him, sadly! But thanks so much!

**sapphire-glass** - Ah, no need for language like that, my furry friend! Hehe! Anyway, thankies and I'll TTYL! Love and Hugs!

**Hanyou Vixen **- Yeah... Poor Kohaku! Hehe! Naraku, you bastard! Anyway, I normally think that switching her apperance is kinda strange, but when I think about it, it was kinda necessary for something I plan on happening later. You'll understand soon enough! And it was not thought of on a whim... entirely! But you know me! The whole story is practically a whim! Love and Hugs my friend! TTYL!

**demon mind69** - Thanks! So glad I can bring a smile to your face! (smiles)

**AngelWing1138** - I'm not done just yet! (winks) Thanks!

**OneOnlyKagome** - Yes! I couldn't have them mad at Sanog, now could I? Hehe! Sorry I have to stop your happy dance about the evil bastard being dead, but I wanted the story to continue... (sigh) Oh, the thing I write! Anyway, thanks so much!

**luvinukagome** - Yes, you are adorable! I couldn't think of that many rhymes if my life depended on it! Hehe! TTYL! Love and Hugs!

**ranmayuusuke930** - Haven't heard from you in a while! Thought you forgot about me! Anyway, thank you! Finally, someone else loves the cliffies! Yay! (hugs) Kagome's hanyou look honestly came from my whim... maybe I subconciously remembered your description, but I didn't model it in the intentions of looking like yours! Sorry about that! Yeah, I felt bad for Sango, too... But the twist was too good to pass up! Love and Hugs!

**Kaji no Miko** - Hey, Brittany! Thanks so much! And don't worry about your story! It's great! Besides, it took me a long time to write all these chapters this length! Anyway, I'll see ya later! Love and Hugs! (oh, and did you get the pics I sent you? I'd love to hear what you thought!)

* * *

Okay, and that's the end of ch 20! Never thought the story would get this far! But anyway, please **REVEIW!** I love all of you! Oh, and if you haven't, please take a peak at my new story, Behind Enemy Lines! Thanks! And for those of you who have been asking, I will update my other story, Summer of a Lifetime, soon! Promise! **REVEIW!** Adios, my bien amigos and amigas!

Ash


	21. Unexpected Meetings and The Mile High Cl...

Oh gosh, guys, I am SOOOO SORRY! I should have update sooner, but life go in the way... Anyway, I broke 300 reviews! I'm so happy! Thanks so much for your constant support throughout this story, and I will continue on! Hope you like this chappie! Another one of my famous cliffies at the bottom... What's new? Enjoy!

Dedicated to everyone for being so awesomely patient, and Suaru, my first reviewer! Yayness!

* * *

**21 - Unexpected Meetings and The Mile High Club **

"How the hell am I supposed to put these on?" Inuyasha whined as he twirled a set of headphones around his claw, glaring at the movie screen. Kagome giggled next to him, her headphone resting around her neck. "Damn it!" He tried to fit them again into his silver canine ears, but they fell away uselessly.

By now Kagome had given up trying to fit the device on her head; instead she rested them around her neck with the volume turned up to where she could hear the sound. She was surprised with how low she could keep the volume and hear the words clearly, her new ears picking up the sound waves much easier than her old human ones. 'I won't tell him yet...' she thought. 'This little show is more entertaining than the movie!' Kagome reached down a hand and turned her volume down lower, a smirk crossing her face as she watched her fiancee fiddle with the headphones, smashing his ears in the process.

"That's enough, Inuyasha!" Kagome finally said after watching this display for a couple minutes. "Calm down or you're going to-"

SNAP! The wide black plastic band that held the two ear pieces together broke, causing both Inuyasha and Kagome to stare at them like they had just grown another head.

"Well, I'm sure this happens all the time!" Kagome said cheerfully, taking the two pieces of the headphones from Inuyasha's grip. "They must have some more!" She plucked the plug from the side of the armrest, motioning a flight attendant who was standing a couple rows infront of them.

"Um, Kagome-" Inuyasha began as the stewardess looked at them. She took a step forward, then suddenly stopped. Her eyes were wide as she saw the pair, plus the broken piece of equipment. "Maybe that's not the best-"

"Where is she going?" Kaogme interrupted him, crossing her arms in a huff.

"What seems to be the trouble, miss?" a voice said from behind Inuyasha. Another attendant looked at them curiously with large blue eyes, hands clasped tightly infront of her.

Kagome looked at her for a moment. Something about her was off. The woman's aura was strange... "Um, well, my boyfriend here accidentally broke these..."

"Ah, I understand! Here, give those here, and I'll be back with two new ones." She walked away briskly, her heels lightly tapping on the carpeted aisle way.

"Why would she bring two?" Kagome wondered out loud as she peeked over the seat, watching the woman slip effortlessly behind a small curtain. Kaogme sat properly in her seat, confusion clearly etched across her face.

'I'll have to teach her how to use her new senses properly,' Inuyasha thought as he heard the stewardess approaching again, the soft tap of her shoes barely alerting him. 'She must've not smelled it...'

"Here you go! I have a feeling these will work better for you!" she said as she handed them two sets of headphones. But these were different, with small pieces that would slip into their canine ears with ease.

"Wow! Thanks!" Kaogme said as she unplugged her own headphones and handed them to the attendant, flashing her a grateful smile in the process.

"No problem! We have to stick together, don't we?" she replied with a wink.

Inuyasha gave the woman a rare grin, but Kaogme just looked confused. 'Something's never change...' he thought with a mental sigh at the look on her face. "She's only been a hanyou for a couple days," he informed the attendant softly. "Her senses aren't up to par yet, so to speak."

"Ah!" the woman said. She bent down into their seat, blocking her head from the view of any of the other passengers. Her gloved hand reached up and removed her strange little blue flight hat.

Kaogme gasped softly as two ears stuck out of the woman's golden hair. They were larger than her's and Inuyasha's, meaning she wasn't the same breed as they were. She silently contemplated this until Inuyasha answered her unspoken question.

"A neko-youkai," she grinned, saving Kaogme from looking dumb infront of her fellow demon. "I guess they keep you here to deal with the demon passengers, am I right?"

"Inuyasha! That's was so rude!" Kaogme said, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

But the neko only laughed, replacing her hat firmly before standing up straight. "In a way," she said. "Most of the other attendants are afraid of youkai, so I have to attend to them all. Not that I mind."

"Miss!" someone called from four rows up, motioning politely for the stewardess.

"Duty calls! If you ever need anything, just ask for Kaijin, and I'll be right here!" Kaijin clicked away softly, sending the couple a warm smile in the process.

Kagome's eyes were still wide with disbelief, looking as Kaijin smiled and helped a man with his travel bag. "I had no idea..." she marveled.

"So I was right. You have no idea about different scents. Shit, that means I'm gonna have to teach you!" he said with a scowl.

Kagome crossed her arms and turned toward the window. "Well, sorry I'm such a burden!"

"That's not what I meant," he grumbled, pulling on her sleeve to get her to turn back to him. Her deep amber eyes looked to him, anger clearly shown. 'Damn, how do I always make her mad?' he thought as he attempted to give her a puppy dog look. Literally.

It worked. "Awww... Inuyasha, it's okay!" she said, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on his chest.

He leaned back, placing a hand on her head to stroke through her raven locks as he felt her stifle a yawn against his chest. "Tired?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Kinda," she replied, snuggling deeper into the warmth into his chest.

"Then get some rest. You'll need it once we get to America."

Inuyasha felt her breathing regulate in a couple minutes, meaning she was sound asleep. His golden amber eyes gazed out the window at the large fluffy clouds, watching as the wing of the plane sliced the shapeless masses in half. A sigh escaped his mouth as he leaned back, content with mindlessly stroking Kagome's hair. 'She's in for a world of shock when we get situated. So many people will hate her because of her appearance...' His thoughts came less and less as a pensive expression crossed his face. 'I hope she doesn't regret her decision,' his mind said slowly as he glanced down to her hand that gripped his shirt where the emerald ring sparkled on her ring finger. 'Cause there's no way in hell I'm letting her back out now. I don't think I would make it without her...' He finally sunk into the darkness of much needed sleep, dreams of Kagome and their future together lulling him into a somber state of total happiness. 'My Kagome...'

* * *

Sango sat bunched up to the window, a wooly blanket wrapped around her body tightly as she drifted in and out of sleep. Miroku sat next to her, reading a book about America he had picked up in the airport lobby. His mind began to wander, as did his eyes as he looked over to Sango, snuggled into her seat. A wickedly perverted grin cross his face as he saw her position: curled up against the window, leaving her rear end wide open for a good rub. He reached down, but then stopped. 'She needs some rest,' a firm voice in his mind told him as he drew his hand back a couple inches. 'But... her butt...' another voice whined as he began a tug-o-war between reason and his hand. In the end he came up with the best coarse of action.

Her eyes shot open as she felt a familiar hand on her rear, rubbing and squeezing slightly. Sango turned to the man in the seat next to her, finding him with his usual perverted grin and eyes flashing with fright as he saw the look she gave him. "Miroku..." she said in a low tone that almost mimicked Inuyasha's growl, turning her body around to deny his access to his favorite place.

"Um, yes love?" he said with a gulp, knowing what was coming. Hopefully a flight attendant would have something cold to put on the bruise she would give him. He closed his eyes tightly, bracing for the impact, when something very unexpected happen. Two small arms wrapped around his chest and he felt Sango's hair under his chin. "Sango?"

"I don't feel like hitting you today. Just keep your hands to yourself, at least until we get off the plane," she told him as she let go, leaning into the comfort of her seat.

'Hmmm... Maybe I'll take advantage of her good mood...' he thought as he took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles slowly. "So Sango..." He leaned in, giving her a slow, tender kiss filled with emotion. Barely coming away from her mouth, he whispered to her lips, "Wanna join the mile high club?"

Luckily, the flight attendants had plenty of ice. He stood from the aisle way, rubbing the side of his face as he watched Sango curl up in her seat, careful to put herself in a position where he had no access to any part of her body. He sigh as he took his seat next to her, careful not to touch her as the stewardess came back with a small bag of ice. Miroku pressed it to his swollen cheek with a grin. "Ouch," he muttered. It hurt to grin. 'Oh well, can't win them all,' he thought as he picked his book back up and continued reading.

* * *

A couple hours later, Kagome woke up, complaining that she was hungry. As they tried to call an attendant over to help them with their food, they again couldn't get any of them to stop. Kagome found this frustrating, but Inuyasha just found it typical... and aggravating. Finally Kaijin passed by and asked them how they were.

"I'll be back in a minute," Inuyasha said with a huff as the disguised neko youkai finished taking his order. He went to the tiny door marked 'Bathroom' and slammed it shut, nearly knocking the sign off the door.

Kagome sighed as she looked at the woman, her deep blue eyes wide. "Sorry about him," she apologized. "I don't know what's gotten into him lately..."

"It's okay," Kaijin told her, "I understand what he's thinking."

"Huh?" Kagome looked at the neko youkai, her big eyes narrowing as a clear expression of hurt crossed her face.

"I bet he feels so... out of place. You'll learn having everyone afraid of you isn't very fun." Kaijin looked around carefully, then slid into Inuyasha's vacant seat. She looked at Kagome, her expression still slightly dark. "When you get off this plane, the world will look at you and only see what their eyes allow. You have the clear features of an inu youkai, so you will be treated as such. A demon. Everyone will be afraid of you, no matter what you say. There are some out there who have accepted demons, but most have not. Prejudice is something you'll encounter everyday of your life because of who you are." At this point Kagome's eyes filled with tears, dripping silently out of her deep golden orbs and resting on her slightly clawed hand that had a death grip on the denim of her jeans. "Oh, but Kagome, it will be okay!" Kaijin said brightly as she shook Kagome's shoulder's lightly. "All I'm saying is you must be strong, and stick with your loved ones. Never let them go. Especially Inuyasha." She leaned in, whispering in a decibel too low for the human ear to pick up. "He's quite a catch, if you know what I mean," she said as she wiggled her slender eyebrows and winked. Kagome giggled and Kaijin stood, straightening her hat in the process. "I'll be back to check on you and lover boy in a while!" she said as she walked toward a small cloth that divided the sections of the plane.

"Thanks, Kaijin!" Kagome said as she waved, suddenly feeling a little uneasy about their trip. She had been so excited to go to a foreign country, see new things, meet new people. But maybe it wouldn't be as fun as she thought. 'Everyone will dislike me based on my appearance?' she marveled. 'I knew that people hated demons. I mean, look at grandpa...' Her eyes closed as she felt another wave of tears coming. 'Grandpa... Mom... Sota... Dad... I'll be strong. Inuyasha and I will be strong for you guys. I won't let my circumstance control me. You taught me that, Daddy...'

_flash back -_

"Look Kagome, see that tree?" a man in his mid thirties told his daughter.

"Dad, the thing is like, forty feet tall. How could I miss it?" At fourteen Kagome was far too old for her father's little guessing games, but she played along with him. She motioned to the ancient god tree on her grandfather's land. "What about it?"

"You ever wonder how it got so tall? Especially here in the middle of the city?" he said with a wistful glance up into the tree's foliage.

"Ummm... No," she admitted as her father sat down beneath the tree and closed his eyes as he leaned back, resting his head on the trunk.

"Would you believe me if I told you this tree was over 500 years old?"

"No way," she said with disbelief in her voice. "How could one tree survive for that long?"

"It stood strong against everything that surrounded it, that's how!" He lightly punched the bark, laughing heartily. "This tree is a real example of perseverance. Always stand strong like the tree." Kagome gave him a confused look and he sighed. "What I'm trying to say is don't bend to every little thing that comes your way. Did the tree bend and snap when a harsh wind blew? Did the tree shrivel up and die if it didn't get enough water? Did the tree give up on life when Tokyo modernized? Of coarse not! So, don't let some old tree beat you out! Never give up Kagome!" Her father stood and walked away, all the while whistling an unknown tune to himself as he walked toward the shrine.

_- end flash back_

At the time, Kagome hadn't understood the meaning of the strange talk and accepted it as one of her father's many quirks. But now she understood. In his own way, he was telling her to remain strong against anything that may come her way. 'I won't let Daddy down!' she thought firmly as she grabbed her new tan leather purse, digging through the make up and clothing tags, finding a compact. She flicked open the little plastic container, looking into the mirror that occupied the inside.

Kagome tugged on one of her dainty raven ears, twitching them experimentally. 'People are crazy,' she thought with a grin. 'These ears are adorable!' She flexed her newly acquired claws, letting the nails shine in the sun from the airplane window. 'I really like this now that I think about it. I can even defend myself now!' Snapping the compact shut she stood, a firm grin set upon her face. Kagome made her way to the restroom that Inuyasha occupied, knowing very well that he would never really go on an airplane.

* * *

Inuyasha shot a menacing glare at the toilet, trying to burn it with his eyes. "Like hell I would go on an airplane," he muttered to himself as he turned on the small sink. Gathering a pool of water in his hands, he splashed his face, getting a majority of his bangs wet in the process. Inuyasha looked to the small mirror, faced with his reflection. What he saw disgusted him. He glowered at his reflection in the mirror, sending himself harsh glares of ridicule. 'Not like anyone else was any better,' he thought angrily. 'Even Kikyou...'

_- flash back_

Inuyasha walked down the hallway, humming a happy tune. Ever since he and Kikyou started going out, he had been so unusually happy. At first Sango tried to get him to go to the doctor, thinking something was wrong with him. Miroku thought Inuyasha slept with her. Both were wrong and one was unconscious.

'Where the hell is she?' he thought, rounding the corner to the cafeteria. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Kikyou standing very close to none other than Koga. Inuyasha pressed himself to the wall, making sure the wolf couldn't smell him as he strained his canine ears to hear their conversation.

"I don't get it. Why are you with him?" Koga asked her, lightly putting a hand on her shoulder. Inuyasha was about to jump out, when he saw her put her own hand on top of his and squeeze it lightly.

"Well..." she muttered in a low tone.

'Tell him Kikyou! Tell him we care about each other! Tell him we're meant to be! Tell him you love me!' he screamed in his head.

"I guess I felt sorry for him at the time. But I am so over being tied to the likes of him." Kikyou then wrapped her arms around Koga's chest, bringing him into a tight embrace.

"It's time to let go of that mutt-face and get with a real man!" Koga said as he lightly rubbed the small of her back, causing her to bury her face deeper into his neck.

"He's nothing but a dirty half breed... that Inuyasha..." she slurred as Koga brought his face to hers and their lips met.

By now Inuyasha had all he could take. Straining to keep the tears in, he ran from the school, ran from everything. From that day forward he never directly spoke to Kikyou again, only finding a note in his locker that held the dreadful words in her handwriting.

It's over, half-breed. Kikyou.

_- end flash back_

He felt like punching the mirror and taking the shards and tearing his flesh apart, cutting off his ears and ending it now. But that would be letting them win. And Inuyasha wouldn't lose.

"Inuyasha?" a sweet familiar voice called form outside the bathroom. "Inuyasha, I know you're in there. Please come out," Kagome pleaded as she lightly tapped on the door.

Looking in the mirror once more, he grabbed a paper towel and dried off his face, shaking his head in a dog-like manner to remove the droplets from his hair. He slid the door open to find Kagome standing infront of him, smiling.

"Come on Inuyasha, we need to buckle our seatbelts. The plane is going to land in a couple minutes," she told him as she took his hand and led him back to their seats.

'Kagome and I are in this together,' he thought. 'No, not just us. Miroku and Sango, too. We're all together...'

* * *

As the teens exited the plane and attempted to locate luggage claim, Inuyasha suddenly felt two objects hit his legs at a good speed and cling there. Looking down, he couldn't believe his eyes. "Shippo? Rin?"

"Uncle Inu!" they both squealed at once.

Inuyasha looked up, hoping again all hope his sense of smell was correct. It was.

"No way... Sesshomaru! Kagura!"

* * *

To my Friends and Reviewers -

**Suaru** - The plot always thickens with me! Hehe! ... make room for me in the corner ... Just in case! Hehe! Love and Hugs, beta!

**JadeElemental** - We're not hiding... ummm... Okay, so we're hiding. I'm used to your pervertedness (is that a word?). Anyway, yes, Miroku has some issues, but we all love him for it! Yeah, I put the doggy ears thing in there to uncomplicate things later on... you'll understand in time! Come on! You should know by now I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE my cliffies almost as much as I love Sesshy. Cheerios hurt... (hides in corner again). What a coincidence, I enjoy your perverted mind, too! I good source of entertainment! Hehe! Oh, if I need help with that, you know you'll be the first person I ask! No worries, they'll have some fun in America before the plot line catches up with them! TTYL, my buddy! Love and Hugs!

**Anime-Devil-101** - Am I that predictable? Hehe! I didn't want the story to end! That would be awful! (GASP!) drama rocks my monkey patterned socks... Hehe! Thanks!

**Hanyou Vixen** - Well, like I said, at first it was a whim to enter that, but now I have a real reason... Hehe, I'm so evil and mysterious! Thanks so much! Yeah, I like writing that part... Inu's revenge! Love and Hugs!

**ranmayuusuke930** - Twists are the best! Mwahahaha! (evil laugh) Anyway, after I saw Inuyasha for the first time, I never pulled on my cats ears cause it reminded me of Inu... Hehe! And yes, Naraku's still alive, but if he died, the story would have ended! And you wouldn't want that, now would you? Hehe! Thanks! Love and Hugs!

**sapphire-glass** - Hehe! Yep, you and me are the... hummm... Fluff Sisters! Haha! TTYL, buddy! Love and Hugs!

**luvinukagome** - Yes, rhyming sucks. Thats why I write fiction! Hehe! Thankies!

**Lost-in-Dark** - Oh, thank you! I love the twists my strange mind comes up with too! Especially the one at the end of this chappie! Haha! I'm so tricky...

**anna maria-the pirate **- Hehe... Sneaky like a cat... a skinny cat... Thanks!

**aivsy** - Yeah, can't he just die? Hehe, thanks!

**PrincessKagomekk** - Yep, and now I have a spell checker thingy and a wonderful beta! Yayness! Yes, I've read through some of my earlier chappies and laughed at my STUPID spelling mistakes... Once I called Koga a 'wolk' Hehe! Thanks!

**XSweetxRinX** - Thanks! I like to keep you guessing!

**Someone No One Can See** - I will! Thanks, although I'm not that cool! I'm glad you like my writing style!

**One&OnlyKagome** - Nope, you're wrong! Though you were kinda right... Never mind, but no one betrayed them! Promise, it's not Kanna and Kagura! And thanks, I like Kagome's new look, too! It will uncomplicate things in future chappies I have planned! Hehe! Thanks, and I'm glad this is one of your fav stories! I'm honored!

**demon mind69** - Yes, I am quite evil! Mwahahaha! (coughs from laughing evily) Ow... I'm sick right now, so I can't laugh evily! No! But anyway, thanks!

**FallenInsaneDemon** - Thanks! Yeah, a lot of people die... Slightly depressing, but I hope it's good all the same! Thanks again!

**animebaby08060 **- Hehe... (hides in dark corner... again) I do love my cliffies! Thanks!

**Manda** - Thanks! I'm working on SOAL, promise! And I'm honored to be one of your favorite authors! Thanks so much!

* * *

Well, there it is! Candy and a dedication for whoever can figure out why I named the flight attendant 'Kaijin'! Hope you liked it, and I promise to update sooner in the future! Oh, and sorry this is kinda short! I love all of you, so pretty, pretty please **REVEIW!** I love when you do cause it tells me you guys like what I'm doing! And, besides for my own enjoyment, I write this for you guys! So give me feedback! Adios, my bien amigos and amigas!

Ash


	22. Where Do We Go From Here?

Hi guys... Remember me? I'm so ultra sorry it took me so long... I lost my inspiration. But for some reason, I suddenly found it! I wouldn't blame you all if you hated me, but I do hope you enjoy this chapter. I looked back and some of the earlier chapter are just horrible! ((in my eyes as the writer)) But I hope you all can forgive me for my absence. Sorry! But please, Enjoy!

Dedicated to all of you, for putting up with me. Also to rafayel-kun, for figuring out why I named the stewardess Kaijin! And lastly to sapphire-glass, for being my first reviewer... months ago. (goes and cries)

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Where Do We Go From Here?  
**

'How in the hell...' Inuyasha wonder absently as he starred at the couple. His body was numb with disbelief as it attempted to catch up with his racing mind. 'So much has happened... How is this possible? Is it possible? Or is this another trick...'. The same thoughts raced through everyone's minds as none of them moved, frozen in place.

Sesshomaru looked over his younger brother's group. "Well, it seems you all survived without us for a while."

"You bastard!" Inuyasha exclaimed, frightening everyone in a thirty foot range. "What in the hell is your problem? What are you still doing alive?"

Kagura raise a thin eyebrow at his comment, her crimson eyes widening slightly. "Are you that upset? I thought you would be happy?"

Inuyasha narrowed his amber eyes, keeping his gazed locked with Sesshomaru's. "It's not that... but how... why..."

Sango had heard enough of Inuyasha's mumbling. "He means," she said as she stepped up to Sesshomaru, "We're all so happy to see you." With that she wrapped her arms around her elder cousin's chest, silent tears leaking out of her closed eyes.

Sesshomaru's normally hard gaze softened momentarily as he placed a hand on her shoulder, providing a small gesture of reassurance.

Kagome watched the reunited family happily as Miroku approached them as well, punching Inuyasha in the shoulder playfully and giving Kagura a hug. Suddenly she felt a wave of pain sweep through her body, nearly knocking Shippou off her shoulder. "Kagome?" he squeaked with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." she answered weakly as she attempted to forget the feeling. "I'm fine, it was jus-"

Kagome's body shook violently as another burst of the strange pain filled her, sinking down to her very bones. She felt as though her blood was boiling, racing speedily through her body as she tried to maintain her balance. "Hold on Kagome!" Shippou said as he hopped off her shoulder. "I'll get Inuyasha!"

But Kagome's grasp on reality ended there as the anguish her body was being put through over whelmed her, causing her to fall to the ground with a dull smack. As she slipped out of consciousness to escape the pain, she felt two strong arms wrap around her, calling for her to wake up, but she couldn't. 'Sorry Inuyasha...' she thought as she slipped into the numb darkness.

* * *

"Inuyasha!" he heard his young nephew's voice call as he bombarded his brother with questions. 

"What do you want squirt?" he asked irritably, wanting desperately to know who Sesshomaru was still alive and well.

"There's something wrong with Kagome!" As soon as the words had escaped from his mouth, Inuyasha saw Kagome hit the ground, her eyes closed and her body limp.

"Kagome!" he said as he ran up to her, scooping her up easily in his arms. "Kagome, open your eyes! Wake up, damn it!"

He felt her body go completely limp, resting easily in his arms. Inuyasha shook her shoulders slightly, hoping that she had just passed out from the excitement. "Come on Kagome," he said softly.

"It's no use," Sesshomaru said from above him. "We need to get her to a hospital immediately."

"How the hell do you know?" Inuyasha growled. "How do you know what's best for my Kagome?"

"Can't you smell it, little brother?" he asked in his cold voice. "There is a serious problem with her scent..."

Inuyasha stubbornly sniffed her familiar scent deeply. His eyes widened as what Sesshomaru said made sense. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with her?" Sango asked urgently.

"Her... her scent... her blood..." Inuyasha stuttered. "Her human blood is resisting the demon blood... It's like they're fighting each other for dominance."

"It's worse then that," Kagura interjected. "Her body won't accept the demon blood. If we don't do something soon, it will kill her."

* * *

When Kagome awoke, she found herself starring at a white ceiling. 'A hospital?' she thought weakly as she attempted to sit up.

Inuyasha glanced over to the hospital bed and saw the slight movements of Kagome's failed attempts to move. He shot up, going to her side. "Kagome! Kagome, how do you feel?" he asked anxiously as he took her small hand in his.

"I'm really... dizzy..." she mumbled out.

"That's to be expected," said a voice from near Kagome's head. She looked over, locking eyes with a flea demon. "I had to do quite the blood transfusion."

"This is Dr. Myoga," Miroku said from over Inuyasha's shoulder. "He preformed your operation."

"Operation?" she said as she rubbed her eyes. "What happened to me?"

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he held up her hand so she could see it. "Tell me, what's the difference?"

It looked like her hand. Slightly pale, Inuyasha's ring, her fingernails... "My fingernails!" she gasped. "They're normal human fingernails!" Her other hand flew to the top of her head, looking for the canine ears she had just gotten used to. But they weren't there. Instead she had small human ears on the sides of her head, where they had been nearly all of her life. "Why?" she said with a confused look.

"When we got into the airport and saw Sesshomaru-" Inuyasha attempted to say until he was interrupted.

"Sesshomaru! Kagura! The kids! Are they-" she said frantically.

"Don't worry Kagome!" Shippou said as he hopped onto the hospital bed near her shoulder, giving her a small hug. "I'm right here! And mommy, daddy and Rin are with Sango!"

"Where's Sango?" Kagome questioned.

At this point Inuyasha's patience were wearing thin. "If you would let me talk, I'll tell you wench!" he growled, getting her undivided attention. "Now, when we were in the airport you passed out. We thought it was only shock, until Sesshomaru told us there was a problem with the scent of your blood... and he was right. We rushed you immediately to the hospital..."

_flash back - _

"Well, the situation isn't good..." the small flea demon doctor told the large group of people and demons that gathered around him. "It seems that a lethal poison was released into her blood stream. At first it's only side effect was turning her into a hanyou like you, Mr. Inuyasha. It seems that her immune system was boosted because of this sudden change, which completely destroyed the poison."

"Then what's the problem?" Kagura asked.

"Well... this increase in Miss Kagome's immune system registered her new demon blood as an enemy. An enemy that needed to be eradicated." Dr. Myoga motioned for a nurse to bring him Kagome's file.

"So... what options does this leave us?" Sango asked as she held Miroku's hand.

"Only one." Dr. Myoga said gravely. "A complete blood transfusion."

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Isn't that risky?" Miroku asked. "And she'll need a blood donar as well, right?"

"Yes. The procedure is very difficult and risky, but at this point it's her only option. We could wait to see what happens, but then it could be too late. We do this now or never."

"Fine!" Inuyasha said. "Anything for Kagome! I'll even be the donor!"

"You can't," Sesshomaru said in his monotone voice. "She needs human blood, not half-breed blood."

Inuyasha growled, but kept to himself. Sesshomaru was right.

"So the only options are Miroku and Sango?" Kagura asked.

"Maybe," Dr. Myoga replied. "Tell me, what are your respective blood types?"

"Mine's A positive," Miroku told him.

"B negative." Sango was wary. She had never liked hospitals, and the emergency unit was even worse.

"Well, it seems as though we have a winner!" Dr. Myoga announced. "Kagome's blood type is also B negative. So, if you're willing and healthy, you can give the blood Miss Sango."

Sango gulped. 'My... my blood?' she thought. A nervous look crossed her face momentarily, but wasn't unnoticed.

"How much blood would be needed?" Miroku asked, sensing Sango's hesitation as he squeezed her hand.

"Why in the hell does that matter?" Inuyasha asked furiously. "Of coarse Sango's going to do it! It's for Kagome!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku said as his protective instinct started to kick in. "You can't tell Sango-"

"It's okay, Miroku. He's right." Sango said as she stepped forward, releasing his hand slowly. "I'll do it. For Kagome."

_- end flash back_

"You forced Sango to give blood!" Kagome said as she smacked Inuyasha in the side of the head.

"Hey! She said she would of her own free will!" he told her.

"Where is she now?" Kagome asked, her tone obviously angry.

"She's a couple rooms up the hall, lying down," Miroku responded. "Don't worry Kagome!" He said once he saw her worried expression. "Sango's just slightly tired from giving so much blood! Actually, I'm going to go see her." As he approached the door, a thought hit him. "Um... Shippou, why don't you come with me and see Sango?"

"Why? I want to stay with Kagome!" Shippou cried from Kagome's neck, clinging lightly to her hospital gown.

"I think Inuyasha and Kagome would like a little alone time," he said as he scooped Shippou and exited the room, Shippou flailing in his grip. He winked at Inuyasha with an all-knowing grin.

Inuyasha just muttered, "Pervert..."

The door closed behind him, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone in the stark recovery room. Kagome, feeling slightly more energetic, sat up without any help.

"Are you sure you should be sitting up?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better now." She looked at the window near her bed, the night sky reflecting her now human appearance. "I'm sorry I'm not a hanyou anymore."

"Why are you apologizing?" he said. "I'm glad you're human again. It's better for you that way. But..." he hesitated, running his thumb along the knuckles of her right hand. "But I'd love you the same either way."

Kagome smiled, marveling at his boldness. "I know," she replied. They sat quietly together, holding hands as the moon showered it's heavenly glow through the window as they just enjoyed being together.

* * *

Miroku walked into Sango's room with Shippou crying in his grip. "Why? It's not fair! I want to see Kagome!"

"You saw her. Now they need a little time together," Miroku attempted to explain to the young demon, but to no avail.

"Uncle Inuyasha is such a booger-head!" Shippou said as Miroku tossed him on the bed next to Sango's and walked to where she stood near the window.

"Don't call anyone a booger-head," Kagura commented calmly from behind an issue of Housekeeping monthly.

"Except for your uncle," Sesshomaru added, earning him a stern glare from Kagura.

Miroku grinned at the couple and made his way over to Sango. "How are you feeling, dear?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm fine! I wish they would let me out of this room so I could see Kagome! How is she?" Sango asked with her voice full of frustration.

"She just woke up. But don't worry, love," he told her as he took her hand in his. "She's spending quality time with Inuyasha. She's fine."

"Yeah, I guess... But what now? What will we do?" she asked.

"First we'll get out of here," Sesshomaru answered. "Then we'll go to out apartment and go from there." He picked up Rin, who was sleeping on his lap, and sat her carefully on the extra hospital bed next to a sleeping Shippou and exited the room in an even stride.

"Don't worry, he's just seeing if we can leave yet," Kagura told the teens, never looking up from her magazine.

"We're finally here," Miroku said. "We're finally out of danger."

"That's right," she replied. "We can live freely. We can go back to school, get jobs, houses..."

"Married?" he asked quietly.

She blushed and continued starring out the hospital window, her hand intertwined with Miroku's as the stars twinkled merrily.

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as she dented the comfortable silence the couple had been sitting in for nearly half an hour.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha replied, looking to her rich brown eyes.

"What are we doing?"

He obtained a scowl as he heard the question. "What do you mean? We're sitting in the hospital. Duh."

"That's not what I meant." She then scooted off the bed and stood, her legs weak beneath her.

"What are you thinking?" Inuyasha growled as he caught her in his arms.

She smiled her large smile. "I just wanted you to hold me," she said softly as she wrapped her thin arms around his neck.

"Feh!" he replied. "You could've just asked." A small blush crowded the back of his cheeks as he glanced at different directions around the room.

'After everything we've been through, he still blushes at times like this,' she thought with a smile. 'But that's my Inuyasha... Always one to shy away from his feelings.' Kagome sighed and ran her fingers lightly through the silver locks near his neck, leaning into him.

He looked down to her, seeing the far away look in her eyes. Her raven hair sparkled from the moonlight that poured in though the window and her cheeks were rosy from the heat of his body. In his eyes she'd never looked so beautiful.

"What are we doing?" she whispered to his chest.

"Huh?"

"I'm still waiting for my answer. Now that we're here, what are we doing."

Realization struck him like a lightening bolt as her question suddenly made sense. Thoughts raced through his mind; there were so many options. But he started with what needed to be done first. "Well, we'll get out of this hospital. Then Sesshomaru and Kagura have some explaining to do. And then..."

"And then... what?" Kagome said playfully as she gazed lovingly into his glowing amber eyes.

"And then we'll decide when we get there. I never was one for schedules," he replied with a grin.

She mirrored his expression and giggled. The sound reached his ears and his insides practically melted. 'Could I be anymore in love with this wench?' he though happily. Not being able to resist any longer, he lowered his head and kissed her forehead lightly.

"You think I'll settle for that?" she asked playfully. Inuyasha grinned and Kagome pulled him to her level, meeting his lips with a mix of raging emotions and adoration that could only be shared between the two that had defied fate time and time again.

* * *

A woman in a nurse's uniform stood silently outside Kagome's room, watching the couple as they kissed. She smirked as the light shined off the inu-hanyou's silver hair, causing her heart to skip a beat. 'What beautiful hair...' she thought as she walked down the hall quietly. On her way to the elevator she passed a tall man with long silver hair and sharp amber eyes.

Sesshomaru looked briefly at the nurse, shaking the fact that she looked so familiar. Kagome and Sango had been cleared to leave the hospital and he wanted to get himself and his family out of there as soon as possible. He sensed an evil presence near and he wanted to shake the feeling of slight nervousness that had been bothering him for hours.

The woman stepped into an elevator and pulled out a cell phone, pushing a button on her speed dial. The person on the other line picked up immediately, greeting her with a stern, "Did you find them?"

She sighed. "Yes, I found them. They're here... for now. It seems that Fluffy wants them out of this horrid hospital. I don't blame him." During the conversation she slipped off her nurse uniform, revealing a low cut black mini dress that was barely legal. She stepped out of the elevator and strode confidently toward a red sports car parked in the underground parking lot. "I don't like this place much either. And those nurses outfits! So horribly...covering!"

The person on the other end of the line sighed. "Quit complaining you twit and tell me what I want to know!" they demanded harshly.

"Oh, geesh! You don't need to be so cruel!" she whined as she started up the sleek car and pulled out of the garage. "They're all alive and well."

"They must've done a blood transfusion!" the other line said with a voice filled with venom.

"Bingo," she replied as she pulled into a fast food drive through. "The demon blood is gone and little Kagome is just an ordinary human once more... who's still in possession of the Shikon no Tama."

"Damn it!" the other end cursed. "Well, that can't be helped now. I suppose we'll have to deal with this ourselves. Hurry back here quickly. Got it Yura?"

"Yes, yes, I got it Tsubaki!" With that Yura flipped her phone closed. After pulling around and collecting her cheeseburger she parked in the parking lot of the restaurant and gazed at the sky. 'Aw Inuyasha, it's a shame. Such beautiful hair for a dead man.' With that she pulled out her burger and ate her late dinner.

* * *

To my Friends and Reviewers -

**sapphire-glass** - What to say? Fluff sisters all the way! puts on black shades and a black hat Hehe! Haven't talk to ya in a while... sorry about that! I still luff you, my furry friend! Hehe! I couldn't kill my Sesshy! (squeezes Sesshy)

**Suaru **- Hehe, yeah... I didn't take as long... only four months. Come on! cries Hey, I haven't talked to you in a while either! I miss ya girl! Email me! Fwee! ((that's my new word!)) Yeah... Chel might kill me now... Of coarse, I wouldn't blame her. I'd kill me if I were her. (goes and cries in the corner)

**PrincessKagomekk** - Thanks! No, sorry, Kikyou is dead for good! And of coarse there will be more romantic scenes! I love the fluff!

**JadeElemental** - Okay, Chel. I give you permission to kill me. I should've updated sooner. And yes, I do love my cliffies! Hehe! I'll try and update more frequently... (goes and cries more) Aw, of coarse your review are completely and totally awesome! I've missed them dearly! You always make me laugh, you pervert! Of coarse you love the love, how can you not? Hehe! I haven't talked to you in a while either... (cries more) I miss you, you pervert!

**demon mind69** - Hehe, thankies! Yeah, I'm better now... after four months! cries

**Manda** - Yeah... Cajun is a kind of spice, but the stewardess' name was Kaijin! Hehe, good try though, and thanks!

**rafayel-kun **- Yay! You win! Thanks a bunch!

**penguinlover7** - Yes, I love my cliffies! Naraku... mwuhaha...

**animebaby08060** - Hehe... runs and hides in corner

**Anime-Devil-101** - Hehe, yep! Yay!

**secero** - I'll work on it!

**Sourmilk732** - Yes, he did... But we all love him for it! Yep, Kagome rocks!

**Someone ud like 2 no** - :D

**Nick Johnson** - I've answered your questions through and email, but please read the entire story before asking questions like this. Thanks.

**pistachio564** - Oh please, you're too nice! And you appreciate my cliff hangers! Thanks for leaving such a kind review!

**miroku-lover22** - One of your fav's? Wow, thanks!

**Gleek** - I've had lots of love for the fluffy Christmas chappie! Yay!

**evnstar2007** - Hehe! Yep!

**Amanda Trinh** - All good questions... which shall be answered in the nest chappie! Hehe!

**Kags14** - Thanks!

**inujak** - Hehe, sorry for keeping you waiting...

**Sangonesan** - Hehe! Always a surprise with me!

**Devilchild34** - Aw, thanks for giving up a night for me!

**Kagome** - Thanks!

**Harped** - That's okay! Thank you!

**LukeShaehl **- It's reviews like this that make me question my writing... I appreciate your honest opinion, but do try to be more constructive next time.

**Lanezr **- Thanks for many kind reviews! All questions shall be answered... eventually!

* * *

I can't apologize enough. I'm sorry I made everyone wait this long. Geesh... I feel awful. And I call myself an authoress... But I hope you all liked it. Please do **REVIEW**, but I wouldn't blame you if you didn't. Again guys, so sorry and I hope I didn't lose any readers. I'll update quicker now that I'm back on my feet, I promise! Encouragement is loved, as I am feeling horrible about this right now. Well, that's it for now... Adios my amigos and amigas!

Ash


	23. Getting Caught Up

Hey everyone! Here I am again, with another update! Warning, this chapter is dull and very short compared to the rest of them. Only six pages! Anyway, I want to thank you all for not being mad at me for my absence. It means a lot that I still have so many devoted readers that like my story! Thanks a bunch! Oh, and for anyone who would like to talk to me through IM, please email me. I don't use AIM anymore ((for those people who would talk to me over that)) but I have Yahoo! and I might get MSN. So email me if you wish to chat! Enjoy!

Dedicated to sapphire-glass, my first reviewer! Luff ya girlfriend! (plays with fluffy boa)

* * *

**23 - Getting Caught Up**

Inuyasha suddenly broke his passionate kiss with Kagome and looked toward the door, ears perked up strangely high off his head. 'I could've swore I just felt someone watching us... Ah, I must be hallucinating! After being chased for so long, I've become paranoid! How idiotic of me...'

He felt the small tug of Kagome's dainty hands on his shirt and looked back down to her. She had her swollen lips curled into a pout and her doe brown eyes questioned his sudden actions. With a grin he bent down to bring his lips back to hers when he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat at the door.

"Stop and gather your things. We're leaving." That was all Sesshomaru said as he looked at them suspiciously, raising one eyebrow in a look that make Kagome laugh out loud. He gave her his signature blank stare, then turned away from the door. "Five minutes," he told them as he walked back down the hallway toward Sango's room.

"Do you think... he... saw us?" Kagome said between giggles.

"... I'm not sure. Either way," Inuyasha said as he gathered Kagome's clothes, setting them in her arms, "it doesn't matter." He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently and pushed her to the bathroom so she could change out of the large hospital gown. "Hurry up, Sesshomaru's not the most patient guy in the world."

"Oh, I would've never guessed," she replied sarcastically as she locked the door behind her, leaving Inuyasha standing in her room alone.

He wandered over to the window and starred out at the quickly approaching dawn, thoughts rolling in his head like a boat in a hurricane. 'Kagome, I don't know what we're going to do,' he thought, truly thinking about what would happen once they got out of the hospital. 'We can get a house... or an apartment... I'll get a job... as... something.' He smacked his head against the window, suddenly realizing one of his worst fears was coming true. 'What... what if I can't provide for Kagome? I'll be damned if I let Sesshomaru help anymore than he has! I'll have to do it somehow...'

He practically jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome asked, sensing his discomfort.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine," he said, grabbing her hand as he strode toward the door. "I just want out of this place."

She frowned at his back as they walked down the hall, knowing all to well that there was something else bothering him. 'I guess he'll tell me when he's ready... or I'll get it out of him eventually.'

They entered another room, finding the rest of their companions. Immediately, Kagome ran to Sango and threw her arms around the ex-demon slayer. "Oh Sango! I can never thank you enough!" she pleaded to her friend, almost crying into her shoulder.

Sango smiled, her heart lightening with her friend's sincere sentiment as she patted her back comfortingly. "It's okay Kagome! Besides, I know you would do the same for me." Kagome nodded and smiled, untangling her arms from Sango.

"Are you all ready to leave?" Kagura asked from the door way. Next to her was Sesshomaru, holding a sleeping child in each arm.

The four teens glanced at one another and smiled, leaving the hospital room and heading toward their futures.

* * *

"Damn!" Tsubaki spat as she looked at her watch, her gray eyes narrowing impatiently. "Where is that-"

"Honey, I'm home!" a feminine voice called from the entrance of the office as Tsubaki slammed her fist down on the desk infront of her. Hearing the commotion, Yura knew instantly that she had stayed away far too long. 'So maybe stopping for a couple drinks from every bar in town wasn't smart... but at least I can hold my alcohol!' she thought proudly as she remembered the drunken slobs that drooled over her body all night. She giggled at the memory, knowing then that Tsubaki's rage would be worth it. Maybe.

"Yura, where the hell have you been!" Tsubaki yelled as Yura entered the room she was currently fuming in. "It's been nearly three hours since you called!"

"I just took... a couple detours. That's all!" she said cheerfully, which made the white haired woman even angrier. She stomped over to Yura and grabbed her chin with a strong hand, pulling her face forward as she sniffed her breath.

With a disgusted look she released her chin and curled her thin lips into a scowl. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, walking calmly around her desk and taking a seat. "I tell you to come straight back," she said with an unwavering calm voice, which intimidated Yura much more than her anger, "and you go wandering around like a slut at the local bars?" A small laugh escaped her lips, her steely gray eyes flicking open to reveal her inner anger.

Yura's crimson eyes flashed with anger right back. "I'm not a slut! Just because I have the ability to loosen up and have fun, you have to ruin it! The only reason you don't is because of that ugly marking on-"

She had gone too far. Tsubaki flipped her desk over with the ferocity of her aura as her hands shook violently. Yura was speechless, but not surprised. 'This happened every time I 'accidentally' mention her birthmark on the side of her face,' she thought as Tsubaki started to calm down with slow, deep breaths. Yura stood, dusting off the small bit of fabric that clung to her body. "Geesh Tsubaki," she said as she pulled a mirror piratically out of nowhere and checked her hair, "Quit being so vain!"

At this Tsubaki stood stupefied as Yura blew a kiss lovingly at the mirror and put it away, causally glancing at Tsubaki with a questioning look of innocense. She just sighed and put a hand to her head, realizing that arguing with Yura would be useless. 'So what if I'm slightly insecure about this accursed mark?' she thought darkly as she ran a finger down her smooth cheek where she knew the tread-like mark was, silently damning her parents to hell for giving her the one flaw in her perfect beauty.

Suddenly a door slid open, causing both women's faces to drop and their jaws to go slack. "Are you surprised to see me so soon?" he said with a smirk as he watched his two top assassins bow respectfully toward him. He noticed the askew furniture and vaguely pondered over what he had walked in on, but found he really didn't care. He strode back the way he came, motioning for the women to follow.

He sat behind a large desk with numerous electronic devices placed atop it, looking at the women through his oily black bangs. The smirk never left his face as he watched Yura fidget with her slutty dress and Tsubaki stand as if she had somewhere else better to be.

"I understand there were some slight... problems with out plan," he asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes," Tsubaki told him. "We poisoned Kagome back in Japan, hoping that she would die quickly so we could extract the jewel from her care. Unfortunately, the demon slayer turned and destroyed your demon puppet."

"I thought she might," he conceded as he shuffled a couple papers on his desk, glancing over to the small fish bowl near the corner.

"Yes, luckily the poison appeared to work. But for some reason, it turned her into a hanyou, like Inuyasha," Tsubaki continued. "Taking things in stride, we quickly found out where they were headed and caught the first plane out. And we also sent out a team in search of Kanna, the little traitor." Tsubaki scowled at the thought to Kanna's betrayal. 'Pretending to kill Sesshomaru and Kagura, aiding our targets to escape... How dare she?'

Yura took her brief pause to jump in. "Once we arrived here in America, we discovered that the poison eventually worked, just not the way we had planned. It caused her blood to be split between human and demon, causing her body great distress. We had hoped they would arrive too late to the hospital, but we were mistaken. A blood transfusion was completed and Kagome became human again, still in the possession of the Shikon no Tama."

"Ah, I see," he muttered mindlessly as he watched a gold fish swim from side to side in the bowl, releasing little bubbles that popped as they reached the surface of the water.

"Well, you have one more chance, each of you." Both women gulped, knowing that their boss was serious. "Kill them or else."

"Yes, Naraku sir," they said simultaneously, bowing their heads quickly and exiting with silence.

"Hmm..." he hummed absently as he sprinkled food into the fish bowl. "This just might require my... personal attention."

* * *

"Okay, now talk! We want to know how you are still alive!" Inuyasha demanded. The children were tucked into bed and everyone else sat in the livingroom to the large house Sesshomaru and Kagura had purchased when they arrived.

"It was simple, really. Especially when you have the right... connections," Kagura said with a smirk.

"Kanna!" Kagome said from her place squished against Inuyasha's side on the couch. He hadn't let her go since she came out of the bathroom in the hospital. Not that she had minded.

"Yes. Kanna got herself assigned to murder us. Unfortunately for Naraku, she was on our side from the beginning. We planted the necessary evidence and fled the country. No one was the wiser."

"But why did you lie to us?" Inuyasha demanded again, his grip on Kagome's waist tightening with his slight anger.

"Yes, why was it necessary for you to tell us you were dead if we would meet up with you here?" Miroku asked from between Sango and Inuyasha.

"We had to make sure there were no loose ends, so we send two letters, knowing one would get intercepted. Kanna held the letter from Naraku until she was ready to take you all to the airport, and they were supposed to believe we were dead and continue searching futilely for you four throughout Japan. That's how it was supposed to go anyway," Kagura told them, her expression darkening. "But before that could happen, Kanna was discovered withholding the letter, causing Naraku to become suspicious. He somehow discovered her plan and showed up to kill you at Kaede's. But from there, we really don't have much information. All Kanna told us when she contacted us was what flight you were on and when you were going to arrive."

"So," Sesshomaru spoke for the first time in the conversation, "Fill in the blanks. What happened?"

Sango realized what retelling the story would mean for her, and Miroku squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. She knew she would have to tell Sesshomaru and Kagura eventually, but her betrayal still constantly harassed her thoughts and dreams, regret becoming an everyday emotion. She took a deep breath and began to retell the most horrible week of her life.

* * *

To my Friends and Reviewers -

**sapphire-glass** - My first reviewer again! Aw, thanks! It's nice to know I haven't lost my edge for writing! And revising chappies had nothing to do with being a good writer... that's being lazy! (huggles Sapph) Hehe, you mean the storyline I'm making up as I go? Hehe! As stated above, I luff you, my furry sista! Love and Hugs!

**Suaru **- Aw, I missed you so much! (huggles Suaru) Yeah... Chel's back... she left me a review... that took me nearly five minutes to read! Geesh... Anyway, yes, the writer's block... (smashes writer's block with her sledge hammer) Man, that feels great! I've missed my sledge hammer... (huggles sledge hammer) Yay for new chappies! Can't wait, my friend! And thankies! What Naraku is planning... Muahahahaha... Luff ya! Fwee!

**Devilchild34** - Thankies! I know how that feels... my user name became 'corrupt' so I had to delete it... causing all my files to be erased! (cries) That was horrible... but anyway, it's okay!

**wh00t** - Yay to you too!

**pistachio564** - Thanks so much! Yeah... it's been awhile! Sorry, I just felt really unbelievably bad for keeping everyone waiting! Yeah, but it was part of the plot ((that I added once I thought about the storyline a little more)) that had to be there! Thanks again!

**Hanyou Vixen** - Thankies! It's okay, I'm not good at sending them anyway... I'm too impatient! Hehe! Luff ya! (huggles Vixen-chan)

**Lanerz** - Aw, thanks! I tried to make it seem natural, but still kind of quick! You're so kind!

**Sangonesan** - Thanks! Yay, rice and soy sauce! ... Now I'm hungry! Hehe!

**wesley** - Always!

**eliteElite** - Thanks a bunch for all the nice reviews!

**HyperFoxChild** - Aw, thanks so much! It's awesome that you would spend that much time on my little old story! Yep, everyone loves my twists! Hehe! (swallows brownie on one bite) Hehe... thank you again!

**dragonspirit888** - Thanks! No worries, I hardly have any memory at all... what was I doing? Just kidding!

**demon mind69** - Hehe, it was part of the story! I can't deny the story! Thankies for not being mad!

**Anime-Devil-101** - Wow, and I thought I was bad... Just kidding! I was worried I lost my reviewers, but I guess I didn't! Thanks!

**One&OnlyKagome** - Hehe! It's the story! I can't deny it! And no worries, my story confuses me too... Yep, it sure does! Thanks a bunch! I will!

**JadeElemental** - (looks at uber long review) Ah, I missed you Chel! Hehe, cherrios! Miroku sensed your perverseness and came to help you... just kidding! You know I luff you! (huggles Chel) And you didn't kill me! (huggles Chel again) Aw... I want that sledge hammer... (drools) You know I can't deny the MirSan love factor! Hehe... will they die? Oh, the drama! Mwahahahaha! Oh, I know! There are a couple other Inuyasha fiction writers I know that he's bashed, too. I wouldn't mind if he would have left something CONSTRUCTIVE, but... yeah. Thanks so much! Your reviews always make me smile! Love and Hugs! . ((that's my favorite one!))

**knifebladenails** - AHH! Miranda! (huggles Miranda) It's been forever! Yay for you! Yeah, it hasn't been easy, but totally worth it! Hehe! No worries! Love and Hugs!

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! What will Yura and Tsubaki plan? Will Inuyasha decide what he'll do? Will Naraku keep starring at his fish? Find out next time on... Lovers and Killers! ((bum-bum-bump!))

Just kidding! Anyway, thanks for all the **REVIEWS!** I would say there aren't that many chappies left in the story... not sure how many, but I would say we're starting to wind down. Thanks again for all your constant support! I love you all! Adios, mi bien amigos y amigas!

Ash


	24. Happy Birthday Rin!

Hey everyone! Just wondering... do people actually read these top author's notes, or do they just skip them and read the story? Hm. Anyway, sorry again for the wait! Enjoy!

Dedicated to my first reviewer, **Lanerz**! Thanks for your kindness!

* * *

**24 - Happy Birthday Rin!**

"Feh!"

"Oh come on Inuyasha! You know she would love it!" Kagome cooed, holding out a large rainbow colored wig and a bright red clown nose.

"And humiliate myself like that! Never!" the inu-hanyou crossed his arms and sneered at her defiantly.

At first this greatly annoyed her. 'It's not like I'm asking him to pose nude or anything...' She blushed lightly at the metal image that started to take form and pushed it away. 'Why would I think of that example! Geesh...' Instead she focused on the task at hand. Her ears picked up a smack from the next room and she knew she needed to hurry. "Okay... But when Rin starts to cry and Shippou teases you about being a big coward, don't come running to me. And think of what Sesshomaru will say..."

His eyes burst open and he quickly snatched the wig and foam nose from Kagome's hands and slammed the bathroom door behind him, mummbling profanities that made her blush. But it didn't matter. She got her way in the end after all.

'I can't believe we've only been here two months,' she mused quietly as she made her way to the party taking place. A large banner was plastered across the top of the sliding glass doors in the large living room that read 'Happy Birthday!' made her smile. Technically it wasn't Rin's birthday, but it was the day Sesshomaru and Kagura adopted her. From what Inuyasha said, the little girl was found by Kagura amongst her murdered family, barely alive herself. Even though she was supposed to make sure the entire family was dead, Kagura couldn't help but feel pity for the young one and sneak her back to Sesshomaru. At first he had been very against the idea of the little girl invading their space, but she slowly worked her way into his heart with her undying devotion and sweet gestures. Finally, Sesshomaru allowed her to join their family officially, but she was to forget everything from her past, which included her birthday. Shippou had come into their lives in a similar fashion, his parents killed by the Syndicate as well. 'So many ruined lives...' Kagome mused as she watched her friends from her spot leaning against the hallway wall as she waited for Inuyasha.

Kagura was bustling around the kitchen, making sure that the cake was perfect. Kagome knew even if she went over and offered to help, she would be shooed away. That's how the woman was. She would cast icy eyes at a news cast about a mass murder, but when it came to her child's needs it was a different story. A smirk flittered across Kagome's face as she remembered the numerous shopping trips she had made with the older woman and Sango. Kagura would always end up with a new dress for Rin or a new toy for Shippou before they were done. She spoiled them rotten, always allowing them to stay up late and reading them an extra bedtime story if they desired it. Kagome had thought on this for a while and decided it was Kagura's way to pay the children back for everything the Syndicate had taken from them, even if it wasn't her fault. She adored the woman for the way she treated the kids, who Kagome had also grown extremely fond of. Whenever she and Inuyasha would come over Shippou would practically tackle her and Rin would give her a hugs hug and call her 'Auntie Gome', which she didn't mind at all.

Her eyes wandered over to the patio where Sesshomaru sat with the birthday girl in his lap, allowing her to braid a small section of his beautiful silvery hair. She had also grown fond of the calm man, accepting his coldness as part of his nature. Even though he didn't show it, she knew that deep down he had a heart... somewhere. If he didn't, he wouldn't have a wife and children. He and Kagura were an excellent match if she said so herself. Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to be with the, as Inuyasha put it, 'emotionally retarded' demon. He just appeared too uncaring. But Kagura was sort of like that too, making herself emotionally detached form anything that didn't affect her or her family. She would sit with him quietly for hours as though it were completely natural just to sit and do nothing. But if Kagome had learned anything from them, it was that sometimes words weren't needed.

_SMACK! BAM! _

In the living room, Sango had slapped Miroku so hard he fell off the couch, knocking over the wooden coffee table in the process. A small cream and black cat mewed from the floor, showing her approval. Even though Miroku had properly proposed to her last month with a gorgeous silver diamond ring, he still groped her any and every chance he got. The couple had moved into an apartment in the same building that she an Inuyasha resided in, which meant that they were constantly over to filch food from her and Inuyasha's refrigerator. Miroku had decided that Sango's education came first and sent her back to school as he worked as a full-time waiter at a nearby restaurant. Of coarse Sesshomaru had offered to pay for their rent and living expenses so they could both go to school, but they politely declined his kindness. Miroku said he wanted to provide for his future wife with his bare hands, causing Sango to blush and hold his hand tightly. When she wasn't in school, Sango taught a self defense coarse for young children at the martial arts academy. She was incredibly strong thanks to her demon slaying background, and she could put her black belt to good use and earn a meager paycheck at the same time. One day she had come home with a kitten, adopting it immediately despite Miroku's allergic reaction. Later they found out she was in reality a demon, capable of transforming into a large fire cat if the occasion called for it. The two tailed cat happily blinked her large blood red eyes at Sango, hopping into the woman's arms as Miroku stood up, rubbing his face with a grin.

"Now look what you've done!" a throaty voice wailed from somewhere out of her vision. Immediately a small green toad demon scampered into the living room, setting the table back up and placing various fruit in a whicker basket just as Sesshomaru entered the room, Rin still in his arms.

"Is there a problem Jaken?" he asked in his clear baritone voice, even though he clearly knew what had transpired.

Jaken fell to the ground, bowing at his slippered feet. "No Sir, everything is just fine!"

Not changing his expression, he sat Rin down carefully and strode easily past Kagome and up the stairs tot he second floor. 'Most likely to get Shippou,' she thought as she remembered Shippou making a big deal about his new video game and running to his room a couple hours ago to play.

She turned and passed the stairs, walking to the bathroom she knew Inuyasha was in. 'It shouldn't take this long to change,' she thought as she rapped lightly on the door. "Inuyasha, are you okay in there?"

"I'm not coming out," he muttered, forcing her to strain to hear him.

With a sigh, Kagome wrapped a strand of her now short ebony hair between her fingers. A couple weeks ago she had wanted a change, and with Kagura's persuasion and Sango's support, she had cut her once long locks so they barely hit her shoulders. Everyone had loved it, except for Inuyasha. At first he said she looked cuter with long hair, but after a fight that spanned three days, he finally told her with a blush that the short hair was sexy. "Do we have to go though this again? Honestly, sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a child..."

Inuyasha burst out of the room, causing Kagome to fall on the floor in fits of laughter. His face immediately turned red, only causing tears to run down her cheeks. "Oh... Inu... Yasha..." she gasped as she tried to stand leaning against the wall, "You... you look... great!"

He practically growled at the laughing woman, restraining himself from tackling her to the ground again. 'How dare she!' he thought miserably. 'This was her idea in the first place!' He suddenly found himself being pushed to the living room, Kagome's barely repressed laughter reaching his ears underneath the fuzzy wig. "Damn it all..." he muttered, knowing there was no way out of the inevitable.

* * *

"So this is it?" Yura asked from the driver seat of her sport's car.

Tsubaki nodded, looking over the instructions she had scrawled on the back of a napkin. "It took two months, but we found them. Sesshomaru hid his trail well." Her stony eyes narrowed on the house, thinking over all the time they had gotten yelled at from Naraku for not finding them. 'Damn him,' she thought. 'Why the hell am I doing all this crap again?'

"Oh, let me go at them first! I've been itching to get blood under my fingernails..." Yura said as she tapped her bright pink fingernails against the tan steering wheel with a hungry look in her crimson eyes.

"Whatever. Go for it. Just remember what Naraku said-"

"Two weeks," they finished together, having been told numerous times after they got the address.

'However sick that whole blood thing was...' Tsubaki thought as Yura stepped on the gas, gliding them slowly out of the residential area.

The relationship between the two female assassins was an uneasy friendship. They got along because they had to, not because they wanted to. Yura's short hair blew in the breeze from her opened window, her long fingernails still tapping along with the radio. Tsubaki looked at her profile for a moment in annoyance before concentrating on the road ahead. 'Damn you Naraku...' she seethed mentally as she recalled the last discussion she and her wayward partner had with him.

_- flashback_

"We found the location of Sesshomaru's home, Naraku sir," Tsubaki said breathlessly as she jogged into the room, Yura hot on her heels.

"Good. I didn't doubt you would." His comment was empty. He didn't even look at them when he said it. He just kept watching that stupid fish swim back and forth in the little glass bowl.

How many times had Tsubaki thought about flushing that insufferable creature down the toilet? She had lost count.

"We're going tomorrow to check the place out," Yura said when she noticed he wasn't paying attention.

"As long as they're dead within the next two weeks, I really don't care what you do," he said with no enthusiasm, tapping the glass every time the fish swam near him.

"That won't be a problem sir," Tsubaki said with confidence. _Tap._

"I would hope not. If you can't kill a group of teenagers then I really have underestimated the both of you." _Tap._

Yura raised an expertly groomed eye brow and looked to Tsubaki. Not knowing what to say, Tsubaki shrugged and motioned for Yura to leave._ Tap._ Just as they both reached the door, Naraku called to them. "Two weeks."

"Yes sir," the both replied and continued on their way. _Tap._

"If not you won't live to see another job," he said quietly, causing both women to stop at the door and freeze with wide eyes. _Tap. _"I'm tired of failure."

They just watched him for a moment, reaching into a desk drawer and pulling out a container of 'Gillbie's Goldfish Treats' and tossing a couple in the bowl for his beloved pet. _Tap._

_- end flash back_

The mere memory made her blood boil. 'How dare he threaten us?' she questioned mentally. 'We do all the dirty work while he sits on his ass spitting orders, playing with that damn fish!' Her eyes narrowed dangerously as her hands turned into fists in her lap. 'And that tapping!'

Yura glanced quickly over at the gray haired woman, watching her face scrunch up and her hands twist. 'She stresses too much,' she thought absently as she focused on the busy highway. 'Maybe that's why her hair is gray...'

They remained silent as the car pulled into the large warehouse complex. As they exited Tsubaki took a deep breath and willed herself for the hundredth time not to burst into her boss's office and smash the glass fish bowl into hundreds of little pieces.

* * *

"Damn you all!" Inuyasha cursed under his breath at his friends and family who were currently in different stages of hysterics. Kagome was still giggling as she stood behind him, setting a calming hand on his tense shoulder. Sango and Kagura were leaning against each other on the couch, exhausted from laughing so hard. Miroku was still rolling on the floor with tears dripping down his cheeks and it took every once of self control in Inuyasha's body to not kick him. Shippou was hiding behind Sesshomaru, taunting Inuyasha with every trick he could think of. Even Sesshomaru had a small grin of amusement on his face. The only one not laughing at him was Rin, who was clapping her small hands in pleasure as Inuyasha squeaked a little horn, causing everyone else to erupt in laughter again.

His face was as red as a cherry as he attempted not to say anything, silently telling himself not to be a selfish jerk like he normally would have been.

"Uncle Inu?"

Rin had walked up to him with a concerned look on her face. "Yeah?" he bit out slightly harsher that he should have.

She winced at his tone and he immediately felt bad. "It's okay Uncle Inu. You don't have to be my clown anymore."

Inuyasha saw the clear look of hurt in the little human's large brown eyes, which caused his stomach to do uncomfortable flip-flops. He took a deep breath and willed a grin on his face as he bent down and scooped Rin into his arms. "You wanna know something?" he asked her. Suddenly the room was quiet, save for Miroku's attempts to breath normally again.

"What?" she questioned, clinging to his puffy clown sleeves.

"You're the only person I'd be a clown for," he told her, causing her to squeal in delight.

_Snap!_

"There," Sesshomaru said, camera in hand.

"That's defininetly a picture for the mantle!" Kagura announced, causing more laughter. But Inuyahsa stopped caring once he looked into Rin's glittering eyes. Knowing that he could make one little girl who deserved to be happy smile, then seeing a picture of himself dressed up in a clown suit every time he came over here was well worth it.

* * *

"Happy ninth birthday Rin!" the group exclaimed as the little girl blew out nine pink candles on her chocolate cake. Inuyasha had long since abandoned the clown costume in favor of jeans and a red t-shirt. He stood next to Kagome and watched at Kagura handed pieces of the rich treat to everyone gathered around the large kitchen table.

'How did life become this perfect?' he thought as he went out to the patio with his cake and sat on a free standing swing. He watched the birds fly overhead, taking a deep breath in the process. 'Two months ago no one thought things would end up like this, but here we are.' After they got their apartment with a little 'help' from Sesshomaru, Inuyasha started working immediately. Like Miroku, he made Kagome go back to school with the promise that he would follow when they had the money. His first priority was to pay Sesshomaru back, which he did with interest within two weeks. If nothing else, Inuyasha was a hard worker. He took a job at a large construction company not far from his home. Luckily the town they lived in was small, so there was no need for a person who enjoyed a good walk to have a car. His ultra-human strength had gotten him promoted quickly, and his no-nonsense attitude made many of his co-workers admire him.

The little town where he live, miraculously, wasn't against demons in the least. In fact, most of the population was demon. That didn't mean Inuyasha didn't get the odd stare in the market when he went shopping, but he didn't mind. Sesshomaru had chosen this town to settle in because of this very fact.

Everyday after school Inuyasha would show up at the school and walk Kagome home. They would chat and hold hands as they walked, not feeling the least bit threatened. They could smile and laugh together, even steal a quick kiss in public and no one would question why a pretty human girl was with a half-demon. The feeling he got from being able to show the world that Kagome was his make his chest puff out with pride.

His thoughts wandered to the jewlery store window he passed everyday on his way to pick Kagome up. There, to the left, right in the window was the ring he was going to buy Kagome. Every week he would set aside fifty dollars of overtime pay, saving for the day he would be able to buy her the magnificent golden band with the small white diamond nestled in the center. Inuyasha knew she wouldn't want an extravagant one, not even one as big as Sango's. Miroku had taken a small loan from Sesshomaru to pay for the ring and had yet to pay it back. 'He probably won't,' Inuyasha thought with a grin. 'He never paid me back for Sango's Christmas present.'

"Inuyasha?" a soothingly familiar voice said from behind him as a small hand fell on his shoulder.

"Yeah Kagome?"

"You have room for me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Always," he said as he slid over, putting his empty plat on the table next to the swing.

Kagome sat down next to him, leaning easily against his chest. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and they sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, watching the sun set over the hills in the distance. "I wanted to thank you for dressing up today. Rin really adored it."

He ran his rough fingers up the bare skin of her arm, rubbing the fabric of her green tank top and running them back down to her elbow, causing her spine to straighten and a small gasp to escape her lips. "It was no problem, after I destroy that picture my idiot brother took," he said with a grin.

Kagome smiled. Ever since they had arrived in America, Inuyasha had dropped the term 'half-brother' in favor for a simple 'brother', which, to Kagome at least, showed great growth on his part. He was willing to put bitter feelings in the past and go on with his life. His life with her.

"Are you okay, Gome?" he questioned, locking eyes with her. She starred into the amber depths and knew she could never hide anything from his penetrating gaze. Not that she would want to.

"I don't know. I've been getting weird vibes, as though there's something watching us."

"You're being silly, wench," he said confidently. "If anyone dangerous was around, me, Sesshomaru or Kagura would smell it. There's nothing to worry about." He planted a small kiss to her temple and returned his gaze tot he sunset.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she told him, relaxing into his arms. 'But still... the Shikon no Tama has even been sending me some sort of mental warning, like something dangerous is coming... I must really be paranoid!' she thought as she snuggled into Inuyasha's side, pulling her legs up on the swing. 'There's nothing to worry about.'

* * *

Tsubaki sat on the couch in the makeshift 'living room' in the warehouse, which consisted of a couch, a card table with four chairs, and a television that only picked up local channels. 'Naraku's too cheap to even buy cable,' she thought as she did a cross word from the daily newspaper with a basketball game playing quietly on the televison. 'Hmmm... a five letter name for a bear only found in Australia...'

At that moment Yura wandered in from the back 'bedrooms' with a skimpy black outfit on, showing off her well developed chest and slim figure. "Going to a club?" Tsubaki asked innocently.

Yura shot her a glare. "No," she said, tieing her glove in place. "I've decided to get it done tonight."

Tsubaki nodded as she watched the pale woman pick up a red comb from the coffee table. "Good luck."

"Hmpf!" she snorted in response, "I don't need luck! This will be simple!"

"Before you go..." Tsubaki said, looking down at her newspaper, "Do you know a five letter name for a bear only found in Australia?"

She tapped a long pink fingernail against her chin in thought. "A polar bear!" she announced as she swept out the door.

Tsubaki watched the door close behind her with a blank stare. "A polar bear... How much of an idiot is that woman?" Tsubaki asked the air as she filled 'koala' into the blank boxes.

* * *

The four teens walked two of the seven blocks to their apartment building in silence a couple hours later. Rin had been the happiest they had ever seen her and they still all had a warm feeling from the little girl's hugs when they left.

"It's a beautiful night," Miroku stated, breaking the quiet.

"Yeah, and look at the moon!" Kagome said from Inuyasha's side as she pointed a dainty finger to the sky, where a full moon watched them.

"It's perfect... everything is perfect," Sango muttered and they all silently agreed.

"Summer is coming soon," Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, looking into the park they were passing by. "Sango," he stated, causing the girl to stiffen.

"Yeah." With that they both ran down a dirt path deeper into the park.

Miroku and Kagome looked at each other and shrugged, immediately following the sprinting teens.

After a minute, they caught up with Inuyasha and Sango, both standing in the middle of a clear path stiffly.

"Sango, love are you-" Miroku started to approach, but was stopped when Kagome grabbed the back of his shirt. "What are you doing Kagome?"

"You can't see them?" she asked, her doe eyes darting around the area.

"See... what?" Miroku sounded confused as he squinted his eyes, still only seeing Inuyasha and Sango standing in the field.

Kagome bent down and reached out as if to touch something, though Miroku saw nothing. She pulled her hand back as though she were burned and looked at the small cut on her finger. A drop of blood fell tot he dirt as Miroku tried even harder to see what had hurt her.

"Hair..." she mummbles as she stood up, looking at Inuyasha and Sango. "Hair is wrapped around them!"

"What? I don't..." Miroku's eyes widened as he saw a glimmer. Suddenly the park was full of thin strands of hair, criss crossing in odd patterns in front of them. Inuyasha and Sango were both immobilized by the silky threads wrapping around their bodies.

"My, my, my. I seem to have underestimated you," a taunting voice said from somewhere above them. A form in skimpy black clothing dropped down to stand on the strands near their immobilized friends.

Kagome gasped and Miroku looked her up and down, momentarily forgetting his fiance and best friend were in mortal danger. "Yura!"

To my Friends and Reviewers -

* * *

**Lanerz** - I'm really sorry I made you wait so long! The absence will be explained in the bottom author's note. But yep, that darn fish. I think Naraku would be the type to keep a fish. Or sea monkeys. Something like that. And of coarse you need the fluffy WAFF! Hehe! Thanks so much for liking my story enough to review this chapter three times!

**eliteElite** - Hehe! (hugs)

**Suaru** - YAY! (swings new sledge hammer around) OMG, I luff you so uber much! Love and hugs to you FOREVER! Oh yeah... UPDATE!

**JadeElemental** - Aww! (huggles Chel) Of coarse I missed you! You always make me laugh! And that perverted part of your brain needs an off switch! Hehe! Well, from the episodes she was in, she seemed like that, no? I hate when people are like that! Go Chel! Yeah! Kanna and Kagura were always my favorites of Naraku's offspring, so I made them on the good team because... It's my story! (strikes lame pose) Tada! And I luff you Chel! (huggles Chel) ((don't be a perv about it!)) And I didn't mean that in a sick way! Geesh... And they do work for him... and he's kinda their boss... even though you see now Tsubaki does hate him. Go ahead and have Miroku, cause I have my Sesshy-sama! (huggles Sesshy) ((you can be perverted about that huggle... Hehe...)) Hey, that's my dark corner! I've been hiding there for at least twelve chapters! Yeah, it was pretty short. This one is around 12 I believe. The longest chappies of the story (ch 6 and 7) were around 20 pages! Those were killers right there! Smilies rule! Love and Hugs! Oh, do you know something? I always know it's your review in my inbox because the file size is at least three times bigger than other reviews!

**demon mind69** - Yeah, I didn't want to put poor Sango through that again so I skipped into the future! Darn that fish... Thankies!

**BeckyJoe3689 **- Thanks! Kagome and Inu are one of my favorite anime pairs and I'm glad I portrayed their interaction well!

**pistachio564 **- Hehe... Needless to say I felt bad. You're so very welcome! (blushes) It's an honor that you all read it and enjoy!

**penguinlover7 **- Thanks so much!

**Anime-Devil-101 **- I'm glad you think so! That's what I was hoping people would think! Thanks a lot!

**sapphire-glass **- Hey, it's no biggie, Sapph! I understand that completely! Yeah... I also understand that! Love and Hugs, my furry friend!

**Laura of the fashizzle **- Wow! (blushes) I'm so happy that you would recommend my story to first time readers! I'm honored! Yeah, Lanerz is great! I know, normally I don't like when she turns into a hanyou either. But it was just a little temporary twist I threw in! Besides, she'd look adorable with ears! And I'll definitely read it when you start! Just tell me when you do! And thanks again! I'm thinking of starting an original story, but I still want to improve my writing more. Until I get the nerve to start it, fanfiction is the only thing for me! It would be awesome to be an author... In my dreams! But thanks for your confidence in me!

**Devilchild34 **- Thanks so much!

**Sangonesan** - AHH! Chicken ramen is my favorite! No, he didn't. Being in the Syndicate himself, he understood. Besides, could you see Fluffy-sama going off the deep end and yelling at her? That would be interesting! Thanks!

**One&OnlyKagome** - Hehe! Yep! Yeah, a lot of people feel sorry for poor Sango-chan... Anyway, he is very much the protective type! And the WAFF is so adorable! Yeah, but it was part of the plot. The whole point of her becoming half demon was to make her better understand how Inuyasha felt. But, thanks!

* * *

Well guys, again this took awhile. Real life got in the way. A couple weeks ago my great grandma died, and I really didn't feel like writing for a while. Sorry about that, but I'd rather give you a quality chapter with my heart in it than a crappy chapter without my heart. So yeah. I'm hoping to have this story completed before it's one year anniversary in September. So wish me luck! Thanks again for all the kind comments! I really appreciate it! Your **REVIEWS** make writing oh so enjoyable! Until next time (which will hopefully be sooner) my friends! Adios mi bien amigos y amigas!

Ash


	25. Snapping the Comb

I'll keep this brief, as I know you want to get to the story. Read the AN at the bottom, please! Enjoy!

Dedicated to my first reviewer, **penguinlover7**! Thanks!

* * *

**25 - Snapping the Comb**

"In the flesh!" Yura announced as she hopped from strand to strand, quickly making her way to where Kagome and Miroku stood.

"Yep, lots of flesh..." Miroku mummbled absently as he watched the black material of her small outfit glisten in the moonlight.

_SMACK! _

"That's for Sango, you pervert!" Kagome huffed, momentarily forgetting that an experienced assassin was nearing them. 'Just makes me more thankful that Inuyasha is so devoted... Inuyasha!' She finally regained her senses in enough time to hop backward just as Yura slashed a hidden blade her way.

"Now, now. Why not make this easy and stand still? I promise it won't be too painful," she cooed with her crimson eyes glittering with hidden laughter. Suddenly she did a back flip and landed high up in the maze of hair as Miroku swung a large tree branch at her.

"Damn," he muttered, steadying himself as the weight of the branch caught him unbalanced. Both looked up at Yura's form. With the moon to her back and those glittering eyes watching them as she layed her weapon delicately across her left shoulder, the woman was absolutely terrifying.

Kagome's mind raced as her eyes darted around frantically, eventually landing on her fiance's back. 'Why aren't they breaking free?' Suddenly the mental image of her finger being cut by a mere touch of the deadly thread crossed her mind's eye. 'If they even move they'll be sliced to bits... I guess they figured that out by now by the way they aren't moving...'

"Kagome, watch out!" she heard Miroku say right before he pushed her to the ground, narrowly missing a surge of the demoness' hair. "Go get Sango and Inuyasha out of that hair," he whispered in her hair as he slowly got off her. "I'll distract her!"

She nodded, knowing that getting the two out of the hair was their only hope. Miroku wasn't a fighter and she could only count on a moment or so before Yura realized what she was doing as she carefully darted through the sharp hair, slicing her arms and legs here and there. Scuttling over a couple more strands she was finally in front of them and nearly gasped at the site. The silky hair was wrapped in bunches around various parts of their bodies, including their mouths.

Kagome gasped as she looked at Inuyasha. She abandoned the earlier thought that he had been smart and realized what was happening, because now she could see the large amount of blood leaking from the multitude of gashes made in result of his constant struggling. Her eyes widened as she almost screamed, but then mentally slapped herself. 'Focus!' she mentally berated herself.

By now Inuyasha had seen her and was struggling even more against his deadly bindings, droplets of crimson landing on the ground with each jerk of his body. Kagome bit her tongue, desperately wanting to yell at him. Instead she looked around for something sharp, not even thinking about how Miroku was fairing against Yura.

* * *

He had been dodging her attempts to slice his head off by blocking her blade with the branch, but it wouldn't hold out for long. The wood was easily splintering fast and her attacks were becoming quicker and stronger. His light blue eyes darted to where Kagome stood, looking around for something to cut Inuyasha and Sango down. 'Just a little longer...' he thought.

Suddenly it happened. The branch that had been protecting him snapped in half, chunks of wood littering the ground at his feet.

"So..." Yura said with a smirk as she ran her finger along the edge of her blade. "Which do you prefer? A quick jab through the heart or decapitation?"

* * *

Kagome knew Miroku was in trouble when she heard Yura's voice, but nothing she was trying worked. Everything that touched the hair was sliced in half by it's blade-like edges. Tears were gathering in the corners of her eyes as she saw Yura's blade flash in the moonlight, getting ready to slice through Miroku like butter. Sango and Inuyasha were suffering from blood loss, and she was just sitting there, watching it all happen. Her heart rate increased as a feeling of complete panic filled her body, causing her breath to hitch and her vision to blur. Sweat dripped down her face and mingled with her tears of despiration as her eyes blinked heavily, landing on Inuyasha.

His face sent her over the edge. Suddenly she felt a strange power surge through her veins, causing her body to go rigid. She felt a small wind wrap around her, soothing her in a strange way as a flash of lilac light formed near her chest. Her body was quickly relaxing, allowing the darkness of sleep to settle over her quickly.

But she willed herself to stay awake as she felt the strange pulsing sensation settle on her fingertips, as thought waiting for something. Then she knew what to do. With her last ounce of strength, she pushed herself forward, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's waist.

'What is that moron doing!' he thought frantically, knowing the hair was cutting him to pieces. 'She'll get hurt! And what the hell is that weird light?'

Then the pain of the wounds on his body stopped. When she touched him, the hair was broken and his cuts stop bleeding. The light surrounded them, briefly flashing brightly before disappearing completely. Kagome fell slack against his body, falling into his arms with a sigh.

"Kagome!" His voice was raspy as his clawed hands clutched her shoulder, his frantic eyes scanning for injuries over her fragile body.

"Inuyasha!" he heard Sango gasp next to him as she fell to the ground, covered with cuts from the hair. "What happened?"

"I don't know," called an angry voice from behind them, "But I don't care for it!" Inuyasha heard it before it reached them. He scooped up Kagome and Sango, leaping out of the way as a large amount of hair surged in their direction.

"Damn you Yura!" he called with venom as he landed near where Miroku lay in a pool of blood.

Sango immediately was at his side, calling his name softly as she looked him over. Inuyasha still had Kagome clutched tightly in his arms, never removing his glare from where Yura smirked at them from high in the web of hair. "Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way," she said as she examined her fingernails critically. "I was hoping this would be done early enough to go to the bar, but that little bitch just had to tap the power of the Shikon..."

Inuyasha growled. 'So it was the Shikon no Tama that released Sango and me?' He carefully layed Kagome down near Miroku. "How is he Sango?" he said with downcast eyes.

She looked up to him with tears glittering in her magenta eyes, her cheeks still red with drops of blood. "He's alive... She stabbed him through the shoulder and his right hand... I'll try to stop the bleeding."

"Protect them both," he said as he turned to face Yura.

"You aren't going to fight her! Inuyasha, be reasonable! She'll kill you-"

"So! She was planning on killing us all anyway! If I go down, I'll go down fighting! Just watch over them... cousin."

She heard the passion in his voice. He was going to do this wether she wanted him to or not. With a quick nod she turned and started ripping pieces off the bottom of her sun dress and wrapping Miroku's wounds.

"Well, that was sickening," Yura said in a bored tone. "Are you ready to die yet? Want to get a cup of coffee first?"

"Haha. You're funny Yura," he said in a flat tone.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning! Don't worry," she told him with a grin as she leapt forward, "You won't ever have that problem again!"

He jumped to the side to dodge, only to hit a wall of razor-edged hair. "Damn!" he called as it sunk into his side, causing more bleeding.

She closed in on him again, slicing his left shoulder with her blade.

The blood loss was dizzying, but he kept his composure. He wouldn't give Yura the satisfaction of killing him. With his left arm now useless, he put his right hand to his side, covering it with blood.

As she attacked again, he brought his hand down, slashing through the air as his voice ripped through the silent air. "Sankontessou!" Large red blades flew at her, quickly slicing through part of her stomach and completely detaching her right arm. A half-hearted grin spread across his face. He was happy, yet, despite how he acted, hurting others wasn't high on his priority list.

"Well, what a naughty little half demon!" she admonished, a light frown on her face.

'What the hell... Why isn't she withering with pain? She just lost an arm!' he thought, gripping his left shoulder as he took deep breaths to ignore the pain that coarsed through him.

Before he could say anything, the arm flew back to her and was reattacted by the hair with a flick of her comb. "Hmmm... I guess I will need to end this quick if you're going to play dirty."

He heard the sound of approaching hair again and leapt away, narrowly avoiding the main force as it hit his foot. "Damn! I can't see where the hair is coming from!"

"The comb..." a small voice called from behind him. His eyes darted back, resting on Kagome's limp form as she struggled to stand. "The comb she's holding is where the hair is coming from..."

"Kagome!" he said as he took a step toward her.

"Don't even think about it!" Yura lunged at Kagome, raising her comb and sending a swell of hair at the half-conscious teen.

"Ah!" Sango called as she landed a spinning heel kick to the assassin's skull, surprising her into dropping both her blade and the large comb.

"Damn!" she screamed as she scrambled for her things. Inuyasha's fist connected with her face in a sickening crunch, making Sango feel like she was going to throw up.

"Looking for this?" Kagome asked as she stood over Yura's bleeding body as a look of pure fear crossed her crimson eyes. With a small grin, she easily snapped the thin wooden comb in half.

* * *

The next thing Kagome was aware of was a warm fuzzy feeling, like she was wrapped in a coccoon of happiness. Her thoughts were running wild as her memory was coming back to her in drops. 'Inuyasha... hair... Yura... comb... Miroku... wounded... blood...' Suddenly her coccoon wasn't so fuzzy anymore.

Her eyes shot open as she woke, trying to figure out where she was. In front of her was an off-white wall, lined with deep blue chairs. To her right was a desk with people scurrying like mice around it, talking with quick words and hard tones. But the smell... that scent of medicine and bleach. That's what told her where she was. She was in the hospital again.

She tried to move but found that her arms were practically pinned to her side by the blanket that surrounded her entire body with her head sticking out the end. 'Well, there's the 'coccoon of happiness' from my dream...' she thought irritably as she struggled against the bindings.

"Geesh, quit wiggling!" someone said from above her. She instantly realized that her head was laying on something soft... that wasn't a pillow. In fact, it was her boyfriend's lap.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped, doing a complete jerk and bashing her forehead against his chin.

"Damn, woman!" he said rubbing his chin while a hand brushed her bangs back and inspected the growing lump. "If you would have just sat still..."

"Where's Yura? Why are we in the hospital? What about Miroku? Is he okay? Why did I pass out? How did you get out of the hair? Why-"

Her questions stopped as Inuyasha did the only thing that would shut her up. He kissed her. Hard.

After they broke apart, Kagome's face was flushed and she was left gasping for air. Setting aside his swelled ego, Inuyasha grinned. "Now shut up and listen and I'll explain what happened."

She nodded.

"When you couldn't figure out how to release us from the hair, you started freaking out. More than normal." She glared at him, but he continued like he didn't notice. "Then the Shikon started to glow and you hugged me. Somehow, the jewel cut me and Sango loose and you passed out."

She looked down at her neck, seeing the chain that connected to the jewel resting on her chest. 'Thanks, Shikon,' she thought, realizing how foolish is was to thank an inanimate object.

"After that, we got to Miroku and he was stabbed through the shoulder and his right palm-"

"Oh my goodness, is he all right!" she exclaimed, flopping in his lap again.

He pinned her down with one hand and sighed. "Yeah, he's all right. Sango stopped the bleeding and we got him here quick enough for there to be minimal damage to him. His hand though... It's going to take a while to heal."

"But he'll be okay?" her voice sqeaked.

"Yeah, he will be," he said as he brushed back her bangs gently.

"And what about you and Sango? All those cuts..."

"I'm fine, wench! My cut were healed within minutes thanks to my demon blood." Kagome knew that, but it was still nice to be assured. "And Sango is all bandaged up. We all got out okay. But I couldn't say the same for Yura..."

"Yeah!" She hopped again, despite his death grip on her shoulders. "I remember something about a comb..."

"You don't remember what happened?" She shook her head lightly. "You stood up after you passed out and told us that the comb was where the hair was coming from. Sango and I immobilized her, then you broke the comb. After that... well, she just dissolved."

"Like... Disappeared?" she questioned.

"Yeah. She just kinda melted. You know, like the wicked witch of the west in the Wizard of Oz."

"Why would that happen?"

"Because, in reality, she was only a comb," came a tired voice from a couple feet away.

"Sango!" they both said, Kagome once again bouncing in her coccoon.

"Hey."

"How's Miroku doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"He just got out of surgery. I came to get you guys to see him." Kagome noted the large amount of bandages on her body and the way her eyes drooped.

'Sango must've lost enough blood to make her tired,' she thought absently as Inuyasha helped her out of the blanket. "Why did you wrap me like this anyway, Inuyasha?"

He grinned mischievously. "Because I knew when you woke up you'd be hopping around and you weren't ready for that. Plus, any excuse to get you on my lap..."

She punched his shoulder with a blush running rampant across her face. Sango just smile lightly and led them to Miroku's room.

"Sango, what did you mean by Yura being a comb?" Kagome asked, a confused expression crossing her face.

"Exactly what I said. The comb was possessed by a demon and turned into Yura. So, by destroying the comb, you destroyed her."

"Ah," Kagome said in understanding before stopping in her tracks. "You... You mean... I killed her?"

Inuyasha just took her hand and dragged her along the hallway. "You did it to save us. Don't worry about it right now." His tone was final and she shook her head numbly, still not able to grasp that she had someone's blood on her hands.

* * *

After assuring them that he was okay for nearly twenty minutes, Miroku watched as Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the hospital room and headed back to their apartment. He himself had told them to go home. Kagome still looked slightly pale and he guessed she and Inuyasha needed some 'alone time' after that incident. A grin crossed his face. 'Wow, everyone's right. I am a pervert...'

"So," Sango said as she sat in the chair to his left and took his undamaged hand in hers, "How do you really feel?"

"What do you mean, my love? I'm fine!" he said with as much of a smile as he could muster.

She just glared back and he sighed. "Come on Miroku. I know you wouldn't burden them with too much, knowing that Kagome wasn't one hundred percent."

"Ah my dear, you know me too well," he said as the corners of his mouth drooped slightly. He tightened his grip on Sango's hand as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Physically, I'll be fine. My shoulder doesn't hurt anymore, and my hand only throbs a little. But..."

"Yeah?" she asked patiently.

"It's just hard. Having that blade swung at me, feeling like each hit to that branch was one closer to my death... I was..." His throat closed up and his breath became ragged as he tried to regain his composure. "I was so afraid, Sango... So afraid I'd never see your face again..." His eyes burned and as he closed them, hoping to hide the sudden tears that threatened to over take his normally calm disposition.

But Sango wasn't fooled. She got up, sat on the edge of his bed and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, allowing him to rest his head against her chest. "It's okay, sweetheart," she said, finding that her voice was cracking. "You can let it out. I'm right here."

He wrapped his arms around her lightly, being careful with how he moved his injured hand as he cried into her shirt. "I didn't want to die!" he cried softly, tangling his left hand in the back of her shirt.

She ran her fingers through his hair, whispering little comforting words. She realized with a start that she had tears running down her face as well, knowing that he could've been ripped away from her that night. "It's okay... You're here now and that's all that matters... I love you..."

They stayed that way for a long time, both of them releasing the tension from the day. When a nurse came in two hours later to change Miroku's bandages, that's how she found them, fast asleep.

* * *

"Yeah, we're all okay! Geesh, calm down Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha practically yelled over the phone.

Kagome slightly smile at the thought of Sesshomaru having to be told to calm down, but it was gone as soon as it came. Something important was still weighing on her heart as she stared at the ceiling of her and Inuyasha's little bedroom. Inuyasha had carried her home after she nearly fell asleep in the elevator at the hospital and she woke up in her bed with one of his large t-shirts on. At first she had been furious that he changed her clothes, but then realized that she still had on her undershirt and shorts. She brought her hands up and ran her fingers through her short ebony locks, taking a deep breath. Her eyes closed and she relaxed her entire body, one hand going to the jewel that rested around her neck. 'You saved everyone... But somehow I think you're responsible for killing Yura just as much as I am, Shikon.'

The mattress next to her dented slightly under the weight of Inuyasha climbing into bed next to her. At first he didn't say anything, choosing instead to drape his arm over her stomach and bury his nose in her neck. They stayed that way for awhile, long enough to make Kagome believe that her significant other was asleep. She sighed softly and closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears she knew would come.

"What's on you're mind, Gome?" Inuyasha mummbled against her skin, making her shiver and covering her flesh with goose bumps. Even though he liked being able to get that kind of reaction out of her, he knew something was wrong. "Why are you crying?"

His voice sounded so innocent to her ears, like the words would break if she thought about them too hard. "I... I don't know, Inu."

"Yes you do. Just tell me." He nuzzled her neck slightly, willing her to continue.

"I guess I... feel bad..." she stuttered. "I wanted... to save everyone..." Now her voice was cracking as the tears slid down her cheeks. "But... I never... wanted... to kill her..."

Inuyasha sat up slightly and looked into her deep chocolate eyes. He could see the genuine hurt and self-hatred in them, because he had given the mirror that look all his life. Before he met her, that is. His hand went from her stomach to her cheek as he lightly kissed her tears away.

Kagome could hardly think as his lips brushed against her skin, sending a blush down her neck and across her chest. "What you did..." he muttered in between tears, "was save us. Yura dieing... was unfortunate, but... there was nothing else..." When her tears were gone he tilted her head toward him, briefly capturing her lips. "You can't focus on the past. What happened is over and you can't change it. Sure, you might feel bad for a little while, but you can't let what happened hold you down. Look at Sango. She nearly killed us all, but she knows that dwelling on it would only bring more pain to her and us." He lightly brushed her bangs from her face, twirling the raven locks between his fingers. "Please Kagome... don't beat yourself up over something you can't change."

She gave him a sincere smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder. "I'll try. I'll try my best."

"Good. Get some sleep. Sesshomaru wants to see us all tomorrow morning."

"I figured he would after hearing the phone call."

A grin crossed his handsome face. "Yeah, he was flipping out. Hard to believe, huh?"

With a giggle she settled herself and took a deep breath, knowing that if she could sleep with Inuyasha's arms around her for the rest of her life that she would be strong. Just for him.

* * *

To all my Friends and Reviewers -

**penguinlover7** - Thanks! Yeah, I'm sorry about that! I'm doing my best!

**Lanerz** - Oh, it's perfectly okay! It's the reviewers who want the rest of the story who make it all worth while! And feel free to give me a kick in the butt any time! Hehe... I have something in mind for that fish... And I got my AIM working again! I'm not on a lot, but email me your screen name and I'll add you! Email addresses don't show up in the reviews, but you can get mine from my user page. I'm really honored you like my story! This story is like my baby... the first one I ever wrote! Ha! Yeah, Inu-clown... Hehe! Oh, have fun in Boston! Much love!

**eliteElite** - Of coarse!

**pistachio564** - Hehe! Thank you for that! I'm so glad to know that you like my story! Makes it all worth my time! I would too!

**JadeElemental** - Yeah, I blame that part of the chapter on you! Such a bad influence... And you know she can't be all good girl! It's not possible! Well, deal with it. I decided 'Gome' is her nickname way earlier in the story. Besides, everyone calls her 'Kag' in fanfics. I am not a conformist! ... But, yes it does sound like food. Maybe a rice dish? Anyway, what would Sesshy do without Jaken? Who would do the menial tasks that are below my beloved Sesshy-sama? See, he's ((slightly)) useful. I have a plan for that fish... I personally have nothing against it, but I know someone who does! Hehe, I'm evil! Yesh! Then be glad, Yura's not coming back, I promise! She was annoying... (hugs her Sesshy-sama) Yep, I'm glad you approve! I can accept his cold demenor for silent love! Right, koi? (Sesshy- stares) See? Isn't he cute! Love and Hugs!

**Sangonesan** - Hehe! I've gotten much love for the Inu-clown! Glad you like him!

**Anime-Devil-101** - Totally cute, no? Hehe!

**Manda** - I've had worse cliffies! Plus, they make the story fun! Really! (whistles innocently) Hehe...

**Life sucks. live with it** - Thanks so much! No worries, I will!

**sapphire-glass** - Aw, it's okay Sapph-chan! I'm just glad you're still reading! It make me happy! W00t! I'll be waiting, so you better make it good! Just for me! ((I'm that special!)) Love and Hugs, meh furry friend!

**Devilchild34** - Hehe, thankies! Well, of coarse Naraku screws everything up! If he just lost intrest and decided to become a used car salesman ((random example)) then he wouldn't be Naraku, now would he? (winks)

* * *

First off, I need to ask everyone a favor... If you remember most of the story, please tell me if I'm contradicting myself with these later chapters. I plan to go fix the little plot holes that are no doubt there, so I'd appreciate the help. So if you see anything I've messed up on plot wise based on the earlier chapters, I'd love for you to tell me! Thanks!

Secondly, sorry for the horrible fight scene. As most of you know, I'm much better at the fluffy stuff than action scenes. I tried!

Okay guys! I can't believe how long this story has gotten! I didn't plan on it being this long. I actually didn't think I'd have to finish it, because I figured no one would like it... I suppose I was wrong, eh? Anyway, I updated my profile last week with different info, and more quotes for you quote lovers! And... (drum roll) A mailing list! For those who want to know when I update! Just check out my profile for more info! Hopefully, this story won't drag any longer than 30 chapters. I lvoe this story to pieces, trust me, but I'd like to work on something fresh. Plus, I'm itching to go and polish earlier chapters of this story! The grammar! The spelling! It makes me cringe! Plus I have an idea for a new fic... That's not Inuyasha! (large group of people gasp) Yes, I think I might venture into the world of Rurouni Kenshin. I have a plot bunny... It's very annoying. But I promised I'd finish this before working on anything else, and I will keep that promise! Please **REVIEW**, as I would love your wonderful feedback! Every review is so awesome to me! Much more than I expected when I started writing! And the only reason I kept writing ((besides for my own enjoyment)) is the support I got from the reviewers! So thanks guys! I don't say that enough. Adios, mi bien amigos y amigas!

Ash


	26. A Spicy Stomach Ache

Hey guys! Another update, just for you! Enjoy!

Dedicated to my first reviewer, **penguinlover7**! Also dedicated to **digigrllover**. You know why? My 400th reviewer! Yay! Keep reviewing everyone!

* * *

**26 - A Spicy Stomach Ache**

_Alternate chapter name - The Return of Inuyasha and Miroku's Cooking_

"Are you sure you're okay, Miroku?" Kagome asked for the sixth time in ten minutes as they walked up to Sesshomaru's front door.

He smiled that disarming smile of his and held up his right hand. "Dear Kagome, I'm as fine as someone with a hole in their hand could be. But please, don't worry so much. Stress causes wrinkles!" he said with a laugh as Inuyasha knocked on the door.

'I guess that's his way of telling me to shut up about it,' Kagome thought meekly as the door opened and they were attacked by two bundles of energy.

"Oh Miroku! Are you okay?" Rin said as she held his wrist carefully, examining the large bandage with critical eyes.

"Ah, little Rin, I'll be just fine!" he said as he ruffled her hair slightly, earning a giggle.

"You know what would make it better?" she asked shyly. He shook his head, signaling that he indeed didn't know. Her face flushed slightly as she brought his wrapped palm to her lips, kissing it quickly before completely letting go of his wrist. "There. I kissed it and now it will be better."

A light smile crossed his face. "It feels better already! Thank you so much, Rin!" he said with flourish, causing the little girl to blush even brighter.

"You're engaged Miroku! Stop flirting with younger women!" Sango said lightly as she came up next to him, flashing Rin a smile.

"You had better not be talking about my daughter," came a familiar cold voice from the door. Sesshomaru's tall frame filled the gap in the wall, his long silvery hair playing easily in the wind. "Come in," he instructed as he quickly plucked Shippou from Kagome's head.

"Oh dear! What exactly happened?" Kagura questioned as she took in the site before her. Inuyasha was fine, considering the scowl on his face was always there. Kagome looked quite tired and distressed, but otherwise unharmed. The other two... they concerned her the most. White bandages peaked out from under Sango's blouse and jeans, covering a great deal of her body, plus a little of her cheeks. Miroku's right hand was bound tightly and his left shoulder was wrapped, causing his upper body to look unbalanced. Overall, they were quite the eye full.

"Yura attacked, we cut some hair, Miroku got stabbed, and her comb broke," Inuyasha said with a tone that told everyone the subject was closed.

Kagome smiled. 'Inuyasha always protects me,' she thought gratefully as they all plopped down side by side on the couch, which really wasn't made for four people.

"You speak of this too lightly, little brother," Sesshomaru said as he dropped Shippou, who scurried to the warmth of Kagome's lap. He snickered when he heard Inuyasha growl. "This attack signals that-"

"Yura's was a moron," Inuyasha finished for him. "Honestly, if Naraku were here, wouldn't he have attacked before now? Honestly, it's been two months! What could he have been doing all that time?"

"You don't understand," Kagura said from the far corner of the love seat that sat perpendicular to the couch. "We took great measures to ensure that no one could find out location. That's one of the many reasons we moved to this little town, in hopes we would not be found. But, I suppose that was foolish of us, no?" She smoothed Rin's hair down as she climbed into her lap, burying her small hands in the loose material at the hem of her mother's shirt. "Running from problem's just delays their solution."

"She's right." Sesshomaru moved and in an unusual show of affection, placed his hand gently on Kagura's shoulder. "There's nothing we can do right now except for stay alert of any strange happenings. Naraku is looming nearby. Knowing him, he only brought his best agents."

"Yura and Tsubaki," Sango supplied.

"Yes. We can't make you stay here, so keep your eyes open." Sesshomaru gave each one of them a hard glare, showing how serious he was.

"We know, we know," they groaned.

The room was silent. No one knew what to say, because nothing could change that the lifestyle they had finally gotten used to was being threatened once again.

"Momma! I'm hungry! Can we eat breakfast?" Rin asked, pulling lightly on Kagura's shirt.

A warm smile crossed her face as she tweaked Rin's nose gently. "Of coarse. What does everyone want?"

Inuyasha and Miroku instantly stood, grins lighting up their faces. "Let us cook breakfast, Kagura!" Inuyasha said as he strode to their immaculate kitchen.

"Yes, it's the least we can do for everything you've given us!" Miroku winked as he ducked in after Inuyasha.

Kagome and Sango both groaned. "This is just great..." the magenta eyed girl said, sliding into the couch.

"Do you think we should supervise?" Kagome questioned her friend.

"No, they would make us leave. It will take them at least an hour to cook anything, so let's take a walk." Sango stood and offered a hand to Kagome, which she gladly accepted.

"Kagome! Will you take me and Rin to the park?" Shippou begged as he hugged Kagome's leg.

"Yeah! Please?"

"Sure, why not?" Kagome scooped up Shippou in her arms and Sango took Rin's hand and they walked out the front door.

"Do you think they're safe?" Kagura asked her husband as he slipped onto the love seat next to her.

"Naraku will take a couple days to collect his forces. There's nothing to worry about for now." He draped his arm along the couch behind Kagura as she leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked. As soon as she said it, she knew it was a stupid question. 'Of coarse something's bothering him! The kids were attacked yesterday...'

"Miroku needs to pay me back for Sango's wedding ring."

She raised her eyebrow for a moment, then chuckled lightly. "Is that really what's on your mind? Or were you being... dare I say it? Funny?"

He gave her a small grin, causing her heart to beat a little faster. "Both." He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "And I'm also concerned for our health. I don't think eating the boy's breakfast would be a good idea."

"Why's that?" she asked, curling her legs up onto the couch and wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's chest.

An unenthusiastic frown crossed his features, causing her to smile. "I've sampled their cooking. It just... Not normal."

* * *

"What?" Tsubaki said, not believing her ears.

"Yura's dead." Naraku dropped a little figure in a space suit into his gold fish bowl, being careful not to hit his beloved fish. "Shame too. She was good... I guess not good enough."

"How..." Oddly, Tsubaki found this news hard to take. 'Why do I even care? Yura was a slutty moron. I should be grateful to the little brats for getting rid of her.'

"Does the space man look good in the tank?" Naraku asked, but when he looked up Tsubaki was gone. He clicked his tongue and went to retrieve some gold fish treats. "What a temper..."

Down the hall, the gray haired woman found her eyes burning and a lump growing in the back of her throat. 'Damn... What's my problem?' She charged into the little 'living room' and plopped down on the lumpy couch. She squeezed her stony eyes shut, attempting to block the tears she was threatening to spill.

"Why? Why do I feel like this? I didn't even like Yura!" she whispered. She thought back to all the time she was forced to spend with the hair demon over the last couple years. "It wasn't that bad," she reasoned with herself. "Sure, she was annoying. Sure, she was always horny. Sure, she was whiny. But... she's the only one who even ever pretended to care." She stood and opened her now dry eyes. "So now I'll pretend to care, too. I kill those brats. Not for Naraku. No, he doesn't deserve anything really. But... for revenge."

* * *

_- 3 days later_

"Ohhhh..." Kagome groaned and rolled, knocking the cold wash cloth off her head.

"Geesh, sit still will ya?" Inuyasha said softly as he sat next to her on the bed and gently turned her back over, setting a new wash cloth on her warm forehead. "Now go back to sleep. Rest."

"Ohhhh..."

He shook his head lightly and watched her as she quickly fell back into sleep. She had been sick for three days, and Inuyasha couldn't help but feel bad about it.

_- flash back_

"Um... this almost looks... normal!" Kagome said as she sat down at the kitchen table. She and Sango had just brought the kids back from the park and found Inuyasha and Miroku's breakfast ready to be served.

"Never judge a book by it's cover," Sesshomaru said from a couple feet away, glaring at the innocent looking scrambled eggs with his sharp amber eyes.

"And never, ever judge their cooking by it's look," Sango said, trying to figure out what they did to their breakfast.

"Aw, come on! We aren't that bad cooks..." Inuyasha said, drooping his ears.

'Poor guys, they worked so hard... Oh well. It could... maybe... be good!' With a confident look, she nodded her head once in self-assurance. She plunged her fork into the eggs and took a large bite.

"What's in it anyway?" Shippou asked from Kagura's arms.

"Well, eggs of coarse," Miroku said.

"And some extra spicy hot sauce," Inuyasha added.

"With some cut up hot tamale candy-"

"chili powder-"

"bannana peppers-"

"some weird red sprinkles we found in the cubbard-"

"coffee beans-"

"some... Hey, where are you going, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked innocently as he watched her run quickly to the bathroom with her hands over her mouth. He followed her closely and everyone else glared at Miroku.

"Hehe... What?" He scratched the back of his neck and looked away.

"Do you even think about what the food will taste like while you're cooking it?" Kagura asked as she picked up the bowl of eggs and dumped them in the trash.

"Hey! Those were perfectly-" Miroku complained before being cut off by the sound of Kagome emptying her stomach. They all glared at him, daring him to say it. "Horrible! You were correct to dump them out!"

_- end flash back_

"I wonder if we used bad eggs?" Inuyasha thought out loud.

"The ingredients were bad..." Kagome mummbled as she cracked her eyes open to look at Inuyasha's pouting face. "You should have warned me... Spicy things tear my stomach up..."

His expression instantly softened. "Sorry, babe." His claws brushed against the skin on her upper arm lightly, sending her heart racing. "Open," he said as he poked a thermometer at her lips.

With a giggle she slid the cold metal under her tongue. 'It's so cute how Inuyasha has been acting as a nurse lately... Taking off of work even! That hardly ever happens! He's so sweet... I'm lucky to have him really. Always protecting me, even from the very begining. Back when I first moved to Tokyo, I would have never thought that in less than six months I would be in America, running from assassins and engaged! Life is never boring...'

The beeping sound of the thermometer shook Kagome from her thoughts as Inuyasha plucked it from her mouth. "Only 99.7 this time. Much better! Tomorrow I'm gong back to work and you're going to school!" he announced happily.

Kagome pulled her covers up to her chin and stuck out her lower lip. "Are you sure? I'm still not feeling that well..."

He grinned and ran his claws through her short raven locks. "Why do I feel like I'm talking to a child?"

"Aw, but I wanna stay home and play games with you all day!" she whined, gripping his hand between hers.

"Ha, you're the one who said we couldn't 'play games' until we were married!"

She put on a fake look of disgust. "That's right, you pervert! You've been hanging around Miroku too much..." A large yawn escaped her as she brought a hand to her mouth.

He brushed her bangs back gently. "You should get some sleep." He moved to leave, but she grabbed the edge of his shirt.

"Um... Would you... Uh..." she mummbled, her eyes slowly closing. With a grin he hopped into bed next to her, spooning her to his chest. "You know me too well..."

"Yeah, yeah... Get some sleep," he whispered in her ear as he settled in. Soon her breathing regulated, a soft snore escaping her lips every few seconds. Inuyasha contemplated getting up, but then decided against it. This was too comfortable.

* * *

_- the next day_

"And he made you come back to school?" Sango asked Kagome as they walked to their homeroom.

"Yeah," she grumbled. "He had to practically throw me in the shower. Got my pajamas wet, too."

Sango laughed as they stopped at the vending machine to grab a granola bar. "Oh well. Just get through these last four days of exams and then it will be over for a while. This summer we'll-"

"What do you mean 'exams'!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Um... End of the year exams start today. You knew that Kagome."

Before Sango could finish she had run off toward her locker. Sango just smiled, grabbed her breakfast from the plastic vending machine flap, and followed.

* * *

"But what about dinner?" Inuyasha whined when he got home from work to find Kagome's books all over the kitchen table. "How can we eat with your school crap everywhere?"

If looks could kill, Inuyasha would've suffered multiple deaths from her icy glare.

His ears fell to his head and a light scowl played across his features. He quietly crawled on the floor to her chair leg and took a deep breath. Putting on his best puppy face, he pulled on the hem of her skirt...

* * *

"So Kagome kicked you out, too?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha entered the restraunt that sat on a corner one block from their apartment building.

"So what?" He said coldly as he slid into the booth across from Miroku.

Miroku just smiled and offered his dog earred friend some of his fries. "These tests are important to the girls, Inuyasha. We should leave them be. They must do well."

"Yeah, I know. All I wanted was dinner..." he complained as he stuffed a fry in his mouth.

"Why didn't you cook something?"

Miroku froze at the glare Inuyasha sent him. "After my cooking made her sick? I'll just leave the cooking to her."

"Yes, Sango said she looked much better today."

He nodded in response. "I was worried about her... It didn't seem like she was going to get better."

"She just had a stomach infection. Perhaps it was the spiciness of the dish?"

"That's what Kagome told me. Have you heard from Sesshomaru or Kagura?"

Miroku thought for a moment. "Yes, Sango told me they called yesterday to check up on Kagome. They didn't call you directly in fear of making you angry. They know how on edge you get when Kagome's in danger."

A small grin crossed his face. "I can't help it. I love her."

Miroku nodded his agreement as Inuyasha ordered some food for himself and more for Miroku, considering he ate all of his.

"So how's the hand?" Inuyasha said after inhaling his burger.

Miroku looked down at his right hand cautiously. "It doesn't hurt anymore, but..." He grimaced. "Every time I change the bandage, I can't help but notice the hole that is left. The doctor said a couple months..."

"Then be patient and don't over do it."

"Coming from you, that's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard," he replied with a smirk.

"You've got a point..." Inuyasha agreed with a grin.

The two friends finished their meal and headed home.

* * *

"Geesh, I hate calculus..." Kagome muttered as she retrieved a glass of water from the sink. "I kinda feel bad for kicking Inuyasha out, but he knows how important this is to me... to us."

Suddenly she heard a scratching sound from the sliding door in the living room. Hesitantly she passed by the couch and peeked around outside.

"I must be going crazy from all this studying..." she thought out loud as she turned away.

Then she heard it again, but this time she knew what it was. The sound of cracking ice... or glass.

She tried to run, but it was too late as the sliding door shattered.

* * *

"Damn that idiot for sticking me with the check," Inuyasha said to the stairwell as he climbed to his and Kagome's apartment.

Near the door he stopped when a familiar, yet sickening smell drifted to his nose. He unlocked the door quickly and ran in, nearly ripping it from it's hinges.

What he saw made him want to cry.

* * *

To my Friends and Reviewers -

**penguinlover7** - I don't know if this one is as long as the last, but it's a good 10 pages. I'll try harder to get longer chapters, but this seemed like a nice place to stop! Thanks!

**sapphire-glass** - Hehe! I know what you mean. I'm too lazy to go back through and check for them myself, so I asked the readers to! I'm so bad! Short stories aren't bad! Yay, fluffy chappie for me! Can't wait, Sapph-chan! Love and Hugs, my furry friend!

**Sangonesan** - Hehe, thanks! Yeah, like they say, all good things must come to an end... In about a month, give or take a week. Yep. It will be sad, but that means I can write new things! But I will miss LAK... Yay! Thanks!

**Manda** - Yeah, I'm not a big action writer yet... I'm working on it though! Thanks!

**Lizzie Welling - **Wow, thanks so much! It's reviews like your's that make me really happy as a writer! I'm going to go through and fix my mistakes when the story is completed, and I'll make sure to fix those! Again, thanks so much!

**Life sucks. live with it** - THANKS A LOT! HEHE!

**pistachio564** - Oh, I know! I thought I was the only one who cried for dead animals! Yay! I needed some MirSan fluff in there and I'm glad you liked it! That was a fun scene to write! I know I'd want to cry from nearly dying! Thanks so much!

**demon mind69** - Yay! Hehe! Thankies! Inu-clown got so much love! Glad you like him!

**digigrllover** - First off, thanks for being my 400th reviewer! Thanks so much! Yeah, sometimes I just threw random characters in there. Hehe! I think I only made up one character in the entire story, and that was the flight attendant. You're so sweet!

**Brickwall847** - Wow, thanks! When I get tired of this story, I take a little break and work on a Rurouni Kenshin fic. I don't know if it will ever get on the website, but it's a break! When I edit the story I'll try to add more detail to that part! Thanks!

**JadeElemental** - I know, I know, you hate Yura! Couldn't you imagine Miroku with Inu and Kagome when they ran into Yura? Haha! Wow, my brian hurts, too. Luckily for some reason I don't need my brain to write! Love and Hugs to you my friend!

**Lanerz** - Cool! I'll add you! Yeah, Summer of a Lifetime is my next stop. You can read it now if you like, It just won't be updated until... October, most likely. Considering I'm going to edit the entire story... That's gonna take me a bit of time! Boston? Cool, I've never been there. Ew, that would stink! Hope you had a nice time despite the plane ride! Love and Hugs!

**Oozaru Angel** - Hm, I wonder why the review button wasn't working? Anyway, thanks!

* * *

This story is getting so long... But never fear! It will end on it's one year anniversary! Exciting, no? I want to say thank you to everyone for over 400 reviews and well over 4800 hits since the end of June! You guys are awesome! Oh, and please check out my homepage! www. freewebs. com/ tsuki-hana/ (take out the spaces, of coarse!) It houses all my fanfics, some fan art, some photos, and my favorite sites, plus more! So drop by and give me a shout! Well, not much to say here this time. I'll be starting school August 30. Sophmore! Yay! So updates might be a little slow right around there, but it WILL be done by my deadline! I promise! Adios, mi bien amigos y amigas!

Ash


	27. A Very Long Night

Okay, gonna keep things brief. I've put a strange dream sequence in here, but I like how it's written. Plus my longest flash back ever, I believe. It's nearly two and a half pages by itself! Hehe! And just a side note... This whole chapter happens in the time frame of one night. Hence the chapter title. Enjoy!

Dedicated to my first reviewer, **Lanerz**! Plus to a very good friend of mine, **JadeElemental**, for leaving me a review that literally took up my entire computer screen! Love ya Chel! ((hides from sledge hammer))

* * *

**27 - A Very Long Night**

The pain was immense. Her back hurt all over, so much that she couldn't move. What happened was in the back of her mind, but it made no sense. Why had the sliding door just shattered?

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called from the front door. When he saw her, he froze in his tracks. Kagome couldn't blame him. She would do the same thing.

His eyes were fierce as he looked her over, spying the large shards of glass sticking out of her back. He approached slowly, coming to kneel right in front of her.

With all of her effort, she raised her eyes, sending him a warm look. His bit his lower lip and shook his head slightly, his eyes becoming the hard amber she was so accustom to. For a moment, they had been different. Soft, scared... vulnerable.

When he took her face in his hands, she noticed they were trembling. "Stay here," he muttered as he kissed her forehead gently.

'Like I have a choice.' That's what she wanted to say, but all she could do is smile weakly.

Even after seeing his lover nearly sliced to ribbons with glass, he stayed calm. He quickly dialed up Sesshomaru, then Miroku. They would take care of getting help. No matter how much he wanted to, Kagome couldn't be moved.

The backs of his eyes burned as he turned to her once more. Her hair was matted with blood and her clothes were torn, but her face was still calm.

"Kagome... can you talk?"

"Yeah... but it kinda hurts... when I do..." she weezed. Her expression was still eerily calm, a small smile gracing her face.

Inuyasha couldn't understand. A normal person would be withering in pain, screaming for someone to remove the glass. But she just sat there, starring at the carpet with soft chocolate eyes. 'She knows that moving will make it worse...'

Suddenly the front door burst open, revealing Miroku and Sango. "Oh my goodness! What happened here?" Sango exclaimed as she charged in and kneeled next to Inuyasha.

"The door... It shattered..." Kagome mummbled.

"No, it was broken." Sango and Inuyasha looked behind Kagome to where Miroku stood. He had a shard of glass in his hand, examining the edges.

"How in the hell could someone completely shatter the door? The glass is pretty damn thick, you moron!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Calm yourself for a moment and listen, Inuyasha." Miroku stood up and backed away carefully, making sure not to move any of the glass. "Stand and look at the way the glass landed on the ground." They did as he said. "They form a semi circle, the center being directly behind Kagome. The glass was broken at that point, the target intentionally being her."

Everyone was silent for a moment as they took in the scene. 'It's true...' Inuyasha thought as he kneeled near Kagome's form again. She was still starring off into space, like she wasn't completely there. 'But maybe that's a good thing... If she was... I don't know what I can do... Just wait until help gets here...'

And help got there just as he thought it.

* * *

An hour later, Kagome bit her lip as the last of the shards were removed. Fortunately, her entire body had gone numb as soon as the glass hit, otherwise it might have been an even more traumatic experience. Sesshomaru had arrived in grand style with the doctor from their first hospital visit in the states, Myoga, and his pretty wolf demon assistant, Ayame. They had carefully assessed the situation and sent everyone into another room, much to the irritation of Inuyasha.

"Well, how are you feeling Miss Kagome?" Myoga asked kindly from her shoulder as Ayame carefully bandaged up the deep gashes in her back.

"Actually, beside the initial pain of being hit with the glass, I didn't feel much of anything." Kagome carefully glanced to her chest where the Shikon no Tama hung easily from it's chain. 'And I think you protected me again, didn't you Shikon? ... I really need to stop talking to the jewel...'

"Then you are one very lucky young woman. I'm sure... you're very tough... yet so sweet and tast-"

She smacked him off her cheek and watched him as he floated down to the ground, landing lightly on the now clean carpet.

"Despite his personality, he is correct," Ayame said as she tied up the last bandage with a light tap on her shoulder. "These injuries should have been enough to at least put you in a coma, yet here you are, practically unharmed! You must be made of tougher stuff than the rest of us, Miss Kagome!" The red head's twin ponytails bounced as she made her way to the kitchen table and began gathering her things, scooping up Myoga in the process.

"You give me too much credit," Kagome said as she stood, brushing off her skirt. "I was just lucky."

"Pish-posh!" Ayame responded, which cause Kagome to giggle. "Now, just take it easy and change those bandages twice a day, applying this ointment," she said, holding up a large white tube. "You should be good as new in a couple weeks! But, seeing you, those cuts could be healed up in a few days! You're truly remarkable, Miss Kagome!"

The raven haired teen just blushed as the nurse gave a quick bow and flashed a brilliant smile, telling her to call if she needed any assistance. Once they left, she ventured into the room where Inuyasha and the others had been told to stay in while she had the glass removed from her back. She winced slightly. Just the thought of all the crimson shards she saw Ayame carefully put into a small cardboard box made her stomach squirm. She cast a side-long glance at the box sitting neatly on the kitchen table, not revealing the bloody contents in the least.

Her fingers still brushed the door knob to her and Inuyasha's bedroom as she stared at the brown container, still not sure what to make of what had happened. Logically, she should be kicking everyone out of the apartment and cramming for her finals the next day. But she didn't feel like studying. 'Not that I ever truly feel like studying...' she scoffed at herself as she saw her school books piled messily on the bar between the kitchen and the small dining room. It made no sense to study now.

Shaking herself from her wandering thoughts, she turned the knob quickly and entered the room, practically being assaulted by Sango. "Oh, Kagome! Are you okay?" she mummbled as she inspected the bandages Ayame had tied, confirming they were indeed good enough. Miroku pulled his frantic lover away, gripping her shoulders tenderly.

"Kagome is most likely exhausted, my love. Perhaps we should leave her to the rest of her nights sleep?"

She smiled gratefully to the smirking man. "Yeah, I only have about five more hours until I have to wake up for school..." she said as she glanced at her bedside table, where her alarm clock rested. 12:53 a.m.

"You can't go to school! You're hurt!" Sango cried as Miroku began pushing her out the door.

"Really Sango, I'll be fine! I'll meet you at the corner at 6:30, like always!" She heard the small sounds of a light as Miroku practically pushed the frantic girl out the door, down to their apartment.

She turned to find Inuyasha asleep on the bed, Sesshomaru sitting on the edge near his feet. "Wow, I'm surprised he was able to sleep," she commented.

The tall dog demon stood, gazing down at her with his piercing amber eyes. 'So much like Inuyasha's... Yet not the same.'

"He isn't asleep." his silvery hair swished behind him as he passed her, heading to the door. "He's unconscious." The man left without another word, the soft click of the doorknob signifying that she and Inuyasha were finally alone.

She sat cross-legged with her back resting against their head board as she ran her fingers slowly through his bangs. "Did you aggravate Sesshomaru so much he had to knock you out before he killed you? Silly puppy..." A warm smile crosses her face as she slid down next to him, carefully avoiding laying directly on her back. "My silly puppy..."

* * *

She wasn't moving.

Neither was he.

It wasn't the fact that blood was running down her back. He knew she was strong enough to handle that.

It wasn't the fact that the slider door was broken. That could be fixed.

No, that wasn't what had him so shaken.

Maybe it was because she wasn't moving. Her body was still, devoid of movement. Small hands clenched the carpet in front of her lightly. Raven locks were still as the night sky. Chocolate brown was frozen beneath her eyelids.

She wasn't moving.

It was the only thought in his mind, the only thing that dared voice itself.

He didn't want to go to her and find out the truth. For the first time, a feeling of true and complete terror crossed his being. Sure, he had been frightened before. He could admit that now.

But this feeling... This was a completely new feeling. Like his heart was ripped from his chest and his lungs were too crunched to breathe properly. The backs of his eyes burned, willing him to release his inner turmoil in the form of salty tears.

She wasn't moving.

He had to be strong. For her. Slowly, he approached her. Despite his fear, he had to know. His world was crumbling beneath his feet, and he had to know.

His knees bent as he gazed at her steadily, his body betraying his mind. He didn't want to know. Yet, he did.

Slowly, her eyes raised to meet his. They were still slightly lifeless, yet they were filled with love.

His fangs grazed his lip, and he shook his head. 'She's still here.'

But as he went through the process of calling for help, that one image, that one thought, echoed over and over again through his head.

She wasn't moving.

* * *

He sat straight up in bed. His bangs were plastered to his forehead with sweat, and his breath.

Inuyasha's sharp eyes darted around, finding his bedroom dark. A small shift to his left caused him to flinch, his ears twitching as he heard Kagome's even breath.

A sigh passed his lips as he ran a finger along her exposed shoulder, teasing the sides of the bandages. A quick look at the alarm clock confirmed that she intended to go to school the next morning.

He contemplated making her stay home and recover, but reconsidered. She was strong. He would let her do what she could.

'But that dream...'

With a grunt, he lifted himself off the bed and padded his way to the kitchen. The sliding door had been covered with a large sheet of plastic, awaiting the contractor that would repair it the next day. He spied a box on the table, and hopped over the bar.

"Did we get a package?" he wondered innocently as he carefully opened it.

He nearly gagged at what he saw. The smell assaulted him immediately, causing his breath to catch in his throat. With a jolt he closed it, tempted to throw the bloody glass through the make shift door and to the parking lot.

Instead he plopped down on the couch. His thoughts were randomly scattered, but they always thought back to the dream that had awoken him in the first place.

'She wasn't moving...' It echoed through his mind as it had in the dream, the image of her bent over form completing the feeling of stillness. "I... really thought I had... lost her..." he mummbled, feeling his eyes burn again. But this time there was no need to be strong under the darkness that blanketed the room.

For the first time in many, many years, Inuyasha cried.

* * *

"Sango, I know you need to study, but you also need rest. Please come to bed," Miroku whined from his bedroom door as Sango's tired eyes scanned the pages of her advanced physics book.

"No! I will pass!" she muttered, never looking at him.

His smile turned down to a small frown as he watched her shoulders hunch slightly, absorbing more of the reading material. 'I've always admired her determination, but she doesn't know when to quit...' Now that he thought about it, it was the same with anything she did.

_- flash back_

"Hiya!"

Miroku had been walking home from the restaurant when he heard the strange noise. The management was very kind about his right hand and made sure he stayed away from anything that would aggravate the open wound. For that, he was very thankful. Without that job, he and Sango would be borrowing money from Sesshomaru again.

His crystal eyes searched for the source of the strange call. Then it hit him. "The karate school..."

After poking his head through the open door, he allowed himself in the large expanse of the building. It had only three rooms: the large training room that occupied more that three fourths of the structure, a small office in the far right corner, and changing/bath rooms on the left wall. Overall it was a nice set up, devoting nearly all the space to the art of karate.

"Hiya!"

Miroku followed the sound to the back wall, where he saw a woman with long, dark hair literally beating the stuffing out of a practice dummy. Her arms moved with ease, striking with only seconds between blows. Random kicks were thrown, leaving dents in their wake. With one final crushing blow to the solar plexus the dummy exploded, leaving the woman covered with white fluff and sweat. Her strong arms went limp as she fell to the ground with a thud. With a tilt of her head she looked to the ceiling, breathing heavily as she attempted to flick some of the stuffing off her sticky skin.

"Water, my love?" Miroku said as he handed her a small glass from the water cooler. For a moment she was shocked, but let it go in exchange for the icy water.

After taking a small sip, Sango spotted him grabbing a towel from her bag, plus extra bandages. He was at her side in a moment, wiping the sweat from her brow and checking the wounds on her arms.

"I'm fine, you know." Her voice was soft, her breath still heavy from her exercise.

"I know. I'm just worried," he said as he re-wrapped her right elbow. "It's only been two and a half days since Yura attacked, and you're still injured."

She blushed slightly at his kindness, but tried to shake him off. "Really, you don't need to worry about me! I'm not the one with a hole in my right hand. You should be taking it easy."

"You know," he said without looking up as he moved to her left bicep, "I still find it cute when you blush for me."

That only caused her flush to deepen as she gazed at the blue practice mat they were currently sitting upon. "Um..."

"But you shouldn't push yourself so hard, my love. You were injured as well." He motioned silently to the gash he had moved to right below her knee cap.

"I have to though... I must be strong for out next encounter with them!" Red still occupied her cheeks, but her bright magenta eyes were clear. "I won't let anything like that happen again! After all, it's my fau-"

His head darted up when she suddenly stopped speaking. "What, dear?"

Sango's fists clenched, scraping the mat with her short fingernails. "It's all my fault this is happening! If I would have never believed Naraku, if I could've seen through his deception-" Tears were flowing down her face as she locked her wide eyes on her thighs. "I'm such a dummy..."

Strong arms wrapped around her waist as Miroku rested his forehead against her upper arm. "You must stop beating yourself up over the past. No matter how you wish things were different, you must live with what you have..."

A small smile fluttered across her face as she gently planted a chaste kiss along his temple. "Silly monk. I may regret what happened, but that doesn't mean I would change a thing. Despite the attacks... I'm very happy here with you and Inuyasha and Kagome..."

He lifted his head and gave her his most charming smile, sending her heart beating rapidly through her chest. "I had a feeling you thought that way!"

She just starred for a moment. Then, a realization hit her like she hit the former practice dummy. "You tricked me into saying that, didn't you?"

He just grinned and stood, offering her his good hand. "Of coarse not, my dear! What kind of man do you take me for?"

Sango raised and eyebrow and cocked a grin much like Inuyasha would, causing Miroku to finally find a family resemblance between the cousins. "The kind who I can stand to hang around with for the rest of my life," she replied as she took his hand.

"Good," he said as he pulled her up. "I wouldn't let you leave anyway."

"Ha! You think you could stop me? Remember, I could beat you into a bloody pulp!" She motioned behind her where stuffing was still strewn about the floor. "Wanna join him?"

"Anything for you, my love!"

She groaned as they made their way out the door, finger linked together. "Sometimes you're so sweet I'm afraid you're going to give me a cavity!"

_- end flash back_

He grinned and turned to leave her alone. 'At least she's not physically harming anyone... or anything, that poor practice dummy...'

* * *

A wicked smile shown through the darkness of the midnight hours, practically lighting up the clammy wear house with it's gleam. A long silver snake made it's way toward that shine, finding it's master eagerly awaiting it.

"So, did you make sure it was securely attached?" that smile asked in a silky smooth tone.

The creature hissed happily in reply, coiling itself around a pair of shapely legs.

"And you got a sample of her blood?"

Another hiss confirmed the answer.

The smile grew into a full fledged grin as a pale hand came down to stroke the snake affectionately, silently congratulation it for a mission well done.

With that the figure just gazed at the shadowed ceiling, the grin never fading. "This should be lots of fun... And after this is done... I'm destroying that damned fish..."

* * *

To my Friends and Reviewers -

**Lanerz** **- **Ah yes... Thinking back to that kinda makes my stomach churn, too! Hehe, don't get too attached to the fish! (sarcastically speaking, of coarse) Yeah, I got it, but whenever I get on you have an away message up. I'm glad you agree! Some of my earlier chapters have made me cringe. I called Kouga a 'wolk' somewhere in there... I really need to go through and spell check those chappies! You're always so nice! Thank you for that! Love and Hugs!

**-Key of Minds- **Haha... Yeah, was it as bad as you imagined? Hehe!

**penguinlover7 **- Ha, thanks so much! Yes, I have returned with my famous cliffies! Bwahahaha! But I'm glad you see the beauty of them!

**demon mind69** - You have a point there! When I was planning the story, I had no idea I was even capable of writing ebil cliffies! Suspense abound! Duh-duh-dun! Ha! I wrote that before I even realized you had written it in your review! Funny! Anyway, cliffies are so awesome! Especially mine! Well... It wasn't as bad as that... But heck! I bet even Inu-baby would be close to tears seeing his lover nearly skewered! Thanks!

**JadeElemental** - I think he hits on people without conciously thinking about it... Like it's natural or something. At least that's my theory! Oh, you know I'll always give you your daily recommended amount of fluff! ... You just had to make something (kinda) innocent perverted! A lap dance? What am I gonna do with you Chel? And don't blame him! You were a perv LONG before he was! You know Kagome! She'd so totally do that. Slightly pathetic, but endearing none the less! And he had to realize it someday. I mean with everyone telling him every single second of the day, you'd think he'd get the hint eventually? Hehe! I always seem to have that mistake... (sigh) PERV, PERV, PERV! ... You know, I actually thought of you when I wrote that! No! I'd curl up in the corner and cry if I got a one sentence review from you. It would either mean that you hate me or my story has started to really suck, which are both bad. Tons of Love and Hugs to you my friend!

**digigrllover** - Thankies! Aw, no problem! The least I could do for the 400th reviewer! Yes... I am infamous for my 'lovely' cliff hangers... Hehe! It can't possibly work every time, especially when she's already on edge. I know I am when I'm (attempting and failing at) studying! Aw, you're so nice! Thanks again!

**Brickwall847** - Me and my ebil little twists... Hehe... Nope! I wonder if they would have their own room dedicated to them, since they're there so much? But the lack of a hospital visit shall be explained the next chapter! (I think...) Yes, they have a tendency to smell like bleach and cotton balls... Or maybe that's just what I smell! Never mind. Anyway, thanks!

**sapphire-glass** - Thankies, my furry friend! Aw... Well, honestly I couldn't blame him. Guys are so fragile... Hehe! Yesh, get to the story! ((cracks the whip)) Now! ... I'm bad at being demanding... Love and Hugs!

**Sangonesan** - I could never deny my Inu-baby! I am starting on a Rurouni Kenshin piece, but no worries! I have TONS of Inu plot bunnies, just waiting! Thanks!

**angel-tears-16** - Yay for ebil cliffies! Hehe! Hope I didn't drive you completely insane!

**starxgalaxyx** - Thanks so much! I'm glad you enjoy it! And of coarse I'll keep writing, silly goose!

**Anime-Devil-101** - I like your math, my friend! Love and Hugs!

**swimmer4life1390** - Thanks a lot! I appreciate that! Hope I didn't make you wait too long!

**pistachio564** - Hehe! Thankies!

**inu&kag4eva** - Yes, I AM ebil, thanks for noticing... (does Dr. Evil pinky think) Epp... Never mind... And cliffies are fun, no? Hehe... And it all happens to Kagome because- Um- She's fun to pick on? I honestly don't know. Oh yeah! Because Naraku still wants the Shikon no Tama, currently in Kag-chan posession! I finally remembered! Yay for me! Thanks!

**Life sucks. live with it** - With me, the plot ALWAYS thickens! Hehe! Thanks so much, and no worries, I will!

* * *

Please note it was two a.m when I wrote those responses, so excuse the stupidness of some of them. Man, this chappie was a pain. Not that it was actually hard to write, but I haven't been feeling well the past couple days. Every time I sat down to type I'd have to go lay down... Luckily I pieced this together. I don't think it's my writing at it's best, but it will do. Some strange things will (hopefully) be explained next chapter, so bear with me. I'm honestly trying my best, and with school around the corner, I don't know if I'll have another chappie out for a while. Unless I write one before school starts next week... I'll try my best. Thanks for putting up with me! And please tell me if I've put Ayame in the story already... I don't think I have, but I'm enough of a scatter brain to forget! A cookie to anyone who figures out what really happened to our little Kag-chan! Poor thing, always getting picked on! A little fluff for all of you, too! Again, sorry if this chappie doesn't make tons of sense... Geesh, I'm an odd bird, writing things that I know don't make tons of sense, yet posting it anyways... Adios, mi bien amigos y amigas!

Ash


End file.
